


Saviour

by oh_beyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekhyun Fafic, Baekhyun Imagine, Baekhyun Smut, Baekhyun x OC, Baekhyun x Reader - Freeform, Business, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, CEO Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, EXO Smut, F/M, Fluff, baekhyun fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 111,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_beyond/pseuds/oh_beyond
Summary: He wasn’t rich like the others, he didn’t really fit, but he was part of the group, the rich boys that had investments in one of the biggest companies in the country, they were powerful and handsome and they could get anything the wanted, money had corrupted their every day actions, money that Byun Baekhyun didn’t have, to what extent was he like them?You were lucky enough to be delivering the coffee every morning, you just wanted to see him, and to see him meant seeing the others too…You had faith that he was different… just don’t trust him too much he might surprise you, and not in a good way.





	1. Chapter 1

Notorious, the least it could be said about this group of boys, they went to all-boys school near where you lived, it wasn’t a private school, it wasn’t even for rich kids, but everyone knew that they chose to get there to be able to buy their high scores, other people said that they were in that school because simply they would stand out, in a private school for rich kids they would be just like everyone else, and that is exactly what their families didn’t want for them, teaching them from young age that they were unique and above everyone else.  
What drew your attention was that they always were together, sometimes you would be really close to them when their amazing cars with drivers came and collected them from the bus stop near your house, they also visited the convenience store you worked at as a part-timer to get junk, you didn’t know anything about them, just that they were gorgeous, too gorgeous to be just school boys.  
They didn’t look the same age, some looked older than you some younger, some were Chinese… all this information you gathered, why were you so intrigued? It’s not like you’d ever be able to talk to them.  
Your duty was to sweep the floors, those same floors that they stepped on altho the yellow sign of ‘wet floor’ was very visible, rich boys, bratty and sassy, and too unreachable.  
One day you were as usual just doing your thing, you heard the Chinese chit-chat behind you, your heart pumped blood faster, it was them, followed by the sound of glass cracking in the floor, you walked to the isle where you distinctively saw the head of the tallest one, there was a broken bottle of soju in the floor, you bowed without making eye contact and lowered yourself to clean it.  
“Go get another bottle and let’s go”  
“Guys they won’t sell it to you, you are all underage, why are you like this?”  
“Yeah and here comes the wise Lay, Suho hyung said the guy here would sell it to us if we give him a couple more notes”  
“Just go to your father’s office and go wild with all the booze there’s in there”  
“And what will I do? My father is in freaking China, you are lucky, perhaps I should visit Mr. Kim more often in his office”  
“That sounded disturbing LuHan, shut the fuck up and let Kris try and pretend he’s over 18”  
You stood up at all this nonsense, today they were only 8 visiting the store, still intimidating, and what was said about your boss really made your stomach churn, indeed the tallest one Kris tried buying the alcohol and he didn’t even need to pay extra, he looked old enough, getting a dozen bottles and leaving the store really proud, as you saw them leave you lowered yourself again cleaning the remaining glass cutting your finger in the process.  
“Ouch!”  
“Are you alright?” the melodic sound of this guy’s cute accent and incredible deep dimples taking your hand looking genuinely worried, so they did make eye contact with peasants, suddenly forgetting about the cut and the blood and everything around you contemplating his incredibly perfect skin.  
“I am, I’m alright”  
“Be careful, it’s very sharp, you need help with that?”  
“Oh no, please, it’s my job”  
“Yah! Lay, what the fuck are you doing?” said one of the Korean guys.  
“Oh no he is in ‘nice guy’ mode”  
“Maybe she is pretty, let him live”   
The guys waiting for him outside kept mocking him, nevertheless he gave you a tissue before sprinting outside.  
“Done?”  
“Do you idiots have a heart even?”  
“We are so proud of you gege, now let’s get drunk”  
You watched them walk away happy to have acquired the alcohol being all underage, they were not good kids, but just that Lay guy… he was, you knew he was, so that was enough to get even more attached to these hypnotising boys that all the neighbourhood talked about.  
You started really getting too curious, nothing harmful, you just wanted to see them closely, to know more about them, when you asked your friends at school you were surprised that they all knew about where they hanged out, most of them were into sports, some more than others and that is when your feet took you to the park on the last Friday of the month, their monthly get together for a session of showing off, it was more of a show than anything else, they loved the attention.  
The very tall intimidating looking one Kris was shooting balls at the basket, he had his own fan club of hormonal girls cheering for him and the guy that was just simply leaning on the basketball pole, doing absolutely nothing but looking like a greek god sculpture, much paler and shorter, however just as impressive, not sweaty like like tall one but his tank top revealed how toned he was, you heard Kris calling him Suho, every time you learned the name of one of them you got excited, your feet took you close to admire them in action and learn more things about them.   
Next to Kris and Suho was a foxy looking tall guy, unique and distinctive, he was stretching before he took a pair of nunchakus that he used like a pro, and wow… was he giving a show or what?   
He was being circled by another boy on a skateboard, he was also tall and was fair skinned like Suho, he had the look of a proper vampire, even his canines stood out as he teased the boy in his martial arts practise, his factions sharp and again really intimidating, they were pure work of art, he had broad shoulders that made you wonder how he fitted thru doors.  
“Move away Sehun-ah”  
“When you learn how to say it properly, your accent is horrible Tao”  
“I’m hyung bitch, better than your non-existant Chinese asshole”  
“I’ll call you gege if you say it properly”  
“Stop it kids, what’s with you two?”  
“Don’t waist your breath Suho, they are just a pair of babies" said Kris.  
You walked further in the park curious to see the rest, coming to the small football (soccer) pitch, you recognised the cute one from the store immediately, LuHan he was way too excited scoring goals, constantly hugging another guy that had eyes like no one did on the face of planet earth, was he half feline half human? Impressive to say the least, they were being called LuHan hyung and Xiumin hyung by another 2 boys, one had a beautiful smile cheeky and playful and you heard a few girls commenting about the bright yellow t-shirt he wore to draw attention to him, Chen, the owner of that smile, but there was something too cheeky about him, apart from being the loudest. The other boy looked plainly scary, his thick eyebrows and his angry yet serene looks gave you the chills, his lips were just too perfect not to give a proper look, D.O was his nickname and he didn’t like to lose to LuHan and Xiumin.  
Wondering where the guy with the dimples was, you just had to follow the screams of the excited girls with no life to find out, accurate description of you right now, yet you won’t ever ever scream or let these guys affect you too much like the bunch of losers grouped watching them.  
But your heart nearly stopped when you saw the sad one sitting on one of the skatepark rails, he was looking at the skateboard he had in hand doing nothing out of the ordinary other that stealing your breath… breathing, yes that is what you needed to do or else you will turn blue.  
“Yah Baekhyun-ah! Come on join me” said this tall guy huge ears dumb looking yet handsome.  
“My skateboard is shit, the wheels, they’ll break anytime”  
“Man I told you you can take mine, you are my brother, why do you keep pushing me away? Here take it! It’s not even new, just chill man”  
“I looks expensive, I feel like a burden, you keep doing all the things for me”  
“Of course it’s expensive and you are stupid, just go, come one show me what you’ve got”  
“Really Chanyeol-ah?  
Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun…   
The name rang on your ear, you were so close you heard the whole conversation as if you were part of it, this wasn’t your plan, you can’t like any of these guys, firstly you were too young, secondly you were nobody, you’ve seen them so many times yet they never saw you, you were a shadow and now you were drooling watching Baekhyun on the skateboard, he was amazing, his hair was dark brown messy atop of his head, he wore a simple checkered baby blue shirt that was opened a button too much, he wasn’t toned like Kris, Suho or Tao, but he just stole your heart, and was stepping on it with that skateboard, your eyes following him…  
“Hi!” that melodic voice with the cute accent “you are the girl in the store right?”  
“Y-e-s, you remember me?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? How is your finger? I’m Zhang Yixing by the way, but they call me Lay, it’s my nickname” he said offering his hand for a handshake.  
You offered your hand shyly, he took it shaking enthusiastically “I’m ___”  
“Nice to meet you ___, I am sorry for what happened last time, the guys are just uncontrollable” he said smiling.  
“Who is this hyung?” exclaimed a gorgeous tan boy coming with his skateboard close to where you were, you thought it would be illegal not to sign him for a modeling compny, just mesmerising.  
“Hey Kai, this is ___, she works at the convenience store”  
“That one were we get all the alcohol? Nice!”  
“Yo Kai, give me your skateboard” voiced Chanyeol.  
“Where is yours?”  
“Baekhyun has it” Chanyeol approached eyeing you wondering who you were.  
“Meet ___, she works in the convenience store”  
“Really? I never saw you there, I must say your store is like heaven, your boss is so cool, can he like adopt me?”  
They were too comfortable, and you were just panicking in case Baekhyun would join this improvised get together.  
“I’m Chanyeol, you are cute” he offered his hand.  
“Easy there man! We just met her” added Kai.  
“Yeah doesn’t change the fact that she is cute” he turned to you “very cute” he added caressing your hand with his thumb, you pulled it away.  
“Yah, didn’t you want the skateboard? Take it and leave” shouted Lay when he saw how uncomfortable you were.  
“You should be really thankful that ‘we’ are even considering talking to you, look around you pet, see all them girls loosing their panties to talk to anyone of us?”  
Did Chanyeol just say panties? Your heart sank to the floor.  
“So smooth hyung, as always, I can’t believe you” reproached Kai.  
“I am so sorry ___, you see some of us are a bit stupid like Chanyeol here, don’t mind to him, it’s been a pleasure to meet you” added Lay.  
“I think I’m going to go, I am sorry for intruding” your eyes travelled to Baekhyun and the whole world stopped, the other guys talking sounded like ‘blah blah blah’ and at some point you didn’t even see them, it was the sky the earth and Baekhyun.  
“Not at all, we will meet again I’m sure” said Lay with a comforting smile.  
Kai and Lay waived at you while you watched how Baekhyun stood with the skateboard, most probably wondering what was that encounter about, you wanted the ground to swallow you whole as you felt their eyes making holes on your back while to walked, soon a group of 4 girls came asking a thousand questions about the guys, you just walked ignoring them, earning yourself some nice insults.  
They did come again of course, regularly, you hid in the toilet every time you saw them from afar approaching the store, you couldn’t, you were too weak, you watched his back from the little gap as you opened the door, he was different, he just made your heart flutter, why him? They all were impressive and the aura they had could make anyone sway, but it was him Baekhyun the one that made you sway, and no one else.  
Chanyeol visited a few times alone, he would look around as if in looking for something, or someone, it wasn’t until that day that he asked for you that it hit you, you sighed in relief when your co-worker told him you were not working, she must of noticed how you avoided them when these boys came to the store.  
What you didn’t plan on was to find Chanyeol outside the store when your shift ended that day.  
“Not working? Are you avoiding me?”  
You jumped and gasped in surprise turning around to meet his questioning gaze.  
“Me? No not at all Chanyeol-ssi”  
“So you remember my name, that’s a good start, are you probably acting shy? Hard to get?”  
“Hard to get?”  
“Want to hang out with me sometime? Feel very privileged, girls usually run after me, they do the talking normally… but I… so what do you say?”  
“I am 16, I am not allowed to go out, I am sorry” you sprinted but he just chased you with his skateboard as you bumped into Baekhyun, you were chest to chest when you turned around the corner.  
This encounter made you even more nervous, you touched him and his face was incredibly close to yours, his knitted eyebrows looking at Chanyeol that came right after you.  
“Did you just refuse me?”  
You looked at Chanyeol and back at Baekhyun who looked just as pissed.  
“Let’s go Chanyeol, don’t get why so bothered, she’s nothing” said Baekhyun after scoffing.  
“No one says no to me” Chanyeol at this stage was enraged.  
“Chanyeol-ah let’s go” added Baekhyun patting his friend’s back leaving you short of breath.  
And that was the last time you saw or heard of any them, last time you saw of Baekhyun.  
You graduated from highschool and moved to the city and that story was a childhood memory, you had a highschool crush with one of the amazing rich boys gang from back home.  
Your law carrier was not going to plan, training for over 2 years wasn’t paying the bills, your parents couldn’t keep supporting you at your age you felt ashamed as your dream was to be the provider after college finished, the dreams of a naive girl.  
You decided to leave your dreams behind and be realistic, working as a barista wasn’t all bad, it was a job, it earned you money, you enjoyed it a lot and learned the art of it, you introduced the hand dripped coffee that earned you a lot of praising from your boss and your customers.  
“Yes our barista ___ made the coffee” you heard your co-worker say to a customer, you smiled to yourself as you poured the coffee.  
“Are you ___?” asked someone nodding your head working away “your coffee is magnificent”  
“Thank you!” you said lifting your head from the cup to the customer.  
It was none other than the guy nicknamed Xiumin, he looked even more impressive than 10 years ago, his hair shorter styled perfectly with some spikes at the front, wearing a very expensive looking suit, his eyes… same feline looking eyes from highschool years, it was disturbing that you remembered everything about him in such detail, you also recognised the other 2 guys that followed him, Chen that looked sleepy leaning his head on Xiumin’s shoulder, he looked much more built fitting his suit to perfection, his hair styled in a way giving a nice view of his glorious forehead, and the boyish looking LuHan munching on a muffin just as beautiful as 10 years ago.  
“Your skills are amazing, would you consider delivering to our company? This is my business card, we will treat you good”  
“That’s for sure” said LuHan.  
“Can we go now hyung, headache…” whined Chen.  
“Get him a double espresso shot, can you do that precious?” asked Xiumin.  
You dusted your apron and fixed your cap, your first day in this impressive corporation, Kim Minseok gave you the advantage to wonder freely in the last floor, as he said ‘your coffee is like no one else's’ you took pride in that statement and thank the heavens that he was a coffeeholic, this just meant coming more often, you had the faith that Baekhyun will make an appearance.  
Before knocking the door to Xiumin’s office you heard your own heartbeats as you swallowed.  
“Thank you for considering being part of this Baekhyun, please take a seat”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t even cross your mind that you would still have feelings for Baekhyun after 10 years and 2 brief encounters, but this feeling you were having towards him was stronger than anything you’ve ever felt before, the only thing was that you were still nobody, just like in the past…

You questioned whether you should enter or not, Xiumin seemed busy, and for starters you needed to forget about his childhood nickname, it would be rather odd to explain how did you found out about it.  
“Yeah he is in Xiumin’s office” you heard someone say followed by some footsteps.  
Oh… but he still used that nickname?  
You moved away from the door looking at the coffee trolly pretending to be busy preparing what you came here to deliver.  
“Are you going in?” asked a voice gently, owner of the expensive and shiny looking pair of shoes that you were looking at.  
You lifted your head and saw Chen and Suho about to enter.  
“Smells amazing, altho not into coffee this shit smells good” said Chen in his usual playful way.  
“You must be the jewel Minseok hyung was talking about yesterday” added Suho with a beautiful smile, same as when he was young.  
You nodded shyly and waited for them to enter, Chen held the door for you and you pushed the trolly getting inside.  
“My coffee! Thanks for coming ___”  
You saw Xiumin sitting behind a large desk, and your heart gave you the signs that the back of the man sitting adjacent from him was Baekhyun, his hair was longer and a lot lighter, his shoulders got broader and…  
“___? My coffee please” uttered Xiumin waking you up.  
Shit shit shit, did you just stand there like an idiot? They must have noticed that you were looking at Baekhyun’s back.  
You poured some of the aromatic dark liquid into a cup and walked towards Xiumin offering it to him, hiding your face from Baekhyun as you heard the satisfied noises of Xiumin drinking the addicting substance.  
You turned around and saw Suho munching on 2 cupcakes “I can, can’t I?”  
“Absolutely, it’s all paid for by Kim Minseok-ssi”  
“All? Are you included?” said Chen trying to remove your cap.  
“Yah Chen! Leave her alone, she’s my protectee, do not bother my coffee provider”  
You shivered in your place but sighed in relief when you noticed that Baekhyun was just playing with his phone, his leg over his knee disinterested.  
“If you’ll excuse me”  
“Wait! Give me your phone number, I sense this will be the beginning of a great friendship” you heard Xiumin stopping you as he gave you his phone to save your number on his phone.  
After he saved it you bowed and finally were out, and finally you could breath, you noticed your breath was held captive in your throat all that time, you never imagined that Baekhyun the boy you saw a couple occasions in your high school years would give you this much palpitations, it was disturbing because you haven’t even seen his face, yet you were completely taken, his mere clicking on his phone, just the way he sat, you would be discovered in no time, your crush lived and it was very obvious, you needed to disenchant yourself, you were sure that as days pass and see what a big of an asshole he was the attraction will vanish, and you would be able to live a normal life liking anyone you wanted, another part of you knew that this was a lie and all you wanted was to be close to him, perhaps even make him notice you, yes because your pathetic self brought you here just to see the boy you crushed on 10 years ago.  
You waited for the elevator to go down and saw Chanyeol getting out, the same goofy looking from high school, but you had to admit that getting even taller wearing a suit wasn’t all bad, suddenly remembering that he should be one of the guys that would totally remember you, you bowed and smiled but he just got out not even acknowledging your bow, you scoffed in discontent and remembered that you once refused him, it made you feel bad about yourself, you sough and leaned your back on the elevator wall waiting to arrive to the ground floor.  
When the doors opened you saw Kai listening to a very intense speech Sehun was giving him while he just nodded, it was brief, but you locked eyes with Kai, it was impossible not to, he looked mesmerising, capable to make you forget everything, the navy vest with a white shirt underneath, his hair brushed to the side, just equally breathtaking was Sehun wearing an all black suit with a black turtleneck, you held your breath and walked passed them trying to be unnoticed, suddenly he raised his forefinger at Sehun to make him stop talking.  
“What is it? What?”  
“I think I know that girl?”  
“What girl? Anyhow probably… is any girl safe from you Kim Jongin? I sometimes fear you might steal my girls too, you wouldn’t tho, would you?”  
“Shhh, wait Sehun, I’m not kidding I’ve seen her before, but where?”  
“Who the coffee girl?”  
“Yeah… wait here 1 second” said Kai leaving Sehun at the elevator door puzzled.  
“Excuse me, sorry, exc- hello?”  
You heard him calling but when he touched your shoulder you couldn’t keep ignoring him and keep walking, you stood in your tracks and your shoulders shrugged.  
“Have we met? I think I’ve seen you somewhere” he talked lowering himself to look under the brim of your cap “can-can you look at me?”  
“No I don’t think we have met, if you’ll excuse me I need to head back to my work place” you stuttered  
“Yah! Kai-yah! Suho hyung is calling we will be late for the meeting”  
“We will meet again, if it’s coffee what you are here for I am positive I will be seeing you around” his smile sideways almost a smirk.  
You bowed leaving him wondering where has he seen you before, you didn’t know why you didn’t want him to recognise you, perhaps you wished Baekhyun did… but as what exactly? The girl that refused his friend? Chanyeol most probably was still bitter about it, and probably Baekhyun too, or maybe not, who were you to begin with to be even remembered? They weren’t losers like you who still clung on the memory of her high school crush.  
But then again Kai remembered you…  
Million of thoughts going in your head as you loaded the trolly in the van driving off.  
As soon as you arrived back at the coffee shop you were welcomed by your boos at the entrance, how strange, she wasn’t the type, she was more of a materialistic type.  
“___! Kim Minseok-ssi is very happy with you and he said he wants you to take care of a small coffee dock that he will do for you at his premises, you know how much money he’s offering to take you?”  
And there was your answer.  
“A coffee dock?”  
“Yeah like one of those in shopping centres, but inside the amazing building” your manager replied enthusiastically.  
“Can’t we just deliver when they need?”  
“Well he called and he said that he needs you to go back, to save the hustle of driving all day”  
“So he paid you to take me?”  
“Don’t be ungrateful, we are both benefiting from this, if it wasn’t for my coffee shop he wouldn’t have seen you to begin with, let’s call it a transfer of business”  
“Yeah whatever, so I am fired now?”  
“You start tomorrow with them, for now please go back and thank him, I even prepared the coffee for you”  
“He won’t drink the shit you make, if he wants me is for a reason… I’m out of here” you exclaimed untying your apron throwing it to the ground creating quite the scene in front of the customers that were in the queue.  
You headed home thinking how miserable your life was, the ringing in your phone bringing you back from your thoughts.  
Kim Minseok>>>  
“Yes” you answered firmly.  
“Hello there sunshine! Are you on your way back here?”  
“No I quitted”  
“Well of course you did, you will be working for me from now on”  
“Who said I want to? I have a life you know”  
“I don’t doubt that, oh yes Baekhyun leave the documents there, sorry as I was saying, please I beg you, I really need your services, I will pay you double starting from now an-”  
“OK, I am in” you replied cutting him from his convincing.  
“Oh, oh OK, alright, thanks! You won’t regret it, I am waiting for you to show you my vision on this thing, you want me to send my driver to collect you?”  
“No it’s alright, I’ll take a taxi”  
“Alrighty! I can’t wait to see you ___, when you arrive please let the receptionist reimburse you the taxi fare”  
Baekhyun was all that was in your mind, after finding him again you wouldn’t want to lose him right?  
“The coffee girl seems to be creating some commotion around here don’t you think guys? Xiumin hyung and earlier even Kai was following her” said Sehun teasingly.  
“What do you mean? No no man, it’s her coffee, it’s like sent from heaven, but what is that Kai?” asked Xiumin intrigued.  
“I’ve seen her before”  
“Wow what a revelation” said Chanyeol after scoffing “you’ve seen her before, man I applaud you, is any girl safe from your tentacles dear friend?”  
“Guys I am not kidding, this girl, we all know her from somewhere”  
Suddenly Baekhyun looked interested in the conversation looking up from his phone.  
“Keep going, what do you mean we all know her from somewhere?” asked Suho.  
“Can you bring her over Xiumin hyung?” asked Kai.  
“She is supposed to come over now” confirmed Xiumin.  
“Now? The guys are coming from China, it’s been 2 months we haven’t seen them, can she come some other time?” whined Sehun.  
“I have some business discussions with her, and if you say we all know her, the China squad should know her too right?” said Xiumin now a bit intrigued with all this.  
You arrived and went straight up at the waiting room outside Suho’s office where the receptionist told you to go.  
“Kim Minseok awaits for you inside, just take a seat till you are called” said his personal assistance making you feel like a cave man in comparison, wondering how them heels could be worn in an 8 hour shift… impressive.  
You sat down hearing them inside, you couldn’t really hear what it was said, but you did admire the loud voice from Chen, just like in high school years, and here you were describing them as if they were your friends, pathetic pathetic.  
You walked in circles in the waiting area wondering around waiting to be called, then you saw what it looked like a family picture of the 8 Korean guys, wondering were the Chinese ones were, perhaps after college they went back to China…  
image  
In the picture they were 8 but 7 in your vision were blurry, just that Baekhyun in the middle wearing glasses looking fine in a suit, with this your dream was almost fulfilled, all you really wanted was to know how he looked now, how he grew, how was he doing…  
You heard the ‘ding’ from the elevator indicating someone arriving to the same floor, Chinese conversations between more than 2 people… that much you recognised, and there they were, the guys you were wondering about their whereabouts just moment ago.  
Suho’s office opened and you were met with Sehun again ignoring your presence “I think they are here”  
You dusted your shirt and waited to be acknowledged… but it wasn’t in your plans what was about to happen.  
“___!? Is that you? Oh my god, it is!” abruptly this guy lifted you from the floor hugging you as he spun you around a few times “oh my god I am sorry, I got carried away, don’t you know who I am? Yixing! Lay! Remember me?”  
Oh but how to forget him? Owner of the most unreal dimple, it was just as deep his face just as handsome and still down to earth.  
You looked around by now all guys outside Suho’s office and a set of 11 pair of eyes looking at you confused by the sudden burst of affection Lay just had right there.  
“I do! How have you been?”  
“Hello? Are we interrupting anything, you 2 need a room?” teased Chen.  
“Oh guys, it’s ___, from the convenience store”  
“I knew I’ve seen her before”  
“Well let me correct you in that Kai, this one might be one of the girls that you ‘didn’t see’” added Chen smirking.  
You looked around you your eyes falling on Baekhyun who was looking at Chanyeol with concern, your eyes followed his and landed on the tall man who’s jaw was wide open eyes big as saucers.  
“___?” he said his voice broken “I can’t believe it’s you”  
“OK OK what the actual flying fuck? Suho say something, who’s this? We come after this long and everyone is suddenly happy to see this unknown girl?” said Kris annoyed.  
“I’m just as speechless Kris my man, anyhow I’ve missed you guys, how was your flight? Let’s get to my office, these guys can sort out whatever is going on here” Suho patted on Kris’ and Tao’s back guiding them to his office.  
You were left Chanyeol, Lay, Kai and Xiumin, sorrowful that Baekhyun just followed the rest inside.  
“So you all know my new business partner I see, I will leave you now but no one dares steal her from me, I’m warning you” Xiumin voiced before heading to in “and ___, I am sorry to bring you all the way back here, but… can we meet tomorrow morning? Be at my office at 8 am?”  
You nodded and bowed in approval.  
“Nice to see you again ___, how is the old man in the store?” joked Kai.  
“I-I don’t know I left after high school and-”  
“Guys can I talk to ___ for a moment alone?” you were cut off but Chanyeol asking Lay and Kai nicely to fuck off, oh no… was he going to bring up something as silly as a high school crush?  
Look who’s talking, maybe you did make an impact on him as big as Baekhyun did on you, why disrespect his feelings?  
“I’m so happy to see you again ___, I hope I get to see you often now that you have business with Minseok hyung, here take my business card and call me if you ever need anything” Lay placed his card on your hand before he hugged you taking you by surprise again.  
“Don’t be too obvious Chanyeol hyung, take care of her, she’s precious to Xiumin hyung” added kai winking at you following Lay.  
“So…” began Chanyeol.  
“I am here because Minseok-ssi asked me, I will get going you obviously have more important things to do”  
“You haven’t changed” Chanyeol smiled gently “no what am I saying? You look much prettier, I never forgot you, I swear I think it was more than just a crush or a refusal making me stubborn”  
“I think I shou-”  
“I am beyond happy that I will get to see you often, please take my business card too, I hope you consider calling me before anyone else, I just feel like I should be the one you reach out for for some reason” his hand rubbing the nape of his neck.  
“Chanyeol-ah”  
“I’m coming” he exclaimed turning back to you “Let my driver take you home, alright?”  
“No I’m fine, thanks Chanyeol-ssi”  
“I insist”  
You bowed as your cheeks felt like burning, you though he’d see the blush in them.  
“See you tomorrow ___”  
You got dressed nicer today, you let your hair down and took your time drawing a nice line on your eyes, perfect, you tried the heels that were gathering all the dust of your apartment and put them on, rusty walking on them but you will be just fine, one final look at yourself girly self in a dress and headed down.  
As you opened the door to your building and went out you saw a nice sleek all black sports car parked, you knew it had to do with where you were heading, you stopped for a moment when the door of the driver opened, and so did your heart because Baekhyun was walking towards you frown in display fixing his tie looking dangerously sexy, and why were your knees suddenly bumping on each other?  
“Good morning, ___ right? Can I drive you to the offices? I need to have a word with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________
> 
> A/N: Ah she likes him so much ^_^  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Excited! Baekhyun himself collecting you, that meant he asked for your address and took the effort in coming just to have a word with you, in private…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back from Korea so I’m back on this, however it’s been really hard to write Chanyeol after being served food by his mom at her restaurant, I feel like filth, hahaha if she only knew what we are in about, she would of kicked me from her restaurant, 미안해요 찬열이 어머니

“Good morning Baekhyun-ssi”  
You said smiling back at him like never before, not that you had many opportunities to before, but you knew you were giving one of those smiles where he’d feel something.   
He walked to the passenger’s door and opened it for you, the shy thank you that followed gave you up, what kind unexpected dream were you living at the moment? You didn’t give it much thought and decided to show him that you had an interest in him, all relationships started like this anyway, it didn’t matter who showed it or said it first, he had the initiative to collect you, it had to mean something.   
“How are you ____?”   
“Never been better, what a surprise, I never thought that anyone would pick me up in a car like this, and… you! I mean I am very happy”   
“I’m glad, it will make easier what I came here to talk to you about” said Baekhyun holding onto the steering wheel to turn to you finally making that very long awaited eye contact.   
“I’m all ears”   
“Chanyeol”   
All your dreams crushed to the ground, as he elevated you to heaven you were met again with the cruel reality that he might be not intending to talk to you about anything that you wanted him to talk to you about.  
“What about him?”   
“Listen, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt this time, it seems odd that after all these years we find you in the corporation, if coffee is the reason I can understand why Minseok hyung brought you, but I hope it’s nothing else”   
“Nothing else? What do you mean?”   
“Just so you know I have my eyes on you, I don’t trust Minseok hyung’s impulsive actions when it comes to coffee, I don’t trust Yixing hyung’s reaction when he saw you either because simply he’s just too good for this world”   
“Excuse me? What are you implying?”   
“You could be a spy for another company, and it’s nothing wrong if I take precautions, it’s this dirty business we do, keep safe before regret, is my rule in life”   
You unlocked the car and got out slamming the door behind you, of course Baekhyun followed you and you felt your wrist being grabbed spinning you around to face him.   
“I’m not finished”   
“And what makes you think you have the right to talk to me like this? How did you think I would just simply sit down and listen to all this bullshit?”   
“As I was saying… I wasn’t finished” he pressed harder on your wrist “Chanyeol which is the most important thing here”   
“What has Chanyeol-ssi have to do with all this?”   
“If you hurt him you will have to deal with me, and I won’t be this friendly, got the message sweetheart?”   
You pulled you wrist away “did you just threaten me?”   
“You don’t hurt him and you won’t have anything to fear, you hurt him… well actually yes, yes I think I am actually threatening you”   
“I will not go with you anywhere, I don’t want the job”   
“Oh yes you are coming becuase if you don’t Chanyeol will be upset”   
“So what if I decide accepting Chanyeol-ssi?”   
“That will make both him and I very happy, I have no problem in you treating him well and develop something nice between you 2, what makes my brother happy it makes me happy”   
“And if I don’t accept him?”   
“Do it in a way that he won’t be hurt, you know that kind of shit girls do to make us feel that we are not the one and it will never work and blah blah… just don’t use him to get what you want, and as I said before do not hurt him, apparently he’s still not over you and I can’t make that change”   
He pulled at your wrist and took you back to the car, he took the driver’s seat and drove off in silence, you didn’t add anything to this conversation, becuase despite how he was treating you, the poison that came out of his mouth, it was still Baekhyun, you truly just discovered now how weak you were towards him, not a very nice first conversation with him but he looked at your eyes and you looked at his, and the attachment to him was bigger than ever.   
You took this as challenge, you were going to show him that you weren’t a spy, that the trust Xiumin gave you was in it’s place, that Lay remembering you wasn’t just because he was an angel and nice to everybody, and that you weren’t going to play with Chanyeol becuase you simply weren’t the type, and last but not least your plan was making Baekhyun notice you, and maybe like you like his dearest friend.   
You didn’t look at him the whole ride, but admittedly you were watching him from the corner of your eye, your heartbeats ringing in your ears every time he changed gears you carefully memorised the look of his hands, couldn’t get away from the thought of them hands on yours, you’d like to carefully feel his palm over yours, they were mesmerising, beutiful was an understatement.   
You heard him hum a song not affected by your presence, he seemed happy, as if he got out of his chest something really heavy.   
“How did you find my address?”   
“I asked HR, we know everything about you, don’t worry yourself with things like this, you don’t need to fear me”   
“Who said I fear you? I was just curious”   
“And curious I was when you appeared in our lives again, I mean you have to admit that looks suspicious”   
“I am not a gold digger, if I was in would of went out with Chanyeol-ssi back then”   
“Back then you were young and naive”   
“Do you really beleive what you are saying? You really think I am here for what you think I am?”   
Baekhyun looked at you for a split second as he drove “no I don’t, it’s just like precautions, don’t take it to heart, I’m like this with everything and everyone” his voice sounding milder, less aggressive.   
You arrived at the corporation, he parked the car in the parking lot were you saw Xiumin arriving with both Luhan and Chen, also Kris arriving with Suho and Lay, Kai arriving with D.O and finally Sehun with Chanyeol and Tao.   
You sighed getting ready for another session of interrogations, weirdness, extreme kindness, extreme rudeness and cheekiness, you kind of knew who fitted in which category by now.   
They all went in except Chanyeol that saw you getting out from Baekhyun’s car, his smile ear to ear, very notifiable and cute with his hair brushed to the back.   
“____! Wow you look… you look fabulous, I won’t be able to concentrate at work from now on”   
“Good morning to you too Chanyeol-ah, I’m happy to see you also” said Baekhyun as Chanyeol waved at him disinterested.   
“Good morning Chanyeol-ssi” you said bowing.   
Chanyeol escorted you inside the building, you felt his hand on your back, he was shaking and he started to look like a highschool boy, a dumb and naive one, he was so cute.   
Baekhyun was left behind, you heard him scoff following you. The others had already taken the elevator up, you got into the next elevator with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.   
The awkward silence, all while Chanyeol eyed you head to toe shamelessly, Baekhyun cleared his throat several times but nothing, yes Chanyeol liked you… a lot, that much was the only certain thing at the moment.   
The ding of the elevator indicating you arrived was your saviour, this man made you sweat and somehow uncomfortable, of course it was nice to know that a guy like this liked you this much, but to experience it in a small locked place with your love interest as a witness was something you didn’t wish to your enemy.   
“Right oh, we are here” Baekhyun breaking the silence patting on Chanyeol’s back.   
Lay and Luhan were chatting just outside Suho’s office, when Lay saw you he stopped talking and raised his hand for a casual hi five, it made you laugh and you went with it.   
“Looking good! Business worthy ____”   
Oh but this comment made Chanyeol upset, he frowned and looked at you to see if you actually enjoyed the compliment, this was going to be hard, on one hand you had Baekhyun like a hawk watching you closely, on the other Chanyeol who was really into you and already had the feeling of jealousy and ownership, and…   
“My precious!!! There are some supplies in the small kitchenette at my office, please just do your thing, I need it”   
Xiumin, who made you feel like an object.   
You nodded and went to Xiumin’s office, and of course Chanyeol behind you.   
“I’ll help you with the tray, we are 12 after all, and you still don’t know how we like our coffee, some of us are more tea people, I’ll just give you a hand”   
And a hand he give you, he was way too handsy, culminated when you were dripping the coffee carefully concentrated, both his hands were at your shoulders from behind, he started massaging you skillfully, oh it was good.  
“Chanyeol-ssi I don’t think this is appropriate” you moved yourself slowly turning to face him.   
“I know, you are right, I just thought of those long hours standing, I don’t know what got into me”   
“It’s alright, just please, I want to work and earn my money and go home without people thinking weird stuff”   
“Go out with me, as in a date, officially, in front of everyone, no one will talk shit”   
“Chany-”   
“Don’t refuse me again, OK that was premature, I shouldn’t of had, but now you know where we stand, I am not going to act around, I like you, I hope you consider this some day”   
“Consider what? Leave my girl alone Chanyeol-ah” Xiumin’s voice coming from the door frame were he stood, Chanyeol nodded shrugging his shoulders leaving you with Xiumin alone.   
“I’m sorry if he bothered you, don’t mind him, now give me my coffee, and I can show you around to explain my view” Xiumin took his cup and placed the tray with the other 11 drinks on a trolley, he opened the door to Suho’s office and let you in, the guys stopped talking for a moment watching you, then they approached the trolley each one knowing what to take.   
“Looking good today ___” said Kai winking at you.   
Chen also had that smirk decorating his pretty face, he stood there waiting till everyone finished taking their cups, finally he walked your way taking his own.  
“Loving the service, I have a feeling that we will get along very well” he said way to close to your face, his breath hitting your face.  
You gulped and looked away tugging your hair behind your ear, you looked at Baekhyun who witnessed the comment, you were hoping that he stood up for you, but he just brushed your gaze away, it was Chanyeol who you caught being annoyed, his fist gathered as his knuckles whitened.   
“Right, so let’s get going” said Xiumin placing his hand on the small of you back, Chanyeol joining behind you.   
“I’ll help hyung”   
“No, why would you?”   
“I’ll take care of this, I don’t have anything in my agenda, you won’t need to follow up on the project, I will execute it all from ㄱ to ㅎ”   
“Doesn’t sound all bad, I like this proposition, is it OK with you ___? I could use some help, business getting busy lately”   
You looked from Xiumin to Chanyeol who’s pupils dilated asking for your acceptance almost pouting like little boy.   
“Whatever you see fit Kim Minseok-ssi”   
“Yes!” whispered Chanyeol very happy.  
You walked behind Xiumin who took you to an empty office, it’s walls all made out of glass, very visible to all other offices around, Xiumin’s office was the closest, being Suho’s the furthest, in between them was the shared office between Kai and Sehun, the Chinese squad shared one big office that was not very used as they followed up the business from China and just eventual visits were made, along the corridor the rest of the offices were aligned.   
“So this is what I was thinking of, we don’t need a franchise coffee shop done here, but I will pay for a dock just as fancy and even better than any coffee shop, you can chose the colours”   
“Hyung! If I may, the place is huge, how about we turn this into a real coffee shop, for all the employees, tables here, and a real kitchen, we could serve cakes and muffins, light food”   
“That’s a lot of money Chanyeol, I’m not sure we can profit”   
“I’ll go halfsies with you hyung, besides to earn money you need to invest properly”   
“If you put it that way… what do you think ___?”   
“In that case I’d need help, I don’t think I can take care of it by myself”   
“We’ll hire someone to help you and someone to clean, and I volunteer to help too because I don’t have any business at the moment” added Chanyeol.  
“Chanyeol!” exclaimed Xiumin surprised.   
He was being adorable, like he didn’t mind at all, he was down to earth investing in something and someone like you, willing to help.  
“Alright, I like it” you said smiling at them.   
You decided to loosen up and embrace the good treatment, Chanyeol was acting like a sweetheart and no one could argue about that.  
And of course working closely with Chanyeol to get this project done automatically meant having Baekhyun involved, you tried being as professional as you could, not showing your obvious interest in him after the conversation that happened between both of you, but somehow Baekhyun’s reactions to your over nice comments your constant praising and the way you looked at him made you feel that he knew, because he made an effort to act extra formal when Chanyeol was around, he didn’t want to hurt his friend that didn’t notice anything, you wished he did at some point, perhaps Chanyeol would stop bringing you flowers every morning, or offer you to take you home everyday, stop the accidental ‘not accidental’ unnecessary skinship, you were living a real love triangle and it was killing you, you developed a soft spot for Chanyeol but you couldn’t like him back, and you were more in love with Baekhyun every single day that passed.   
You actually liked when Chanyeol was around to shoo away Kai and Chen that indeed were too playful for your liking, Kai was cute in his way of talking to you, but you knew it wasn’t innocent, also his bad reputation when it came to girls, you heard what kind of player he was, you didn’t blame him because getting trapped in Kai’s charms would be quite easy.  
Chen in the other hand was more serious business, it felt almost like a challenge for him, as in ‘just another girl’ kind of deal, and when he didn’t receive from you what he wanted it was making him impatient almost upset, that is when you liked to hide or get close to Chanyeol the most, but that challenging gaze Chen gave you, you knew this was just the beginning.  
Grand opening day, you were excited, Chanyeol was excited, even Baekhyun was excited, but no one as excited as Xiumin that was moaning in pleasure every time he sniffed at the coffee scent eyeing the new girl that would be helping you at the café, the attraction was mutual, Mun Saehyo was shy and very young, a bit overwhelmed with the affection receiving from Xiumin, in comparison to Chanyeol that was being a gentleman all along with you.  
The first round of coffee served was going to be for the bosses, you prepared 8 very fancy cups of coffee, you knew exactly what everyone liked at this point, you skilfully placed each cup in front of everyone, Suho, Sehun, D.O and Xiumin who took it like a child being offered a lollipop, all while not breaking eye contact with Saehyo who was setting the cupcakes in the display counter, Kai who of course winked at you just when Chanyeol wasn’t looking, Chen who eyed you head to toe shamelessly, he didn’t really care whether Chanyeol saw or not, finally Baekhyun who gave you a smile that made you feel the happiest in the world, and Chanyeol who brought you back to reality when he brushed his fingers over yours, why was this being so difficult?  
You took the tray and pressed it to your chest awaiting verdict, a lot satisfied noises could be appreciated, you looked at each and everyone nothing as satisfying as Xiumin’s face expression.  
“Thanks ___, it all looks very nice, I guess you will keep us very happy, especially Minseok hyung” said Suho with a reassuring smile, just what you needed.  
They all nodded and thanked you, when you walked back to your place you were stopped being pulled by your apron, it was Chen, wow the dude could play his eyebrows to his advantage, he just had that face expression that screamed trouble.  
“Yes Kim Jongdae-ssi?”  
“Hmmm, I guess you really know what we like”  
“I hope I do, if you have any special request please let me know, you are the most important customers”  
“No I am” exclaimed Xiumin.  
“Well no I am, I was here all along and helped in everything” added Chanyeol with the cutest pout that made you smile.  
“I hope I can be tho” said Chen before he slapped your ass taking everyone by surprise.  
Chanyeol pushed his chair to the floor as he got up grabbing Chen by the scuff of his neck, he was almost lifting him from the ground, the difference in height noticeable, his angry veins making an appearance in his neck.  
“I’m going to kill you Jongdae” growled Chanyeol between closed teeth.  
Everyone got up trying to pull Chanyeol back from Chen, Saehyo was taken aback the view was very intimidating.  
Nobody really could pull Chanyeol from Chen’s side except for Xiumin who clearly was the strongest, he pulled Chanyeol’s hands and gathered them at his back taking him away from Chen, who was laughing for making Chanyeol that angry, you followed Xiumin, Baekhyun and Sehun who took Chanyeol away, he was still wanting to go back to Chen and punch him in the face.  
“Let me go hyung, no one touches ___, what the fuck he thinks he’s doing? Is it because he knows I like her? Why doesn’t he have self respect and leave other people’s-”  
“That is not Chen’s style Chanyeol-ah and you know it, only Kai here is like that” said Xiumin calmly.  
“Thanks, I guess I need to keep an eye on both?”  
You patted on Chanyeol’s shoulder who instantly made him relax, his face was all red and flushed, little sweat droplets forming on his forehead.  
“It’s alright Chanyeol-ssi, but I think I’d like to go home if that’s OK Minseok-ssi”  
“Yes please, Baekhyun-ah take her home”  
“I’m sorry ___” whispered Chanyeol.  
You walked behind Baekhyun, he seemed upset for Chanyeol and you were confused whether to feel guilty or sorry for yourself.  
You tried keeping up with his steps but he clearly didn’t want to walk along side with you, he reached his car and got in the driver’s seat waiting for you to join, when you got in the car he was breathing loudly looking at his window.  
“I didn-”  
“You know what? This never happened before, I am really starting to get annoyed, are you one of those women who likes the attention? What do you think you are doing?” he said getting close to you, his eyes poisonous.  
“I didn’t do anything, Jongdae-ssi has been like this since day one”  
“You heard Minseok hyung, it’s not his style, you must of done something to provoke him”  
“That accusation is very nasty you know, I’ve been working my ass off for the past 2 months and I was right in front of you all this time, and you know I was not playing anyone, not even the guy that you know very well he likes me, because I am not like that, you should know better!”  
“I should know better… so is it only me?” asked Baekhyun’s voice coming out sexier than what you could take.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“You know what it means, don’t act dumb all of a sudden, we all know how intelligent you are” his voice going back to an aggressive tone.  
You tried unlocking the car which of course was locked, he grabbed your shoulders and forced you to look at him after shaking you to stop moving.  
“Answer me! Is it only me?” he asked again his voice low, his eyes inviting, Byun Baekhyun was asking you whether it was only him.  
You melted, he felt how you trembled under his hands, you looked at each other for a long time, his face expression really wanting to hear it.  
“I-it was always only you Baekhyun…”  
Baekhyun drove back to the offices, he felt like real shit, he didn’t even want to question whether he was happy to hear such a confession so loud and clear, he felt like a traitor, he felt like he was worth nothing, not only he was part of the biggest investment company in the country formed by the very rich and powerful men, he was part of it because of Chanyeol, his mate, his pal, his buddy, his brother, the man that liked the girl that just confessed to him, he felt like shit because he got it out of her, he could of ignored it, but Baekhyun wanted to hear it, traitor, he just felt like a traitor and still didn’t know why he acted the way he did.  
Baekhyun followed the loud voices coming out from Suho’s office, he knocked the door before stepping inside where they all were engaged into the heated conversation.  
“I tell you she’s just like anyone else, she’s here for the money” said Chen.  
Xiumin still holding Chanyeol in place with the help of Sehun, his eyes red and almost shooting fire.  
“Shut up Chen! I warn you one more word and you will face consequences!” shouted Xiumin.  
“I think hyung is right tho, they are all the same, I don’t think it’s the money, but any girl is accessible” added Kai calmly with a proud smirk “I am pretty sure I could get her”  
“Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with all of you? I told you I like her and still are hurting me, you are all filth here, I have no real friends except for Baekhyun”  
Shit… and now it’s when Baekhyun really felt like a ton of bricks fell over his shoulders.  
“Not all women are like your mother Jongin-ah” said D.O almost whispering, not bothered by the whole conversation.  
“Ouch hyung, however I beg to differ, they are all sluts like my mother” added Kai laughing.  
“Man don’t say that about your mom, she’s pretty hot, she knows how to treat a man, I will never for-” Chen was cut off.  
“Yah! Don’t bring that up, I’m trying to forget that you slept with her” Kai joked back.  
“This conversation got way out of hand, I warn you all, no one messes with ___ because she’s here to work and that’s it” said Suho in an authoritative way “and if Chanyeol likes her it’s very low for you 2 to flirt with her”  
“I haven’t yet hyung” said Kai.  
“Me either, if I do she’d be already in my bed” added Chen.  
This time it was too much to handle, Chanyeol set himself free from Xiumin’s and Sehun’s grip, he gathered his hand into a fist and went on Chen punching his jaw making him fall to the ground, he sat atop of him and when he was about to punch him again Baekhyun covered Chen with his body, earning the punch on his back.  
Chanyeol stopped in panic “Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyun-ah, are you alright, I’m sorry, why did you just have to?”  
“Stop it right now all of you! I warn you I’ll call Kris to come all the way from China to give you a round of kicks in you pretty asses if you don’t stop this nonsense!” shouted Suho.  
Xiumin helped Chen up punching his shoulder reprimanding him for what he did.  
“She’s not even worth all this shit, I propose a bet” said Chen as he stood up.  
“Shut the fuck up yah” added Xiumin.  
“No I am not kidding, leave me alone hyung” said Chen brushing Xiumin off “let’s make a bet” he said walking towards Chanyeol who was making sure Baekhyun wasn’t hurting.  
“I think it’s enough for today hyung, don’t poke him anymore” Sehun said trying not allow Chen from getting any closer to Chanyeol.  
Chen was cleaning the blood from his mouth looking at the tissue in disbelief “I bet you I can get her, if she is so decent and so worth it you won’t have anything to fear Chanyeol-ah”  
“I think this is a good idea, I’m in” added Kai.  
“Don’t listen to them it’s alright, let’s go home” whispered Baekhyun tapping on Chanyeol’s back.  
Chanyeol’s nostrils flared before lifting his head meeting everyone’s eyes.  
“I’m also in” he said taking Baekhyun by full surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: in for some very very messed up situation, a bet to get the girl…  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was very confused at his dearest friend’s behaviour, what was Chanyeol trying to prove? He felt protective of you all of a sudden… not even guilty anymore for getting your confession out of you…

“Chanyeol? What are you saying? Guys stop it, this is getting dangerous, Xiumin hyung? Suho hyung please say something” Baekhyun pleaded extremely worried watching Chanyeol’s face expressions and the way his body shook, this wasn’t his friend.  
“A bet? What kind of bet? Alright Chanyeol whatever bet you are going to get in with Kai you know you will lose if it’s girls related that is, besides ___? She’s mine” said Xiumin proudly making Chanyeol’s eyes double in side “no don’t look at me like that, I just mean that if getting ___ is the bet I would for sure win, not that I’m interested, Saehyo is more my type” he added touching his lips.  
“Hyung~~~!” whined Suho “you are not making things better, stop this nonsense please" Suho scrunching his nose.  
“No let him, I will prove you all wrong, she’s different, she will fall for me and only me, do whatever you need to do I am absolutely fine, I am confident of my choice, this is the real deal and I can bet you all that ___ is a decent girl that will fall in love with me” added Chanyeol his voice cracked tears almost falling.  
The room went completely silent as the 7 guys watched Chanyeol suppress his tears his hands over his hips looking away.  
“Let’s go home Chanyeol” said Baekhyun tapping on his dear friend’s back.  
“Wait…” he said looking at them “I mean it, as from now you are all in this bet”  
“I am not interested thanks I pass” said D.O coldly going back to his phone.  
“Well make an effort hyung, I am going to prove you my point, if you really appreciate me or you give a damn, I am betting you all that no matter what you do or offer ‘my girl’ won’t accept and she will come to me”  
“Chanyeol-ah~~~ what makes you think that anyways? I mean yes you might have a valid point, she could be one of those women that actually have self respect, I mean we are always looking in the wrong places, none of us ever thought about a real relationship before, what you are proposing is that you already know she has feelings for you and she won’t cheat on you, are we missing something?” asked Suho trying to reason with Chanyeol.  
“No she has zero feelings for me, but she will chose me because I am the only one that is not a fuckboy among us except for Baekhyun and Lay hyung who isn’t here” replied Chanyeol looking at all of them.  
“Not a fuckboy? Since when tho hyung, maybe not a fuckboy cuz you can’t get any, but your principles are those of fuckboys, just like anyone of us, and as for Baekhyun hyung… he is not exactly a virgin” said Kai in a serious tone.  
Baekhyun felt horrible, he understood exactly what Chanyeol meant, and he also knew that you will never accept him, Baekhyun felt the way you genuinely liked him, he was in the biggest shit hole.  
“I still think is not a decent way, Chanyeol forget about all this and get your girl properly” said Suho tapping on his shoulders “she will go to you because she will know it’s real feelings, that you are not trying to toy with her”  
“Nah ah ah, I am up for this challenge, she’ll be in my bed… multiple times, I will enjoy that a lot, I’ll make her scream ‘Jongdae’ harder than any girl ever had, decent my ass”  
Xiumin punched Chen on his shoulder lightly as Suho shot him a death glare.   
Chanyeol run his hand through his hair and exhaled calming himself down “we’ll see about that” is all he could muster.  
Baekhyun drove the car to Chanyeol’s condo, he could hear every annoyed breath his friend took, he rubbed his head and kicked with his feet, Baekhyun couldn’t say anything, he felt just as disgusted, he felt like he should probably tell him about you liking him to end all this ordeal…  
“Don’t tell her”  
“Hm?” Baekhyun was awoken from his thoughts “tell what? Who?”  
“I know you must be thinking I’m filth, but I have a point”  
Filth is what Baekhyun felt like at the moment…  
“Why are you doing this Chanyeol-ah?”  
“I love her”  
“No you don’t, you wouldn’t do this to the girl you love”  
“I know she’s different”  
“What if she likes someone else, someone from the guys? You would be throwing her his way, it wouldn’t mean she’s bad, she would be accepting the dude she likes, didn’t this cross your mind?”  
“Then it’s her loss, no one is good enough for her except you Baekhyun or Lay hyung, you are the only decent guys”  
Baekhyun choked in his spit when he heard that “me?”  
“Yes you, you are not a player, you never played with a girl before”  
“So if she falls for me you would be OK with it?”  
Chanyeol fell silent for a moment before turning his head to Baekhyun “I would kill you my friend, you wouldn’t go that low would you?”  
Baekhyun gulped “no no man! OMG I mean what if she falls for me? I have no interest in my brother’s girl, what the actual fuck Chanyeol? How could you even ask me something like that?”  
“I’m sorry man, I’m just… I’m… I don’t know I never experienced this before, I swear if she would of taken me back in high school I’d probably be married to her by now and have a bunch of kids”  
“I didn’t know you liked her that much”  
“Yes you did”  
“I guess I did ha? I am sorry for not acknowledging this before Chanyeol, I will do anything to make her see you the way you see her”  
“Nevertheless - I want you to be in the bet too” said Chanyeol with a firm tone not joking around.  
That was yet the most outrageous request, was it because as Chanyeol said that he was a decent guy? Was it to prove to himself that even with a guy like Baekhyun you would still want Chanyeol? Why was Chanyeol acting so blundering? All this was a mess, but Baekhyun couldn’t ever refuse anything to Chanyeol, just this once he would… Chanyeol didn’t have to know that Baekhyun wasn’t trying with you because simply you were in love with him and he didn’t need to try anything, he just wished you would open your eyes and give Chanyeol a chance…  
But why did that thought sting him a little…?  
The rules of the bet were set as each one having a full day to persuade you into getting physical, the moment you gave in for a kiss would be 1 point for the one who kissed you, by the end in day 10 whoever gets a second kiss would be the winner, no one was allowed to try to do anything on a day that didn’t correspond him, just in day 10 it would be the final battle.  
No forcing was allowed, the rules also mentioned that as soon as you felt uncomfortable and any word of discomfort was mentioned they would assume defeat and let you go, besides that anything else was allowed, fake promises, all the lies they could muster to make you sway, all the presents and propositions were allowed.   
Suho, D.O and of course Baekhyun were the only ones that didn’t want to play this game, each one for a reason, Suho thought that it was ethically wrong, D.O simply wasn’t into this shit and you didn’t attract him one bit, just the thought of having to kiss you made him want to puke, and Baekhyun… his dear friend… and something else he couldn’t put his finger on yet. Xiumin just wished that you wouldn’t tell Saehyo because he really was into this girl and when Xiumin had a girl in mind not getting her would ruin his mood, not very often he had this kind of hormonal attacks unlike Kai who was basically a man-slut, but when Xiumin set his eyes on something he had to get it.  
Day 1: Encounter with Sehun  
image  
“Right bitches look at the kid winning this thing from day 1, I don’t put much effort like Kai, but when I do… poor souls, I’m going to make you all cry”  
“Yeah shut up Sehun and go” said Chen with a smirk.  
“Just before I go, Chanyeol hyung are you sure you are alright with this? I really don’t want to upset you”  
“Fuck off Sehun-ah, I already said I have nothing to fear”  
“Alrighty”  
Sehun took the phone and dialled the extension of the cafe.  
“Hi ___! Can you please bring me an iced drink to my office in exactly an hour?”  
“Yes Oh Sehun-ssi, what falvour would you like, any specific request?”  
“Anything of your choice, surprise me, I just like something cold after I work out, you know where is Jongin’s and my office right?”  
“Absolutelly”  
“Perfect so, see you in an hour”  
“Uuuuuuuuuuuuh, exercise! You fucker, gonna show her some skin are you?” teased Kai.  
“He knows his forte, still you are too plain pretty boy” added Chen.  
“We’ll see how it goes” he said satisfied getting up already unbuttoning his shirt at his wrists.  
“Don’t over do it Sehun-ah, be a gentleman, please we don’t want trouble, I still can’t believe I agreed to this” said Suho frowning.  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who’s nostrils were flaring, he couldn’t hide how annoyed he was, yet he had faith in you, altho Sehun did really have an impressive body…  
You knocked on the door to Kai’s and Sehun’s office.  
“Come in” you heard Kai saying.  
You opened the door and Kai just closed his laptop getting up taking his car keys “he’s inside” he said winking at you.  
You kind of were glad that he left because this human being was a born flirt, and man he could, he was a master at it.  
You knocked a second door inside the spacious office.  
“If you are not ___ leave because I’m busy”  
“I am Sehun-ssi”  
“Well come in then girl”  
You slowly opened the door carefully not to drop the tray with the drink in your other hand, you were met with Sehun in low baggy black shorts and a very sweaty baby blue tank top, his shoulders… ethereal, they were impossibly broad, like you blinked a few times to adjust to them, his collarbones… deep… the view… was he a hologram?   
“Come closer please, what did you get me?”  
“It’s Piña Colada smoothie” you said coming closer offering him the drink.  
He sat in the bench putting the dumbles on the floor “come sit with me for a moment”  
“I really have to get going”  
“Just sit for a moment” he pulled at your wrist making you sit next to him, his sweaty knee rubbing on yours.  
He placed his lips on the straw and sucked closing his eyes making a satisfied noise as the cold drink went down his throat “it’s very nice, what does it have?”  
“The regular, pineapple, orange juice, coconut milk and frozen yogurt”  
“I love it” he added flicking his hair to the side, but this guy was gorgeous, a greek sculpture…  
“I’m glad Sehun-ssi, I better go” you said standing up heading back to the door.  
“Ouch aaaah” you heard him Sehun’s pain pleads, you turned around and saw him rubbing his work of art shoulder “it’s so sore”  
“You need help with anything?”  
“Could you maybe rub my shoulder?”  
“I don’t-”  
“Is Jongin still here? If he is ask him to come he will do it”  
“No he actually left when I came… what is that you need me to do?”  
“Just press here, come I’ll show you how, sit on the bench”  
You innocently sat on the bench not expecting Sehun to take off his tank top, he revealed yet what was even better, his body was not real, that much you knew, he wasn’t just a regular built guy with muscles, he was a mix between that and a swimmer’s body, just perfection.  
But the assault kept going when he leaned his head on your lap, you gasped in surprise when his warm sweat seeped through your pants and hit your skin.  
“Sehun-ssi? I-”  
“Here” he said taking your hand placing it on his enormous shoulder “please it’s killing me”  
You rubbed him skeptical, this looked horrible, if anyone opened the door right now you would look like shit, what if Baekhyun came in, the thought alarmed you, you stood up in panic.  
“Sorry Sehun-ssi, I think you should call someone else, this doesn’t look good”  
Sehun stood up also facing you closely, he was very tall and intimidating, his sharp factions and his bare torso made it even more intimidating.  
“But I want you to do it, your hands will make me fell better” he took your hands on his and rubbed circles at the back of both.  
You pulled them and took the tray shielding yourself from him “I really need to go”  
You opened the door but he slammed it close again his face coming at your eye level.  
“Would you? Would you leave me in pain? All I’m asking you is to give me a massage, I could shower if the sweat is bothering you babygirl”  
Babygirl??? OK this sounded horrible, where is the panic button? You needed to get out of there… NOW.  
“I’d like to go back to my work place Sehun-ssi”  
“Such a pity, but I guess I can’t force you”  
He opened the door for you and watched you sprint out stumbling on Kai who wore a nice teasy smile, you bowed and left the office.  
“___ 1 - Sehun 0! Puhahahaha, nice job bro, she’s fucking terrified, them shoulders didn’t work ha?”  
“Shut up Kai, she must be lesbian, otherwise explain to me how?”  
“Man you have no touch, you are so new to this business”  
“I don’t need this business unlike you who works for it, usually girls run after me”  
“That’s not always satisfying, working for it also tastes good bro”  
“Yeah whatever, we’ll see what you got when it’s your turn” added Sehun taking his phone dialling a number.  
“Who are you calling? Arranging a date to pump you ego?” asked Kai.  
“Two dates, because I can”  
Your breath was audible, your chest heaved heavily, Saehyo brought you a glass of water and asked you to sit, she tried getting out of you what happened but all you wanted was to forget.  
You fixed your ponytail and went back behind the counter meeting Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they had already heard the news and Chanyeol was the happiest you’d ever seen him, if you only knew why.  
“Are you alright ___?” he asked with a proud smile.  
“I am now that I saw you” you blurted out facing both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun’s heart stung…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: Encounters will happen with each member and she will go through some deep shit…  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More encounters trying to win the bet, who was good and who was bad you still didn’t know, all you knew is that you wanted Baekhyun…

Baekhyun was about to say something but he eyed Chanyeol who’s eyes almost were coming out of his face from joy when he heard you say that you were better once you saw him, but he didn’t know that the ‘him’ wasn’t really directed to him.  
“Really? You are happy to see me ___?”  
You then realised that you shouldn’t of had said something like that, keeping the nice words for Baekhyun should be in private, now that he knew you liked him you didn’t care showing it, but definitely not in front of Chanyeol.  
“Ah sure Chanyeol-ssi, how are you doing Baekhyun-ssi” you added bowing at both.  
It kind of disappointed Chanyeol, he swallowed his smile and sighed when he got a phone call.  
“Get our coffees Baekhyun I have to take this”  
Chanyeol rushed outside the cafe, you stood still for a few moments staring at Baekhyun who got a bit uncomfortable, he cleared his throat an played with the collar of his shirt looking anywhere but your eyes.  
“So what would you like Baekhyun-ssi?” wow you were amazed at your abilities to switch from professional voice to sexy voice in 0.1 sec, he was worth it.  
He finally looked at you “just 2 cappuccinos please” he said going back to his phone.  
You asked Saehyo to make them after you taught her how, you came back with one of your handmade chocolates extending your hand to give it to Baekhyun “on the house” you smiled.  
It took him by surprise, he took the chocolate and realised it was heart-shaped, he looked at you gulping looking around to make sure no one saw, but saw what? It wasn’t anything that obvious….  
Yes it was…  
“I don’t eat chocolate thanks” he said leaving it back in the counter, covering it with the tissue.  
“Oh you have allergies? What do you like? I will make it for you, are you hungry? I ca-”  
“I’m not hungry and I don’t have allergies, just stop this” he sounded harsh, it broke your heart.  
He was right though, his best friend that liked you was taking a call outside, and here you were trying to flirt with Baekhyun.  
“I’m sorry, is just… don’t act like this again, OK?” his voice trying so sound milder.  
You nodded your head, trying not to look too sad.  
“Are you alright otherwise?” he asked taking you by surprise.  
“The day hasn’t been going as I wished so far, but I can’t complaint, I guess I will have to deal with it”  
“Just, don’t take it to heart, be strong, and… I mean Chanyeol is a good guy, he genuinely likes you, why can’t you just give him a chance?”  
That definitely broke your heart and any hopes you had.  
“Why should I go with who likes me and not with who I like?”  
“Because if the guy doesn’t like you back it’s a waste of time”  
“I beg to differ” you added taking the coffees from Saehyo.  
“Unni I have to go to Minseok-ssi’s office I will be right back” said Saehyo taking off her apron, you found it a bit awkward.  
“Here are your coffees” your voice coming out firmly.  
Baekhyun handed you the money waiting for his change, when you gave it to him your fingers brushed against each other, that electroshock you felt, you knew he felt something, it was Chanyeol who was keeping him away from admitting that at least he liked the attention.  
“Have a good day Baekhyun-ssi”  
“Just… if you ever feel that you need to say something, or if you are not comfortable with… I don’t know”  
“I will talk to Minseok-ssi” you said not looking at him.  
“Maybe Chanyeol…”  
“I’m busy Baekhyun-ssi thanks for your visit”  
It was incredibly annoying, you felt like you wanted to slap him but also hug him and tell him how stupid he was being, at the same time you wanted to scream that your heart was aching, that you liked him, that Chanyeol shouldn’t matter.  
“A bet? Chanyeol-ah have you lost your mind? Is that the way to treat a girl you claim you like, I’m so freaking upset right now! Why did you even tell me? To feel better? To make it sound OK?” shouted Lay through the phone.  
“Hyung, I just… it’s to prove them”  
“You are stupid! Haven’t you thought about when she discovers you were playing with her? Do you think she will take you knowing you offered her to 7 other dudes? Where is your head? And Suho!? Baekhyun and Xiumin gege, did they agree to this?”  
“No not technically hyung, but listen she is doing well, she already killed Sehun’s ego” added Chanyeol in a dumb tone.  
“And you are happy? Chanyeol put her on the phone”  
Chanyeol run back inside the cafe sensing the tension between you and Baekhyun.  
“Yixing hyung wants to talk to you” said Chanyeol handing you his phone.  
“Me? Why?”  
Chanyeol nodded “for the opening!”  
You took the phone sceptically, you weren’t even that close to Lay, in fact you probably knew Chanyeol the most after spending all this time with him in the inauguration.  
“Ni hao Yixing gege”  
“Oh wow! You are sure full of surprises, how are you ___? Please tell me are you alright? How are the guys treating you?” said Lay with an inviting voice, you knew he was one to trust.  
“I’m not doing bad at all”  
“Congrats for the inauguration, I can’t wait to see it next week we will come for a quick visit”  
“I can’t wait for you to see it, and see you of course”  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun watched your every movement, when you giggled, how you walked in circles and how you blushed, when you placed your hair behind your ear and covered your mouth as you laughed over the phone.  
You turned around facing both boys that apparently had their gazes fixated on you, what was this now? Why was Baekhyun looking as if a bird snatched his ice-cream off his hand?  
“Yixing-ssi wants to speak to you” you handed the phone to Baekhyun.  
“Yes hyung”  
“You idiot! Like you are the closest to him, how could you let him do this? I’m disgusted Byun Baekhyun!”  
“Hyung” whispered Baekhyun getting away “it’s alright, nothing will happen, she’s not like that”  
“Well of course she isn’t, I’m just so enraged, what are you 14?”  
“I will watch her closely, trust me”  
“Baekhyun-ah… take care of her and of Chanyeol, you know how reckless he is”  
“I will hyung”  
The call ended and Baekhyun didn’t know why he said he will watch you closely, why was he so adamant in showing Lay that he will be taking care of you.  
Day 2: Encounter with D.O  
image  
“I feel stupid, like why do I have to do this? Can’t I just assume defeat? I didn’t get her, that’s it I’m out”  
“No because we want to see if she would consider you, that’s the whole point to the bet”  
“I have all day right?”  
“Hyung, how did it go? It’s late we should head home” said Kai watching how D.O was consumed with a million files and papers spread on his desk.  
“No I have work to do, you go guys”  
D.O took the phone and called the cafe.  
“Yes Kyungsoo-ssi”  
“Come to my office”  
“I still didn’t close, would you like any drink?”  
“No just bring yourself, nothing else is needed”  
“Good luck hyung” said Kai closing the door behind him.  
You knocked the door and entered after D.O told you to, he pointed at the chair in front of his desk for you to take, all in silence.  
You watched him going through his files his eyebrows knitted in concentration, he didn’t speak or look at you and the atmosphere felt heavy and thick.  
“Would you like me to help with anything?”  
He just raised his hand for you to shut up and kept working on what was on his hands.  
Little more than 5 minutes passed and you started to doubt whether he was sane because he wasn’t acting very coherent, he hadn’t even acknowledged your existence and you really didn’t know why you were there. He seemed arrogant that bit you got right.  
Your phone vibrated and that seemed to be the trick.  
“Turn off your phone when you are at my office”  
“Sorry Kyungsoo-ssi”  
“Who is it anyways?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me” he said firmly, now finally locking eyes with you, too intensely for your liking.  
“It’s… it’s Chanyeol-ssi, I better see if he needs anything”  
“Give me the phone please”  
You handed it to him not really understanding why you were there and why he wanted your phone all of a sudden.  
“Listen, I’m still doing this thing, I have till midnight don’t bother her”  
He turned off the phone before Chanyeol had the opportunity to add anything, what was he on about?  
He followed by turning off your phone without your permission standing up coming your way sitting in the chair in front of you.  
“You don’t know why you are here, and I think you would be curious by now, I’ll be really direct, please appreciate my frankness because it’s a virtue not many have”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you be OK if I tried and kissed you?”  
You stood up in shock, was this man crazy? On medication maybe? His whole aura gave that he was not a regular coherent person, also scary…  
“WHAT!?”  
He stood up still your phone in his hands “just reply”  
“NO! Why would I?”  
“Why wouldn’t you? I’m rich, I’m smart, I’m handsome, I’m young and healthy, it only makes sense”  
“No I’d never let you”  
“I feel offended”  
“My phone please, Saehyo needs to go home and I need to close the cafe”  
“Your phone… let me kiss you and I will give it back” his voice still sounding low and cold.  
“I’ll take my leave you can keep the phone”  
“Wait” he said before letting you take any step.  
He went back behind his desk sitting down, he placed the phone on the desk and pushed it your way.  
“Just for the record I never wanted to kiss you, I was just curious of the reaction someone like you would have when a proposition like this was in her plate, close the door behind you, thanks for coming” he said going back to his files.  
“In the agreement I had with Kim Minseok-ssi there was nothing mentioned about being an experiment, plus the word ‘someone like you’ I don’t know who you think I am, I might be poor but I graduated from law school, that is without much help from my parents, I guess not many can say that”   
You stood there till you made sure he lifted his head and met your satisfied expression after saying your sentence, you then opened the door and rushed outside, it was almost impossible not to cry.  
The place was completely deserted, you just wanted to close the cafe and leave, you saw Xiumin leaning on the counter talking to Saehyo, Xiumin was very down to earth and friendly.  
“Unni!” exclaimed Sahyo “I was waiting for you to close”  
You wiped your tears but your eyelashes were wet, your eyes clearly red.  
“Unni? Are you crying? Are you alright?”  
Xiumin walked your way and rested his hand on your shoulder “what’s wrong ___? Anything happened? You can tell me, I’m your guardian here”  
You didn’t answer and just hid your face with your hands.  
“Saehyo would you mind closing today? I’ll tell my driver to take you home”  
Saehyo nodded watching Xiumin taking you to his office, she felt… jealous, she was too young and her emotions were always extreme, she sighed and did as she was told.  
You felt Xiumin bringing you close patting on your back, he opened the door to his office and asked you to sit in the leather couch, he went to get a glass of water from the water dispenser, coming back sitting down next to you rubbing your back, you took the glass of water and finally made eye contact, he wore a nice smile, Xiumin had that warm smile that could hypnotise anyone, not to mention his eyes.  
“Now tell me what happened”  
“I really don’t like to cause trouble, I don’t know what your partners think I am, please I’d like the relationship to be strictly professional” you said crying again.  
Xiumin got closer and hugged you this time, you didn’t really notice anything strange, he was just being nice and a cuddle was all you needed, your head fell on his shoulder blade as he patted your back, just like your mom did when you felt shitty.  
“Just let me make one call, give me one second”  
You detached yourself taking a tissue to blow your runny nose.  
“Can we swap days? I want your day for tomorrow, for the bet”  
“No, why hyung? I had all planned already”  
“Yah Kai, just swap me the day”  
“Hyung! Are you playing on D.O hyung’s day?”  
“I’m not and that is why I need your day tomorrow”  
“Alright” said Kai giggling “I guess you need it”  
Xiumin came back and embraced you into another hug this time really surprising you.  
“Tell me all your sorrows, I really want to hear you out” he said low in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: I know… cheeky Minnie ^_~  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin made a move on you that was hard to block, Chanyeol will get disappointed, and so will Baekhyun, the only one that mattered…

It felt nice, weird and extremely out of place but nice, he was warm and comforting you almost forgot D.O’s incident and his impoliteness.  
“Shhh, now tell me more, did someone bother you?”  
You detached yourself hesitant and nodded “yes”  
“Who? Tell me I’ll make him or her pay, no one bother’s my girl”  
My girl… hmmm… okay…  
“It was Do Kyungsoo-ssi- I don’t know…”  
“You want to talk about it? I will bring him here and make him apologise, I swear I don’t care, even if he is my partner or whatever, what did he do?”  
“It’s alright now Minseok-ssi, I’m glad to know that you watch over me, I appreciate it”  
“Come on I’ll take you home”  
“It’s not necessarily”  
“I would never let you go home alone like this, let’s go”  
Xiumin secured his arm around you opening the door, but of course Chanyeol was in the little waiting area outside Xiumin’s office, Kai had told him about the strange day swap request, he didn’t feel at ease, something rubbed him the wrong way when Kai told him how desperate was Xiumin to swap their days, and the view just confirmed his thoughts. He saw how close you were to Xiumin, how comfortable his hand rested on your shoulder, he felt that it should be him who should be doing that and not anyone else.   
He saw your puffy eyes and as an impulse he placed his index finger under your chin making you look up at him to see your tears closer, it was awkward, he never acted like this in front of anyone, and this would look like you were closer than what you really were.  
“Come on Chanyeol-ah, she’s alright now, nothing to worry about, just some work stress, I’ll take her home and tomorrow she will be like new”  
“I will take her hyung” said Chanyeol firmly looking at you all the time.  
“Alrighty, is that OK ___?”  
You moved your face away from Chanyeol’s hand nodding, however you did prefer Xiumin to take you home, you needed that feeling of an older brother right now and not a frustrated jealous Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol linked his hand in yours and moved faster to take the elevator alone, Xiumin just snorted watching how Chanyeol pulled you to his side.  
At the elevator you pulled your hand away from his grip.  
“Why? Why don’t you let me in?” he demanded, his voice higher than normal.  
“Chanyeol-ssi, I am not in the mood right now, I had a very rough day today”  
“Why can you open up to Minseok hyung and not me?”  
“Nothing happened, I was just frustrated and a few tears-”  
“He had his arm around you!”  
“He’s like my brother”  
“Then I guess I could hug you too right?”   
Chanyeol came closer and wrapped his arms around you with that statement as a warning, he was desperate, he hugged you so tight that it made it difficult to breath, he was much taller and your face was met with his strong torso.  
“Chanyeol-ssi! Please!”  
“Just hug me back, is that so difficult?”  
It wasn’t until you stumped on his foot intentionally that he came back to his senses, he moved away from you not believing what he just did.  
“Oh my god, ___, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, please forgive me, I was just trying to be nice”  
The door of the elevator opened to the ground floor, you sprinted out but Chanyeol stopped you again running in front of you.  
“Please, please just hear me out, I really didn’t mean it, look at me, you think I would ever want to harm you in any way? I’m so stupid! Please hear me out!” desperateness in his tone of voice.  
Xiumin was enjoying the little show his friend was giving watching the scene from his CCTV screen in his office, he undid his tie taking his drink in hand while he laughed.  
“So naive Chanyeol, so impulsive, no patience at all”  
Xiumin’s office door knocked.  
“Come in bastard what did you do to the poor girl?”  
D.O entered with the same face expression of giving zero fucks “I just simply asked her if I could kiss her”  
“You will never change, I should of guessed that one” laughed Xiumin loudly “I will show you how it’s done tomorrow, she’s hurt and vulnerable and she trusts me”  
D.O came next to Xiumin watching the scene Chanyeol was causing at the reception through the screen.  
“He’s really is into her, he’s never acted this way”  
Xiumin kept laughing.  
“But listen hyung, did you know she’s a lawyer?”  
“A lawyer? Really?”  
“Yes, her pride really itched and she told me before leaving my office”  
“I wonder what made her accept my proposition and why she was working as a barista before, we should be more careful, she didn’t seem that good of a lawyer when she didn’t read the small letter in the contract I made her sign, this is more entertaining than what I thought it would be” said Xiumin his gaze fixated on the screen as his laugh muted tapping on his desk.   
There was a huge queue in the cafe, you and Saehyo couldn’t be more busy that morning, it was absolutely insane, the coffee machine working non stop, there were a group and new trainees and a group from China coming today and they took their break at the same time.  
“Good morning ___” you heard his deep voice, behind you.  
You turned around and saw Chanyeol fixing an apron at his waist wearing the cafe’s uniform.  
“I will take care of the till, go do something else”  
Well this proposition, you weren’t going to deny it, not today, you nodded and went to make the 12 coffees that were awaiting as Saehyo struggled on the flavours you asked her to serve the cupcakes and the sandwiches instead.  
After about 40 minutes finally the cafe was back to normal, you finally released a loud sigh.  
“Thanks Chanyeol-ssi, you didn’t have to…”  
“I wanted to, I hope we are good now, we didn’t speak yesterday after what happened”  
Saehyo was suspicious of something and she was happy that obviously Chanyeol was trying to make you sway, keep you busy from consider Xiumin, her love interest.  
“Unni, I will go deliver this to Minseok-ssi, I will right back”  
As Saehyo took the tray she was met with Minseok at the corridor.  
“Minseok-ssi I was just going to deliver this” she said shyly.  
“Can you please pack this take away and make another one for ___?”  
“Take away?” gulped Saehyo.  
“She was very stressed yesterday she needs a- wait why do you look so sad?”  
“Nothing Minseok-ssi, I will do it right away” Saehyo’s shoulders sank going back.  
“Wait come here!”  
Saehyo turned back around meeting Xiumin’s sexy gaze, his eyebrow raising licking his upper lip, he opened the door to his office asking her to get in.  
Once she was inside he followed her closing the door behind him securing the lock, he took the tray she had in her hands placing it in the small tea table. Saehyo looked and her feet playing with her hands shyly.  
“Is my favourite princess jealous?” he said pulling at Saehyo’s waist, she couldn’t but giggle “is she?” he continued.  
Saehyo covered her face out of embarrassment.  
“She shouldn’t because she is my favourite babydoll” he added, his lips connecting to her forehead “you know you are my only one don’t you?” he said after planting an open mouth kiss near her sweet spot.  
“But then-”  
“I have to, someone crossed the line with ___ yesterday and as I am the one who brought her… I have no other choice, I’d rather be here eating up my tasty princess”   
Xiumin lifted his head and planted a loving kiss on Saehyo’s lips, she soon complied and her arms were thrown around his neck deepening the kiss, he welcomed it groaning his tongue invading her mouth electing a soft moan from her, he smiled into the kiss looking at her.  
“So wild, just like how I like it, but now I have to go, you will wrinkle my suit, I prefer when the suit is peeled off tho, I wish- how about I see you again when everyone is home? Wait for me hm?”  
“Yes oppa”  
“Good girl, now go do what I asked you to do, I’ll go clean your lipstick from my face, damn you taste so good”  
Saehyo took the tray giggling Xiumin squeezed her butt cheeks winking at her before she left, he did really like her, he wished this whole thing wouldn’t affect or reach Saehyo in anyway.  
After Xiumin cleaned himself he went out watching how Chanyeol drooled over you, Xiumin didn’t recall doing all those things with Saehyo, or any girl for that matter, he thought that you really were hard to get or maybe you had someone else in mind, one of the guys maybe, but who? Maybe you liked him? Xiumin laughed at himself at the thought, he was very confident about himself.  
When Xiumin arrived at the cafe Saehyo had already told you that you had the rest of the day off.  
“But how!? The customers!”  
“I’m the only customer that matters, have you filled a thermos with ___’s divine coffee Saehyo?”  
“Yes Minseok-ssi!”  
Chanyeol had muted completely, his hands were tied, he did this mess, he agreed to it, he just didn’t know how painful it would feel when he actually saw you leave with one of the guys.  
“It’s your treat ___, for taking care of all of us everyday, especially me”  
When you removed your apron leaving it on the counter where Chanyeol was leaning you saw it in his face, the pain, he was breaking your heart, he looked utterly broken, but if he only knew.  
Day 3: Encounter with Xiumin  
image  
“Where are we going? I feel like the all the employees are thinking weird stuff”  
“Don’t mind anyone, forget about everything, whenever you are with me just forget about any worry, you are with Kim Minseok right now!”  
As you walked towards his car he told you he had forgotten something at his desk, he thought of giving Saehyo one last kiss to reassure her, he opened the car for you and asked you to go in before him.  
You walked towards the impressive white car a little too happy, it showed in your face, you smiled to yourself thinking how lucky you were to have a boss like that.  
You didn’t expect Baekhyun to get out from the car parked next to Minseok’s, he wore black shades, all black outfit, his hair looked so soft being blown by the light breeze, his hand running through it making him look like the king of the world. You stopped walking when he saw you, you gasped as if being caught for doing something wrong, he had that power to make your heart sink to your feet in a second, he utterly owned your soul…  
“Happy are we? Although I heard you were upset yesterday, how are you this happy in less than 24 hours? You are nothing like I thought you were, just remember, if you hurt Chany-”  
“Stop it, stop bringing him up every time you see me, I don’t belong to him!”  
“Such a pity, here comes who will make you happy again, have a nice day ___”  
“Baekhyun-ssi!”   
But he kept walking, them words, felt like Baekhyun just stabbed you, was he just plainly upset for his dear friend? You wanted to believe something else…   
“Ready ___?”   
“Yes Minseok-ssi”  
Xiumin took you to a botanic garden, how unusual, it was peaceful and there were flowers and butterflies everywhere, there were squirrels and all sorts of birds, you walked faster than Xiumin, your smile ear to ear, it was the perfect plan, nothing too obvious, Xiumin knew he will get at you this way.  
“Would you like to sit in this bench for a while ___? We walked a lot”  
You sat next to him, unexpectedly he leaned closer taking you by surprise, you didn’t know what he was doing, you placed your hands over his chest pushing him slightly going backwards closing your eyes.  
“It’s a butterfly, it was on your hair”  
You opened your eyes and saw Xiumin with a butterfly on his hand.  
“Everyone loves you, even butterflies ___”  
You felt really bad, he was being super cute and you just thought that he was just like Sehun or D.O, not all men were like that, he’s done nothing but being a gentleman with you.  
“I kind of envy Yixing and Chanyeol, even Jongin, they got to see you when you were in school, I bet you were very cute”  
“I saw all of you but you didn’t notice me, I was at the convenience store after school, and I saw you at the park”  
“When I used to play football with Luhan?”  
You nodded your head.  
“How I never knew any of this? There must of been a reason for you to know us, was it me?”  
“Huh? No I just… I used to go with my friends, you just happened to be there, I mean all of you”  
Your tone made Xiumin sure that you had a crush on one of them, you just gave it away…  
You had a lot of fun with Xiumin, the day was amazing, he opened up to you and you felt like you did make the right decision in joining his team, apart from being close to Baekhyun, your boss was the best in the world.  
He took you home before it got dark…  
“Thanks for today Minseok-ssi”  
“If we are alone just call me oppa”  
Silence.  
You unbuckled your seatbelt and went to open the door.  
“But wait”  
“Yes?”  
“You didn’t feel it?”  
Your face expression changed, you knew there was a catch, you questioned whether you had casted a spell on the men in this company.  
“I feel like we would do a great team, we share things, we are comfortable with each other, you make me happy, not only the coffee, I really think that I am the happiest when you are around”  
“Oooh aaam I think I should-” you tried opening the door several times but it was locked “can you pleas-” when you looked back at him he was in front of you, you felt his lips land on yours, he detached himself to look at you and kissed you again.  
“No no no! What are you-”  
“It’s enough for me now, I know you felt it too”  
“No I can’t no no”  
“Not now, we will talk about this tomorrow”  
“Minseok-ssi, I didn’t- no this is not-”  
“Good night ___”  
“And you recorded it? How didn’t she sense your phone was recording? Well played hyung!”  
“You kissed her without her permission, a kiss by surprise doesn’t count” said Baekhyun tapping on Chanyeol’s back, he was fuming, his breath heavy and audible.  
“She didn’t push me away” added Xiumin with a proud smirk.  
Chanyeol got up kicking at the chairs in the large meeting table, he was like a wild bull all the guys tried calming him down but he was uncontrollable.  
“I think we should stop this, see Chanyeol-ah? These are the consequences of this foolish game, we are stoping this” shouted Suho loudly making Chanyeol stop his nonsense.  
“No! No we are not, maybe she’s a gold-digger bitch, let me disenchant myself, don’t stop this, let’s take a break today and continue tomorrow”  
“Yah! Why is my day always getting pushed back?”  
“Shut the fuck up Kai!” said Suho with an annoyed tone.  
You were wondering why you didn’t see anyone today, no one appeared, you didn’t receive a call from Xiumin, or a visit, nothing, and where was Chanyeol…? And Baekhyun?  
At the end of your shift you decided to check on Xiumin, tell him that you had no interest in him, apologise if you gave anything away that he might of taken as an invitation to accept him.  
You walked passed the offices stopping at Xiumin’s door, something unusual caught your ear, the noises coming out from his office, it was Saehyo… yes it was her, your feet took you forward at the door and that is when it was clear in your ear.  
“Oppa~~~ oppa~~~”  
“Stay quiet babydoll, don’t make me gag you”  
You covered your mouth as you gasped loudly, so loud that they might of heard you.  
“Wait someone is outside” said Xiumin.  
You tried tiptoeing your way to the elevator that was at the end of the corridor but just after 2 steps the door opened.  
“___? What are you still doing here?”  
“I-was-not-here”  
“You weren’t? You are now tho”  
“I have to go” you run away scandalised.  
“Yixing-ssi?” you called out through the phone, crying hysterically.  
“___? What happened? I swear I’ll take a flight and punch them all”

But these promises were too familiar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> A/N: Oh Minnie, so naughty, who do you think is next?   
> Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discovered their little game and decided to play along, how will Baekhyun react to this?

“That sounds too familiar, I don’t trust anyone now, why is this happening to me?”  
“You are worrying me ___, tell me what happened!”  
“Long story short, Sehun-ssi wants me to give him a massage after he was exercising. Kyungsoo-ssi asks if he can kiss me in the most intimidating way, and the grand finale is when I was upset about all this and trusted Minseok-ssi he goes and kisses me, not once but twice. I had no time to tell him I’m not interested, when I go to talk to him he is basically sleeping with Saehyo, the girl that helps me at the cafe, and all this I hear from behind his office door! I have no words. I am disgusted with myself and with everything I had to go through”  
“Oh dear lord, oh no! I can’t believe those fuckers… listen… no… what about Baekhyun? Where is he in all this? I really trust him”  
“Well don’t! Because he judged me. Harshly, and he thinks I’m kind of a slut or something as if I’m enjoying this. I just wanted to work peacefully it’s all because of Chanyeol-ssi, he despites me”  
“What about Chanyeol? What has Chanyeol have to do with all this?”  
“You fucking asshole! So because your stupid blinded friend I must ad, you are letting her go through all this shit?” shouted Lay through the phone.  
“Hyung…”  
“No don’t Baekhyun, I’m so disappointed, like what the fuck?”  
“Junmyeon hyung didn’t do anything to stop it either”  
“I have already spoken to him and that is not what he said, he is not playing this stupid game, whenever was his day he was just going to pretend he tried and that’s it, because apparently no one can control stupid dumbass Park Chanyeol, I cannot believe it, you always had a hand in controlling his stupidness, what went wrong? Byun Baekhyun control your friend!”  
What went wrong? That was the best question, he knew what went wrong… your existence wasn’t in his plans, it wasn’t in his plans to be affected at a simple confession from a girl he saw once or twice in high school years, it wasn’t in Baekhyun’s plans that this confession came from the girl his best friend liked… no he more than liked… Chanyeol had something for you and it was big… just as big as what Baekhyun had towards you… curiosity… the feeling of wanting to be close, to just pass and see you with the corner of his eyes, getting goosebumps every time he remembered how your fingers brushed with his as you handed him the change…   
Byun Baekhyun hated himself because he did have something for you and had no means or ways to show it or accept it or want it, Park Chanyeol was priority, but this feeling were making him struggle for air because all he wanted was push you away from his mind, his thoughts, from his life, you had to go away at all costs.  
Today you didn’t show up at work just like Lay advised you, you weren’t going to answer any calls and you weren’t going to bother with anything and anyone, but then Saehyo… she was still in that ocean of hungry sharks, you couldn’t ask her to quit and you couldn’t tell her what Xiumin really was, you felt horrible for leaving her there, you had to come up with a solution.  
It was also eating Baekhyun up, he was worried not to ever see you again, wasn’t that what he wanted? He just wished you to disappear from their lives and get his cheerful friend back, but then when you did, he couldn’t bear the thought.  
“And she is not answering her phone, and I want my coffee” exclaimed Xiumin slamming his desk phone.  
“Get the other doll to make you some” said Chen touching his lips.  
“Not the same”  
“Really Xiumin hyung? Is that really all you care about? Didn’t you think she could sue us? Don’t you care for her feelings? I think you went too far, this rivalry game, I’m really not comfortable with all this” Suho said walking like a headless chicken around the office.  
“And this has to happen in my day? Like why is it always me? I had a plan” added Kai annoyed.  
“I said no more! What are you teenagers? Can’t you stop talking about this? We have neglected our business, all for this stupid thing” Suho kept nagging very uneasy.  
Chanyeol was bitting his nails, he was very worried, all the chitchat and nagging and loud voices, all he wanted was make sure you were alright “I can’t just sit here, I will go look for her, we have her address in HR don’t we?”   
“No you stay here, you are going nowhere, I can’t trust you!” said Suho firmly “would you mind doing this favour for us?” asked Suho looking towards Baekhyun.  
Why was Baekhyun happy? He was happy and glad, he also couldn’t just stay sitting there having a million thoughts, he wanted to suggest this the minute you didn’t show up at work “I will hyung”  
Baekhyun looked at himself in the rear-view mirror of his car, his hair was messily styled but he wanted to look nice, he brushed his eyebrows with his fingertips and sprayed some perfume before leaving his car.  
He walked to your apartment lot clearing his throat before taking the elevator, once inside he was met with a smiley ajumma, he dusted his jacket suit before pressing the button to the 5ht floor.  
“Who are you visiting handsome man?”  
“Oh-uh”  
“Fifth floor? It must be ___, she is the only pretty girl in that floor, are you ___’s boyfriend?”  
“Uh-no ajumma I am not”  
“So you are going to visit her? Are you going to ask her out?”  
“N-no, no ajumma it’s work related”  
“How lucky is ___, work coming knocking her doorbell looking this handsome”  
Baekhyun gulped loosening his tie a bit, she was overwhelmed, luckily the elevator indicated that he had arrived to the fifth floor.  
“Nice to have met you ajumma, I’m getting off” said Baekhyun releasing a loud sigh.  
When he arrived at your door he fixed his suit one more time, he was too nervous, extremely, way too much, he looked right and left and when he was about to knock on your door he heard sounds coming from behind your door, he didn’t know why but he just totally freaked out, he run towards the stars and hid behind the door.  
Your door opened and you appeared wearing some leggings and a long t-shirt, your hair down, the first time he’s seen your hair down ever, he smiled to himself but immediately scolded himself, what was this feeling? His head was cloudy…  
You bent down to tie your shoelaces, he watched your body, he looked in detail at you shamelessly, Chanyeol was erased from his brain, there was nothing else but you and him in the fifth floor of your building…   
But now why did you turn around and headed for the stairs door? Aren’t you supposed to take the elevator? Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, he panicked because if you saw him there he wouldn’t be able to justify himself… what to do?   
Hide behind the door.  
And bang! You bumped the door hard on Baekhyun’s nose, you felt the bang and looked behind you meeting Baekhyun holding onto his nose that was bleeding.  
“Oh my god! What are you doing here!? Your nose! I’m so sorry!” you patted on his back, Baekhyun getting instant relief forgetting about his misfortune.  
“Come with me I will treat that for you, I can’t believe this”  
Baekhyun felt dizzy walking behind you, you opened the door to your apartment going back to him taking his arm throwing it around your shoulders, he didn’t really need all that but you liked the feeling, he was warm and felt familiar, a feeling you really liked… Baekhyun didn’t complaint either.  
You sat him down on your couch bringing an ice bag, he pinched his nose and fell on the couch backwards.  
“No, move forward, that’s how you stop a nosebleed, trust me I am a qualified first aider”  
He did as you told him and you carefully cleaned the blood at his mouth, Baekhyun finally making eye contact with you, he was too nervous, but he was loving how worried you were for a simple nosebleed.  
When the bleed stopped he sat down properly watching how you cleaned his shirt, loosening his tie pulling it away, he didn’t talk, he didn’t complaint, he just simply kept watching you.  
“Are you feeling better? I am really sorry… but what were you doing there hiding?”  
“I-well I was, I came to see if you were alright”  
“Chanyeol-ssi’s request?”  
He thought before answering… “no, ‘I’ came to see if you were alright”  
You lifted your eyes at him and smiled “did the bump affect you that much? Am I dreaming? Do you need me to perform CPR on you?”  
And that was the first time you heard Byun Baekhyun laugh, it was a shy laugh that he avoided to be completely heard but nevertheless a laugh, a genuine from the heart laugh.  
“Thanks to this nose bleed I finally made sure you are human and can smile like the rest of us”  
Baekhyun now displayed his beautiful teeth, his lips drawing the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen, your heart skipped a beat, this was surreal, here he was the man of your dreams smiling at you in your apartment his nose red and his cheeks flushed, it was for you, only for you.  
Your cheeks felt like burning and suddenly the smile you were returning died when the thought of all this sank in, your body trembled with the thought.  
“Thanks for coming Baekhyun-ssi, I am alright, I’m better than alright I think I’m the happiest I’ve ever been”  
He raised his hand towards your your face, but he winced when his phone started vibrating.  
You cleared your throat and went to get him something cold to drink while he took that phone call.  
“Yes Kai”  
“Did you find her?  
“Yes she is alright, I’m at her place, I will talk to her”  
Kai didn’t waste anymore of his precious time…  
You came back with a glass of orange juice that he took gladly, sitting across him now.  
“Are you better now?”  
“I am, it’s so embarrassing… but you know I was worried about you, we all were, I hope nothing major happened”  
“Well define major, because… Minseok-ssi is playing me and Saehyo at the same time”  
“Do you like him? Is that why you are upset?”  
“Are you seriously asking me that?”  
“I’m sorry, I just… will you come back?”  
“Depends…”  
“I will talk to you more, I am sorry for any bad impression I gave prior, I know you are a good person, I was just confused… and then Chanyeol really likes you…”  
“Alright, so I see you are much better I think you should-”  
*Doorbell*  
“___! Where were you? You got us all worried! Can I come in?”  
“Oh Absolutely, the more the merrier” you replied letting Kai inside your apartment.  
“Oh hyung, you are here? What happened to your face? Did ___ beat you up?”  
The atmosphere felt heavy, Kai looked from you to Baekhyun, maybe you told Baekhyun about Xiumin’s incident the day before? Even the incidents with Sehun and D.O? It was all possible.  
“So I just came to make sure you were alright, in the name of all of us, we don’t appreciate you enough, so I am here to invite you to go out today, all of us will be there”  
“I am not in the mood, I don’t think it’s a good idea”  
“I’m not taking a ‘no’ for an answer, because we planned this for you, and please don’t turn away my proposal, I’m asking you out, away from the get together, I am asking you on a date” Kai’s fece lighting up as he spoke, this kid was stunning and he knew how to play the cute card.  
You looked at Baekhyun who was rubbing the nape of his neck, he looked annoyed and bothered, like ultimately pissed, maybe not even because of Chanyeol, he was pissed because another guy was asking you out in his presence.  
Didn’t Kai know Chanyeol had an eye for you? If he did, why didn’t he consider him? Why was only Baekhyun worried about his friend’s feelings.  
“So you are asking me out on a date, you and I?” you pointed at him and then at yourself.  
“Absolutely, you would make me the happiest man if you agreed, and then I can control the other guys that could have an eye for you, because you are my date”  
“How fancy is this thing?” you asked looking at Baekhyun with a ‘lil shit’ smirk, why not use this in your favour?  
“Very fancy, and as a matter of fact I came to take you shopping for a dress”  
“Then alright, if you will protect me I will go”  
“I will be your man ___” added Kai his tone low and sexy.  
Day 4: Encounter with Kai  
image  
“Alright let me get ready give me 2 minutes”  
You looked intensely at Baekhyun before going to your room, one last look at him before closing the door behind you, you were loving it, he was fuming…  
You put on your not-everyday makeup, you wanted to look nice, you put on a nice pink dress and gathered for hair in a bun, kill him… kill Byun Baekhyun, but when you got out of your room you only saw Kai playing on his phone, disappointing…  
“Whoah! Like oh my God, ___, I don’t even think you need to buy anything you look amazing, you are actually very pretty, am I stupid for not noticing before?”  
“Ah no, are you just saying those things to save the money of the dress?”  
Kai started laughing, he liked you, you were a very cool and approachable girl, he started feeling really shitty about himself knowing the plan he had to try and kiss you tonight.  
“Oi! Let’s go no?” you said waking him up from his thoughts.  
“Let’s go pretty lady”  
And it was there right there, the minute you entered the amazing posh and out of your budget dress place, you gasped when you saw it, Kai kept talking but you saw yourself in it… Baekhyun would love it you were sure.  
image  
“This one! You like it don’t you?”  
“It’s… OMG it’s too expensive, no I couldn’t”  
“Go try it on, and model it well for me or else I’m not buying”  
You took the dress too enthusiastically to the fitting room, the shop assistant entered with you and helped you get inside, and what a feeling, you felt like a princess as she pulled the zipper fixing the bow, you looked at yourself in the mirror and gasped again, you heard a knock in the door and another shop assistant brought you a pair of shoes that would look perfect with the dress, when you put them on you were almost going to let a tear fall down.  
“Your boyfriend is waiting outside to see you”  
When you went out you cleared your throat.  
image  
“Holy shit! OK put it on my card” said Kai giving his credit card to the shop assistant.  
“But wait!”  
“No wait, it’s perfect, you look stunning ___”   
Baekhyun was just outside the shop, he saw you twirling that dress with a bright smile on your face, the bun atop of your head got loose and eventually your hair fell over your shoulders, he swallowed thickly, his own saliva feeling heavy, not going down, he wanted to get inside the shop and grab your wrist and take you with him and ask you to model that dress for him only, he wanted to keep you safe, he wanted you for himself… only.  
Byun Baekhyun was in trouble, what were those urges he felt suddenly? What were those unexplainable feelings towards you?  
The shop assistant gave you the bag with the shoes and Kai took the dress, Baekhyun hid again watching how Kai took your arm and hooked it with yours, he knew Kai had no feelings for you but why were you this easy going all of a sudden with Kai? Could it be that you felt that there was no use in insisting with him? Kai was very attractive, did you give in and decided to go with the flow? Baekhyun’s head felt hot and heavy as he watched the both of you laughing and joking with each other.  
It was 7 p.m. Kai waited for you in his car, you were putting the last touches a pair of pearl earrings, fixing one last time the beige lipstick, your mascara and your blue eyeliner, you looked unique and sophisticated.  
You went to meet with a very impressive Kai, he was leaning on the car arms crossed over his chest, he wore a navy suit and a navy turtleneck.  
“Wow Kim Jongin-ssi, I have no words”  
“Same here, I will not let anyone kidnap you tonight, I feel very privileged to take someone like you, thanks for accepting my date proposal”  
“I hope it’s you the one that doesn’t change his mind and in the party someone steals you from me”  
“Never!” he added opening the door to his car.  
At the venue everyone looked amazing, you’ve never been where the rich guys hang out, the dresses, the lighting, the red carpet at the entrance, really? Kai sensed how intimidated you were, he hooked his arm and smiled at you.  
“You are the prettiest, don’t worry you are with me”  
You made your entrance appreciating the huge crystal chandelier in the high ceiling, the white piano and the light music, everybody holding champagne flutes… and everybody looking at you arriving with Kim Jongin himself, one of the most wanted bachelors in the country, the envious gazes, they were felt in your skin.  
You walked till you got to the very VIP section, all the guys were there, they all held that surprised gaze to see you so willing and comfortable with Kai, also because admittedly you looked stunning, all… absolutely all looked at you head to toe, even the emotionless Do Kyungsoo, he did look and you knew he liked what he saw.  
Then you heard the deep voice of Chanyeol talking to Baekhyun, telling him to join him to get some more drinks, it was strange, Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck about your presence, he just acknowledged your existence and took Baekhyun away.  
Xiumin approached you instead and Kai let you guys alone to discuss what he knew it needed to be discussed.  
“Hi ___, I hope you don’t hate me, I was not myself”  
“Are you yourself with Saehyo Kim Minseok-ssi?”  
“I know you are worried but there’s nothing to worry about”  
“You should be the one worried because if you don’t define your relationship with her I will tell her what happened between us”  
“I need time”  
“I will give you time, just don’t play with her, she’s like my little sister”  
Xiumin sighed before you followed Chanyeol and Baekhyun to the bar, pretending to be going to order something to drink.  
You leaned on the bar eyeing Baekhyun, Chanyeol had his back to you so you were free to look at Baekhyun as much as you wanted.  
He was breathtaking, his hair parted in the middle, his eyes dark, you noticed a hint of eyeliner at the sides, he looked at you with an intriguing gaze, he was sexy and he knew it, he knew he was capable of making you drool over him, he no longer cared for his dear friend, it was obvious.  
“Hi can I ask you for a favour?”  
“Sure” affirmed the bartender.  
“I would like you to serve me cranberry juice in some fancy alcoholic glass, about 5 times, 6 maybe”  
“Alrighty, gotcha! Pretending to get drunk for someone”  
“Precisely, and here is some extra tips for you” you added winking at the bartender.  
You took your first shot of heavy ‘cranberry juice’ and drank it pretending to burn as it went down your throat, hissing after you finished it.  
Once, twice…   
“I think that’s is enough ___, or you won’t be able to dance with me”  
You heard Kai speaking over your shoulder, his breath hitting your neck.  
“Let’s go” you said turning around acting tipsy already.  
Kai took you to the dance floor, it was a slow song, your arms encircled his neck and his hands rested at the small of your back, he looked at your face and he felt again that stinging sensation, his eyes looked elsewhere.  
“What is it? Do I have bad breath?”  
Kai laughed “you are impossible”  
“Are you uncomfortable Jongin-ssi”  
“I’m pretty sure you know my nickname, all our nicknames in fact”  
“I might” you winked at him “you know school years and stalking girls you had all over”  
“You were stalking only one of us, I’m sure of that, I still don’t know who tho, am I right?”  
“Maybe?”  
The talk with Kai was pleasant, you noticed all the guys looking at you again, even Chanyeol now… even Baekhyun.  
When your laugh got too loud Chanyeol approached “may I have a go?”  
“She’s my date tho don’t forget” added Kai offering your hand for Chanyeol to take.  
“You look so happy today” said Chanyeol.  
“I am Chanyeol-ssi, Jongin-ssi is a gentleman”  
“And I’m not?” said Chanyeol bringing you closer to him finally making eye contact.  
“You are hurting me”  
“Look at my face when I talk to you” he said almost growling.  
You saw it in Chanyeol’s eyes, you were terrified, he wasn’t taking your rejection too well, now you were 100% certain that you wouldn’t ever consider him.  
You set yourself free going back to the bar, the bartender had your little juice shots ready, you took 3 altogether one after the other, all while looking at Baekhyun who was basically eye-fucking you the entire time, what really bothered you is that he didn’t move a muscle, while in the other hand Kai was arguing with Chanyeol for making you uncomfortable… or at least that is what you thought.  
“It’s my day Chanyeol hyung, so I’d appreciate it if you left her alone”  
“I just wanted to know why the bitch was so comfortable with you, that’s all”  
“Well don’t intrude in my day”  
By now you were very upset, Baekhyun didn’t care about you, what you didn’t know is that he had placed a ₩50,000 note bill asking the bar tender what was your drink, and confirming that it was only cranberry juice.  
Baekhyun knew that you were acting to atract his attention, he also knew that he shouldn’t worry because you were more alert than anyone in the place.  
You leaned your arm over the bar acting all wasted, Kai soon came and forced your arm around his neck, you decided to act this more, you surprised him by leaning your whole body on his chest resting your head on the crock of his neck.  
“I have to say that you will win this one Kai”  
“Shut up Sehun!”  
“Being drunk counts? I mean if you kiss her”  
“I said shut the hell up Sehun-ah”  
“Take her home Kai, she’s drunk don’t do anything you will regret after” added Suho.  
What were they talking about? Kiss? Does it count if you were drunk?  
You straitened yourself and opened your eyes briefly, you leaned closer and tried kissing Kai in front of everyone, they all gasped in surprise when Kai moved himself away, your lips landing on his shoulder.  
“I’ll take you home” he told you “also I’m out of this stupid game, she is to precious to toy with”  
You sat on the couch at the entrance as Kai went to get the car, he was never fond of leaving his key to the valet parking boy, you leaned your head on the pilar next to you and sighed.  
“Nice act, I never knew how high the alcohol percentage in cranberry juice was” said Baekhyun in your ear.  
You turned your face around in panic meeting his beautiful eyes and the perfect eyeliner that sat on his eyelids, you couldn’t formalise words.  
“Are you that desperate to make me jealous? Why are you playing with little Jongin?”  
“And are you that cold blooded that you don’t care?”  
“Don’t play with fire, the threat about Chanyeol it’s extendable to all the guys, they are all my brothers”  
“The thing is that you got that wrong, please check who is playing with who, because if I discover that you guys were toying with me, you will be met with ___ the lawyer”  
Baekhyun doubled his eyes in surprise…  
“And instead of caring about your harmless brothers start caring for me because I might fly away, now watch me play with you while you think you are playing with me, and yes I am threatening you because you guys crossed the line, it’s my time for revenge”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> A/N: Hell yes badass girl! Get him!  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed! ^_~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken heart that tries to fix other’s hearts… a saviour that needs to be saved…

You peeled yourself from the dress Kai got you looking at it as it lay on the chair, no, he wasn’t like the others, Kai was gentle and a nice person, you acted all reckless and extremely drunk all the way to your apartment and all he did was act like a gentleman, ‘she is too precious to toy with’ that last sentence he told everyone before taking you home, you wanted to believe that you found a friend in him.  
You also were going to give Xiumin the benefit of the doubt, he seemed serious about Saehyo, you won’t reveal him just yet, you had advantage over him, you had this little secret that could ruin his relationship with her, so Xiumin was for granted also on your side, forcefully but nevertheless on your side.  
Sehun seemed like a lost child, a pretty and arrogant one, D.O was a person that you knew you wouldn’t have much contact with, so why even mind him?   
Suho? Well he didn’t seem like the type to fear, you would be ready for him when it would be his turn, just like you were ready for Chanyeol.  
And then Baekhyun… when his name popped in your mind you rolled over hiding your face in the pillow, bittersweet feeling, mixed emotions, you saw how jealous he was, you also saw that Chanyeol was long forgotten in his mind, and even though he wanted to seem tough and not caring he asked the bartender what you were drinking, he was worried, he was enquiring about you behind your back. Earlier in the morning he came to see you, he sat in your couch in your apartment ‘he’ came to check on you.   
You found yourself kicking your legs in the air from all the excitement, no matter how desisterested he looked threatening you about his so called brothers, you knew, you knew he liked you, your instincts never failed you.  
*****  
“I am sorry Kris, yes we lost the tender, I have nothing to add, it’s entirely EXO Korea’s branch fault”  
“Suho~~~ how is this possible? Who was in charge of the bidding documentation?”  
“Not relevant, we lost and that’s that”  
Chen entered Suho’s office smile bright wide as he whistled hands in pockets.  
“I’ll talk to you later Kris hyung”  
Chen sat down placing his leg over his knee, after Suho hung up the phone exhaling loudly.  
“You called for me? How are the guys in China? When are they coming?” asked Chen casually.  
“And to what do I owe your extremely good mood?” asked Suho frowning.  
“And why are you in such a bad mood hyung?”   
“Because we fucking lost the tender, BTS simply had a better offer, this was your tender, you had to take care of this fucking deal and you just cost us millions”  
“The tender?”  
“YES, THE FUCKING TENDER KIM JONGDAE? KRIS HYUNG IS FUMING AND I HAVE NOTHING TO TELL HIM”  
“I-I forgot… I didn’t know…”  
“YOU FORGOT? YOU FORGOT? THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I’M SICK OF COVERING FOR YOU, I’M SICK OF YOUR INDIFFERENCE, YOUR APATHY, YOUR UNINVOLVEMENT, I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE, YOU ARE COSTING US A FORTUNE TO KEEP YOU”  
“Why are you screaming Suho?” asked Xiumin entering without permission to Suho’s office.  
“Deal with this hyung, because I can’t anymore” said Suho standing up throwing the files in front of Xiumin.  
“LuHan called me already, it’s alright we will do better next time” Xiumin simply replied.  
“No! I don’t want Jongdae here!”  
“Well if Chen leaves I will be leaving before him, as if you never fucked up before Junmyeon”  
“Don’t forget who’s the boss here Minseok hyung? Jongdae fucked up big time this time, and it’s not working”  
“And you don’t forget who is the biggest investor in the company Junmyeon, I have as much authority as you do, but of course I wouldn’t want to bother his majesty, we will both leave for China, I will not stay here 1 second if Chen is not in our boat”  
“As if Kris hyung would take him” scoffed Suho.  
Chen got up looking at both men, he patted on Xiumin’s back sighing.  
“I’m very sorry, I think Junmyeon hyung is right, I don’t want to create problems between you, I wouldn’t forgive myself ever, I should leave, I am not providing anything to this company, it’s better for everyone” said Chen low-headed heading towards the door.  
“Chen! Chen-Jongdae-yah!” exclaimed Xiumin wanting to stop Chen from leaving so broken.  
“Let him go think, I should of done this the last time he fucked this up” said Suho calmly.  
“Stop treating him like garbage”  
“I would treat my father like garbage if he made me lose this amount of money, all he needed to do was present the fucking documents and the offer on time, and the problem is that I know it’s because of that fucking game Chanyeol put us all in”  
“Then it’s not his fault, besides he invested in EXO just like you and I did, just like any of us, Baekhyun is here and he’s put no money”  
“Baekhyun made more money than all the money we all put, Baekhyun makes money, everything he touches converts to gold, Jongdae costs money, everything he touches goes to the shit, fuck! I’m so upset! Stop babying him hyung, he can’t keep surviving in this company just because he’s your friend”  
“Shut up Suho, you are just an asshole”  
“Yes I am! Just like that useless Kim Jongdae of yours”  
“You hurt him, you were too harsh, how dare you say ‘as if Kris hyung would take him’? He took worst, he took Tao, your protectee, what has he done since he is part of this shithole?”  
“Don’t you even dare bringing Tao into this conversation, not relevant”  
“What? Are you 2 dating because otherwise explain to me, you asked Kris for this favour?”  
“Idiot!” spat Suho.  
“Bastard!” Spat Xiumin back.  
Xiumin slammed the door to Suho’s office behind him going back to his own, you could see from the glass walls the movement and the long faces, you looked over at Saehyo and her worried look, she wanted to go check on Xiumin, you weren’t supposed to know all this, but you knew.  
“Want to take your break now Saehyo?”  
“Ah really? I mean it’s still rush hour, are you sure unni?”  
“Sure, just go”  
Saehyo removed her apron and run outside the glass-walled cafe, she looked right and left and knocked on Xiumin’s office, you found it cute, you hoped she didn’t get hurt.  
“Oppa~~~ are you alright, you seem too stressed” said Saehyo coming at Xiumin’s back rubbing his shoulders.  
“Not now Saehyo, I’m kind of busy, and I told you never come here if I don’t call you” he said not looking at her his tone unwelcoming.  
“I’m trying to make you unwind oppa” she added spinning his chair to face her.  
“I said not now damn it! LEAVE!” yelled Xiumin.  
Wasn’t long after you saw Saehyo coming back shaken, she looked distressed, you knew that she was trying not to show her emotions, but it was too obvious, her brief meeting didn’t go to plan.   
What did he do to her?  
You were questioning whether to go threaten him now, just right there, but the thought died when you saw Baekhyun come into the cafe, you wanted to look cool and not caring but how could you? He still had that great power over you.  
“No hangover from the cranberry juice?”  
You didn’t respond and just quietly looked at him.  
“Listen… I was wondering if we could talk? In private?” he whispered bringing his face closer.  
You looked at Saehyo when she dropped yet the second cup, everything was falling from her hands and her encounter with Xiumin affected her way too much, not the time to leave her alone.  
“Maybe at 1:30, when my break is due” you replied.  
“Alright… where? Because we don’t want to look suspicious”  
“What is suspicious about meeting me Baekhyun-ssi?” you asked offended.  
When Baekhyun run his hands over his face you understood.  
“I can’t believe it, like you most certainly know all your buddies are playing the dirtiest of games with me, yet you are on their side” said looking at him intensely, make him feel your pain.  
“Listen-”  
“I will need to throw the garbage on my break, I will take the fire exit stairs, there’s nobody at the ground floor” you suggested.  
“Garbage?”  
“Well I won’t exactly oppose if you ask me on a date far from here”  
Baekhyun lifted his head and met your eyes again, you saw it… how he swallowed, you saw it in him, that he wanted to, you also saw that no matter what he did he didn’t want any harm for you.  
“I wish I…”  
“Yes?” you asked leaning your hands over the counter “what? What do you wish? Just tell me, we can work it out, we can talk to Chanyeol”  
“Stop it ___, I’ll see you at 1:30”  
You watched him walk away, it was frustrating but exciting, bittersweet feeling, he said he wished… he did right after you proposed a date away from everyone, you knew exactly how to talk to him in your little meeting at 1:30, just relax, maybe he had an idea of how this thing could work out, you were most certain that he wanted you to talk about the 2 of you, what else could it be?  
You were counting the minutes way too excited, all while Saehyo was in her misery.  
“I’m sorry Saehyo I need to take the break now, can’t hold it anymore”  
Saehyo nodded and you sprinted to the bathroom, you brushed your teeth, sprayed perfume, fixed your eyeliner, fruity lipgloss, you fixed your ponytail and last but not least fixed your bra.  
You took the recycling garbage bags and went through the fire exit door, luckily there was an internal elevator so you wouldn’t be sweating when you reached down.  
Before opening the door to get outside you unbuttoned one extra button, because why not? This Baekhyun was too lazy… needs a little push.  
He was there, walking from side to side, rubbing on the nape of his neck, it even looked like he was talking to himself, it reminded you of Baekhyun aged 15, he was adorable… let’s take away his innocence, this was it.  
The door closed behind you with a loud noise, Baekhyun saw you trowing the recycling in the big container, he run his hand over his messy hair trying to look cool, but who was he kidding?  
“Hey!”  
“Hi… ah… thanks for coming” he said looking at your cleavage, dumbfounded.   
“For you, I’d go anywhere”  
Baekhyun closed his eyes exhaling loudly, making you forcibly focus on his lips, his lips… when were you going to taste those soft looking lips? Would you just kiss him now that had his eyes closed?  
No just wait… give him a chance to speak up first…  
“Alright, this ain’t working, I can’t focus on shit anymore, and I hate what is happening to you and you don’t seem to give a fuck”  
“As long as you know who I want, nothing will ever happen to me”  
“You need to go, you need to disappear because this will end up bad and I don’t want you to get hurt”  
“Aww Baekhyun-ssi, you care for me?” you said steeping a step forward touching his cheek “you do, I know you do”  
Baekhyun looked at your eyes and again his exhaling was loud and deep it hit your hand.  
“Please, just leave”  
“I will, I will if you want, I will wait for you, anywhere you want me to”  
“No” he said pulling your wrist down “that is not what I meant…damn it, I can’t”  
He turned around throwing his arms to the air kicking a pebble with his foot.  
“Baek-”  
“Leave! Just fucking leave, you are… why is this happening?”  
“I haven’t done anything wrong”  
“But everyone I care about did, all because of you, I can’t take this anymore, I can’t handle this heavy feeling I’m carrying around all while my best friend, my brother is suffering this much, he’s not himself lately, I don’t recognise him”  
“Just don’t- coward, that’s what you are”  
You left him standing, he felt hurt that you were not really listening to all the sides of the problem, he did genuinely open up to you.  
He pulled you from your forearm so you could look at him.  
“I’m a coward and you are selfish, I can’t just think of myself, but apparently you can”  
“Chanyeol-ssi doesn’t concern me in any way, he’s been an asshole to me the whole time”  
“What do you want?”  
“I won’t give you the pleasure to hear it”  
“You’re gonna get yourself hurt"   
“Do you care if I get hurt Baekhyun-ssi?”  
“I think I am proving that I do”  
“You are hurting me more now tho”  
“I’m sorry ___, it’s really not my intention, I’m sorry… bye”   
He let go of your arm, he walked back to the building while you decided to walk around because you wanted to scream, cry, break something, you needed to be as strong as he was, why was he the only one who could control his feelings? You had to too, just after you let it all out you will try and be as cold as him.  
You took a tissue and blowed your nose walking far where there was only one car parked, when you got closer you couldn’t but look at it to make sure no one was inside to openly cry all you wanted, but the passenger’s window was down and you saw Chen and you clearly saw a gun in his hand, he was babbling stuff you were too close for him not to notice you but the extreme condition he was in made him not feel your presence, you got worried and got closer, and that is when he pointed the gun at his head.  
You run towards the car opening the driver’s door siting next to him, you didn’t really know what you were doing, but you acted on impulse, the surprise made him lower the gun.  
“Get the fuck out of my car!”  
“Kim Jongdae-ssi… please don’t” you said softly.  
He moved the gun from his head and pointed it at you, you saw his face all swollen probably from crying for a long time, his eyes were as red as blood, his lips full of little cuts that his teeth must of caused as he bit nervously on them.  
“If you don’t get down I will shoot you”  
“Do, but don’t pull the trigger at yourself… please”  
“I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BITCH, JUST GET THE FUCK OUT”  
“If I do I will tell everyone a big lie about you, something embarrassing, I will be very creative, so you have 2 options, either that or I drive you somewhere and we can talk”  
“Don’t waste your time on me” he said his voice sounding desperate looking at the gun in his hands.  
“But I want to, I want you to tell me everything, I might be able to help”  
Chen scoffed “please don’t act as if you cared, what could you possibly help me with?”  
“You never know, I do serve coffee but I am smart” you said smiling before taking the car keys from the arm rest.  
“What are you doing!? Stop the car!”  
“Well you don’t look like you could sit in a restaurant or a cafe, so I’m taking you to my apartment”  
“Why the fuck you care?”  
“I don’t know why, but I do”  
Day 5: Encounter with Chen  
image  
You drove the car watching Chen’s every movement with the corner of your eye, you looked at him intentionally smiling widely at him while he just kept biting on his nails and lower lip, he was still very shaken, but you managed to stop pointing the gun at himself.  
You got to your apartment lot and parked the car, he took the gun and hid it under his seat, getting out of the car going to the driver’s side.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Thanks ___, I am better now, consider it a lift, I am leaving”  
You hooked your arm with his and pulled him toward the entrance of the building “ah no no no, you have to try my chicken soup, it’s the most delicious and soothing thing ever” you kept talking till you got to the elevator.  
When you arrived there were a few neighbours waiting there, they looked at Chen with judging gazes, his face was still very swollen, his eyes scary red.  
“Stop crying, we all loved her, she is in a better place now, I don’t think she would be happy to know you are crying over her, your mom would be very upset indeed” you said wiping his face with a tissue.  
Chen watched you amazed at your improvising, he saw genuinely the worry in your eyes for him.  
The neighbours were curious, but your reasoning was on point.  
“Make yourself comfortable, here is the bathroom, I’ll go get you a fresh towel”  
Chen entered the bathroom admiring how simple and neat everything was, in comparison to his own posh, sophisticated, expensive apartment he owned, he realised how lonely he really was, his apartment had no character, no life, just like his soul, he saw how vivid you were, living a simple life like yours, you were alive…  
He took his blazer off and washed his face, he lifted his head and saw his reflexion in the mirror, he hated himself that moment, for thinking of ending his life, for not treasuring what he had, for not trying to be better and live so shallowly all his life.  
“Here is the towel!”  
Chen took it and dried his face, he appreciated how clean and homey it smelled, he appreciated your smile that welcomed him when he looked from the towel to your face.  
“I’m sorry for earlier” he said.  
“Ah don’t be, we all have rough days”  
“Yeah but not everyone points a gun at themselves”  
“Probably because not all can afford a gun” you joked back.  
Chen actually laughed, and realised that it felt nice, you felt nice, you felt warm, he wished he had your peace of mind.  
“Come on let me see those bites you have”  
You pulled him at your couch and sat him down, you touched his lips and inspected how deep they were, you took your lip balm and with your finger you spread it. He was so taken aback at your kindness, at how open you were, he felt like a scumbag also.  
“How are you so cheerful?”  
“Believe me I am also burning inside, I got my heart broken today, just before I found you to be precise”  
“His loss”  
“Not really, he is too good, he is just putting others before himself”  
“Sounds like you”  
“I’m not that good Kim Jongdae-ssi”  
“I am not good at all”  
“Don’t say that, we all have good in ourselves, we just need to find it”  
“You know today, I was supposed to do something really bad to you”  
“Oh it was your turn today? And what did you have in mind?”  
“You know about this?”  
You nodded “although I don’t understand what joy you see in it”  
“Chanyeol really likes you…”  
“And I don’t”  
“We were trying to make him believe you are just like any other girl, the way women normally see me, a sack of money and good looks… it’s kind of our fault, don’t be too harsh on him”  
You sough sitting back looking at your hands “and what right you have to prove him anything?”  
“I am sorry, I am worth nothing, I wish I knew how a broken heart felt, at least I’d know I have one, I don’t even think no one has ever giving me a loving kiss, not even my mother”  
You caressed his cheeks with both hands rubbing your thumb right under his eyes, you leaned closer and softly you kissed his lips, taking him by full surprise.  
“I don’t know if this is even appropriate, I just really felt like giving you a kiss, and that is an encouraging kiss, you will do great Kim Jongdae-ssi”  
What you didn’t expect was him responding with another one, it wasn’t soft like yours and you found yourself caged between the couch and his body, his head titling to get a better angle for a deeper kiss, his hands went behind your neck bringing you close, your lips parted for him and involuntary you did respond to the kiss.  
“Jongdae-ssi” you pushed him with both hands at his chest “I’m in love with someone else”  
“Thank you, now I Know how the feeling of getting your heart broken feels like”  
“Oh… but I-”  
“I’m kidding, thanks ___, I hope we could be friends? Maybe?”  
“Of course! I am kind of your saviour… OK that came out wrong, I didn’t mean it”  
Jongdae laughed loudly “it’s right tho, you are, I am forever thankful” he said getting up “right so I should get going”  
“No but the soup”  
“Some other time, I really need to do some thinking and trying to fix things”  
“I’ll take you down”  
When you arrived to his car you remembered the gun under the seat, looking at the place where he hid it.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t, ever, if you just not mention this…”  
“I will be our secret, and OK call me anytime, here is my number” you said taking his phone out of his blazer typing it, you handed him his phone and hugged him “call me, I’m here for you, anytime, I promise”  
Before sitting on the driver’s seat Chen kissed your cheek “thank you… saviour”  
You watched how the car drove off as you waived at him, you smiled to yourself pretty satisfied, your own sorrow was replaced with satisfaction.  
“Out of all… Kim Fuck-Dae” you heard a voice from behind you as well as some sarcastic clapping “bravo, I am speechless, well done, he is a good catch, his sex drive is I think one of the highest among us”  
“Baekhyun no! It’s not- he… he had a problem”  
“And you are just the best one to solve Kim Fuck-Dae’s problems, I am sure of it, keeping his secrets also… I’m… wow… just fucking wow” he stopped talking for a moment bitting on his hand gathered into a fist “you know I’m such an ass, I knew this whole act… me the poor guy, that has nothing to offer you like the others do, not even the most attractive… you are so cunning I want to vomit”  
You run and wrapped your arms around him back-hugging him “Baekhyun listen to me”  
He pulled himself free harshly pushing you away, he turned around his gaze poisonous “don’t fucking touch me, ever, or look at me, or talk to me, I do not exist, I wish I never met you, I wish I could erase you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________
> 
> A/N: Don’t kill me U_U it can happen, Chen was too broken…  
> And to all Baekhyun stans, don’t you worry ^_^  
> Thanks for reading, feedback is highly appreciated.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Baekhyun gave in ^_~

Your legs weren’t holding you, you leaned on the car next to you watching Baekhyun murmur what looked like nasty words walking away. He gave you one last disgusted look before getting into his car sprinting as he drove recklessly, the engine sound loud resonating in your ribcage.  
Your knees felt wobbly walking towards your apartment, all while thinking that this was yet the worst feeling you’ve ever felt since you were born. Indeed, the man you loved slipping away from your hands in the most heartbreaking way. You could live with the thought that he would never be with you because of Chanyeol. Or because he simply didn’t like you, but him thinking horrible things about you, him telling you what he just told you was too much to handle, you weren’t strong enough to live with this though. You knew yourself. You would never be able to overcome this…  
And he was right, you needed to disappear… forever.  
Kai called you that night several times, you didn’t answer, but when Chen called you knew you had to, you promised him that, and you weren’t the type to break your promises.  
Things weren’t going too well for him, when he went back to the company that day Suho had already began procedures to basically quick him out. You grew very interested to the story, you didn’t really understand how he was opening to you this fast, but also the lawyer in you wanted to hear more.  
It was your time to shine, you could help Kim Jongdae and get revenge at the same time from this nasty situation.  
“Tell me more Baekhyun-ah” said Chanyeol already tipsy lifting the bottle of whatever he was drinking way too early in the morning rocking on his chair behind his desk.  
“Chanyeol-ah, come on, enough already, I just told you so you can move on. She doesn’t have to share you feelings, you cannot force her” said Baekhyun coming closer trying to get the bottle out of Chanyeol’s hand.  
“Leave me alone! Don’t fucking touch the bottle, WHAT ELSE HAPPENED? TELL ME!”  
Now Chanyeol stood up clearly affected by the alcohol, not being able to stand still.  
“Chanyeol-ah, nothing else happened, enough please, please bro, she is not worth it”  
“He must of fucked her well, he had a point that fucker, he said it at the beginning of the bet ‘she will be in my bed’ Chen can predict these things. Especially when they are whores”  
“Chanyeol she is not- why do you care? Enough already!” cried Baekhyun desperately to make Chanyeol forget about you.  
“What is all this? Chanyeol go home right now! What if an employee sees you in this condition, take him home Baekhyun” said Suho entering Chanyeol’s office very unhappy at the view.  
“I am waiting for Chen and his new conquer, the woman I liked. I was ready to start something real with her hyung, you know? She was here in my heart” now Chanyeol switched from angry to melancholic, speaking as he harshly punched his own chest. It was tearing Baekhyun’s heart, he regretted telling him about what he saw the day before.  
“Whoah, whoah, I am missing all the fun in China” added Lay closing the door behind him.  
“All this scene is for the girl Xiumin hyung brought, the coffee girl Yixing! Can you believe it?”  
“Suho-yah! Don’t address her like that” Lay replied annoyed.  
“Whatever! All I know is that she is causing quite a commotion, I don’t like her” added Suho.  
“Yeah you are just used to sluts, cannot cope when you meet a decent one, that must be it” Lay’s speech firm.  
“Decent!?” asked Chanyeol laughing out loud hysterically.  
*Door knock*  
“Good morning gentlemen, your secretary told me you were here Kim Junmyeon-ssi, do you have a moment for me?”  
“What the fuck Chen? Why are you talking to me in that formal tone?”  
“I have my lawyer also to be preset” added Chen letting you in.  
“What? Lawyer?”  
“___!?” asked Lay stunned “holy shit! You are a lawyer? Good on you girl! I’m so happy for you. Well done Chen, I support you, and whatever Suho here said or did I’m against it” Lay patted on Chen’s back enthusiastically.  
Baekhyun looked at you head to toe while he held on Chanyeol that kept moving side to side. He was perplexed, was this a joke? Were you this cunning? He hated himself that at some point he did believe you.  
“So how did he hire you? Before of after sleeping with you?” asked Chanyeol trying to get closer, Baekhyun not letting him.  
“CHANYEOL!” exclaimed Lay.  
You shot Baekhyun a disgusted face before taking the seat next to Chen. Suho called Xiumin to attend the improvised meeting that looked more like a mental hospital.  
Xiumin opened the door panting heavily, clearly not believing what Suho had told him in the phone “___! Where were you?”  
“Here Kim Minseok-ssi, my resignation letter”   
“What? No you can’t, you signed a contract, if you breach the terms and conditions you will have to face a penalty clause” said Xiumin trying to sound confident.  
“Yes hyung, I will avail her, I will pay the amount stated in the contract, that is in return of her services”  
“And sex! All the great sex she can give you, I guess it must be good, right Chen? How is it? Does she like it rough? Did you spank that pretty ass of hers?” Chanyeol sounding more and more drunk.  
“If you don’t shut that mouth Chanyeol, I will have no other choice but to punch your ugly face” threatened Lay pointing his forefinger at his face.  
Suho got up and whispered something to Xiumin going outside. The panic clear in his face “we will be back in just a second”  
You closed your eyes trying to calm down, you couldn’t not look at Baekhyun and shake your head in disbelief, he really had no feelings towards you, not even pity, the view wasn’t amusing as he still kept caring about his asshole friend.  
Chen went to the water dispenser to get a cup of water, while Lay went to talk to Baekhyun away from Chanyeol, and that was Chanyeol’s chance his drunken thinking made him believe.  
“Bitch, you are going to get it from me too. You won’t win”   
Chanyeol grabbed your wrists pulling you towards him trying to kiss you, he pushed you to the couch, making you fall backwards, in an instant he was on top of you.  
“CHANYEOL! WHAT THE FUCK? MOVE AWAY FROM HER!” screamed Lay pulling at Chanyeol’s shoulders.  
Chen and Baekhyun joined in trying to get him away from you, you tried to scream but he had gaged your mouth with his hand while you punched his chest. The man was very big and strong, you looked from Chanyeol to Beakhyun who held a worried look, more than anger.  
“Move fucker! Leave her alone!” said Chen.  
Baekhyun pulled both Chanyeol’s ears and that seemed to be the trick, Chanyeol got up and faced Baekhyun “WHAT?”  
“You need to calm the fuck down, don’t you ever do that again, understand?” said Baekhyun calmly.  
By now you were crying as Lay and Chen tried to calm you, Chanyeol ignored his best friend going back to you pushing the guys aside untying his belt.  
“I’m going to fuck this bitch if it’s the last thing I do in my life”   
As an instinct you hid behind Baekhyun’s back, taking everyone by surprise, even Baekhyun himself. Your brain made you believe that he was the safest place, not Lay, not Chen, only Baekhyun.  
“Baekhyun please, please, don’t let him touch me” you pleaded, your breath hitting his back hairs giving him instant goosebumps.  
He was surprised that after all what happened between you two, you still saw in him a man, the man, the only man, ignoring your new friend Chen, the same one he thought you had a thing with, and even Lay who was basically your guardian angel.  
“Why is that bitch hiding behind you? Why you? Baek-why!? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!? DID YOU FUCK HER TOO?”  
“Chanyeol stop it! Don’t come closer” said Baekhyun calmly securing you behind him.  
Chanyeol got more aggravated when he watched how you clung onto Baekhyun desperately, as if he were your saviour from the evil him, one hand on his shoulder the other on his hair, absolutely terrified of him. Chanyeol could only take so much and out of all guys you were clinging on his best friend, the same friend he’s confessed to how much he liked you, the same he had threatened to kill if he ever took you away from him.   
Betrayal is what he felt…  
“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BAEKHYUN, AND YOU TOO BITCH, I SWEA-”  
And that was when Lay’s patience run out, he interrupted Chanyeol punching his nose, knocking him to the ground, when you saw him fall your knees gave up and you landed on them.   
Chen and Lay went on their knees too making sure you were alright. But you weren’t, you were having panic attack, you shivered and snivelled hysterically. Chen pulled you up and hugged you while patting on your back.  
“No time for this right now, listen to me ___, you need to get out of here, quick! If you want to report this I will support you, but for now please you need to leave. Fast before he regains his consciousness”  
“I’ll take her home” said Chen.  
“No no no, not her home, Baekhyun take her to my apartment, you stay here with me Chen. I don’t want Baekhyun here either right now"  
“But Xian came with you hyung, and you know how she is” said Baekhyun.  
“Shit yes, Chen check on Chanyeol while think of this one”  
Chen patted your back one last time before detaching himself from you, Baekhyun was close to you so he just naturally took Chen’s place, the moment his hand touched your back you lifted your sorrowful face and looked at him in the eye. Just a few hours ago you thought that you would never be able to be this close to him, few seconds ago he hated your guts, but then this happened, and now he was patting your back.  
“Yes I got it!” said Lay snapping his fingers “So Baekhyun! From now on you are ___’s boyfriend”  
Both of you shut your eyes wide open at Lay in disbelief of his request.  
“Xian will skin me alive if I brought a girl home of any kind, I can’t even have a female secretary”  
“I don’t understand” you said confused.  
“Xian my girlfriend, she is the insanely jealous type, but hey! I love her more than anything in the face of earth, so that’s it, you are Baekhyun’s girlfriend and an argument happened at work with Chanyeol, and that is why you cannot go back to Baekhyun’s apartment”  
“I can go to a hotel” you suggested “I don’t want to cause problems, I also need to be alone”  
“I don’t want Chanyeol finding you, until you decide what you want to do, you are staying with Xian and I, also because the last thing you need is to be alone at the moment”  
You sat in the car next to Baekhyun, the only thing audible were your sobs, you were waiting for any kind of apology, any kind of supportive words, any kind of feeling or emotion… perhaps this was for the better, Baekhyun wasn’t the right guy for you, he had many chances to prove otherwise but he chose to take his evil’s friend side.  
You chose to give him another chance to be at least human…  
“We need to get our story straight”  
You didn’t acknowledge what he said and just ignored him as you ket crying.  
“So I saw you when I was in high school, we met in the park and I had a crush on you, I also used to see you in the convenience store, I used to visit everyday but it couldn’t be. So when I saw you again after 10 years, I knew it was fate, I couldn’t let you slip from my hands this time, and things develop-”  
“It sounds accurate, you are describing exactly what happened, only that it was me instead of you” you interrupted.  
Baekhyun gulped turning his head at you, giving you a new face expression that you’ve never seen before… not readable however…  
“Yes baobei, she is Baekhyun’s girlfriend” said Lay through the phone trying to sound convincing.  
“Why here? I don’t get it, why can’t Baekhyun take her somewhere else?”  
“Xian, it’s very complicated, I will explain when I go home. Chanyeol is still unconscious, be a little bit understanding, supportive, Xian I need you, don’t be a burden in this difficult time, try and help me out”  
“Supportive by bringing a random girl home?”  
“She is not a random girl Xian, she is Baekhyun’s girlfriend, and they are on their way, get the visitor’s bedroom ready, do this for me baobei”  
Xian opened the door already not impressed, your puffy eyes and Baekhyun standing uneasy at the door, you looked weird. Distant…  
“Xian! I missed you, how have you been? When was the last time you came to Korea?”  
“Hi Baekhyun, I missed you too. Well your hyung doesn’t bring me often, you should talk to him” she replied as she hugged him giving you a nasty look.  
“This is my girl ___, ___ this is Xian, Lay hyung’s fiancé”  
You offered your hand shyly as Xian took it judging you hard.  
“But please come in, don’t just stand there”  
“I really need to go Xian, we had a huge problem with Chanyeol today and they need me”  
“They need you… well your girlfriend looks like she’s had better days, and you just want to leave her? Sounds off… what is all this Baekhyun? And don’t you dare lying to me”  
“I don’t think ___ wants me here though, she’s a bit upset with me”   
Baekhyun really tried to improvise but Xian was hard to fool.  
“I’ll go get you a glass of water dear” Xian tapped on your shoulder heading to the kitchen.  
“Damn it! She is too intelligent” whispered Baekhyun to himself audible enough for you to hear.  
“Don’t look but she is watching us” he added coming closer with a smile.  
His hands took yours, brushing his thumbs on the back of your hands while bringing you closer slowly “just go with it, don’t act awkward, please” he said before embracing you into a soft hug.   
His left hand holding you from your waist as the other stroked your hair lightly “for god sakes Xian is just watching us, from the kitchen hole, I can’t believe it” spoke Baekhyun low in your ear.  
You couldn’t believe him right now, what was he? Did he have blood running in his veins or Seven Up? Was he just this cold? All he cared about now was Xian?  
You started to cry not knowing how to act anymore.  
“I want to die, I thought yesterday was the worst day my life but nothing will top this, you have no consideration of my feelings” your weep loud and desperate.  
Baekhyun pushed you lightly at your shoulders to look at you, his heart was ripping deep down inside, he knew he was the one who hurt you and not Chanyeol, or anyone else for that matter.  
His hands didn’t respond to his own commands when they landed on both sides of your head at your ear level. He brought you closer to his own until his forehead rested on yours, his thumbs wiping your tears feeling how you stopped breathing for a moment, your eyes doubled in size questioning his actions.  
His hands cupped your cheeks as he titled his head to one side kissing your cheek, then your nose, then the side of your lips, all while your breath was held in disbelief.  
His head went backwards slightly to watch your reaction, you had stopped crying, and you almost had forgotten that you were allowed to breath. Suddenly feeling better.  
“Encircle my neck”  
“Hmm?”  
He took your arms and placed them over his shoulders, his own hands sliding feeling all your back until they rested at your waist bringing you closer. He nudged your nose before titling his head again, this time his lips landing on yours. Your heart started to pump blood so fast that you were afraid it might explode, it was just a simple peck, but when he moved away you tightened the grip on him.  
“Keep acting” he spoke on your lips.  
“I am not acting Baekhyun-ssi”  
When he heard you say that he exhaled calming himself down, your voice gave him a tingling sensation in his stomach, he looked to his side momentarily and back at your face, you were adorable, after all this you still had nice words for him. He hated himself, he hated seeing you this vulnerable, he hated not knowing what exact messages his brain was giving, he was confused…  
He walked forward to the nearest wall caging you with his body, both hands at the nape of your neck bringing you close to him his lips landing on yours harder this time, he had no hesitation in pulling your lower lip between his teeth before sliding his tongue inside your mouth, his lips were soft and warm and felt just right, like no other kiss you’ve experienced before.  
He moved slowly and you complied his movements, he pressed his body harder when the kiss deepened feeling your shivers, both his hands moving from your neck to the wall behind you as he felt that you were comfortable and not going anywhere, your hands pulling at the lapels of his blazer to get better hold of him.  
He stoped for a moment to catch his breath. When he saw you smile he hated it, he hated the effect he had on you even when he was being a jackass, but he also liked it too much. Like a forbidden feeling that he wasn’t allowed to have.  
“Guys? The visitor’s room is ready, you can go there an discuss whatever happened that made ___ upset with you Baekhyun” interrupted Xian offering you the glass of water.  
Baekhyun run his hands over his face as you giggled.  
“I really need to go, Lay hyung will want to kill me for taking this long”  
“Of course, don’t you guys be late for dinner, you can spend the night here too”  
Baekhyun looked at you drawing a little smile on his face, when he heard your giggles he almost forgot the big shit he just got himself into.  
“Take care of my Yixing, Baekhyun”  
“Take care of my ___, Xian”  
When he closed the door to leave he scolded himself, he took the stairs to clear his mind. Did this actually happen? How could he just give in too… too what? Was it curiosity? Was it because he liked how you liked him? Was it to calm you down after what happened? Did he like you? What about Chanyeol? What about Chen?   
“Aghrrrrr” he punched the streaking wheel as he drove away.  
He didn’t know what to do or where to go because lay had actually told him not to come near the office that day, but he wanted to check on Chanyeol, even after being the biggest asshole, he still wanted to check on him.  
Meanwhile with Xian things started to look better, once she witnessed the unexpected scene, she didn’t doubt of your relationship with Baekhyun. She asked you all sorts of questions about how you met and you went wild with the answers. You weren’t really lying, you just exposed how much he got stuck to your head since that moment at the skateboard park 10 years ago.  
Xian noticed how your face expression changed when Chanyeol was mentioned and how your face lit up when it was Baekhyun you talked about. She also tried to get some details on what happened, but Lay advised her not to be pushy because it was a sensitive issue. You also avoided any talking in the matter.   
You helped her prepare dinner and helped her cleaning the apartment that was closed for several weeks.  
“I could give you something to change into but it will not fit you, I’m minuscule, I wish I had those hips and boobs”  
You chuckled when you heard her complementing you the way she did.  
“I’ll call Baekhyun to get me something”  
Just the idea of being this close to Baekhyun made your heart flutter.  
Chanyeol regained his consciousness looking around, he lay in the same couch were he had pushed you hours ago. Sehun and Kai were there now having a small talk about the incident.  
“Where is Baekhyun?”  
“Hyung! Are you OK? How do you feel?” asked Sehun while Kai didn’t move from his seat, way too annoyed with him to even ask if he was alright.  
Chanyeol got up holding onto his head, he was still dizzy from the alcohol and the punch. He headed outside his office, looking for Baekhyun, he went straight to Lay’s office without knocking where he found Baekhyun there with Lay, and before they could do anything about it Baekhyun was met with Chanyeol’s fist on his jaw, causing an immediate bleed as he bit on is lip.  
“Chanyeol!” exclaimed Lay.  
Soon all the guys were holding onto Chanyeol to avoid him from getting closer to Baekhyun.  
“Traitor, I hate you, I trusted you, I let you in, I never treated you like you were any different, but you are just a cheap rat, just like your family, you are worth nothing Byun Baekhyun!”  
Xiumin pulled Chanyeol out of the office, Sehun, D.O and Suho followed them, while Kai and Chen stayed in Lay’s office with Baekhyun.  
“I told you not to come here! I would recommend you not to come for a while Baekhyun” said Lay patting on his back.  
“Hyung, what happened between you and ___? Are you playing her?” asked Kai “because if you are that punch you just received is nothing comparing to what I will do” he continued as he handed him a tissue to clean the blood at the side of his mouth.  
“I’m not playing with anyone, look who is talking, all of you were playing this stupid game and now I am getting blamed”  
“He is not playing her Kai, I think it’s ___, she likes Baekhyun-ah, am I right?”  
“Well damn ___, she’s actually falling for the best one among us, she has a good taste Baekhyun-ah” added Lay kissing Baekhyun hard on his cheek.  
Baekhyun was suppressing a smile, he did blush however, just the thought excited him, but then he was reminded that this costed him his best friend.  
“Reminds me, here call her because she needs you to bring her some clothes from her apartment” said Lay taking Baekhyun’s phone from his hand to save your number.  
“C-clothes? Is that necessary?”  
“It is because if Xian finds out there’s nothing between you 2 I will not sleep in my bed tonight, and that is something I don’t look forwards to” added Lay typing your number on his phone.  
“Oh but hyung, she is convinced” whispered Baekhyun looking at his hands.  
“What did you do you little shit?” asked Lay as he encircled his arm around Baekhyun’s neck “tell me all about it as we go to her apartment”  
“Mmm hi”  
“Hi”  
“I am at your apartment- Lay hyung said-”  
“My passcode is 0000″  
“Wow ingenuous, not very secure, anyone can guess it”  
“I’m forgetful” you giggled.  
“So what do I need to get you from here?”  
“Alright so, first of all take your shoes off” Baekhyun smiled into the phone “then go to my room, there is a chest of drawers. Get me a pair of leggings and a t-shirt from the 2nd drawer”  
Baekhyun opened the door to your room and smiled again, you were extremely tidy, everything smelled like fabric softer, a soft and sweet one.  
He put you on loud speaker placing the phone on your bed, he opened the drawer and found an assortment of leggings, he pulled out the blue ones and a pink t-shirt.  
“OK got them, anything else? I can bring you home tomorrow morning and you can pack a small bag anyways”  
“Sounds good but until then, I need…”  
“Yes?”  
“Socks! Yes a pair of socks from the 1st drawer”  
Baekhyun opened it without hesitation meeting your underwear instead of socks.  
image  
“Oh… there-there’s no… there’s only…”  
“Get me one please”  
“Which one?”  
“Anyone”  
“I’m not going to pick for you your freaking underwear ___”  
“Just pull anyone”  
“I can’t chose”  
“It’s better than telling you get me the lacy one or the stripy one, just pull anything”  
“OK bye” Baekhyun hung up with a loud sigh.  
He was sweating, he looked away placing his hand over the bras, what he didn’t expect was literally getting a static shock from the nylon fabric, his hand retracted forced to look straight ahead, his eyes falling on your bras.  
‘It’s like as if they want me to look at them’ thought Baekhyun in his head.  
He placed his hand over the lacy one that caught his eye, nothing fancy but he liked it, he pulled it carefully feeling the cups shamelessly, he was about to close the drawer when he was thought that you might need panties as well.  
But she didn’t ask, I should close the drawer and leave… but then again if she was going to change her bra for sure she must need fresh panties… but no, it would look weird I just came with panties that she didn’t ask for… but also I didn’t give her the change to ask for anything else.  
Baekhyun’s thoughts clouded him.  
Fuck it.  
He looked through the drawer getting the matching panties placing everything in a small bag.  
Lay and Baekhyun arrived earlier than expected, Xian welcomed Lay with a kiss and a jump encircling her arms around his neck, Lay absolutely adored her, it was mutual. How much you envied having something like that, they moved from the door never breaking the kiss to let Baekhyun in, he whispered a ‘hi’ shyly, but you guessed you had to show some sort of affection, you went on your tiptoes kissing his cheek softly, taking him by full surprise. You noticed a little scar that wasn’t there this morning, you frowned and felt it with your fingertips, Baekhyun watching your worried face.  
“Chanyeol?”  
“It’s nothing ___, I’m alright”  
Dinner went well, you cleared the table and Baekhyun took some plates to the kitchen to help you. You loaded the dishwasher in silence but the gazes Baekhyun was giving you made you happy. He was shy and treated you with care, it felt awkward but nice, this is all you ever dreamt about, having Baekhyun close to you, it felt perfect.  
“So guys we are going to bed early, please make yourself comfortable” announced Lay as he held Xian from her back kissing the crown of her head.  
“I should head home too” said Baekhyun.   
“But wait, no Baekhyun stay the night here”   
“Xian let him go, a lot happened today” said Lay pulling Xian to their bedroom.  
“Wait, how is this possible? Aren’t you dating? You sleep away from each other? On a day like this? You said ___ was upset with you and you are just going to leave her?” Xian’s tone sounded suspicious, Lay was clearly panicking.  
“I guess they are right, we just thought that invading your apartment like this was not…”  
“Nonsense, Yixing baobei get Baekhyun something comfortable to wear”  
“No need, I don’t use pyjamas” said Baekhyun winking at you.  
He managed yet again to make you hyperventilating with the though to ‘naked Baekhyun’ in your bed.  
Baekhyun closed the door of the visitor’s bedroom, you were blushing your cheeks felt like burning.  
“I will leave when I make sure they are asleep, you can tell them I left for work early”  
You nodded taking the bag with your clothes entering the ensuite bathroom, you took a shower and put on your comfy leggings and t-shirt, you combed your hair and went outside, Baekhyun was sitting in the armchair wearing only his undershirt as he played with his phone, he lifted his head and smiled at you again.  
You weren’t coping with Baekhyun smiles, he looked too beautiful… too dreamy.  
Baekhyun stood up taking your hands in his “I am sorry for today, I am sorry for everything”  
“It was the worst day but also the best… although you didn’t get me socks… but you got me panties, I don’t recall asking for panties Baekhyun-ssi”  
“I’ll take a shower” he replied nervously.  
When he got out of the bathroom he saw you lying down in bed hugging the pillow, he thought you were asleep, so he tried not to make any noise.  
“Baekhyun?” you asked with sleepy voice rubbing your eyes.  
“Shhh go back to sleep, I’ll sleep in the armchair”  
“No I will feel horrible, you take the bed” you tried getting up but his hand stopped you making you fall back in bed.  
“I insist”  
“I hope you don’t mind that I leave the night stand light on, I can’t sleep in the dark”  
He nodded covering himself with the quilt closing his eyes.  
But how could you fall asleep anyways having him in front of you in the same bedroom? You were ‘sharing the room’ were you dreaming?   
Not that Lay and Xian made it easy to sleep with all the fun they were having, but you were not planning to sleep…   
Indulged in memorising every single detail in Baekhyun’s pretty face. His damp fringe falling on his forehead, the little pout forming in his beautiful soft lips, the mole in his upper lip that was the cherry on the top, imagining next time you had a chance to make sure and feel it with your fingertips, just the thought alone made you giggle covering your mouth in excitement.  
You were so consumed by Baekhyun… he made it actually possible to forget all the bad experience of this morning. He made you happy…  
After 2 hours of uninterrupted staring, you got thirsty, you got up and went to the kitchen to get some water, the entertainment at Lay’s bedroom was still on, you snorted hearing all the talk they were having while they were at it taking another sip of water.  
“Still awake?”  
You gasped in surprise when you heard Baekhyun’s voice dropping the mug on the floor.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, I’ll clean that, don’t move”  
Baekhyun bent down collecting the pieces carefully, luckily the mug broke neatly in 3 big pieces.  
“I heard it! There is someone in the kitchen” you heard Xian’s voice whisper-shouting nervously.  
Baekhyun took off his undershirt in one swift movement standing up, he hugged you burying his face in the crock of your neck.  
“Oh! It’s you guys!” said Lay holding on to the baseball bat in one hand his eyes doubled in size shellshocked at the view, he didn’t realise that whatever was happening between you 2 had developed this much.  
“Goodnight guys”   
When Lay and Xian left Baekhyun detached himself from you “I’m sorry”  
You didn’t answer and just headed back to the bedroom. He followed you knowing he screwed up. Again.  
“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to do… this” he said putting his undershirt back on.  
Your mind was clouded, too fast… too uncertain… too… you couldn’t put your finger on what was really happening.  
“Are you going to keep acting? For Xian I mean?” you asked sounding pissed. But you could never really be, not with Baekhyun.  
“Are you upset? I swear is not my intention, not after tod- I don’t want to upset you anymore”  
“I kind of actually am, you haven’t gotten me any socks” you flashed your killer smile when you heard genuineness in his apology.  
He run his fingers through his hair nervously, as if hesitant.  
“Well? Don’t you have anything to say for yourself? Are you one of those perverts that look through womens underwear?”  
Baekhyun took 2 steps forward grabbing your waist roughly attacking your lips without previous warning, it was so sudden that you winced at the action, he didn’t move for a second to taste waters and make sure that you welcomed it, and he got his answer when your hands caressed his chest before returning the kiss.  
You heard a loud groan as he kept pushing you till the back of your knees hit the bed before falling on the mattress.  
“Damn it, why are you so cute? It really pays off to be the good guy sometimes, I got the girl everyone wants”  
“Baekhyun”  
He leaned over taking your lips again, savouring every corner without fear, he loved the feeling of being selfish right now. Not thinking about anyone but you and him, you were so docile, so pure, so everything he wanted. He liked this, he liked it a lot…  
You gasped for air when you felt his body rest comfortably over yours, he retracted caressing your face “I’m sorry got carried away, you are too beautiful, I’m acting like a jerk” he said standing up.  
You saw him sit in the armchair wiping his lips with his fingers looking at you intensely.  
“I guess the armchair is not comfortable” you said naively.  
“Go to sleep ___”  
“But you have work tomorrow, and your back… the bed is big enough, we could share it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: Is he being an asshole? Or not?  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: sharing bed with Baekhyun, how to resist when the attraction is mutual? Nothing else matters right now, just you and him…

Baekhyun took your offer hesitant, nevertheless happy. He wanted to share the bed, you wanted to share the bed… but somehow it felt wrong. He knew why, but he also knew that he liked the way you were acting around him, why not get closer? No more thinking of Chanyeol, whatever Chanyeol wanted was none of his care. Not here. Not now.  
Before taking his place in the other side of the bed, he took some cushions aligning them between you 2 creating a barrier. You turned to face him when he placed the last cushion not being able to see his face, he gave you his back before covering himself with his own quilt.  
“Good night ___, and thank you”  
After a few minutes of huffing wanting to draw his attention, you propped yourself into your elbow to see his back. You just wanted that much, but after seeing him lying down so close you wanted more. You wanted to feel him closer. Touch him…  
He turned around unexpectedly when he felt that you were watching him, you placed the pillow back on place and covered your head with the duvet extremely embarrassed.  
“I saw you” he coed in a funny way.  
He pulled the duvet down uncovering your eyes. He was too close for your brain to work properly.  
“What were you doing?” he asked smiling.  
“Nothing” your voice muffled from the duvet at your mouth.  
“I guess we can take off just this pillow, I also kind of want to see your face before falling asleep”  
You uncovered your face and gave him a satisfied smile. He lay on his side facing you and you did the same facing him. You felt shy but overwhelmed with joy. He was also trying to put his finger on what he was feeling right now, not wanting to fall asleep and instead taking in all the cuteness you were throwing at him.  
“You were the stalker back then, I remember you”  
“I’m the stalker now too, and I think I might pass out with the thought that you actually remember me”  
“You are driving me crazy, how can you be so cute?” he chuckled.   
“I was cute back then too, wasn’t I? But never too late, we could make up for the lost time”  
Baekhyun rolled over his back sighing deeply. It worried you, you knew he was thinking of Chanyeol, you wouldn’t blame him tho. Who would throw away a friendship that lasted that long for a girl that he might now even like?  
“Baekhyun-ssi?”  
“Hmm?” he replied turning to face you again.  
“I know he is your friend, I respect that, but what he did today… it’s very big, but if you ask me not to report him, I won’t” you confirmed as you sat crossing your legs.  
“Why would you do that for me? I would never ask you to do something like that to begin with. Not even for Chanyeol”  
“Because I know you love him and you care about him, altho he’s hurt me, and hurt you” you felt the little scab on the side of his lip with your fingertips “but I would, for you”  
“You are too good” he said holding your wrist “I… I just don’t know what to say” he kissed your fingers slowly and carefully, not breaking eye contact.  
You were melting, your whole body tingled, even tho only your fingers were being touched. You felt those kisses all over your skin.  
“You are blushing. It’s so cute” he said sitting reaching closer to squeeze your cheeks.  
“Baekhyun-ssi~~~” you whined “am I only cute? Is that all you see in me?”  
He raised himself a little to face you eye to eye.  
“Cute… and impatient… and beautiful… and intriguing… and definitely sexy”  
You covered your face with both hands, your hair falling over your shoulders. You felt his hands tugging your hair behind your back.  
“And shy?”  
“I’m not shy!” you spat uncovering your face finding his nose almost touching yours.  
The excitement in you grew, you were ready to give him your soul if he asked for it, what an interesting way to look at you, what was he thinking about?   
The agony… please…  
“You are not shy? Will I see for myself?”  
He run his thumb over your lower lip slowly, teasingly, you didn’t know what to do, you just stayed still watching him as your heart hammered your ribcage, your mouth feeling dry and expectant.  
He took your lower lip between his thumb and forefinger pulling lightly before releasing it, immediately you took your lower lip between your teeth bitting on it, he was looking at your lips and you saw him gulping.   
He wanted to kiss you.   
“What am I going to do with you huh? I can’t think straight when you are close to me” he said his voice sounding low and husky, he got on his knees lowering himself close to your face.  
“You are like this cute little reward waiting for me, aren’t you?” he added.  
“I don’t know what you mean” you struggled to reply as your eyes followed his actions.  
“I tried to ignore you, but it’s so difficult, I don’t think I can anymore”  
His voice… his breath hitting your face…  
“I want you Baekhyun-ssi, I wanted you since I saw you, I don’t think that after all this time I would ever be this willing for anyone. Just you”  
Those words made him sit back for a moment as in remembering something… or someone, your head went straight to the thought of Chanyeol.  
“What? What is it?” you asked furrowing your eyebrows.  
He was quiet for a moment before speaking.  
“What is between you and Jongdae?”  
“You saw already, I am his lawyer, he is being unfairly, almost forced to leave the company, Junmyeon-ssi cannot do th-”  
“That wasn’t my question” he stopped again thinking of his words “you told him that you will keep it a secret, I heard it! What secret you have with him?”  
“I cannot tell you”  
Baekhyun scoffed “you just said you’d do anything for me”  
“Anything that concerns me, but this concerns someone else, it’s not my place to reveal something a person has asked me not to reveal. Are you doubting me? You are just like Chanyeol-ssi that thinks I’m this kind of slut?”  
“I’m sorry no- that is not what I meant… but… why me? I am no one, no one compared to the rest”  
“You are everything, my eyes chose you, my heart chose you, my body chose you… are you blind?”   
He attached his lips to your neck, you closed your eyes consumed in the he thought and the feeling. They felt magical against your skin, soft and warm…  
“Please don’t tell me these things, you are going to kill me” he spoke in the crock of your neck.  
Baekhyun was still fighting the urge but slowly he was giving in every open mouthed kissed he left in your collarbones. He pushed you with his body making you fall back in the mattress, his hands boldly pushed your legs apart, his mouth ravishing your skin when he nestled himself.   
You welcomed it. All of it. You felt him between your legs and your hands went to caress the nape of his neck, now feeling his tongue flat on your skin.  
“Baekhyungh~~~”  
He detached himself for a moment pulling his undershirt off, your eyes opened wide making your body crave to touch him, your hands hooked to the belt loops of his pants, pulling him back at you.  
His hands found their way under your t-shirt, when you felt his warm fingers pressing gently on your sides, you hissed in satisfaction. He continued and pressed his lower body harder over yours, now feeling his hardened member over your clothed entrance, your knees snapped caging him between your legs, and a loud moan escaped your lips. You closed your mouth with your hands and saw him smirking at your reaction as he run his fingers through his soft hair in confidence.   
“So cute”  
“I’m n-”  
His mouth invaded yours, it was a needy kiss, the lust was felt as his tongue explored all your mouth till he found your tongue. He was in full control of the kiss, your nerve system on edge. Your hands landed on his back feeling his smooth skin sending you to heaven, your digits digging deep to keep him close to you as he devoured your lips.  
He pulled away for air panting heavily over your face “are you sure of this?”  
You simply nodded.  
It was like pressing on the ‘go ahead’ button. In a flash he was pulling his pants down, he wore a nice pair of tight black boxer briefs, you noticed the significant tent in them.   
He came back kissing you one more time before sitting on his ankles, his hands massaging your calfs and inner thighs, all while he eye-fucked you well and good. Your hands stayed at your mouth while you watched his attack on you.  
“Are you wearing your lacy panties?” you nodded eyes wide open “the ones you didn’t ask for” you nodded again “you know, I imagined you in those, I’m not going to lie about it”  
He placed his hands on the hem of your leggings pulling them off slowly, finally revealing your panties. He groaned and licked his lips going further down.  
“Your skin is so soft despite the goosebumps, are you nervous?” he asked before pulling the leggings off your feet completely tossing them away.  
He pulled your hands sitting you down removing your t-shirt, he looked down taking in your figure, then he raised his gaze back at you.  
“For me? All for me?”  
Your hands went at your back unclasping your bra painfully slow, never breaking eye contact, he didn’t dare look down again. You tossed the bra aside suddenly feeling his palms on both breasts, very gently making your nipples pebble under his touch.  
“All for you, and no one else” you replied.  
Baekhyun pulled his boxer briefs down franticly fast, his breath heavy. He had lost his shit right there. He pushed you back at the mattress snapping your knees open. Without further delay his hand was there, right where you wanted it to be, all while he kissed you fiercely. His groans loud making you shiver under his ministrations.   
You grabbed his wrist making him stop, he broke the kiss questioning why. All you did was pull your panties down “now… keep going” you whispered.  
Baekhyun positioned himself entwining your finger with his feeling each others palms, he brought them atop of your head going back to your neck, his teeth now sinking there leisurely.  
“Let me touch you Baekhyun~~~” you whined.  
He set your hands free, finally your hands squeezing his butt cheeks “go!” you commanded.  
“So naughty… so eager” he said smirking proudly.  
“I waited long enough, don’t you think?”  
Baekhyun’s hand found your entrance, he pushed a digit inside making your back arch “Baek-”  
“So tight, fuck! I wonder how it will feel around my dick”  
He started thrusting his finger in and out bitting his lower lip watching how you squirmed in pleasure “so tight, but wet, you ready cutie?”  
“Don’t call m- ah!”  
You held your breath when you felt him trying to slide inside you.  
“It’s so fucking tight, it feels amazing, fuck you are perfect, aghrrrr” he leaned over burying his face in your chest squeezing your breast “how rough do you like it? I want you to enjoy as much as I am already”  
You didn’t answer and just pulled at his hair, still holding your breath.  
“Hmm? How rough?” he lifted himself to look at you, noticing that little tears formed in your eyes.  
“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked in panic “why ar- oh my god! ___?” he pulled away looking down noticing some blood stains.  
“NO FUCKING WAY! NO, NO, NO, NO! HOW?”  
You breathed out wiping your tears closing your legs.  
“Why did you stop?” naive question…  
“YOU ARE VIRGIN! WELL NO! YOU ARE NOT ANYMORE! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE? THIS IS SO WRONG!!!”  
“Why does it matter?”  
“It matters to me! I feel like a criminal, I- why? Why are you a virgin? How old are you? Aren’t you like a year or 2 younger than me? And I just- like that…” he held his head in frustration “what the fuck?” he continued.  
“But this is a dream come true, when I met you again, I knew…”  
“ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE JUST MET! YOU CAN’T GIVE IT AWAY LIKE THIS… FOR ME!”  
“Why did this put you off so much? Don’t you like me?”  
“I can’t do it, I am sorry about this, and we are in Lay hyung’s house, we can’t…” he murmured as he got dressed, he kept talking to himself “I can’t believe this, I hate myself right now, like, I DID NOT NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!”  
“Baekhyun!”  
You touched his forearm but he winced back.  
“No! Get dressed!”  
You started crying covering yourself with the duvet, he walked from side to side in the room like a headless chicken.  
“OK, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like this, you just really surprised me, I wasn’t ready to receive such a revelation, your first time should be with someone that… what the fuck am I saying? I’m so sorry jus-”  
“I understand, you don’t feel the same way that I do, it’s alright, it was my choice, you did nothing wrong. Stop apologising, you are making me feel stupid” you kept crying your voice loud enough to make Lay worry and knock on your door.  
“Cover yourself, it’s hyung”  
You put your panties back on and run to the ensuite bathroom with your bra in hand crying. Baekhyun put his undershirt on, and opened the door.  
“Why is ___ crying? She had enough shit to deal with today, why did you upset her?” Lay asked looking at your clothes tossed in the floor “Baekhyun! No! Did you just…”  
You were listening to all the conversation behind the door.  
“I… she… I just-”  
“At least tell me you are not taking advantage about the fact that she likes you”  
“No, no! I swear, hyung you know me!”  
You sighed in relief, maybe he felt bad because he wanted your first time to be nicer than this? Better circumstances perhaps?  
“I know you, that is why I am not too worried, treat her well Baekhyun”  
“Hyung…”  
“But then why was she crying?”  
“Well-it’s… I- hyung~~~” whined Baekhyun.  
“Alright alright” laughed Lay patting on Baekhyun’s shoulder “I’m right here, if you need help. Or advise”   
You smiled, you did feel better, Baekhyun sounded shy and genuine, and Lay, the nicest person on earth had no doubts about him.  
You put your bra on and opened the door slowly peeking to see Baekhyun rubbing on the nape of his neck, when he heard the creaking sound of the door he stopped straightening himself.  
“___? Come out he’s gone”  
“Give me my clothes”  
“Oh sure, yes of course” he gathered your leggings and t-shirt.  
He extended his hand, you opened the door enough to fit your own snatching the clothes from him, shutting the door with a thud before he could say anything.  
You put them on and washed your face, you looked at yourself in the mirror to gain confidence and got out. Baekhyun was seated in the armchair leaning his elbows on his knees, his head low.  
“___!” he said standing “listen, I just-”  
“Don’t apologise damn it!”  
He pulled you at his chest and hugged you “alright I won’t, but don’t be upset”  
“I really want to go to bed, today was filled with events, I am just tired”  
He held your shoulders and planted a kiss on your forehead “alright, we will talk tomorrow, good night”  
You woke up at the sound of plates and a distant conversation, you looked at the armchair where Baekhyun had spent the night, but he wasn’t there. The quilt he used to cover himself was neatly folded. You went straight to wash and get dressed. You followed the sound of the chitchat that was held in the kitchen.  
You saw them through the kitchen hole engaged into preparing the breakfast, Lay was taking plates out of the cupboard, Baekhyun was trying to figure out how the coffee machine worked and Xian was making some eggs.  
You cleared your throat tugging a string of hair behind your ear avoiding looking at Baekhyun, for some reason you were not coping with the idea of looking at him after what happened the night before.  
“___! Did you sleep well? Baekhyyun here wanted to make your coffee for once, but it seems you might need to give him a hand” said Lay patting on your back welcoming you into the fancy large kitchen.  
“Good morning guys, I slept very well, thanks for having me Yixing-ssi, thanks Xian-ssi”  
“Did you makeup? Is Baekhyun behaving good? If not tell me, I will make him regret it, trust me I can!” said Xian.  
“I don’t doubt that, but for now he is alright” you smiled finally making eye contact with him.  
He was nervous, you saw it in his gaze, he was trying to look calm and cool but who was he fooling?  
“You need help?” you asked Baekhyun taking the milk from his hands.  
“I-ah-I wanted to make it for you” he replied.   
“You hear that Yixing? He is stuttering, he must of done something really big” teased Xian.  
You did like the feeling of being in power, but you also knew the moment you left this apartment the lie will remain that. A lie, Baekhyun was nothing to you, if he wanted to make things right he needed to stand up his game. Talk things clear. Make some serious decisions. Because you didn’t know what anything that happened the night before meant. And part of that was your own impulsive actions. You couldn’t blame him entirely.  
Baekhyun was being sweet and nice to you during breakfast. You wanted to act hard to get but he was adorable. He filled your mug before asking, and even brought you tissues without needing any, and after breakfast he insisted in clearing the table alone. He behaved like a 15 year old, nervous and naive, you wished you had seen this side of him back then.   
Lay and Xian went to get dressed and you took your mug to the balcony were there was a nice view overlooking the city.  
“Can I join?” asked Baekhyun standing at the frame of the balcony door.  
“Sure” you smiled giving him some confidence.  
He sat in the bench next to you, he placed his arm behind your back and exhaled before speaking.  
“So… let me speak, don’t interrupt me because I might forget what I want to say, and I really need to get it out of my chest, and looking at you makes me nervous, so please just stay quiet” you nodded and faced him, your knees brushing on his.  
“First off, I won’t apologise for yesterday, it was… a surprise, that’s all, also I won’t say it was the best sex I ever had because it simply wasn’t, we didn’t even have- I just sort of… I mean if you would of told me, I would of been more careful, more gentle… having said that, I don’t regret it either” he took your hand before continuing “I thought it was unfair on you that it was rushed and not what I… you deserve better”  
“I-”  
“Don’t interrupt me, just let me say everything” you nodded again covering your little smile.  
“Wow, your face just lit up, when you smile you are so freaking cute, I can’t”  
You were about to say something but he placed his forefinger over your lips “don’t talk I said” he kept his finger on your lips touching them as he bit on the inside of his cheek “your lips are so delicious… addicting as fuck”  
You giggled before bitting his finger, he was basically asking for it.  
“And now I officially forgot what I wanted to say” he inserted his finger further inside feeling your tongue, you licked it.  
“Fuck! Don’t-”  
Your lips tightened around his finger as your tongue played with it.  
“Come here”  
He crushed his lips on yours, pulling you into his lap, you gladly kissed him back, you smiled into the kiss running your fingers through his hair looking at his eyes when you pulled away “but I want you to finish, what did you want to say to me?”  
Baekhyun’s phone vibrated in his pocket.  
“One second”  
He took his phone out reading the sender’s name.  
‘Chanyeol’  
Baekhyun’s heart sank to his feet, he felt a stinging sensation and cold sweat.  
“Give me a moment ___, it’s from work” he said his voice sounding worried.  
“Everything alright?” you asked naively letting him stand up.  
He nodded walking inside the apartment. He hesitantly opened the message to read.  
Hi Baekhyun-ah, how are you?   
I couldn’t sleep last night, I never felt worst in my whole life, I am sorry about all those things I said to you. Man… women are a headache… when you really love someone that clouds all your mind, I wished I didn’t. I acted like an asshole with my dearest friend, my brother. I love you more than myself Baekhyun. Also ___, it’s because I love her more than myself, I felt threatened with the image of never having her, it killed me, as well as the thought of losing you, I would never be able to forgive myself. Please help me overcome this Baekhyun, I need you more than ever bro, don’t leave me.  
Please forgive me brother, I owe you a punch in my face.  
Your mate, Park Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun sat in the couch, reading and re-reading the message, looking at you as you drank your coffee going back to the phone, reading and looking at you, thinking of Chanyeol and how dirty he all of a sudden felt. Dirty and selfish, low, taking advantage of your love, a love that he wasn’t even sure he could correspond. He didn’t deserve you, as well as Chanyeol. He just stabbed him in the back, he hurt everyone around him, Baekhyun was not OK.  
“Hey! Where did you go? I missed you” he heard you said coming next to him caressing his cheek “you look worried, tell me”  
“I can’t”  
“How come? Tell me, I might help” you took his hand with both hands kissing it.  
“I can’t, just like you can’t tell me what’s your deal with Jongdae” he spat.  
You left his hand furrowing.   
“I’m sorry, that came out wrong”  
“Stop doing wrongs things, it will save you same apologies Baekhyun-ssi”  
Baekhyun couldn’t cope with all this…  
“I need to go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: what would you doing a situation like this? Lose your best friend or lose your s/o? What is she to him even?  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Baekhyun’s behaviour in facing the new reality… he has inner battles to deal with, he doesn’t know what to do. Just one thing is clear, he loved his best friend, he also held a special place for you…

He got up and headed downstairs, he didn’t look back and didn’t even say goodbye. He just got up and left. You didn’t find it strange, you knew that it was something related to Chanyeol. Baekhyun had a soft spot for his asshole friend, and nothing and no one could change that. You were just happy that he was accepting the new feelings he had towards you, because he did feel something. You felt felt it.  
You got up and took the mug to the kitchen, you met Lay in your way and he had that face expression of being glad to meet with you alone finally.  
“___! Where is Baekhyun?”  
“He had to leave”  
“Leave? Without saying anything? It’s not even prudent”  
“Don’t worry about him, he got a text and straight away he wanted to leave, so I guess is related to Chanyeol-ssi”  
“That pigheaded idiot- sorry ___, are you alright? I mean, I couldn’t properly talk to you because of Xian, and then you and Baekhyun seemed kind of closer than what I thought… we are not lying to Xian anymore, are we?”  
“I don’t know what to say, I don’t know what Bae-”  
“Baekhyun!?” exclaimed Lay looking straight.  
You turned around and saw Baekhyun walking fast towards you, taking long steps almost running.  
You opened your mouth and before your could verbalise anything his lips were on yours, one hand around your waist and the other around your shoulder.  
“OK… what the fuck Baekhyun?” said Lay trying to look elsewhere.  
Baekhyun kissed you thoroughly but fast, he released your lips with a pop, moving your hair away from your face.  
“I will make it right, trust me, I won’t let you down, I won’t lose a jewel like you”  
You nodded your head wiping the excess of moist in your lips.  
“Yah!” exclaimed Lay, he wasn’t taking in all the surprises thrown at him, too much to handle at once.  
Baekhyun hugged you and kissed your neck squeezing your cheeks.  
“Look at this bastard! I’m talking to you Baekhyun!”  
“Yes hyung”  
“Yes hyung? About time! What is all this?”  
“I will make it right, I promise” replied Baekhyun shyly.  
“So it’s official? Like I can go today to the office and say Baekhyun is dating ___? In front of everybody? Including Chanyeol?”  
Baekhyun sighed loudly looking down shoulders shrugging in defeat, he rubbed his head looking back up “I need some time hyung”  
“Alright Baekhyun, I will give you time, until then… this” he pointed from Baekhyun to you “not happening”  
You were going to protest but Lay stopped you raising his hand.  
“This sudden hormonal bursts you are having… no!” he looked at Baekhyun into the eye getting closer “I will not allow it, because you have a lot in your plate Baekhyun. It’s Chanyeol we are talking about, and I am still not sure you will prioritise ___, you have a lot of work to do before considering getting anything. I’m sorry for doubting”  
“Bu-”  
“But nothing Baekhyun, before it develops into something serious and then you need to break her heart. I might sound intrusive, but I won’t allow you to hurt her, she’s had enough bull shit already”  
“You are right Yixing-ssi” you said, Baekhyun frowning at you “I think I’d like to befriend Baekhyun-ssi… for now”  
“And stop addressing us so formally, right Baekhyun-ah?” Lay’s tone sounding softer.  
“Yea-yes, call me- you can call me…”  
“Call him oppa, that’s what he means, and you can call me oppa too, or gege, whichever feels more comfortable. I’m going to take care of you like a real brother, because you are too good. We really don’t deserve you, any other girl would be draining us in a lawsuit, and she wouldn’t be wrong, thank you ___”  
You tugged your hair behind your ear smiling at Baekhyun.  
“And that also goes for you Baekhyun, friends until further notice. I swear I’ll make you regret it if she ever complaints about you, I won’t take your side… ever”  
“Yes hyung”  
“Now you can go wherever you were going, good luck”  
Baekhyun bowed at Lay turning his head at you, he offered his hand for a handshake, you extended your hand and he squeezed it hard before kissing it and winking at you.  
“Yah! Fuck the hell out of here Baekhyun!” shouted Lay.  
Baekhyun smiled when he acknowledged that you were happy with him, he finally run taking the stairs to leave.  
Once alone again Lay exhaled worryingly, it made you nervous, as if he didn’t approve to this.  
“I have to say I am a bit surprised, as if I didn’t get surprised enough to learn that Chanyeol liked you since high school. When did all this happen ___?”  
“Since high school” you giggled covering your mouth.  
Lay doubled his eyes in size, he was trying to understand… “but then him- you?”  
“It was me, he never liked me, so when I was lucky enough to meet him again, I knew it was my second chance to make him notice me. A little bit at least”  
“I feel happy for you two, but at the same time sorry for the three of you, this is not going to be easy, I want you to prepare for the worst ___, Chanyeol is the closest person to Baekhyun, they’ve been the best friends for each other”  
“I don’t want them to break their friendship for me, I swear that is not what I want, despite how upset I am with Chanyeol-ssi, I would never wish that for Baekhyun. He would never forgive me”  
“I like how you think, you are a good person ___, and I will always be here if you need me”  
Baekhyun arrived at the office, as soon as he got out of the car he got cold sweats, he wasn’t sure how to face Chanyeol, should he talk first? Or let him talk first? He was afraid of what he was going to hear, he didn’t want to hear Chanyeol saying how much he loved you, because he was simply not having it, but also he had no other choice but to listen to him. Baekhyun was never going to lose Chanyeol no matter what.  
What a dilemma.  
Baekhyun made his way to the last floor, the gossip seemed to have travelled all around the offices because he could clearly hear the whispers of the employees and he walked.  
As soon as the elevator arrived to the last floor he met with Sehun waiting to take the elevator to go down. Before he gave the younger one the opportunity to speak he brushed him off and went straight to Chanyeol’s office. He didn’t want to lose focus.  
He knocked the door and entered.  
Chanyeol got up from his chair behind his desk taking long steps embracing Baekhyun into a tight hug, Baekhyun was surprised to say the least, he felt how Chanyeol lifted him up from the floor.  
“Bro!”  
“Put me down Chanyeol, it feels like we are making a movie scene”  
“I love you!”  
“OK lower your voice, realising ___ isn’t for you is going to make you confess to me finally?”  
“Fucker!” said Chanyeol putting Baekhyun back down “I’m sorry for yesterday”  
“It’s alright butt-face, but it’s not me who you need to apologise to, you fucked up Chan. You crossed the line man”  
“I know Baekhyun, I just-” Chanyeol rubbed his head messing his hair “she drove me crazy, I think I like her more than I thought”  
“No Chanyeol. That is not it, you just didn’t take her rejection too well, you are not used to get rejected. I mean you never really experienced one before, have you?”  
“I will make her love me Baekhyun, with your help” announced Chanyeol sounding determined.  
Baekhyun swallowed thickly, was Chanyeol being serious right now?  
“Chanyeol no woman would take you after how you behaved yesterday, I wouldn’t take you myself if you did that to me” Baekhyun tried to sound casual.  
“Yah! Fucker! You wouldn’t? Are you sure?” Chanyeol responded to his joke now starting an improvised punching game as they were used to.  
They laughed and played, finally crushing on the couch catching their breath next to each other. The laughs dying into an awkward silence. Baekhyun knew this wasn’t the end of it. Even if he tried changing the subject.  
“Let’s go out tonight man, get drunk like the old days”  
“Baekhyun…”  
“Yes?” Baekhyun’s voice sounding hesitant.  
“I don’t think I can get over her”  
Baekhyun needed to do something, this wasn’t just going to get forgotten, he knew that he had to protect what was his, even if it was Chanyeol himself who wanted it.  
You were Byun Baekhyun’s girl. His and no one else’s.  
Period.  
“Remember when we were young Chan? I didn’t have anything, and you shared and got me everything I wanted, you spoiled me man”  
“Yes I remember, but why are you bringing this up? You are doing everything for me now, don’t compare the tenders worth millions with a bar of chocolate or a skate board”  
“That skate board you gave me is worth all the millions in the world. That day was very special for me Chan”  
Baekhyun remembered that day you stood there watching him…  
“Baekhyun are you confessing to me right now?” asked Chanyeol bringing Baekhyun back from his memories   
“To make me forget about ___? It’s working man, bro I love you” continued Chanyeol.  
“Bro, I love you too” confirmed Baekhyun.  
They bursted into jerks of laughter. This was what Baekhyun missed, no woman should interfere in their unique brotherly friendship…  
“We never liked each other’s girls, I think we would of fought if I asked you to give me your girl, don’t you think?” added Baekhyun.  
“Bros before hoes man” stated Chanyeol “if you liked a girl I liked, I would of stepped out”  
“What if I told you I like ___? Would you step out?”  
Chanyeol straightened himself knitting his eyebrows “you wouldn’t tho, because you know I love her, for a long time”  
“Answer my question, just let me prove a point here” smiled Baekhyun tapping on Chanyeol’s back.  
“No Baekhyun I wouldn’t, this is not just me wanting to sleep with her, forget the image of yesterday. I want to hold her hand, I want to look at her eyes and tell her she made my heart feel things I never felt with any other girl”  
Shit…   
Baekhyun was having the worst time hearing this, he was referring to you in this loving manner… he was reminded of how he took your virginity the night before, but never done those things Chanyeol was referring to.  
The things he knew he wanted to do do, the real demonstrations of love.  
It stung for more than one reason.  
One. Because he knew he betrayed his best friend in the most horrific possible way.   
And two. Because he couldn’t hear another man speaking that way about you, he felt overprotective, the words were ripping his heart.  
“Chanyeol that doesn’t sound coherent, you can’t feel like that about someone who doesn’t correspond those feelings. Man I know this is because of her rejection”  
Chanyeol shook his head “you are my best friend, how can you not feel that this time for me is different?”  
“I just don’t like seeing you like this!”  
“Then help me Baekhyun, please. Help me talk to her, help me get the woman of my dreams”  
Baekhyun clenched his jaw in disgust.  
Coward and traitor. Coward for not being able to say that you were his girl. And traitor because he took you from him.  
Disgust…  
“Alright Chanyeol, I’ll try my best”  
“Are you sure you are alright to be at the office today ___? Chanyeol will be there, I don’t want you to put pressure on yourself” spoke Lay as he parked the car.  
“I have to. I had an agreement with Jongdae-ssi, I cannot fail him, besides I owe an explanation to Saehyo, she’s been texting me all day yesterday and I ignored her” you smiled and opened the door of the car to get down.  
Lay stopped you before getting out holding your hand to sit back down.  
“___, I just have a small request, please try to understand what I am going to say”  
You got worried, Lay’s face expression gave out that this wasn’t going to be pleasant to hear.  
“Just don’t fall in love with him. Not yet, please… you don’t deserve to get hurt”  
“What makes you think I would get hurt? Don’t you trust Baekhyun?”  
“I trsut him more than myself, but you don’t know what Chanyeol is to him, his favourite person in the world is your least favourite at the moment, and that combination doesn’t work”  
“I understand” you sighed “but that came too late, I love him no matter what he decides to do”  
“I wish this works for you guys because you are good people, and you deserve to be together”  
Those last words you liked better, having Lay’s blessing made you feel at ease, even tho it could still not work.  
You met Saehyo at the cafe, she was doing great by her own, you knew she only needed that confidence push, and in less than 2 days she was doing everything herself with the help of her friend Eunbyeol that Xiumin agreed on hiring to help her.  
You took a table and had a nice chat, you agreed on meeting out during the week to tell you about the updates she had in regards to Xiumin, and judging by her happy face it looked like good news. She also asked for one last private class to teach her master the art of dripped brewed coffee, because Xiumin kept whining about not being the same as yours.  
She left to attend the customers that formed a the queue, leaving you with some time to go through Chen’s files waiting for him to arrive to the appointment you have scheduled with him.  
It looked quite easy, Suho had no right whatsoever in regards to Chen, if Chen was going to be forced to resign or forced to sell his stocks and shares it was going to cost Suho a lot, and you knew Suho was more intelligent than that.  
Kim Junmyeon was screwed.  
“Your face tells me you are in a good mood today, I didn’t want to bother you yesterday, I apologise for not checking on you after what happened ___”  
You stood up and greeted Chen offering a seat next to you.  
“Don’t worry Jongdae-ssi, I wasn’t going to answer the phone yesterday anyhow, believe me”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m perfectly fine! And I was looking through the contracts and all the file… Jongsae-ssi, let’s just say Kim Junmyeon-ssi will drop this without even going to court”  
“I owe you my life ___, thank you”  
“Don’t mention it, I owe you my freedom, we are even” you smiled squeezing his hand “now let me just go make some copies of the documents I need, also if you could look through the folder I prepared for you while I’m doing the copies”  
You stood up and leaned closer behind him showing him the documents you needed him to sign.  
You walked through the corridor and stopped at the little photocopier room. There was an employee scanning some documents, so you waited outside for him to finish. You leaned on the wall and saw Baekhyun smiling at you from outside Chanyeol’s office door, it made you very shy, you waved at him and tugged your hair behind your ear. However this beautiful moment was interrupted by the taller man behind him. Chanyeol looked at you, you turned around and avoided making eye contact.   
You peeked into the small photocopier room, now that was empty you entered and closed the door behind you. You exhaled trying to forget about Chanyeol by starting what you came here for.  
“Please ask her, ask her to meet me, I just want to apologise” whined Chanyeol.  
“Man relax! Why are you acting like a 5 year old?”  
“Baek~~~ please”  
“Alright, alright… I will go, now go back to your office and wait for me there, don’t come after me!”   
“Thanks man! I could kiss you in the mouth” said Chanyeol lowering himself to Baekhyun’s eye level.  
“Don’t you just want to just as much as I do bro?”  
“Bro” replied Chanyeol fist bumping each other.  
The room was small and the sound of the photocopier was loud. You rested your weight into one leg crossing your arms over your chest when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you.  
“You are in trouble young lady” whispered Beakhyun into your ear making your clenched muscles relax when you realised it was him.  
Your head fell to your side exposing your neck were he placed a gentle kiss making your eyes close involuntarily.  
He turned you around bringing you close by your waist finally softening his expression looking at your face in detail.  
“Why Byun Baekhyun-ssi?” you asked smiling before nipping at his lips.  
“Don’t lean so close to Jongdae when you show him the documents” he roughly pulled you closer to him “lean on me only”  
“How close Byun Baekhyun-ssi?” you asked pressing your chest on his.  
You felt his hands at your ass “jump” he commanded and you complied, wrapping your legs around his waist, he lifted you and sat you atop on the empty desk next to the scanner.  
He kissed your neck again more feverishly this time, your head fell backwards giving him full access, all while his hands were busy unbuttoning your shirt.  
“Baek? What kind of friendship we agreed to? This-”  
His mouth traveled from your neck to the valley between your beasts kissing the sensitive skin there, as he made sure your nipples erected under his fingertips.  
He groaned one last time lifting his head to meet your eyes again.  
“What have you done to me? I was coming here and none of this was in the agenda”  
“I missed you” you said taking his hand in both your hands kissing it.  
“You are so cute cupcake, look at your cheeks all flushed”  
“Baekhyun-ssi~~~”  
“Oppa when we are alone cupcake” he said pecking your lips “you taste so good, so sweet, so addicting, fuck!”  
“You better go back now, will I meet you again today?”  
“Yes, listen… about that… I-kind of- well I need to go with Chanyeol today, you know we need to talk and stuff, I d-”  
“It’s alright oppa, don’t feel bad about it” you caressed his cheek gently “he is your friend”  
“Your smile. Fuck this, you are too much. I am going to miss you, I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“I will always be waiting for you” you added jumping off of the table buttoning your shirt back “I have Jongdae-ssi waiting, let me go now, call me alright?”  
“I will cupcake- but I wanted to talk to you about something else”  
“Tell me, quick!” you said taking the copies arranging them in your folder.  
“Chanyeol…”  
“Yes?”  
“He wants- amm- to apologise” he said almost whispering-stuterring.  
“I’m sure someday I will accept his apology, when we figure out all this. For you I will baby”  
“No am-” he rubbed the back of his neck “I meant he wants to meet you… alone”  
Oh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________
> 
> A/N: what do you think Baekhyun is doing? You support his behaviour so far?  
> Please let me know what you think, I love your comments  
> Thanks for reading ^_^


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Baekhyun’s feelings were uncontrollable and undefined. He wanted you but… what about Chanyeol?

“How do you mean meet him alone?” you asked calmly wanting to hear his explanation.  
“I-I don’t know- he… he just… he feels awful, that is not Chanyeol, believe me he is a nice person, he is th-”  
“It’s alright, if you want me to meet him I will. For you.”  
“Why are you so nice to me ha?” Baekhyun brought you closer by your waist “you are supposed to get upset and angry and me, and maybe even slap me across the face.”  
“How could you say that?” you cupped his jaw with your hands running your thumbs on his cheeks “I’d cut my hand before thinking of hurting you in any way.”  
“Fuck~~~ stop!” Baekhyun detacted himself running his hands over his face “why are you so fucking adorable? You can’t be real” he added groaning out loud before planting his lips over yours.  
He kissed you, in need and want, you felt the adoration.  
You felt loved…  
“But I really need to go now" you said pushing him away lightly “Jongdae-ssi is waiting… and you got all my lipstick smudged in your-” he watched you as you cleaned his lips with your thumb.  
His face dumb-like hypnotised, while you made sure the lipstick stains were completely removed.  
“Thanks for being so nice to me. I don’t fucking deserve a girl like you”  
You smiled straightening your clothes blowing him a kiss before he turned the door knob to leave.  
It was overwhelming.   
The feeling.  
You stayed in the room for a moment to wash off your extreme cheerful mood. you didn’t want to be obvious. You giggled and covered your face in disbelief, you cleared your throat and giggled again.  
You loved him… each and every second that passed, every time you looked into his eyes.  
You loved him.   
You loved him and would do anything he asked you to do. Because that was what love was about.  
You were completely in love with Byun Baekhyun…  
“But you have lipstick in the corner of your lip man”  
“What? No! What the fuck are you saying Chan?” Baekhyun wiped his lips hysterically.  
“It’s either you are hiding a girl from me, or you really are using lipstick. I knew it man, they look so irresistible all the time” stated Chanyeol raising an eyebrow.  
“You know it fucker” joked Baekhyun back.  
“Who is she?”  
“She’s no one. Nothing important”  
“You are getting laid during working hours. Sweet!”  
“Shut up!” said Baekhyun punching Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“I didn’t get any since ___ started working here”  
Stab… the stabbing sensation was back in Baekhyun’s chest.  
“Because you are a dumbass, come on let’s go home, enough for today” added Baekhyun pulling Chanyeol from his waist to walk along side with him.  
“You haven’t told me what she said”  
“She agreed Chanyeol, but you are wasting your time, I think she has a significant other” aired Baekhyun casually walking side by side with him.  
Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping to the floor “w-what?”  
“That is something we haven’t thought about, and she kind of confirmed it, so drop it now Chanyeol” he added patting on his tall friend’s back.  
Instantly tears formed in Chanyeol’s eyes, his lips quivering at the realisation that you were not even free to give him a chance.  
“Chan! Wh- man! Shhh, don’t cause a scene here” Baekhyun regretted immediately saying it that casually.  
Soon Chanyeol’s tears fell down his cheeks “but if she has… wouldn’t he come and try break my legs for what I did to her?”  
Yes… that was good thinking, her significant other must try and punch Chanyeol in the face, or break his legs like Chanyeol suggested… this made Baekhyun feel like shit. Here he was almost offering you to Chanyeol… instead of beating him up for what he did to you, even Chanyeol knew he deserved. But then again that thought was also wrong… Baekhyun couldn’t think straight.  
“Yeah man, maybe she just didn’t tell him not to cause any drama. Let’s go home shall we?”  
Baekhyun lived in the apartment next to Chanyeol’s, they both bought them when they won their first shared tender with EXO. They wanted to share a house but people were already gossiping about them being a couple. Not that they ever cared, that was something that they usually got. But as often they brought home female company, they thought of buying their own apartment, nevertheless close enough to be always together.  
But tonight Baekhyun was sleeping over at Chanyeol’s because he was worried about him, also something they often did.  
“Why don’t we all go out tonight Xing baby? It will do them good if they are like not talking. I can’t believe Chanyeol and Baekhyun could ever fight, I also don’t get how ___ could be involved”  
“They made up” replied Lay looking at you.  
“Then let’s go out, what is the problem?” insisted Xian.  
“We can’t go out together- it’s- Xian drop it” Lay was having difficulties explaining.  
“What is going on?” Xian was not having it “this sounds so confusing, first you bring Baekhyun’s girlfriend home, then they make up, then she is going back home but we cannot go out together”  
“I am the reason they fought, Chanyeol likes me and I like Baekhyun, and Chanyeol doesn’t know…”  
“What? Baekhyun got together with the girl his best friend likes? How can you live with yourself pretty face?” Xian addressed you with a disgusted face.  
“XIAN! ENOUGH!” exclaimed Lay getting up from his seat “this is none of your business”  
“I will be heading home, thanks for having me” you whispered.  
“Wait I will take you home ___”  
“Ah no, she can take a taxi, what if she decides she like you, I don’t trust women like her” Xian pulled Lay’s arm but he shoved her away.  
“I will ignore what you just said, and you better apologise Xian or else I will be having second thoughts. Baekhyun and ___ love each other and that’s that. Imagine Luhan gege coming tomorrow saying he likes you. Will I just leave you? Because he likes you? Stop being so petty, I’m sick of this Xian”  
While the argument kept going on you bowed and took your leave, you didn’t want to cause a problem between them, but it was obvious that anywhere you went you were causing issues between people.  
“Zhang Yixing come back here!” Xian’s voice could be heard as you went down the stairs.  
“Don’t mind her, she is just like this” Lay said close to you.  
“No no no, please I would never forgive myself if I caused trouble between you two, I will take a taxi, please”  
“This needed to happen” Lay opened the door for you.  
“I cannot get in the car with you thinking Xian unni is upset”  
Lay finally nodded his head in defeat “alright ___, call me”  
You left Lay’s apartment and went for a walk, you needed to think this through. Were you being selfish? After all it was your suggestive tone that made Baekhyun give in, he was totally fine without you in his life.   
Everything was perfect and you ruined everything.  
“What’s a pretty girl doing walking all by herself?”  
A car stopping next to you.  
“Kim Jongin-ssi?”  
“Come on, pop up”  
“I-I need to be alone for a bit”  
“Any man causing you headaches?” he asked getting out of the car.  
“No, that’s not it”  
“Get in ___” he said grabbing your forearm gently, his smile… this was Kim Jongin.  
He drove the car in silence, he looked at you from time to time, it was comforting, after all in reality you didn’t want to be alone.  
“I want to say so many things ___, first of all I am sorry for the day of the party, I really mean no harm to you”  
“I know you had a bet on who would kiss me first or something, don’t worry about it”  
“You knew?”  
You nodded your head.  
“But I swear, I really mean no harm to you, I felt like filth and you don’t deserve that from me, forgive me”  
“You actually did nothing wrong, I wasn’t even drunk. I was acting, and you behaved” you bluntly stated smiling “so basically I was the one tricking you”  
Kai laughed in relief.  
“But then how are you after-”  
“I’m fine, Chanyeol-ssi was drunk, and I guess he thought I had something with Jongdae-ssi. I’m OK”  
“You are too good, and Chanyeol hyung is an ass… and Baekhyun hyung? How is that going?” he asked casually looking at the road as he drove.  
“How-”  
“We kind of know… I guess, Jongdae hyung too, I mean it’s only us, we won’t say anything until Baekhyun hyung comes clean. But I just want to know if you guys are alright”  
“I don’t have anything to say” you replied firmly.  
“I’m sorry, too intrusive, but please just think of me as a friend making sure you are alright. It won’t be easy that I can tell you. Baekhyun hyung is a good guy, but you know Cha-”  
“OK I don’t want to hear all this, and where are we going? This is not the way to my house”  
“Can I maybe take you out? For a coffee? I really want you to open up to me, think of me like Yixing hyung. Your little brother Kai”  
“Baekhyun, just drive me there. I can’t think straight until I hear from her that she forgave me”  
“By waiting for her to come back home? Sounds creepy and stalker-like behaviour. Man that is not the way to do things”  
“Baekhyun please” begged Chanyeol pouting.  
“Why do I have a weak spot for you?”  
“You love me fucker”   
“I love you Park Chanyeol” confirmed Baekhyun driving Chanyeol to your place.  
He did smile as he saw his friend’s happy expression. But he felt like shit…   
Again.   
He was taking the man that assaulted you to meet you.   
He was driving him.   
He was allowing this.  
You were as important as Chanyeol he at this stage. His heart ripped as bad if not worst than when Chanyeol punched him.  
The thought of losing Chanyeol ached as much as the thought of losing you. You both were important to him. But he couldn’t have both.   
“There she is. That’s Kai’s car, why is Kai driving her home?”  
“Don’t start Chanyeol!” exclaimed Baekhyun, but he was just as annoyed.  
Why was Kai driving you home?  
Chanyeol was about to get off the car but Baekhyun stopped him.  
“Just give her time. We can wait a little bit so she doesn’t feel we were following her”  
“Why are you including yourself? You are not coming with me”  
“Oh yes I am. She won’t even open the door to you idiot. You assaulted her mind me remind you”  
Chanyeol huffed in discontent and sat back.  
After like 10 minutes you went down wearing your running gear, those leggings that gave away too much. Baekhyun looked at how Chanyeol licked his lips eyeing you.   
Made Baekhyun’s stomach churn.  
“Baek! You have your gym bag here?”  
“Yeah? Why?”  
Chanyeol went to the car boot getting the bag, he got back in the car removing his tie and shoes.  
“What are you doing? Nothing of mine will fit you man!”  
“Worth trying”  
“And the shoes? My feet are half the size of yours”  
“I always liked your feet, they are so feminine man” added Chanyeol taking off his shirt winking at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun was panicking, he didn’t want Chanyeol to run after you. He looked at him now bare chested pulling his pants off.  
“How about you and I take the party to my place” said Baekhyun sounding playful hiding how panicked he really was.  
“Wouldn’t you just love that bro?” replied Chanyeol raising an eyebrow.  
“You can’t just go and follow her. That is stupid Chan!”  
“Baekhyun, please support me in this. I love her”  
Baekhyun fell back on the head rest, exhaling loudly pinching the bridge of his nose.  
He had nothing to add.  
Chanyeol looked absolutely ridiculous. The t-shirt was tiny and short on him, the shorts were too short, and he just wore his dressy black shoes getting off the car sprinting to catch up with you.  
Baekhyun took his phone and called you.  
“Hey Baekie” you answered giggling.  
“Hey cupcake. Listen… ah-”  
“Weren’t you with Chanyeol? Do you miss me? I wanted to hear your voice too”  
“Yes. I miss you. I swear I fucking miss you cupcake. But listen- Chanyeol is running after you. He just wants to apologise… I- I am very sorry”  
“Oh” you turned around and saw Chanyeol coming towards you “alright. Bye”  
“Cupcake?”  
You hung up on him. Not really sure if it was because you were upset or because you didn’t want Chanyeol finding out that Baekhyun was calling you. You didn’t want to cause him trouble with his asshole friend.  
“___!” Exclaimed Chanyeol.  
“What?”  
“Can I join you?”  
You saw his ridiculous outfit. Then it hit you. Those were definitely Baekhyun’s. He gave him his gym clothes to join you. He must of drove him. He was allowing Chanyeol near you.   
Alone.  
You took a step backwards remembering how he assaulted you “don’t touch me”  
Chanyeol stopped walking, he swallowed watching your face expression and how you feared him. He wanted to die that instant.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. The last thing I want is for you to hate me. I would never forgive myself. I can’t live knowing you hate me” his voice was cracking and his lips quivering.  
“Just don’t come near me, and I will forgive you”  
“You might forgive me if I don’t come close to you, but I still feel hated. Please don’t hate me, I will do anything for you to see me with different eyes. The idea of you slipping away from me. You don’t know how much- ___, I- I love you”  
It felt genuine, he did have feelings for you. They were defined as love. The fear of you with another man killed him. It sounded nice to hear.  
Baekhyun never told you he loved you, meanwhile this man was ready to ridicule himself looking like a clown in the street for your forgiveness. Confessing his love as he looked the most vulnerable.  
“I was never yours to slip away from you to begin with. And I am the one who is sorry Chanyeol-ssi”   
You sprinted back to you apartment building, you could hear Chanyeol sobbing behind you.  
As you turned the corner to you building you saw Baekhyun, arms crossed over his chest leaning on his car. You stopped watching the terror in his face.  
Everyone was right. This was going to be difficult.  
He didn’t call, he didn’t text. He didn’t care?  
Why couldn’t Baekhyun love you like Chanyeol? Would he love you if Chanyeol didn’t? Did your heart chose wrong? Should you go with who loves you or with who you love?  
Questions that you were unable to answer, even tho the shower always helped. The icy cold water that hit your shoulder blades panting from the cold feeling.  
Baekhyun clouded your thinking.  
As you turned the water off you heard some light banging on the door.  
‘Please’ was heard.  
Chanyeol? No he wouldn’t dare. If it was him you were ready to call the police.   
No regrets.  
You wrapped a towel around your chest and stepped out.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me, I understand if you don’t want to open the door, I’m a jerk I do-”  
You opened the door cutting his pathetic apologetic speech.  
“Cupcake!” his eyes took you from head to toe as droplets fell on the floor and your shoulders “can I come in?”  
You didn’t answer but his feet were taking him inside closing the door behind him.  
You were weak. He had you wrapped around his finger so obviously that you hated it.  
His hand traveled to your collarbones wiping the drops falling from your hair. You just stood still, not really knowing what commands your brain was giving you. You knew you had to be upset. But why couldn’t you? The slightest…   
You were happy. But you willed yourself not to show it, and instead you wanted to see what or why was he here doing what he was.  
“You feel cold, your skin is freezeing”  
“I like cold showers. They help me think”  
“Were you thinking about me?” he asked removing your hands that held your towel at your chest, darting his index finger between your breasts.  
You looked down and that is when you were surprised by his warm lips on your neck.  
Push him away, push him away… you brain screamed.  
Give in… give him your all... your body contradicted.  
You found yourself melting with the soft touch, you shoulders relaxing. His arms wrapping around your waist… the towel loosening.  
“You taste so good” he whispered between long open mouth kisses “better than ice-cream” he continued “sweet and ready for me to melt away”  
You couldn’t talk. You forgot how to even. Your skin ached. The feeling was so powerful.   
The power he had to make moan.  
Your body betrayed you, you let him. You let his attack on you while you had the right to be upset.   
Say something…  
Your hands pressed at his chest lightly, he detached his mouth from your neck scanning your face, his own face expression softening. He kissed your nose and then you stepped backwards holding onto your towel for dear life.  
“Weren’t you supposed to spend the night over at Chanyeol’s?”  
“I had to see you, I missed you too much”  
“Why then?” you asked “why you tell me these things and a couple of hours ago you bring your friend that assaulted me? I don’t understand”  
“He wanted to apologise. I told him you have a boyfriend, it’s just a matter of time”  
“Do I have a boyfriend?”  
“You are so cute. I swear I’m not letting you go”  
You looked away as a shy smile was threatening to make an appearance. You felt his arms around your waist again, his chest pressed on your back moving your hair aside attacking your neck from behind.  
“I want to taste you”  
“Baek- ah, I need to-”  
“I am very warm…”  
You felt Baekhyun’s arms at your backside, he lifted you off the floor taking you to your room.  
He sat you gently on your bed, you were confused when he kneeled in front of you placing his hands over your cold exposed knees.  
“Relax” he said caressing your cheek.  
You still held onto the towel, he pulled at the corner of the towel slowly losing the grip on it, you shut your legs closed and pulled the towel off his fingers.  
He smiled, lifting himself at your eye level, noses almost touching, he looked down at your lips turning his head to one side colliding his lips with yours.  
He tasted so good, his warm lips covered your cold ones, his tongue invading your mouth gently not realising that his hand was pulling on the towel while your hands traveled at the nape of his neck.  
His body nestling between your now parted legs enjoying the slow loving kiss.  
“So irresistible” he added breaking the kiss looking at your eyes.  
You suddenly felt exposed and at his mercy, trying to gather the towel to cover yourself, but he grabbed your wrists setting them at your sides.  
He looked down taking in your nakedness and that is when he groaned making you crave for more of those sounds.  
“Relax” he said again “alright?”  
You nodded your head letting go of your wrists pecking your lips one more time before starting to pepper little kisses on your jaw, then collarbones, then the valley between your breasts while he played with your nipples.  
“Baek-” your hands pushed at his shoulders.  
“Relax” he whispered “you don’t want me to tie you up, do you?”  
You shook your head and he continued his journey downwards. Your skin aching, the feeling of his warm lips on your icy cold skin.  
He positioned his hands at the back of your knees pulling at your calfs bringing you closer to him. Spreading your legs wider.  
“Baek- I don’t know, I can’t… what are you doing?”  
He got up removing his tie sexily bitting on his lower lip throwing it at your lap. You gathered the towel and covered yourself again, watching how he unbuttoned the buttons at his wrists. He pulled you to stand removing the towel roughly from your body making you gasp in surprise.  
“You want me cupcake?”  
You nodded.  
“Let me hear it loud and clear” he demanded, his voice throaty, made every single hair in your body stand.  
“Yes”  
“Yes what?” he continued, his fingers caressing your forearms.  
“I want you”  
“Why are you shivering?”  
“I am cold Baekhyun”  
“I will take care of that”  
That last sentence made you tremble, he saw it. I wasn’t cold related… he liked it. He smirked in satisfaction.  
“Unbutton my shirt” he added licking his upper lip.  
Your hands travelled forward, just then you realised how much your were trembling. When you were done he took your hands and kissed them, thoroughly, the palm and the back.. taking 2 digits inside his mouth sucking on them…   
You lost your control over senses, he was making you feel dizzy, noticing dampness running down your thighs.  
He followed by unbuttoning his dress pants.You didn’t dare to look but you winced when you heard the sound of the metal buckle of his belt hit the floor, you stood still.  
He went down taking his tie from the floor, he went back up playing with the tie.  
“You trust me babygirl?”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Now… I will treat you the way you deserve, forget about last time. Today I am making love to you. You hear me?”  
Your body trembled again, you held your chest, your shoulders clenching at the image of what he suggested.  
“Look at me” he said lifting your head hoding onto your chin with his forefinger and thumb.  
He scanned your face reading your innocent yet loving gaze.  
“Close your eyes”  
You did. And when you did you felt the softness of the silk material of his tie over your eyes.  
“Why Baekhyun? I want to see you.”  
“You will enjoy it more like this.”  
You felt his hands run down your body expectant. You felt his breath in your entrance, his hands in your inner thighs separating your legs.  
“Stay still.” he said before feeling the foreign feeling.  
Oh.  
He run his fingers over your core.  
“You are wet. Very wet” his voice satisfied.  
“I- I just took a shower”  
“This is different kind of wetness, this I created, before touching you. You like that much?”  
You didn’t have the chance to respond, you felt his tongue there.  
“Angh~~~~ Baek-” you pulled his hair.  
“Keep your hands to your sides”  
You hummed nodding your head.  
He went back again, squeezing your butt cheeks as his tongue explored your slit.  
“Ah~~~” you pulled at his hair again.  
“Sit down cupcake, rest your back on the headboard. This won’t do.”  
He took your wrist and tied them together, you recognised the familiar fleece fabric on your wrists, it was your robe belt. He raised your tied wrists above your head tying them to the headboard.  
Your legs were being spread harshly this time, his shoulders hitting the back of your thighs. Before you could adjust you felt it.   
His tongue.  
Every single nerve in your system was alert, electricity run up and down your spine. Your legs trembled in the heavenly sensation, all while you heard Baekhyun’s groans.  
“You taste so good. So good. You fucking taste better than anything” he growled before darting his tongue inside your entrance, making your back arch in pleasure.  
Your breath was heavy and laboured, you moaned his name repeatedly making him eat you out in an erratic manner.   
“Cum in my face, I want you to see you cum for me babygirl” he said with a husky voice as he entered 2 digits while licking your clit.  
You were in cloud 9, nothing made sense, the overstimulation was driving you crazy. That is when a knot tied in your stomach arching your back one last time stiffening your legs coming undone.  
“Good girl, that is my cupcake”   
You were catching your breath when Baekhyun pulled the tie off your eyes.  
“Are you alright?” he asked running his hands along your legs.  
“Untie me, I want to touch you too”  
“And I am not going to say no to that”  
He came forward to untie your hands, his nipple almost touching your lips, your tongue darted out and licked it shamelessly.  
“Hey!” he complained.  
“Sorry” you said covering your face in embarrassment.  
“It’s alright cupcake” he said removing your hands from your face “you said you wanted to touch me, it’s alright if you like my nipples” he took your hand and placed it over one “here, do whatever you want”  
He was sweaty already. You pulled at his nipple making him bite on his tongue.   
Oh his tongue that was there minutes ago.  
“Did you like it?”  
“Yes I like your nipples” you giggled.  
“Just my nipples? Did you like what I did here?” his hand lightly placed on your womanhood.  
You didn’t reply. You pulled at his shoulders bringing him close to you, leaning your back on the mattress “I want you Baekhyun”  
“You don’t have to, let’s take it step by step, last time was not very nice”  
“Make it nice” you moaned.  
You brought him down to your lips, you kissed him hungrily. His tongue found yours realising that it tasted different, your core throbbed at the memory of his tongue.   
“It might still hurt a little”  
“I’ll look at you as you make me yours, the pain will go away”  
“Fucking unbelievable, what are you made of sugar?” he asked inserting 2 digits again scissoring his way, stretching your walls carefully.  
“Put this under your pretty ass” he said placing a pillow under you “this is to make sure I hit the right spot. I hope we find it, make sure to tell me if I hit it”  
He pumped himself a few times positioning himself sitting on his ankles, he rubbed his tip over your clit creating a numbing sensation. Just pure joy.  
“Alright cupcake, hold on to your legs and bring your knees to your chest.”  
You did as he asked doubling your eyes in size.  
“Here I go” he said leaning forward holding onto the headboard.  
You felt his tip stretching it’s way inside, you caught your breath and closed your eyes.  
“Look at me, hey, open you eyes. It’s alright, I’ll go slow” he smiled running his fingers through your hair.  
You opened your eyes and he landed his lips over yours “this… me… thank you, I don’t deserve something so perfect like you” he added sliding in slowly.  
“You are the most precious girl I’ve ever seen” he continued sliding in all the way.  
“Breathe for me, relax~~~” he whispered on your ear “take your hands off and encircle my waist with your legs”  
You did. When your hands were free again you cupped his face, moving his sweaty hair away from his forehead.  
“It feels like I’m dreaming” you whispered.  
You opened your eyes in panic when the warmth of Baekhyun’s body was missing from your bed. When you heard the water running in the bathroom you sighed in relief.   
Baekhyun’s phone was next to you, you took it to see what time it was and that is when you found 7 missed calles from [Chanyeol]  
You gulped in discomfort, you placed the phone back and covered yourself when you heard Baekhyun get out of the bathroom.  
“Hey cupcake, did I wake you? Go back to sleep it’s still very early”  
“Are you leaving?”  
“I have to- I mean I told you- I’m sorry” he said kissing the crown of your head.  
“It’s alright, you were not even supposed to come today. I should be thankful”  
“Wow” he said slapping his forehead “you always find something positive even in shitty situations?”  
“Only because it’s you”  
“Fucking cute, adorable cupcake. I feel spoiled” he added sitting in bed next to you pulling at your neck capturing your lips into a soft kiss.  
“I will call you. I promise” he said adjusting his tie.  
“I’ll miss you Baek”  
He stood in your door turning around blowing you one last kiss.  
“Baekhyun!”  
“Hum?”  
“I love you”  
He smiled and closed the door behind him. His heart falling at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________
> 
> A/N: You trust this Baekhyun?  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	13. Healer - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin off from Baekhyun’s fic ‘Saviour’
> 
> Jongdae’s emotional and professional life hasn’t gone too well lately. He was dealing with depression and a potential career loss. Not even his closest friend Minseok knew about the stress Jongdae was under, being busy with his new love conquer.   
> Jongdae met Eunbyeol… but she was simply not for him.  
> Business AU/Fluff/Angst/Maybe more… I’ll see how it goes…  
> Warning: Mentions of abuse and mental illness.   
> A/N: So this part just presenting the side story, nothing will happen much, just so you get the idea of who this girl is, and why she will be influential in Chen’s life.  
> Chen x Eunbyeol OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Eunbyeol was Saehyo’s school friend, she needed a job and she took your place at the cafe. She wasn’t impressed with Saehyo’s relationship with the big boss Kim Minseok. In fact, she wasn’t impressed with any of the share holders. Not even their most regular customer. Kim Jongdae…

“I just don’t understand how you trust Minseok-ssi this much. Don’t give your all that fast Saehyo. it’s my humble opinion”  
“Why are you so bitter? He’s done nothing to make me doubt him”  
“I might sound too blunt, but why would a guy like Kim Minseok AKA filthy rich, gorgeous, healthy and young, date Lee Saehyo, the 19 year old university student, middle class, that works in his cafe?”  
“I swear if you weren’t my friend…”  
“I swear if I didn’t need the job…”  
“Eunbyeol~~~ seriously, he is so sweet”  
“Yeah… sweet was the word that I was missing in my description of Kim Minseok” added Eunbyeol smirking at her friend.  
“Don’t be sarcastic!”  
“Fuckboys. All of them. I can smell it from far away”  
“Even Jongdae-ssi? Look at him he looks so kind”  
“Yeah… just another high elite fuckboy. By the look of him… hmmm I’d say he doesn’t even get satisfied with any regular girl”  
“How is so?” asked Saehyo naively and suddenly interested despite Eunbyeol’s lack of experience she tended to know people just by looking at them.  
“He has that face, he looks like a spoiled little boy. Most probably likes older women. Yeah I see it”  
At that moment Jongdae lifted his head from the documents he was reading, he caught Eunbyeol and Saehyo looking at him, making both girls wince in surprise. He found it weird.  
“He saw us”  
“Fuck! Now he’s gonna think that we like him or something”  
“As if. Everyone knows Minseok owns your ass”  
“Then you are fucked Eunbyeol”  
Eunbyeol and Saehyo kept whispering at each other as they crouched in the floor.  
“Hello?” said a voice at the counter.  
Eunbyeol and Saehyo had to raise themselves meeting with Jongdae at the other side of the counter.  
“Yes Jongdae-ssi!” said Saehyo casually washing away her embarrassment.  
“I need another green tea please”  
“Right away”  
Jongdae went back to his table gazing Eunbyeol, mysteriously she found it amusing.   
Unreadable.   
Endaring.  
Eunbyeol took the tea and some napkins, she cleared her throat placing the cup on Jongdae’s table. He didn’t lift his head and kept reading his documents.  
“Wait!” he exclaimed before Eunbyeol went back.  
“Yes?”  
“Where is the sugar?”  
“But Jongdae-ssi, this is your every day regular and you never have sugar with the tea”  
“That’s my problem. What if I feel like having sugar with my tea today?”  
“Sure Jongdae-ssi” said Eunbyeol bowing in apologetic manner going back to get him 2 sachets of sugar.  
“You brought 2. I want 3″ he confirmed sharply.  
“Sure Jongdae-ssi” said Eunbyeol getting a third one.  
“It’s white sugar, I like brown sugar. Shouldn’t you ask to begin with?”  
“My bad Jongdae-ssi” at this point Eunbyeol was ready to punch his face.  
Nonetheless she came back with 3 sachets of brown sugar like he asked “anything else Jongdae-ssi?”  
“Mmm, yes. I’d appreciate if you don’t look at me while I’m here. It’s not professional. You don't want me to complaint to Minseok-ssi about your poor customer service skills”  
Eunbyeol bowed and apologised going back behind the counter.  
“How did it go?”  
“I want to kill him Saehyo, Kim Jongdae and I are not going to get along. Ever”  
Meanwhile Jongdae tried questioning his own behaviour.  
Fascinating.  
Unexplainable.  
Eunbyeol was just worried about her friend, even though she hated to admit that Minseok was being a gentleman with her, everyday that passed it showed he loved Saehyo. He took her home every night, and wasn’t afraid of PDA in the office, everybody knew Saehyo was the biggest share holder’s girlfriend, the one and only Kim Minseok. She was treated by all the employees already with the respect she deserved, also was the envy of every girl that worked there.  
Eunbyeol was just the type to be afraid of men in general, being rich and powerful added to her fear.  
She didn’t believe in love. She didn’t believe in men.   
In none of them. Even the angelical looking Kim Jongdae. Even if he was the owner of the most eye pleasing lips she’s ever had the pleasure to see. Even when he smiled and made the world seem a better place.  
He was just another man. Another obstacle. Another worry.  
And a fuckboy.  
She hated to admit to herself that she looked at him throughout the day. He almost never sat in his office again, he just stayed there studying some kind of documents looking worried. From time to time he smiled when the other share holders sat with him or when he answered his phone.  
image  
Originally posted by meadowgal  
Or when he made brief accidental eye contact with her.  
She didn’t understand why she was paying close attention to him, he was just another man. Another filthy arrogant rich mama’s boy that had zero responsibilities.  
Arrogant bastard that all of a sudden wants sugar with his green tea. Three brown sugar sachets to be precise.  
It was when ___ was with him that he’d be more cheerful. They seemed like friends apart from from anything. ___ was very nice and approachable, she also had the power to tame their most regular customer that was determined to not move from the cafe all day long.  
“Good morning girls! How are you doing here? Man, I do miss the smell of fresh ground coffee”  
“Good morning unni, I miss you” said Saehyo “will you get the regular?”  
“Actually today I will be with Jongdae-ssi for just a few minutes, then I’m spending the day with you”  
“Thanks unni!” exclaimed Saehyo all excited to finally learn from ___ the art of fine coffee. Minseok was going to be really happy about that.  
“You mind taking my coffee to Jongdae-ssi’s table Eunbyeol? I will be right there”  
Eunbyeol nodded taking ___’s coffee, Jongdae was as usual consumed in his paper work. She cleared her throat trying to say good morning, but Jongdae took his phone to make a phone call.  
How rude.  
But why would she care? Better, the less treatment the better.  
As she placed the cup on the table, she noticed some sugar spilled around the documents, she moved the folder away and cleaned around to make the table presentable.  
A business card fell on the floor. She bent down and went under the table to reach it.  
Dr. Ah Seowon  
No, it couldn’t be… Dr. Ah Seowon… Eunbyeol’s phycologist was called Ah Seowon. She didn’t think when she took the card in hand turning it around to read that it was indeed an appointment card.  
Patient Kim Jongdae, Thursday 25th of October @ 4:30 pm.  
Her hands started to shake, she got up from the floor with the card in hand meeting Jongdae’s eyes centimetres away from hers.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
“I-ah I just- it fell”  
Jongdae snatched the card out of her hands, pushing her slightly in the process, his eyes filled with anger, his teeth clenched visible enough for her to notice, making her tremble.  
He looked menacing and scary. Just like every man… they were all the same the minute you did something they didn’t like.  
They were all monsters.  
“How dare you little rat look in my things? You can kiss you job goodbye!”  
His voice audible to the other employees that were seated at the cafe. ___ and Saehyo were surprised to see Jongdae’s aggressive reaction for a simple card.  
“Unni, please help Eunbyeol”  
___ run towards Jongdae “it’s alright Jongdae-ssi, she didn’t mean it, we saw her, she was just cleaning and the card fell”  
“I want to cancel today’s meeting, I will call you later ___”  
Jongdae gathered his papers and all the documents that were spread in the table, glaring at Eunbyeol one last time before taking his leave.  
He felt exposed, and by who? That girl… the coffee girl, that insignificant insect.  
That girl he wanted to see every morning, he’s never wanted to see any girl in any way other than naked in his bed… but Eunbyeol was different. He wanted to see her in every way, everyday… every minute.  
Why?  
Maybe because she didn’t fall for him, she didn’t try and seduce him like half of the employees. She didn’t care that he was rich. She had zero makeup on her, she was natural, she was simple, she was real.  
She was just simply… different.  
She attracted him. In a new way.   
Jongdae felt good when he watched her work away, clean around him, serve drinks and cakes. He watched her from the corner of his eye. He watched how she took off her apron in her breaks. How sad he felt. Instantly feeling happy again when she was back after 15 minutes and 2 seconds.   
Two seconds late…  
Yes he did use the stopwatch sometimes to calculate how long would take her to be back. He sometimes waited for her at the elevator gate, pretending to be waiting for it to get down, just so he could meet her eyes briefly as she bowed at him. Maybe even brush his arm with hers.  
And now he felt tiny and exposed.  
He hated the feeling. What was this feeling? Was it something like what ___ felt for Baekhyun?  
It was killing him not being able to put his finger on why he wanted to have Eunbyeol close. Just that. Have her close, next to him.   
He wanted to hear her laugh, he wondered how it would sound. The idea in his head made him instantly draw a smile on his face, despite how deep in shit he was, he imagined it in his ear, and the thought made him happy.   
And now he could kiss that thought goodbye because he just sacred her to death.  
“Just fire her hyung” whined Jongdae.  
“I am not firing my girl’s best friend. Besides you still didn’t tell me what she saw that made you this angry. Saehyo said it was a card. What was it? A picture of Kai’s mom naked?”  
“Hyung~~~”  
“Man, I don’t get it. Why are you acting so… not yourself? Tell me what’s up? Did you fuck her already? Is that it? Don’t fucking touch Eunbyeol dude, Saehyo is so protective of her! I don’t want to upset her after she took me back”  
“Hyung! I did not lay a finger on her- you know what? Forget it”  
Minseok knew his dear friend too well… this wasn’t his normal self.  
He knew something was up.   
But what?  
“I don’t want to go to work again, I’ll figure out something”  
“Eunbyeol don’t be so petty, you know businessmen, the secrecy and all that” said Saehyo patting on her back.  
“I can’t face him again”  
“What did you see that he was that upset?”  
“Nothing, leave me alone now Saehyo, I don’t want to talk about it” said Eunbyeol taking her bag “I’m going home. See you tomorrow”  
“We can take you” said Saehyo trying to sound casual.  
“Yeah, as if you could. You know what will happen to me if at home they see someone is driving me. A male presence, even if it’s your boyfriend”  
“How can you still be in that house Eunbyeol? When are you going to stand up for you-”  
“Shut up Saehyo! Not everyone is as lucky as you. I told you a 1000 times, don’t intrude!” Eunbyeol’s voice got louder.  
It was true. Eunbyeol envied Saehyo. The freedom… getting together with the guy she liked. She envied having something like that.  
Minseok was just about to enter the cafe to take Saehyo home when he met Eunbyeol, tears already forming in her eyes. She simply bowed and sprinted her way to the elevator to leave.  
“Hey baby! What’s with your friend? Is it because of what happened with Jongdae today?”  
“It’s complicated oppa”  
Eunbyeol lived with her stepfather, stepbrother and her mother. Her weak mother. The same mother that never stood up for her when her husband decided to control their lives. He wasn’t abusive as per say, in the contrary he was loving and took good care of Eunbyeol when she was younger. He simply was controlling and very conservative to a point of madness.  
Eunbyeol wasn’t as lucky as Saehyo for sure, she didn’t have the privilege to go to college, not even go to a normal school. She was homeschooled since age 12, luckily she met Saehyo in primary school and they remained friends till this day.  
However she wasn’t allowed to talk to her as much as she wanted, or to anyone for that matter, she wasn’t allowed to look pretty, she wasn’t allowed to do anything that normal girls did her age. She lived in a prison.  
It was in her 17th birthday when her stepfather suggested to get engaged to his son Bumyong, he was 23 at the time, claiming that it was inappropriate to live under the same roof not really being blood-related, without defining their relationship. And that was her birthday present. Bumyong. She now was engaged. Falling in the same destiny as her mother’s.  
One day she escaped from home, but who was she fooling? She knew she had to go back otherwise how would she survive? Where would she go? With no money, no education. She couldn’t even go to the police, she had no pretext, no one abused her, no one treated her bad, and being homeschooled wasn’t a crime. She went back. Bumyong broke her heart when he opened the door, he kissed her and assured her he would try to be a better person for her, he would go to the moon and back to make her happy.   
But nothing ever made her happy, she felt empty.  
Her only happy moment was walking to the park after the children went home. She loved the swing, it made her feel free, the couple of minutes she had to herself before she could feel Bumyong talking to her from behind, asking if he could join her, he didn’t understand that she needed space, to think, to maybe try and love him back.  
Eunbyeol couldn’t really hate Bumyong either, he was loving, caring, but it wasn’t her choice, she never loved him, and now after 2 years there was still no love towards him, just affection. Like a brother she grew up with.  
He didn’t understand that sometimes he felt like her prison guard, the man she shared bed with. She was too young to realise that it was wrong, she never wanted him, but his pleading eyes made her give in, consumed in the idea that one day she would love him.  
But she never did.  
From there Eunbyeol learned that men were nothing but a headache, unnecessary creatures that you need to live with.  
Monsters if you made them upset.  
Like Bumyong when she talked to the cashier more than he necessary, or if he knew that she sat next to a guy in the bus.  
Bumyong was controlling and Eunbyeol couldn’t take it no more.   
She was accompanied by Bumyong as per usual to by clothes for her interview. He didn’t want her to work but she threw the biggest tantrum denying him to touch her until he agreed. His father questioned his son’s authority, his manliness even, allowing Eunbyeol to work was an atrocity in his eyes. But Bumyong loved her. He agreed under certain conditions. Never to speak to any guy more than taking orders.  
“I’m just going to pee real quick” said Bumyong “mmm, come with me and wait for me at the door”  
“Oppa… at the door? Really? You know how many men get in and out all the time?”  
“Alright… go back to the car”  
“But it’s far, why can’t you just go pee? I’ll be standing right here, nothing will happen”  
Bumyong looked right and left, he panicked when he realised how crowded the street really was. Full of shoppers and clothing stores. His heart thumped fast with the idea of anyone looking at Eunbyeol, but he had no other choice but to agree.  
“Stay here. Don’t move. Don’t talk to anyone. People are bad”  
“Yes oppa they are, go now” said Eunbyeol patting on his back.  
He finally went to the public toilet almost running. Eunbyeol shook her head in disbelief, sometimes praising her patience.  
She looked around and her eyes landed on a bright sign above a cosmetics store.  
Dr. Ah Seowon.  
Psychologist.   
She took her phone and typed the number before Bumyong came back. She didn’t know why she wanted to share her situation with someone else.   
She felt ready.  
“Who were you going to call?” she heard Bumyong ask, luckily after saving the number.  
“Ah I wanted to call you. What took you so long?”  
This was just a couple days ago, so Dr. Seowon was just starting to get to know Eunbyeol, to get her out of her shell was not an easy task. She praised her however in taking the initiative in calling her, building a very interesting patience/doctor relationship. Almost like friends, also trying to convince her, to gather her strength and finally meet in person for a proper visit. But it was almost impossible with Bumyong in her back all the time.   
Dr. Seowon wanted Eunbyeol to free herself…   
Dr. Seowon… Kim Jongdae’s phycologist.  
******  
“We are short in milk Eunbyeol, please”  
“Why me Saehyo? You go”  
“I can’t. Minseok oppa asked me to stay, he needs me”  
“Oh sure, he wants to get laid in his office”  
“You are mean”  
“I’m not going, I can’t carry 10 gallons of milk alone”  
“Oh Jongdae-ssi, can I ask you a favour?” said Saehyo as Jongdae approached the counter.  
“Sure, anything for my little sister” he replied smiling, avoiding looking at Eunbyeol.  
“Can you help Eunbyeol? She needs a strong hand”  
Jongdae looked at Eunbyeol puzzled.  
“Can you go to the convenience store with her? I’m short in milk, and it’s heavy”  
Jongdae nodded, exhaling in defeat “sure” he said almost whispering.  
“Come on, go go” said Saehyo pushing Eunbyeol from behind the counter.  
Eunbyeol removed her apron and took off her cap, letting her hair down taking Jongdae by surprise. He wasn’t supposed to feel what he just felt.  
He wanted to touch her soft looking hair…  
But why? Many girls had soft looking hair, he never cared about hair as long as he got in their pants. This wasn’t it… he wanted to run his fingers through her hair right there not caring about anyone.  
He walked behind her, he felt his body heat raising. He didn’t even understand why he felt so flustered next to her.  
They took the elevator, both trying to push the the button to the ground floor, both forefingers meeting in the way, touching…  
Eunbyeol’s cheeks felt hot, she looked elsewhere as she heard Jongdae apologise for touching her finger. It was cute.  
Why was he acting like that now? It wasn’t helping when her cheeks felt like burning, probably noticeable by now.  
There was a convenience store right across the street. They crossed the street in silence and entered the store in silence.  
She took a 5 gallons of milk bottle giving Jongdae a second one, again she brushed her fingers with his in the process. That moment she looked at him and that is when she couldn’t ignore the smile he gave her, making his naturally curled upwards lips accentuate to perfection.  
How beautiful was this man?  
When she involuntary returned the smile, he cleared his throat heading to the cashier to pay, leaving her in awe.   
Jongdae insisted in paying for the milk, going back to the office. Leading her this time.  
It was her turn to appreciate him as he walked in front of her. Her eyes stopping at his perfectly filled pants at the back. She found it in herself… the need to keep looking, didn’t feel guilty. She didn’t feel she was doing anything wrong.   
She liked it.  
It felt nice, the short walk made her forget all her sorrows momentarily.  
As they headed back, and before stepping out of the elevator to their floor he stopped her “leave the milk at the cafe and go to my office”  
“Ha?”  
“Follow me to my office for a minute” he repeated.  
Jongade left the bottle at the counter heading to his office, Eunbyeol followed doing the same.  
“Saehyo, can you give me a break now? I need to do something”  
“Sure girl go ahead”  
You knocked the door to Jongdae’s office, he took you by surprise when he opened the door, he was just behind the door, you almost felt his body warmth, his breath.  
“Yes Jongdae-ssi”  
“About yesterday. I was nice enough not have you fired. Nonetheless I was rude. I apologise”  
“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t of read the card”  
“I would like nothing to get out, I don’t need gossip at the office. Things are awful already the way they are, I don’t need more shit over my head”  
“If it makes you feel better, I also see Dr. Seowon, that is why I was surprised. I would of thought that someone like you went to more sophisticated doctors”  
“Doctors for rich people sell secrets, and Dr. Seowon won’t do that, she is very professional” he continued “if anything goes out-”  
“Are you threatening me?” Eunbyeol’s tone sounded confident, but immediately her confidence vanished. She regretted her tone.  
He was right in front of her, her eyes doubled in size, his finger forcing her chin upwards to look to him.  
“How old are you little girl?”  
“I-I am 19… like Saehyo”  
“Hmmm, little girls aged 19 should know that is very impolite to talk like that with someone like me”  
“Don’t-touch-me” Eunbyeol regained confidence when she saw his nasty side.  
Jongdae was taken aback, this always worked, she was supposed to get the weak knees. Instead he was the one that got them.  
She had power over him. A total new experience.  
“I said I won’t say anything, now if you’ll excuse me” Eunbyeol proceeded and slammed the door behind her.  
Jongdae gulped running his hands over his face, he loosened his tie leaning on the door.  
This was the first time any girl has talked to him the way she did. He didn’t understand how he let it pass. Why didn’t he react. Jongdae was weak in front of her. The reason yet to be known.  
He slapped his cheeks lightly before going out again, he was headed to the cafe but he saw Eunbyeol just right outside waiting for the elevator nervously tapping her foot on the floor. He went after her getting inside the elevator shoving the 2 employees out. “take the next one!”  
“What are you doing!?”  
“No one treats me like that little girl, if you aplogise now I might forgive you and not fire you”  
“Fire me then! And don’t get that close” exclaimed Eunbyeol landing her hand on the emergency stop button on the elevator wall as she steeped backwards.  
They both winced when the elevator stopped violently.  
“Just fucking great!”   
“It’s your fault”  
“Don’t raise your voice at me little girl”  
“Stop calling me little girl!”  
“Move!” said Jongdae pressing the emergency alarm to call security.  
“Are we stuck here?” she asked nervously.  
Jongdae didn’t reply, just kept pressing the emergency button.  
“Yes?”  
“We are stuck in elevator 4 B, 7th floor”  
“Alright, we will send someone, but it might take half an hour”  
Eunbyeol panicked, she couldn’t be late for home, she faced the elevator wall thinking about Bumyong and her stepdad. Suddenly her whole body trembling, whispering nonsense to herself weeping in terror.  
“Hey, hey are you alright?” he asked tapping her shoulder “it’s alright, I mean no biggie, they will come before you know it”  
“I can’t- I can’t be late, he will be angry, I can’t” she repeated to herself.  
He? Who was he? Who was the one who had this girl shaking?  
Jongdae felt enraged and in need to protect you from whoever he was.  
Chen took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Dr. Seowon’s phone number. It’s all he could think of.  
“Alone in the elvator? And you say it’s the end of her shift?”  
“Yes” replied Jongdae.  
“Oh dear, Kim Jongdae-ssi, she cannot be seen with you, if her husband finds out she will be in trouble” said Dr. Seowon calmly “just try to calm her down”  
Husband  
Husband  
Husband  
“Husband? She is 19!” exclaimed Jongdae angrily making Eunbyeol more nervous that what she already was.  
This time Jongdae caused her panic, he felt like shit, he didn’t want to ever be the reason of her distress.  
He hanged the phone and as an impulse he turned her around forcing her on his chest. Her full frame was shaking and her hands soon found the lapels of his blazer to hold on to. Her nose touching his Adams apple.  
He wanted to make her feel better, feel safe.  
Her vulnerable body pressed against his, her tears wetting his neck. He wanted to protecter her from everything.  
From he who she feared.  
His arms wrapped around her pressing her closer to his chest.  
It was so wrong. The feeling he had that moment. But also so right. The most righteous he’s ever felt.  
He felt alive. He felt needed. He felt that he could help this girl. Din’t know how, but he did.  
Why?  
Because she mattered.  
"I will protect you” he whispered on her ear “no one will touch you. Not even him. I promise”  
She fainted on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> A/N: It will get intense.   
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	14. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chanyeol is confronted with the most cruel reality… Baekhyun is torn between which path to take, and you discovered who Byun Baekhyun really was.

You looked at your reflection in the mirror leaning your hands on the basin to get closer to the mirror. Your legs felt funny, remembering the reason, making you giggle to yourself. It was magical.   
Baekhyun was magical.  
Everything about him. The way he looked at you made you feel complete.   
Addicting.  
Not quite what you had promised Lay in regards to keep your relationship as friends until things got clearer. You had just confessed your love to Baekhyun, although he didn’t do anything yet to establish the nature of your relationship. But you trusted him, he loved you too.   
You knew.  
You heard your phone ringing in your room. It was Baekhyun, not even 10 minutes passed since he left you and he was calling already.  
“I missed you, I can’t fucking drive without thinking of you”  
“Me too”  
“Just wanted to make sure you will sleep and rest cupcake”  
“I can’t, my legs hurt Baekie”  
“Did you get up? Go back to bed”  
“I am in the bathroom, admiring the marks you left”  
“You are looking at yourself? What are you wearing?”  
“Mmm”  
“Tell me!”  
“Nothing other than your marks” you whispered that last bit over the phone.  
“Don’t-” he growled “I don’t want to go to Chanyeol’s with a boner, fucking unreal. What have you done to me?”  
“Thank you for today”  
“The sugar coming out of the phone, stop it cupcake or I’ll turn around and come back to finish you”  
“Silly~~~”  
“So tell me what are your plans for today?”  
“I need to go to the office, I promised Saehyo to help her with some things and I will meet Jongdae-ssi, we have a meeting with Junmyeon-ssi and a conference call with Yifan-ssi in regards to his case”  
“Be careful, when Yifan and Junmyeon hyung are together they are dangerous, you don’t know how their minds work together, please just… don’t trust them. They are powerful beyond belief”  
“Don’t worry baby, I am very professional”  
“And one more thing… what’s with Jongin?”  
“What’s with him?”  
“Just- you seem too close”  
“We are, he is a good guy”  
“He is a playboy, that’s why he is nice. I don’t like it”  
“Are you one of those guys that are overprotective Baekie?”  
“And what if I am? I don’t like you being- just don’t let him drive you home”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“You are my cupcake. Mine”  
“I love the sound of that Baekhyun. I’m yours, you know that”  
He drove happily, overwhelmed with joy. He had a girl that loved him. A true jewel.   
A jewel that his best friend also loved.   
The same best friend that was rolling in the middle of the kitchen floor, wearing nothing but his boxers, babbling nonsense next to 2 empty bottles of heavy alcohol.  
Baekhyun took off his blazer throwing it to the floor going on his knees lifting Chanyeol’s head to his lap.  
“Chan! Man, what is wrong? Dude don’t scare the shit out of me like this!”  
“Bro!” Chanyeol’s voice sounding completely drunk “it’s funny, this is so funny”  
“What’s funny? Nothing is funny but your drunken ass, come on let’s take a shower to sober you down”  
Baekhyun tried to lift him up, but Chanyeol buried his face in Baekhyun’s lap, he started to cry like a baby.  
“Chanyeol stop this shit, it’s not funny. Get up!”  
“Remember Hani?” asked Chanyeol out of the blue.  
“Hani… Hani yeah, that Hani Chen and I were chasing after, and she fucking couldn’t see anyone but you”  
“Yeah… fuck, and fuck her I did, fucked her well”  
“OK… now get up”  
“Why can’t ___ want me too?”  
“Because you can’t always win, and she simply doesn’t want you Chanyeol, and when Hani chose you we moved on”  
“It’s funny because she is the only girl I loved, and perhaps the only girl I could never have”  
Love her… the sound of that made Baekhyun very uncomfortable.  
“Well good on you, the sooner you realise the sooner this will all go away”  
“I love her, how do you switch your heart off? Tell me?”  
“I don’t know man, get the fuck up!”  
“Why can’t I make the only girl I love, love me back?”  
Baekhyun was starting to feel like filth again. The taste of your lips still on his, while Chanyeol wasted himself the way he was for you.  
“Imagine you love someone and they don’t love you back! Would you just give up? he continued “have you ever loved Baekhyun?”  
Good question.  
“I love you fucker”   
“And I love you. But she has become as important as you Baekhyun… you are my dear friend, and she is the love I want”  
“Sadly you can’t have everything in life Chanyeol” stated Baekhyun as Chanyeol kept weeping on his lap.  
Finally Baekhyun managed to lift his drunken friend. He took him to his en-suite bathroom and forced him into a lukewarm shower that seemed to do the trick in relaxing Chanyeol..  
“Better?” asked Baekhyun as he poured water over Chanyeol’s shoulders while he sat next to him outside the bath.  
“Better”  
“Don’t fucking scare me like that again man”  
“Now admit that all you wanted was to see me naked in the bathtub”   
“Chan… I just got busted, you are pretty hot all flushed and wet” they fist bumped each other bursting into jerks of laughter.  
Baekhyun loved seeing Chanyeol laugh.  
He wished he could make him laugh forever and not be the reason for his sorrow one day.  
Baekhyun helped Chanyeol get into some comfy shorts and and a tank top, he tugged him to bed sitting next to him.  
“I’ll get better Baekhyun. I promise I will try”  
“None of this ever again”  
Chanyeol nodded finally closing his eyes aiming to sleep. Baekhyun took a pair of shorts from Chanyeol’s wardrobe keeping his undershirt on. He then joined Chanyeol in bed looking at him thinking how to fix this deep shit he was in.  
There was no way out of it now, it got to a point of no return.  
He would never opt to leave his friend. Expose himself as the guy that took the girl of his dreams. That was out of the question. Now more than ever he knew that what he had with you will never see the light either.  
He was going to be that guy. The guy that convinces his loving girl to keep it a secret. Because he also realised after today that he couldn’t let go of you.  
It would kill him. Affect him to a point of madness. Like Chanyeol if not more.  
Baekhyun just realised that he was in love with you as he stared at his broken best friend next to him.  
*****  
Today Chen wasn’t at the office, neither was Eunbyeol, so you decided to spend it with Saehyo teaching her how to your unique coffee, and make Minseok happy.  
And make yourself happy when you turned to face the most gorgeous customer while you were filling the napkin dispensers at the tables.  
“Good morning cupcake, what a surprise to see you in that uniform again” he whispered “you look delicious as always”  
“Silly Baekie. I’ll be here all day. Would you like to call me from your office so I can deliver some nice coffee and cupcakes?”  
“That sounds pretty appetising, but I am very demanding customer”  
You giggled looking away, turning to face him again, he winked at you wiping his lower lip with his thumb.  
“I can’t work like that”  
“Fucking telling me that? I can’t even think straight, I just want to grab your wrist and take you to my office so you can take care of what you did in my pants”  
“What’s with you? Where is Chanyeol-ssi?”  
As if he just been slapped, his cheeky smile died into a deep exhale focusing on Saehyo that was sweeping the floors.  
“He is coming, he just went to get you something”  
“Get me something? Why? Please Baekhyun, I’ve tried to be understanding in this matter, but please, I’m asking to tell him to stop coming near me”  
“Cupcake just bear with me a little longer”  
“I am not asking you to tell him you are wi- that we are-”  
You went silent when you yourself didn’t know what you were. Baekhyun saw the sorrow in your eyes and he felt like a criminal for a moment.  
“I am sorry baby, just please”  
“Please what tho? What do you want me to do?”  
Baekhyun looked towards the entry of the caffe, Chanyeol was coming with a huge bouquet of yellow roses. You followed Baekhyun’s gaze and saw indeed the tall frame coming your way wearing a hesitant smile.  
“Hi ___, these are for you” he said with his deep voice.  
You looked at Baekhyun who by now was looking at his shoes as if they were the most amusing thing in the world right now.  
“This is a work place Park Chanyeol-ssi, the cafe will open in” you looked at your watch “exactly 7 minutes and there will be employees coming, and I don’t want gossip about me”  
“I’d like everyone to know that you own my heart ___”  
Baekhyun lifted his head bowled over in disbelief, he had agreed with cahnyeol that this nonsense will stop, however the scene that Chanyeol was making was nothing like what they agreed to.  
“Baekhyun could you please leave us alone?” he asked.  
You crossed your arms over your chest leaning on one leg watching how Baekhyun simply just obeyed his friend’s request. You scoffed and looked at Chanyeol into the eye.  
“I am sorry ___, please forgive me because I cannot function feeling that you hate me this much”  
“If I forgive you, will you leave me alone?”  
“I can’t promise you that. I would like you to see the real me”  
“Fine. I will see the real you, but you will have to see the real me too”  
You pulled the flower arrangement out of his hands and went towards the big bin next to Saehyo who was now completely flabbergasted resting her palms on the sweeper.  
You just tossed the flowers on the bin. Baekhyun hadn’t reached the door to leave yet, he stopped and looked from you to his friend, who looked like he was going to collapse any moment.  
You walked back to where Chanyeol was petrified in his same spot, crossing your arms over your chest again.  
“And that Chanyeol-ssi is the real me. Do we have ourselves a deal?”  
Baekhyun appeared from behind Chanyeol’s back, he patted him and tried pulling him to leave shooting you an unreadable gaze of plain sorrow and disgust all at the same time. Your stomach churned wondering if you went too far.  
You watched the 2 men leaving feeling a sting of uncomfortableness. You didn’t know what to expect.   
Was Baekhyun upset? But you were supposed to be the one upset. Did Baekhyun feel nothing as another man was offering you flowers? Shouldn’t he be upset for that fact instead of being upset about treating his friend bad?  
“What am I going to do Baekhyun? She hates my guts” cried Chanyeol.  
“Start by not doing what you did, flowers? Really now?”  
“They were yellow, for apology. Not red, I wasn’t insinuating anything”  
“Chanyeol! You fucking assaulted here. If we wouldn’t be there- God knows-”  
“Stop! I know! You just don’t care, you are my friend and you can’t feel the shit I’m going through. I just want her to forgive me!”  
“Don't do anything, for now. Please listen to me, I will figure out something. Trust me my Chan”  
And that was Baekhyun’s main priority, you to be nicer to Chanyeol. He didn’t know how will that make him feel, but as long as his friend felt better Baekhyun thought he would also feel good about it.  
Naive thinking.  
Because he didn’t call you that day, he tossed and turned in his bed looking at the phone, knowing that you were the loving one, you would give in and call him. You always did.  
But you didn’t that night.  
And that made Baekhyun feel what Chanyeol was feeling.   
Rejection.   
Disgust.   
He couldn’t cope with the idea that you were upset with him. But he didn’t want to feed you his love either.   
Not now. Not until Chanyeol started to control his feelings towards you.  
Baekhyun wasn’t wrong about you, if he was suffering for not talking to you, you were by far suffering more. Two days and a whole night without a call, a text. Your chest felt heavy. You just couldn’t.  
You called Lay in desperation hoping that Xian wouldn’t be near him. You asked him for Baekhyun’s address. He wasn’t keen in giving it to you, he warned you that Chanyeol lived just next door.   
You cooked a simple meal, some noodles with vegetables and meat with spicy pepper sauce (Gochujang) and spicy garlic fried chicken (Kkanpunggi). You packed everything in small containers and went to change, you got out some simple ripped boyfriend jeans and an oversized black hoodie, your black snapback and a face mask.   
You went for a quick shower to get rid of the cooking smell. You looked through your underwear drawer and decided to wear that set you bought that you wanted to surprise Baekhyun with, lacy, like he liked it, all white with some light pink embroideries. Innocent but sexy, just the way he saw you. You moisturised your face and decided on only wearing eyeliner and some lipgloss.  
After changing and packing the food, you took a taxi giving the address to the driver heading to Gangnam.  
You arrived at a impressive looking glass building, you entered and soon the security asked you to remove your snapback and face mask.  
“I need to announce you Miss, you cannot enter the building otherwise”  
“But it’s a surprise, pretty please~~~”  
“I am afraid I cannot do that Miss”  
“Alright, how about you come with me and see for yourself?”  
“Are you Byun Baekhyun’s girlfriend?”  
“I am his surprise” you winked at the security guard finally agreeing to go with you.  
As you took the elevator you felt like shit. What did ‘I am his surprise’ mean? It almost felt as if you were a hooker sent to Baekhyun as a little treat.   
You pushed those thoughts away when you arrived to the 11th floor, the corridors covered in light beige marble, stopping at the last apartment 1110, you looked at the door next to it”  
“Is 1109 Park Chanyeol’s apartment?”  
“Yes, have you visited him before too?”  
Oh that sounded really as if he was asking you if Chanyeol was your customer before. You ignored him and knocked the door on Baekhyun’s.  
As you waited silently you could clearly hear his high pitched laugh with Chanyeol’s deep voiced one next door.   
“I think they ar-”  
“Yes I know. I heard. Alright, so I will hide behind the pillar, knock the door on Chanyeol-ssi’s and ask for Baekhyun. Tell him that he has to sign something at the lobby”  
“But usually we just receive packages for-”  
“Just do it!”  
“Miss I don’t think I can do that”  
“Listen to me! I am his girlfriend, and it’s our anniversary, and I am supposed to be abroad. So don’t you dare and ruin it for us. Baekhyun oppa won’t be happy!” you threatened the poor security guard to a point that you got afraid of your own tone.  
He nodded and he did as he was told.  
“Park Chanyeol-ssi, we need Byun Baekhyun-ssi at the reception, it’s a large package”  
“Yo! Baek, go down you got something”  
Baekhyun slipped his shoes on and followed the guard, when the elevator arrived you pulled his arm before he entered after the security guard.  
He gasped in surprise, he panicked when he saw you there. He pulled you back behind the pillar.  
“W-what-how-what are you doing here?”  
“I am sorry, I wanted to see you”  
“Wait here, Don’t move” he pointed with his finger.  
You saw him walk back stopping at Chanyeol’s door, he pressed the code opening the door “yah Yeol-ah, I’m going to shower and stuff and I’ll be back in a few”  
There was a stop.  
“NO BRO! DON’T COME, I’LL COME BACK”  
Baekhyun closed the door running his hands over his face, he pressed the code to his apartment getting inside, he then waved at you to come.  
You run towards his door, when you stopped at his door your arm was pulled harshly, he then slammed the door closed behind you. He didn’t invite you in, he just walked inside, his hands over his head pulling at it.  
You followed him hesitantly. You weren’t a nice surprise. You felt unwelcomed.  
You placed the food bag on the table and walked behind him, almost unsure of why he was this… different.  
“Baek-”  
“Don’t” he said raising his hand at your mouth for you to be quiet “what if-” he exhaled loudly “what if he saw you here? What would he think?”  
“I am sorry, I just couldn’t sleep knowing you were upset”  
“Why are you like this? I mean I don’t deserve it! Why are you fucking like this? It’s beyond me”  
“Because I love you Baekhyun”  
He stood still groaning hands over his hips, walking right and left.  
“Am I bothering you this much?”  
Silence.  
“Alright, I will leave. It was clearly a mistake”  
You opened the door to leave but he followed you closing it harshly with a thud, leaning his shoulder on the door crossing his arms over his chest. You turned your head slowly.  
Damn he looked so sexy.  
“Why did you come cupcake?”  
“I don’t know” you replied simply, however you knew…   
You knew very well.  
“What did you bring?”  
“Nothing, I am leaving”  
He caressed your cheek finally locking eyes with him.  
“Come on show me what you got me” he took your hand with his entwining your fingers together.  
You opened the bag and got the food containers out, he smiled encircling his arm around your neck kissing your cheek.  
“You are so cute cupcake. I’m sorry for my reaction, everything is just a fucking mess right now. Let me make a call, you can go to the kitchen if you need to heat anything”  
“Who are you calling?”  
“I’m having a proper dinner with my cupcake, I’m canceling my other plans”  
You heard him from behind his bedroom door calling Chanyeol, he came back when he finished his call, coming behind you he wrapped his arms around your waist as you heated the food.  
“It smells so good cupcake. Just like you” he said kissing your neck from behind “but this hoodie, isn’t it too warm?”  
“I’m not wearing anything underneath”  
Baekhyun spun you around scanning your face “turn the heat off. We will have it after”  
Without questioning you turned the heat off feeling Baekhyun’s hands pulling the hoodie upwards, feeling his fingers at your back. It was instant how you were dragged, without much convincing he had you lifted and in his room. As soon as your feet reached the floor he rid himself from his t-shirt.   
“I can’t control myself around you. I swear I feel you casted a spell on me” he spoke between heated kisses along your jawline.  
He pulled your hoodie out of the way stepping backwards to admire the nice almost see through white lacy bra.  
“You did this in purpose cupcake” his voice cracked, husky and affected.  
He slowly placed his hands over your shoulders, pulling down one of the straps attaching his lips to your shoulder blade, leaving an open mouthed kiss feeling the wetness of his tongue.  
“I am sorry baby, for everything, I am an asshole, it’s just been so difficult and Chanyeol”  
“I don’t want to hear his name when we are together. Like this. I don’t want to”  
Baekhyun raised his head to meet your eyes, he caressed your cheeks with both hands, bringing you close pecking your lips.  
“You are right, this is for you, it’s your time. It’s our time”  
“Why didn’t you call me? Are you upset? I thought you d-”  
“Shhh, never cupcake, never I promise. It’s just… he is very affected and he needs me”  
“He is always more important than me. I know I cannot compare myself b-”  
He slid his hands at the nape of your neck crushing his lips with yours. He invaded your mouth finding your tongue, he brought you closer by pressing his hand on the small of your back, feeling the warm skin pf his abdomen on yours. His breath hitting your face, eliciting groans at the back of his throat. Your fingers digging on his scalp as you titled your head to deepen the kiss, welcoming all this eagerness even more than he was.  
When you moaned in desperation he broke the kiss resting his forehead over yours catching your breaths. You moved forward to capture his lips again but he stopped you.  
“Listen to me” he run his fingers through your hair moving it to one side “don’t ever say that he is more important than you, I don’t even know how this happened but it did. He is not more important than you. No one is more important than you. You are my girl, you are mine and I am yours”  
Your eyes lip up and you hugged him wrapping your arms around his waist, Baekhyun connected his lips to your neck and kissed you again.  
“I just have 1 little request, to make this work” his voice sounded different, as if hesitant.  
You looked at him intrigued to hear what he had to say.  
“Just don’t treat him like that, try to listen to him, give him a chance to clear the misunderstanding”  
“There is no misunderstanding, he assaulted me Baekhyun”  
“I know, and I respect you for not reporting him, and I know you did that for me. But please if you really love me, I’d like you to be in good terms with him. I know if you get closer he will understand that there is no way with you, and finally we can be together”  
“It sounds selfish Baekhyun”  
“Cupcake” he kissed you slowly “for me” he whispered in your mouth “please” he added unclasping your bra.  
You were like hypnotised. He could ask anything right now and you would just surrender and melt and nod in approval.  
“Yes?” he asked again cupping your breasts squeezing lightly making you moan “will you cupcake?”  
“Yes, yes I will” you struggled to even stand all while he peppered your collarbones with sinful slow kisses.  
“What would you like in return pretty girl? Tell me?” he added now pulling off the bra taking one of your breasts into his mouth.  
“Baek- I don- Baek- angh~~~”  
He undid the button of your jeans, these falling in the floor, his hand traveling downwards until they found their way between your legs squeezing lightly making you whimper.  
“If you don’t tell me… then I will tell you what you want cupcake. Pop into bed” he instructed peeling himself from his own shorts and underwear.  
You watched him move and crawl your way to join you in bed, you immediately parted your legs, he nestled between them lowering himself finally feeling his hardness over your entrance. The feeling was overwhelming, you were already losing control over your senses.  
He rested onto his elbow feeling your bare leg before bringing it over his hip, burying his face in the valley between your breasts “tell me how good can you handle me today?” he asked his voice sounding muffled from the proximity to your skin .  
Your breath was already laboured feeling every kiss and every lick through all your nerve system that was on edge.  
“Tell me cupcake. Or will we just go for a try?” he asked sitting back on his heels.  
He moved your lacy panties to one side and smirked at the view “I think you are ready, it’s dripping already, get on your four” he commanded, pulling your panties down.  
As you moved to removed them he licked 2 fingers slowly, making sure you watched.  
“Come on lift those pretty butt cheeks”   
“Baek, I am shy, I don’t know”  
He turned you around and lifted your ass himself roughly “no need to be shy, give me 2 minutes you will be the only pounding on my dick”  
You hid your face in the pillow giggling at the effect of his words had on you. Suddenly feeling his fingers spreading your folds pinching your clit. You screamed on the pillow following by muting when you felt them inside curling.  
“Oppa!”  
“Does it hurt?”  
You didn’t reply.  
“I thought so” he said laughing.  
You watched him though your parted legs, he spread your wetness over his angry looking dick, at this point you were really dripping at the sight, and before you knew it he brought his tip and rubbed it over your entrance sliding slowly.  
“Is this OK cupcake? Not hurting?”  
You heard the door passcode being entered from outside lifting yourself.  
“Yah! Baekhyun-ah! You get me your phone charger, mine is fucked”  
“FUCK! FUCK! IT’S CHANYEOL” Baekhyun whisper-shouted jumping out of bed.  
You covered yourself with the sheet watching Baekhyun tripping over his own feet in panic, he looked funny trying to put his underwear back on.   
“Shhh stay quiet alright?” he said before closing the door behind him.  
“Holy shit! You were at it weren’t you? Fucker Byun Baekhyun, you have a chick in your room”  
“I have no one in my room”  
“Baekhyun you have a fucking boner, it’s disturbing” pointed Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun looked down and tried covering the obvious stage of excitement he was in.  
“Baekhyun it’s alright, you don’t have to stop seeing girls because of me, I’m sorry. I dragged you with my shit”  
“I’ll get you the charger”  
Baekhyun went back to his room, you weren’t in the bed and the water in the en-suite bathroom was running, he peeked his head to see you under the shower, he knocked on the shower glass.  
“Shower sex cupcake?”  
You giggled trying to cover your body with your arms.  
“I’ll be right back” he said extending his lips for a kiss.  
You pecked his lips and shooed him away. Baekhyun went out.   
Chanyeol was on his phone his eyebrows frowned, looking pale and just not himself. Baekhyun thought he received news in regards the tender they were dealing with.  
He stood in front of him handing him the charger, patting on his back.  
“You broke up with Lay hyung? I can’t believe that Xian. How would ___ be involved in any way?” asked Chanyeol on the phone.  
Baekhyun gulped, his heart sinking to his feet. Xian was clearly badmouthing about you, because of her break up with Lay. She was taking it out on you.  
“Baekhyun?” asked Chanyeol locking eyes with him frowning even more.  
“Hung up Chanyeol, let me talk to you” Baekhyun was having difficulties verbalising at this point.  
“Baekhyun and ___! Xian! What the fuck are you saying?”   
The panic in Chanyeol’s voice breathing unevenly, his hand gathered into a fist, his knuckles turning white.  
“Chanyeol hung up the phone!”  
Chanyeol threw his phone to the wall grabbing on Baekhyun’s neck chocking him. The difference in height and strength was noticeable, Baekhyun was palasied and couldn’t really do anything to defend himself.  
“Are you fucking ___? Is that true brother? My best friend?”  
“Chan- yeol- let- me”   
Chanyeol let go of him, finally Baekhyun catching his breath holding on his neck for dear life, when Baekhyun was about to open his mouth to talk Chanyeol punched him square on the face making falling on the floor.  
“Is she inside? Where you just fucking the girl I love? Fucker, I fucking hate your guts, you betrayed me. You were fucking her just right now!”  
At the lack of replies from Bekhyun’s side Chanyeol got more frustrated, he pulled Baekhyun from his neck, this time punching his abdomen over and over.  
When he was satisfied he walked to Baekhyun’s room, while Baekhyun tried getting up to warn you.   
“___!” called Baekhyun “___!” his voice barely audible crawling towards his room.  
Chanyeol entered the room hearing the sound of the water running in the bathroom, he kicked the door open with all his force making you gasp completely terrorised.  
“Baekhyun? Who is there?” you called turning the water off.  
When Chaneyol heard your voice he fell on his knees holding on his head.  
“WHY!? FUCKING WHY!? WHY BAEKHYUN?”  
You crouched on the shower floor holding onto the door afraid Chanyeol would enter “Baekhyun! Help!” you screamed.  
Baekhyun finally reached his room, he saw Chanyeol at the door of the bathroom on his knees.  
“It’s me” he said closing the door of the bathroom behind him, leaving Chanyeol outside in his breakdown stage.  
You opened the door of the shower throwing yourself at Baekhyun frightened but he pushed you away and handed you a towel.  
“Get dressed and leave”  
“B-”  
“I said get dressed and leave!” he repeated without looking at you.  
When he opened the door Chanyeol was no longer there.  
You dried yourself quickly and went outside, your clothes were on the bed and Baekhyun was seated in an armchair adjacent to it, his elbows over his knees and his hands over his head.  
“Baekhyun?” you tried touching his cheek but he slapped your hand away.  
“Get fucking dressed, I’ll wait outside”  
You did as he said but your stomach flipped from the anxiety, he sounded distant. Nasty. This couldn’t be happening.  
When you finished getting dressed, he was standing next to the door, his lips quivering, trying to sustain his tears.  
“Baekhyun?”  
“Goodbye ___”  
“What does this mean?”  
“I can’t do this, I can’t hurt Chanyeol. I can’t be happy if he isn’t”  
“You are leaving me?”  
“I am sorry. This should had never have happened”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________
> 
> A/N: Are you hating Baekhyun? Does he have a point? What about Chanyeol?  
> Crucal happeneings next part, stay tunned becuase you have no clue where this is heading.  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	15. Pusillanimous - One shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin off from Baekhyun’s fic ‘Saviour’  
> Today was going to be the day, because Suho simply wasn’t letting her pass, she was in his to-do list. No girl that he put his eye on was out of his reach… absolutely no one.  
> Suho x OC Iseul my second favourite Korean name.  
> CEO AU/ Smut +18  
> Warning: Smut like there’s no tomorrow, mentions of cheating.  
> A/N: In love with the tittle, don’t touch me. I’M SO FREAKING PROUD OF THIS LIKE OMG ^_^  
> Pusillanimous definition: lacking courage; ignobly timid and faint-hearted. All you pervs thought pusi meant something else… right?

He span himself in his big leather office chair, he kept spinning trying to focus on something else. But there she remained. In his head, randomly thinking if she was more of a moaner, or if she would scream his name in pleasure.  
Kim Junmyeon, he had it all, absolutely everything any man on the face of earth would want, the money, the position, the looks, and the girls… all the girls he wanted and more, he’s tried everything, and he could brag of having the high elite women anyone would kill to have.  
All except for her. And that drove him crazy.  
No one escaped Kim Junmyeon’s charm, absolutely no one. He had his high school teacher under him in a blink of an eye, all he had to do was wink at her. He got full marks that year.   
He even slept with his father’s wives, all 3 of them along the years, because why not?   
He also liked the enthusiastic young girls that asked for work experience in the corporation. And experience they got. He could take all of them in one go. Because his libido was just very twisted and he liked challenging things.  
That is why she was driving him crazy. She won’t give him anything, not even a smile. He tried all approaches, friendly, arrogant, strict… he even acted gay at the coffee dock talking about lipstick colours he liked to try. She just gave him the cold shoulder fixing her glasses bowing once her coffee was ready.  
He wanted her, he craved for her, he was not going to allow her win.  
Lee Iseul, she worked in the data protection department, they were doomed without her, the whole corporation’s secrecy depended on her. She didn’t have direct treatment with the big bosses, but in occasions she would share documentation or come around the officess to make sure they were following procedures.  
“She’s acting all decent and all that shit”  
“Just check someone else out. A simple girl won’t stop the almighty Suho, is she?”  
“Kris. Man I want her… like I want to bang her already. All I do is imagine her around me, screaming my name”  
“Whoah~~~ easy man, too early for all those details”  
“Fuck! I have 2 meetings and so much work, and the fucking lawyer after me for the settlement of Chen’s case. And she is working here and all I think is to have her pinned to my desk as I fuck her till I hear that she’s sorry”  
“OK, Suho for real, take the day off. Maybe she’s just really not into you” said Kris calmly through the phone trying to reason with his old pal.  
“Why!?”  
“Maybe she likes taller guys, I’ll see for myself next week when I come. I might be her style”  
“I’ll hang you from your balls Fan, don’t touch her until I’m satisfied”  
“Dude, just take your phone out and scroll through your contacts, and chose any name. You know you can have any other girl”  
“I don’t want any other girl, I want her. She will be mine. Because Kim Junmyeon just decided that she will”  
In the past days Suho has been calling her to his office more than usual, because his patience was running out, and it’s been a while since he’s had sex. And he wasn’t going to be happy unless it was Iseul.  
“Come to my office”  
“I will send everything to your email”  
“I said come to my office”  
“I will be right there Kim Junmyeon-ssi”  
She knocked the door and let herself inside. Suho was standing at the panoramic window giving her a view of his back, his hands inside his pockets, making the pants squeeze his butt cheeks to life.  
Breathtaking. The way he filled the suit was beyond her understanding. Her boss was just out of this world, and he must have girls just as out of this world like him. Perhaps she shouldn’t look at him the way she was, her eyes weren’t allowed to look at him the way she was. She was no one.  
She cleared her throat.  
“Yes Junmyeon-ssi, you called me?”  
“Please have a seat”  
She moved forward to sit on one of the chairs adjacent to his desk.  
“Sit on the couch please” he requested, finally turning around walking towards her to join her.  
He was running his fingers through his glorious black shiny hair. It stayed in place after he was done. It was a mystery, it looked so soft.  
Today he dressed less formally, his suit was blue and his shirt was simple white, no tie… a button opened too much, that much she noticed because when he sat next to her his hand was there, at his chest, feeling his own skin. He acted very weird, his legs parted comfortably on the couch throwing his head backwards, resting it on the headrest, closing his eyes, now feeling his Adams apple.   
She couldn’t complaint, nor she was too distressed, she was liking this private show her womaniser boss was giving her. It did pay off, ignoring him would drive him crazy to a point of trying this new approach to get to her. She knew.  
“It’s very warm today, don’t you think?”  
“Huh?” was all she could muster.  
“Am I speaking a language you don’t understand?” he added opening his eyes facing her.  
“No, it’s fine”  
“I don’t know. It must be me then. I’m hot”  
Hot.  
And understatement to describe Kim Junmyeon.  
She ignored when he got up taking his jacket off, he proceeded rolling his sleeves.  
The fucker… showing her his arm veins, his delicious looking skin that begged to be adored.  
He sat back down throwing his arm around the edge of the couch, bending one knee on top of the couch to face her.  
“Tell me Iseul. Are you happy working with us?”  
“What?”  
“You didn’t hear me!?” he asked raising his voice “or is it perhaps to loud for you? Would you prefer me whisper it to you?” he continued coming dangerously closer to her face.  
“No I don’t enjoy working here, it’s just a job. My salary is probably what you spend on a business lunch or a shirt like the one you are wearing”  
He scoffed in surprise backing up “brave. I’ll give you that. I like it. But I am sure you ain’t so brave in other areas…”  
“Kim Junmyeon-ssi, did you need anything? Because I have a lot of work and I will still need you to sign me all the consents I sent you yesterday” she said getting up from her place.  
“I didn’t tell you to stand”  
“And I have a boyfriend, and I don’t think he would like to know I’m here with my boss as he tries to persuade me”  
“Persuade you?” Suho got up very intrigued to know her idea of him.  
“Don’t waste your time Kim Junmyeon-ssi, I will not be like your other conquers, anyone would love to be in this position. Not me”  
“Does your boyfriend know how you look at me? Is he aware of how you felt things when you looked at me minutes ago?” asked Suho as his fingers held onto her chin to face him.  
And her eyes betrayed her again, they travelled to his raspberry looking lips, and that mole that decorated his upper lip to perfection.  
He was way too experienced on how to make women beg for him after he throws the bait. Next step would be lick his lips.  
And then she felt it. Her body gave her the sign that this was nice.  
More, she needed more.  
She gathered herself together pushing his hand away. In the process she felt his skin, and her body scolded her for getting away.  
“This is workplace sexual harassment Kim Junmyeon-ssi, if you’ll excuse me”  
“Sure I will excuse you” he smirked “ah just-” he said stopping her, she faced him, now he had this playful look to him.  
He was adorable. An arm crossed over his chest while it held the other one, his thumb rubbing his bottom lip “you will come to my apartment today, at 7, don’t be late”  
“I am not going anywhere”  
“If you are not going anywhere then I suggest you stay home tomorrow, you will be fired and your redundancy payment will be making sure no other company hires you. Ever”  
“If I don’t sleep with you, you will fire me?”  
“Don’t go ahead of yourself. Who said anything about sleeping? Bring all the folders that need my signature”  
She exhaled heading towards the door.  
“I don’t chase after women my dear” he added before she turned the door knob to leave.  
She didn’t know why but she did make an effort in her appearance, she scrubbed her skin like there was no tomorrow in the shower, she moisturised her whole body and as she did so her core throbbed in excitement. More than her lazy ass boyfriend that she fed ever did.  
She wore that black lingerie set than he never appreciated, the one that was forgotten and buried deep in her 3rd drawer. It was so frustrating that even as she got dressed Wonhyung didn’t even acknowledge her.  
Makeup, simple but detailed, eyeliner and good mascara to give that glamorous look. Mid-lenght pencil skirt, white shirt, mid-high heels and her regular glasses.  
The concierge at the building accompanied her to Suho’s penthouse. He owned the whole top floor and the roof.  
She held the folders for dear life at her chest as she walked following him down the corridor, her heels clicking on the marble floors making her heart race in excitement.  
“He is at the roof” announced the concierge opening the door of Suho’s apartment for her.  
She entered and gasped when she heard the click of the door being closed behind her. The place was out of this world, it looked more like the lobby of a 7 star hotel, like nothing she could describe.   
She looked around, and the high ceiling took her breath away.   
“Climb the stairs, I’m waiting”  
She didn’t know where Suho’s voice came from but she saw the spiral stairs next to the glass wall.  
She did as she was told and went her way up. There was a glass door indicating that it should be the roof, she peeked inside and saw a jacuzzi.  
image  
Money did make a difference, it was breathtaking, she was ready to get inside without much convincing.  
“You like what you see?”  
She heard from behind her, Suho was wearing a purple silk kimono, his hair messy atop of his head, a perfect smirk decorating his beautiful face.   
She didn’t reply but instead she watched him step closer to her, undoing the belt of his kimono. Her eyes couldn’t respond to her own commands betraying her again, she did look at his chest being revealed in front of her.  
“Care to join me?”  
His voice made her hairs stand, he didn’t need to do anything, she was ready to obey, to be one of his victims. To be one of the chosen ones.  
The kimono dropped to the floor and she covered her face with her hands.  
He was naked.  
She heard him laugh, his voice no longer close to her.   
“This is visual harassment” she spoke through her fingers.  
“Is it? Pretty harassment then, you should consider yourself lucky. What I am showing you I’m sure your boyfriend doesn’t have. Very few men do actually”  
He was confident in his speech, no one could blame him.  
There was no lie in what he said.  
And she did feel things she never ever knew she could feel, her body was giving her signs that were foreign to her.  
Slowly she found herself wanting to see more, her hands moved away from her eyes. Suho was submerged in the jacuzzi, his arms flexed resting on the edge, she traced every muscle of his shoulders with her eyes. She ate him in her mind, her tongue almost savouring his sweet looking skin.  
“The documents Kim Junmyeon-ssi” she said interrupting her own thoughts.  
“Yes, when I am finished”  
“I’ll wait inside”  
“Either you join me” he stopped for a moment turning around running his hand through his now wet hair, his smile brightening the whole universe.  
image  
“Or you stand there… till I’m done”  
“It’s cold in here Junmyeon-ssi”  
“Uuuh… the water here is warm” he added turning back to rest like he was before, giving her the view of his back.  
She exhaled, her brain making her doubt even her values. Wonhyung was home. He was the laziest thing she’s ever dated, but it was a stable committed relationship. It was defined.  
And here she had fucking Kim Junmyeon AKA Adonis of modern times asking her to get naked with him in his rooftop jacuzzi.  
Hard decision.  
She fell quiet, hating her weakness, hating that she couldn’t decide for herself, hating that she was the one always dragged by others, doing always what others wanted.  
But what did she want right now? Enjoy this and feel like dirt after it was over? Was that really what she wanted?  
As she asked herself and battled her inner devils. Suho swam to the other side, smile bright, his hair wet, his face wet, his lips wet…  
“Take your time sweetheart, we have all night… and oh you are off tomorrow”  
“But Wonhyung!”  
“Oh, it’s that his name?” he asked giving her his back again.  
He was running out of patience, he decided to go full on. Hit her hard.  
He slowly got up flexing them muscles, lifting his arms to give the full credit to his sculptured body that he knew he had.  
Then his but cheeks… displayed… shamelessly… just as shamelessly as she was staring, noticing how her mouth watered, unable to turn around or look away.  
“Give me my kimono”  
“Kimono? You are wet, you have a towel next to you”  
“Ki-mo-no” he instructed.  
She took the kimono that was on the floor next to her, and moved slowly towards the jacuzzi “it’s silk, it will get ruined”  
Suho scoffed “are you just going to keep me waiting? You’ve seen enough of me haven’t you. Are you enjoying it?”  
Well yes she was, she was enjoying and her brain was making calculations of how those butt cheeks were the way they were, roundy and perfectly velvety looking. Her teeth craving for a bite…  
Finally he snatched the kimono out of her hands, stepping out of the jacuzzi putting the kimono on. She stood perplexed, vulnerable… weak.  
He walked out of the rooftop, without a word she found herself following him, stepping on the wet footprints he left on the white marble floorings as he walked.  
He slid open a pair of double doors revealing what looked like the master bedroom of this insanely large place, he then turned around leaning on one of the doors. His chest displayed droplets running downwards… this man glowed, he oozed sexiness. Weren’t they just some lucky droplets that got the privilege of touching Kim Junmyeon’s skin?  
“What do you want? This is my bedroom”  
He woke her up from her trance, her lost thoughts of maybe touching his skin.  
“The documents?”  
“In my bedroom? I’m wet and naked, you followed me to my bedroom as I am wet and naked to sign some documents?”  
The emphasis on the words wet and naked made her knees wobble.  
“Well-I you told me-”  
“Did I tell you to follow me? Or look at me the way you are? Does you boyfriend know that you want to get in my bedroom?”  
“I-no it’s not-”  
“Tell me what were you thinking of, and I might give it to you. Just because I am nice sometimes”  
“The documents?”  
“Alright, you are bothering me now. Leave”  
“Huh?”  
“You heard me” he added untying the belt of his kimono walking inside his bedroom tossing it to the floor.  
Again his naked form walking in front of her, his thighs, his back muscles, his butt… She was so ready to see the front view, her body told her she was ready.  
“Kim Junmyeon-ssi”  
“Are you still here?” she heard him talk from his en-suite bathroom.  
“Please?”  
“Please what? I don’t work without clear statements”   
He returned now with a towel wrapped around his waist, lower than expected, v lines on display, his abs… oh his abs were just a gift from the gods, this wasn’t just a regular muscly body, it was perfectly shaped, all muscles in the right places.  
“You are looking at me”   
“You are displaying yourself”   
“You want me”  
“You want me more” she replied confidently.  
“It’s a good beginning, you admitted you want me indirectly, now let me hear it clearly” he whispered getting closer, his nose almost touching hers.  
She stepped backwards and turned in panic to leave when she realised what she was doing, but he pulled her ponytail making her stop, spinning her around.  
“I said I don’t chase after women, but I don’t get played by them either”  
She looked at his face in detail, his eyebrows frowned, sexy wrinkles creating on his forehead.  
Just so weak… so weak that she stepped forward to touch his chest.  
“Tsk tsk” he cooed pushing her hands away “verbalise it”  
“Junmyeon-ssi, I am sorry”  
“Don’t apologise babygirl, that’s not why you are here for. Tell me you want me”  
“I want you”  
“Good, now we are on the same page, follow me”  
She was disgusted with herself, but nothing mattered right now. She was looking forward to get touched by divinity.  
He slid closed the doors behind them coming closer to her, pulling her chin to face him.  
“You might think I am one of those rich playboys that give sexual orders to please their ego”  
She doubled your eyes in size, the imagine of him ordering her to do things…  
“I am a bit different, not lazy as per say, but I like to hear what you want to do”  
She stepped forward wanting to touch his shoulders, but again he avoided her touch stepping backwards.  
“I just said I like to hear what you want”  
“I want you to kiss me”  
“You kiss me” said Suho licking his lips.  
Like a magnet, her hands cupped his jaw crushing her lips into his, she moved her lips desperately to get more, already a moaning mess. She thought she would be able to let go of them soft fluffy lips, but that was near impossible right now, and he knew he could make her want him more just by one kiss.  
He pulled away stepping backwards “you wanted to kiss me, we haven’t stabilised that you wanted to make out with me” he said raising an eyebrow.  
“I want to, I want to” she pleaded desperately.  
“You want to what?” he asked patting on his forearm, amused of the change in her behaviour.  
“I want to kiss you, properly, and I want you to kiss me back”  
“Hmmm…” he walked towards the king sized bed he had in the middle of the huge bedroom, he sat on it resting his back on the grey velvet headboard.   
“I kind of got turned off, all your hard to get act and all that shit… make me want you again” his voice sounding teasy as he crossed his arms behind his head.  
She was desperate, how was he so calm, was beyond her. She pulled her shoes off and joined him in bed pulling his towel open revealing his hard erection, she was hesitant for a moment and her whole body trembled.   
“You don’t look like you need convincing, you are hard because of me”   
“I am healthy, and if you don’t convince me-”   
She licked her palm grabbing him as she nestled between his legs. She was shaking, she started to pump him gently, touching the tip with her thumb, electing a hiss from his pretty lips as his nose scrunched.  
“What are you going to do for me babygirl?”  
“I will do this” she stuttered looking at his member.  
“What is this? Tell me what you want to do for me, so I can give you what you want also”  
“I will blow you”  
“Your pretty lips can do that for me, yes I am sure, but I will cum in your face”  
His words were making her almost orgasm, he was unbelievable, she was at his mercy, in his territory, and she was ready to do absolutely anything that was required from her to have a taste of him.  
She licked the tip before taking him in, he took her glasses off and pulled her ponytail, thrusting in her mouth roughly, her tongue working on the underside of his dick. He moaned in pleasure and that is when she lost it, she started to play with his precious soft balls, his legs betraying him. His fingers digging on her scalp.  
“It’s either you are good, or I really wanted this badly” he managed to say almost growling.  
She went faster bobbing her head up and down.  
“Stop!”  
She pulled away looking at him before feeling the warm cumshots on her face, she stayed still, eyes closed, hearing his beautiful voice moaning, the bed under her shaking, his hand still tightly on her ponytail.   
Finally his hand relaxed hearing his pants, she opened her eyes to see him there, flushed and his forehead glistering from his sweat.  
He was sinfully gorgeous from every angle, seeing him like this satisfied her eyes for an eternity.  
“This…” he stated “it’s disturbingly eye pleasing” she felt his fingers rubbing his cum on her face “you can go clean your face” he pointed at his en-suite bathroom.  
She entered in a bathroom bigger than her whole apartment, the mirror covering the whole wall behind the basin. She felt tiny. Insignificant, her reflection with Suho’s cum on her face.  
Insignificant. But she smiled to herself as she washed her face.   
She wanted more…  
She heard the bedroom doors sliding indicating that they were opening. She went outside, Suho wasn’t there. She took her glasses from the bed and put her shoes on in panic getting out of the room.  
Where was he?  
She found herself heading back to the rooftop and her instincts didn’t lie to her. He was back in the jacuzzi. His head resting on his folded arms on the edge of the jacuzzi waiting for her, watching her surprised face when she found him there.  
“Will you join me now?” he asked scrunching his nose again.  
Oh god, that thing he did with his nose could be used for mass destruction. The effect had her taking her shoes off again, climbing the 2 steps. She unbuttoned her shirt tossing it aside revealing her lacy bra.  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t come prepared. You knew this was going to happen” he said referring to the sexy set she was wearing.  
She didn’t comment and followed by unzipping her skirt stepping out of it, she then dipped her feet all while Suho just filled his eyes… he hated to admit that he liked it way too much. In his dictionary he wasn’t allowed to like a girl, normally and by now he’d have her fucked and out of his penthouse. Women were supposed to like him more, lose their shit more, beg for him.   
But he was enjoying the time with her.  
He found himself pulling Iseul so she sat on his lap, breaking his own rules.  
She pressed her chest on his, her legs hugging his body, her hands aiming to touch his hair. But he grabbed her wrist before she could.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want to touch you, kiss you, I want to fell your skin on mine”  
He smirked satisfied, his heart thumping fast, he took off her glasses putting them aside, he pulled the straps of her bra away and pulled the elastic of her hair, making it fall to her shoulders.  
“You kiss me” he repeated like the time before.  
She took a deep breath before claiming his raspberry lips again, this time shamelessly breathing heavily showing him how hungry she was for him, she immediately felt his dick poking on her clothed entrance, her arms encircling his neck bringing closer.  
When she did he got lost, his arms wrapped around the small of her back pressing his abdomen on hers. Her tongue poked at his mouth granting her access, he grunted and he let her kiss him, lead him to see what she got. She bit his lower lip and he was just amused by how wanted he felt.   
He loved it.  
“Kiss me back, kiss me Junmyeon-ssi”  
He placed his hand at the nape of her neck angling his head to get better access. He devoured her, his tongue taking control now, finally pulling on her lower lip releasing it, breaking the sloppy kiss.  
“I like when you tell me what you want”  
“I want to touch your face”  
He smiled, the odd request… women with Suho asked to be fucked the minute he laid eyes on them.  
“Go ahead” he whispered in response.  
Her hand touched his cheeks, her fingertips felt his mole on his upper lip on the right side.   
image  
She smiled, it did things to her, the place where it laid. Her other hand moved his fringe away revealing his incredibly filled to perfection eyebrows, noticing the little scar next to his nose bridge under his right eyebrow.   
image  
“You really are something else” he blurted without thinking of what he was saying really.  
She stopped touching him and looked at his beautiful eyes. She tittled her head in question.  
“Attention to detail, I don’t think many women would waist their time looking at what you are looking at”  
“Then they are stupid, because you are beautiful, I don’t think I have ever seen a man that had it all like you do, the little things are more beautiful than the obvious perfect things” she added touching his shoulders going downwards feeling his abs.  
“I have a lot of things still to show you”  
“I like your face, your moles, your scar…”  
He frowned at the feeling of not knowing how to act, she paralysed him.  
He got weak..  
“This is not what I imagined when I thought of bringing you here”  
“Then make me yours now” she requested.  
“I don’t know what idea you have of me, but that sounds off”  
“Fuck me Junmyeon-ssi” she said more his style than hers.  
He stood pulling her up with him, he bent her on the edge pulling her panties down, his fingers found her entrance pushing inside making her hold her breath. Soon the fingers were replaced by his dick, he slid inside pounding on her senseless, rough and hard, reaching the spot she wanted him to keep hitting. His fingers digging at her sides making her lose control.  
“Yes, yes”  
“Yes what, tell me!”  
“Yes, there, angh~~~”  
He pounded harder and faster as he growled, he loved the feeling of being asked, being needed.  
Her walls soon tightened around him and he lost it, his thrusts now erratic and uneven, moaning reaching his high when he felt her cum.  
He slid out slowly sitting back submerging himself to catch his breath, he closed his eyes riding himself out of that amazing orgasm.  
“And that was fucking amazing… not going to lie” he said loudly.  
In response, he heard her cry, she was wrapped in a towel sitting on the step. Strangely he cared, so he sat next to her.  
“Why are you crying? Makes me feel like you didn’t enjoy it as much as I did”  
“I did enjoy it and I feel like filth, I never slept with anyone this casually”  
“I am special” he added leaning on his hands.  
“I need to go” she said taking her clothes in her hands.  
He stoop up blocking her way.   
“I have decided that I didn’t get enough of you”  
“Oh, as if that will make feel any better”   
“You are going to go home. Break up with the loser you gave the title of boyfriend. Pack- no don’t pack, leave everything behind, nothing that reminds you of the past, and just come back here”  
“And stay here as your…?  
“I am going to be your sugar daddy, until I decide what to do with you precious”  
“What?”  
“My sugar baby, mine and no one else’s” he added devouring her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________
> 
> A/N: But like Suho wakes in me things… bias issues.  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	16. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Everything turns 180º, even how you felt about Chanyeol… and Baekhyun was not doing anything to stop it…

Baekhyun opened the door for you to leave and avoided looking directly into your eyes.  
“Baek, Baek, just please, let’s talk about it” you tried again getting closer but he pushed you away “Baekhyun look at me!”  
His eyes were blood red, his neck veins visible, and he trembled when he gave in and let you touch his chest caging him between your body and the wall.  
“I can’t, I can’t, I won’t do it, I am wrong. This is wrong, everything is so wrong. You don’t deserve this, Chanyeol doesn’t deserve this, and I don’t deserve both of you. I’m filth, I’m just a pig”  
“Stop thinking about other people, stop just- Baekhyun I love you, don’t kill me, don’t leave me”   
Your desperate tone and the proximity. Baekhyun was having a breakdown of his own, thinking of Chanyeol as you cried on his chest.  
“Leave, just leave now”  
“I don’t want to… Baekhyun”  
You kissed his cheek slowly moving towards his mouth. Oh he was so weak, you knew he loved you back but he was just too faithful to his friendship.  
He let you kiss him, as tears fell from you and him, making the kiss taste salty, he was unmoving and his cry intensified as you deepened the kiss making you break it to wipe his tears.  
“Why? We can do this together. I will never let your friend hate you because of me. I’ll talk to him, I’ll go right now if you want”  
Baekhyun wiped his tears and pushed you off him again, firmly this time, gripping your forearm, opening the door for you once again.  
“Leave, I don’t love you like he does. I don’t even love you to begin with. I am filth, just a piece of shit that fucked with my best friend’s love interest. Why would you want to be with someone like me? I am just using you for sex”  
“Baek- don’t say those things”  
He pushed you out of his apartment. His stare, cold and menacing. This wasn’t your Baekhyun.  
“It’s true!” he exclaimed audible enough for all the neighbours of the floor to hear “I don’t want you! Fucking leave me alone! I got tired and bored of you! Plus sleeping with you is not even good, you have zero experience, I don’t have time to teach you how to please a man!”  
You leaned on the wall trying to swallow what felt like pebbles going down your throat. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t reply, you couldn’t even breath.  
That moment the door next to Baekhyun’s opened… Chanyeol. All you saw next was Baekhyun on the floor holding onto his jaw as he spit blood. The image was blocked immediately by a tall frame standing in front of you.  
“Go home ___” whispered Chanyeol as his lips quivered.  
You looked up to meet his wrecked face from the crying, swollen and red, a lot more than Baekhyun, he looked shattered and completely broken.  
For real.  
It pained you, it pained you that you were the one who caused this between best friends.  
“I am sorry!” you said at loss of words “I am sorry Chanyeol-ssi”  
His eyes widened at your words, you even surprised yourself that you were apologising to him. But really and trully none of this mess was your intention.  
You just loved Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol fell on his knees and hugged your thighs, his forehead resting at the level of your navel, you felt his nose and how he silently kept crying. You looked at Baekhyun who by now was standing, he couldn’t take it, the roles now had changed in less than a few minutes. Baekhyun had nothing to add but to leave you 2 alone. He knew that you were sweet and could at least make Chanyeol feel less shitty right now.  
He surrendered to the new situation and got inside his apartment closing the door behind him.  
The amount of surprises were overwhelming, and you didn’t know that you had it in you. The need to wash Chanyeol’s sorrows away, after all, he got double devastated. Lost his best friend, and the discovery of him screwing the girl he liked.  
You caused this.  
You caused this.  
You lifted our hands and stroked his hair as an impulse, you didn’t really thought about what you were doing. You just wanted to. At the feeling he stopped crying and hugged you tighter.  
“I am sorry Chanyeol-ssi, get up please”  
He lifted his head to meet your eyes, you moved his fringe away from his forehead, he got lost in the feeling of your eyes on him, even if it was out of pity. Right now you were making him feel better. You had to make him feel better. You owed him that much.  
“I don’t care what happened, I am not upset with you” he managed to say trying to dissimulate his crying voice “thank you for talking to me, thank you for forgiving me, you are so kind. You forgave me right? Am I dreaming?”  
‘Thank you for talking to me’? Those words just ripped your insides, he was thanking you for consider to direct him words…  
You wiped his tears and smiled at him “we are kind of making a scene, just get up please”  
He jumped off the floor wiping his face with his sleeves, just like a 5 year old, he smiled and you could of sworn that the tears that were falling from his eyes were of pure joy and disbelief.  
“Please come in, just wash your face and drink some water”  
You took his offer stepping inside his apartment, it was a replica of Baekhyun’s they had the same exact furniture and the floorings were the same, he noticed that your surprised face was because of that. He felt how pathetic he had been all these years, he had no life besides Baekhyun, his work and casual hookups with his employees.  
He got you a glass of water and showed you to the main bathroom, he stood at the door with a fresh towel wearing a dumb smile. After washing your face he gave you the towel not believing that you were in his bathroom not scared of him anymore.  
“I am sorry for not making you fall for me, I am sorry for meeting this way, I wish I could be the man that made you happy”  
“Chanyeol-ssi”  
“Just Chanyeol or Chan”  
“Alright Chan. Today was tough, on the 3 of us. Just let’s all calm down so we can think straight”  
“I am going to make him pay for what he did to you, for every nasty word he said, I will make him pay”  
“You did worst things. Yet here I am talking to you, Besides, don’t compare me to him, I am nothing in comparison. He is your best friend”  
Baekhyun didn’t call, didn’t text, didn’t care… You cried yourself to sleep.   
Chanyeol had lost his best friend but the biggest sorrow was accompanied by the biggest of his dreams. Not only you forgave him, you didn’t push him away, and you even touched his face and hair.   
Rollercoaster of emotions.  
Baekhyun in the other hand, drove to your place, he remained in the car, looking at your window, he saw your silhouette twice and something in him made him feel worst than what he already felt.   
He had hurt you.   
He had lost you.  
And he had lost Park Chanyeol.  
On his way back home he stopped at Chanyeol’s door for several minutes, wishing all this was just a bad dream that he’d wake up from anytime now. Just a few hours ago they were watching a movie and playing video games, eating pizza in the couch.  
But his greed made him lose everything.  
He understood now that his actions were wrong.  
He should of never accepted your love in the first place if he wasn’t going to confront his friend. That was his original plan, he’s done it for so long… even when he accompanied Chanyeol to the convenience store 10 years ago, he’s never given in. Why was it harder this time?  
‘It’s because I really love you’  
He whispered to himself before turning off the lights of his room.  
You called Chen but he was no where to be reached. You guessed he needed some time to think, maybe a holiday? A break from all the lawsuit drama and the tension in the office.   
Eunbyeol was also missing and Saehyo wouldn’t dare to call her family. She had asked you if you could help her at the cafe. She was desperate because there were a lot of trainees, just until they hired someone else or Eunbyeol comes back with an explanation for her absence.  
So you went with it, you wanted to know how would Chanyeol act when he sees Baekhyun the following morning, and if he really they were just not going to talk to each other ever again.  
On your way to the corporation you stopped to buy a charger for Chanyeol, you thought of trying to smooth things up. You knew you had it in you, the power to persuade Chanyeol into listen to Baekhyun. After all he wasn’t upset with you in the slightest, it showed that Chanyeol had a good heart. And this was Baekhyun… sure it was going to be an easy task.  
“For me? You got me a charger? You remembered that I needed one?”   
It was only yesterday night you heard him in need of one. It felt as if you were donating him your kidney without exaggeration of how this minor thing made him this happy. He stood there looking at it before looking at your face. Man this guy had it easy when it came to tears. It amazed you.  
It was a freaking charger…  
He got closer and hesitated, you saw it coming, his arms came forward and hugged you. He was so much taller and it was intimidating.   
Nevertheless cute…  
Your hatred towards him was replaced with this new feeling…  
“Thank you, thank you so much ___”  
You patted his sides clearing your throat “it’s alright, nothing major”  
“You are too good to me. You are too good. Period” he said detaching himself sniffing.  
“Alright Chanyeol-ssi, but I want to ask you something in return for that limited edition, super expensive, hard to get charger”  
Chanyeol laughed and nodded “anything for you. Absolutely anything, because I can only imagine what you had to do to get such a unique piece”  
“You have a big heart, and I would hate myself if I was the reason for you and Baekhyun to-”  
“He left already. He has resigned. He was never a shareholder, he was just an employee. I didn’t tell him anything. I swear. It was his choice”  
“You didn’t do anything? He just simply gave up”  
“I did freeze his bank account”  
“What? How does one do that? Why?”  
“He left me. He betrayed me”  
“He betrayed you? Do you even know that he was dying inside every time we were together?”  
“Well still didn’t prevent him from-” he pointed at you thinking his next word.  
“I love Baekhyun. And he loves me back. Why can’t you just accept it? He is your friend”  
“He doesn’t love you, you didn’t hear what he said to you yesterday? He was-”  
“Don’t you even dare say something like that about Baekhyun. He asked me to talk to you, to accept your apology. He’s been fighting his feelings, just for you. You are selfish and narrow minded if you can’t see that”  
“Alright. OK, I have a proposition to make you”  
You crossed your arms over your chest “go ahead”  
“You open up to me, give me a chance to show you what real love is. If he ever comes back to you I will give up and accept my fate”  
“I am not going out with you Chanyeol-ssi”  
“That wasn’t what I was suggesting. Make it hard on me. Let me win your heart, and I can assure you you will give in alone”  
“I love Baekhyun. And you love him too. How can you throw him out of your life like that”  
“Just the way he threw me. If he can live with it, I can too”  
Baekhyun left the apartment, his bank account was frozen but luckily he had a good amount of cash with him.   
He disappeared. Vanished as if he was never part of your life, not even Chanyeol’s.  
Lay called you regularly, but after you knew he had gotten back to Xian you avoided long calls, you didn’t want to cause him trouble. Lay loved her and she had that dubiety problem, he learned how to live with it, accept her the way she was with her flaws, sacrifice for the woman he loved. Then again Lay was an angel…  
The feeling of wanting to constantly compare him to Baekhyun was there. But one big fact was the difference. Lay loved Xian.  
Did Baekhyun really love you?  
Chanyeol did.  
He really did, he did and it was just one of those things that you weren’t ready to witness, because you couldn’t return that love. Your heart still chose the man that left you without thinking it twice. He left you. And he left his friend…  
It was beyond you… you couldn’t understand it. After all Chanyeol was the reason, wasn’t he?  
Or maybe Chanyeol was right? He was just a player? A really good one that made you feel things you were sure would never feel towards anyone else? Maybe it was your fault… It felt like you persuaded him into this brief relationship you had.  
Baekhyun never called, or tried to see you, and trying to reach him was impossible, no one knew where he was. He did read the messages you sent him, somehow you liked that; however never replied. He didn’t try, he didn’t want to try.   
Days turned into weeks and soon into months.   
Saehyo got engaged to Kim Minseok. She did it, she had him all wrapped around her finger. She no longer worked and she just visited as the big boss’ fiancé.   
Love worked in magical ways.  
The cafe was taken care of 2 new girls that you liked to help in your breaks.  
Chen’s lawsuit got cancelled, he had won the battle against Suho, his Iseul from the legal department advised him that he didn’t have a case, and strangely he listened to her. Another fact was simply because not even Kris agreed with him. And Kim Junmyeon was nothing without Wu Yifan. The last word always was Kris’.  
He was doing much better. Being in love made everyone feel much better. You were taking care of another case he strictly asked you to be confidential about, and that was what you were doing in his absence. He gave you full access to his office that made your job much pleasant, not having to be at Chanyeol’s all the time.  
Chanyeol also needed of your services, for legal advise for his business that now he was taking care all by himself.   
He had been nothing but a gentleman. Flowers, little details as knowing what you liked and disliked. He never made you uncomfortable and you learned to see the good side in him.  
Maybe it was because it reminded you of Baekhyun, you discovered how similar they were, what bothered you is that Chanyeol was an open book. Unlike Baekhyun, but you loved that everything he had to tell you was connected to Baekhyun somehow. All Chanyeol’s stories were linked to Baekhyun, you loved hearing him and learning about him. Learn about Baekhyun through Chanyeol.  
Something you never thought possible.  
It bothered you that deep down inside Chanyeol was also hurt that Baekhyun just left, you knew how much he missed him.  
But not as much as you did, it was almost a relief having Chanyeol close because it felt like you were filling Baekhyun’s gap.  
“Thanks for the help, it didn’t know how complex being a lawyer was, you are amazing ___”  
“It’s my job, I’m getting paid in return” you replied arranging the last folder before end of shift.  
“Can I today perhaps take you somewhere before dropping you home?”  
“Chanyeol, I think we already spoke about this, and I agreed to take me home. Don’t be greedy” you tried to reject him smoothly with a smile.  
“Please, it’s just an extra half an hour, instead of going home the short way, let’s take the longer way, I want to show you something”  
“Chany-”  
“Please, look, if you feel uncomfortable I will straight away take you home. No arguments”  
You finally nodded in defeat, as you watched Chanyeol enthusiastically raising his fists in victory.  
You took your jacket and locked Chen’s office, you looked at Baekhyun’s closed office door sighing, you couldn’t believe you were doing this.  
But you were.  
Chanyeol drove to the city centre in silence, you had an idea where he was heading. He parked the car and opened the door for you offering you his hand with a bright smile.  
Your heart thumped in your ribcage because all you were thinking of was Baekhyun.  
You walked alongside with Chanyeol arriving at Cheonggyecheon stream.   
image  
The Seoul Lantern Festival (서울빛초롱축제) was being held, it was beautiful. For a moment you forgot about everything and a smile was drawn in your face.  
“Let’s toss a coin, to make a wish” he suggested taking your hand in his abruptly.  
You didn’t have the power to pull it away and just walked behind him. He gave you a coin and and stepped in the place where you throw the coins from.  
image  
“Now I will go first, alho you already know what I will wish for, I am already thankful that we came along this far, I thought you’d never forgive me or talk to me. Thanks you ___”  
Chanyeol closed his eyes and stood trowing the coin towards the well, but missed.  
“Can I go again?”  
“No Chanyeol it’s only one go you get, now it’s my turn”  
“That just means that it’s not time, next time I will get it inside” he smirked.  
You took his place closing your eyes about to throw your coin you felt his hand around your arms.  
“Wait!” he exclaimed.  
“What?”  
“Please… think of me when you wish”  
“I will, I was actually wishing for you Chanyeol, believe it or not”   
image  
“Alright then, go”  
You closed your eyes and wished, for Chanyeol, for Baekhyun and for yourself.  
‘I wish I could find Baekhyun, I wish he makes up with Chanyeol and get their amazing friendship back. I wish Baekhyun accepts my love for him and I wish Chanyeol accepts it and be happy for us. And finally I wish Chanyeol finds a good woman that loves him’  
You threw the coin and it went right inside the little well, you opened your eyes and jumped out of happiness, even this little silly thing gave you hopes.  
“Well done ___” said Chanyeol wrapping his arm around your waist.  
He lowered his head to give you a kiss in the cheek.  
“Chanyeol!”  
“I’m sorry, not doing anything more. I promise”  
“Chanyeol… Chanyeol this- I like you a lot, like a friend, like Baekhyun likes you, same way”  
“Well ___, I sometimes questioned myself if I would just marry Baekhyun and fuck it. Our friendship could had developed to that extent. So I have hopes for you and I”  
He made you laugh. You actually snorted.  
“Him also. I know the way he looked at me, he wanted to kiss me so many times I tell you”  
You laughed louder this time, he was nice to hang out with. Just Baekhyun was missing to be the perfect picture.  
After laughing your laugh died and actually made you realise how much you truly missed him.   
“No don’t cry, come here” he pulled you close to him.   
You gave in and let him hug you, you really needed that hug because you were falling apart, you totally responded and wrapped your arms around his waist. You felt him resting his chin over the crown of your head.  
“If you just would open up for me ___, I swear I will make you the happiest, just give me a chance”  
You felt your phone vibrating in your handbag, you detached yourself wiping your tears, you took the phone and saw Kai’s number.  
“Hello?”  
“___, where are you?” Kai’s voice worried you.  
“Why? I’m just- I’m out with Chanyeol-ssi”  
“I found Baekhyun hyung, tell me where you are I’ll pick you up”  
“Really? I’m at Cheonggyecheon Stream”  
“Great, I’ll be there in 5 minutes, cross the road and wait for me at Gwanghwamun Square”  
You placed your back in your bag, by now Chanyeol was questioning your change in mood, you couldn’t hide the happiness and excitement.  
“Baekhyun?” asked Chanyeol defeated.  
“It was Jongin-ssi, he found him”  
“And you are going to go see him… I get it”  
“I’m sorry Chanyeol, I am really sorry”  
You left him standing there, he saw you taking the stairs to cross the road. He knew that he was nothing to you, you didn’t even give him the chance to add anything. He had just realised how insignificant he was. He was in denial, but seeing you disappear to go meet Baekhyun made him really wake up. No matter what he did Baekhyun would remain. He still couldn’t hate you.   
He still couldn’t stop loving you.  
You stood waiting for Kai, after 2 minutes his silver car stopped in front of you, you opened the passenger’s seat door and jumped inside, Kai sprinted the minute your door closed behind you.  
“Tell me where is he? Where are we going? You are worrying me”  
“___, I just want you to be strong, he-”  
“Is he hurt? Where are we heading?”  
“He is not hurt on the outside, but he is…”  
“What!?”  
“There is a bag at the backside, jump in there and put the dress I got you on”  
“You want me to change here? For what?”  
“Do it! I will get out of the car, let me park”  
He drove to a small alley getting out of the car leaning on the hood crossing his arms around his chest looking at his watch. He looked nervous.  
You jumped to the backside opening the bag, there was a long black dress, you took it in your hands finding it super odd. It was heavy and covered in sequins, you just couldn’t put your finger on what was happening. Without further delay, you took off you jacket, pants and blouse, slipping inside the dress. It was amazing how Kai remembered your size, it fit perfectly. Inside the bag there was also a small makeup set and perfume.   
Kai knocked on the glass “are you done?”  
“Yes get in”  
“Jongin… what is happening?”  
“Put some makeup on, and use the perfume”  
“Jongin!”  
“Put it on! I will explain as I drive there”  
You used some lipstick and mascara and perfumed yourself well.  
“He is gambling, he is blowing the little money he has, he’s there every night, I don’t-”  
“How? Where? How do you know?”  
“I just went out with Sehun one day to that casino, and he was… we were… you know… some girls”  
“What are you saying?”  
“It’s a casino and…” Kai stopped for a second “a strip club”  
“What!?”  
“He’s spent millions of wons already, he’s wasting himself, we’ve never seen him like this before. I couldn’t even approach him, he took us by surprise”  
“And Sehun-ssi, is with him?”  
“He’s just there to make sure he’s alright but he hasn’t made himself noticeable, we guessed bringing you to him…”  
Kai made a turn and stopped in front of a luminous fancy place, it looked like a regular casino. Kai helped you out of the car, he wanted you to hook your arm on his, but you were not willing, you were shaken and very worried of what to expect inside of this place.  
You entered skeptically, this was really not your place, the atmosphere was something completely new, rich people gambling, old men having young women around them for good luck, the amount of money being spent on the tables was beyond what your understanding. Bustling ambience that made you uncomfortable, you couldn’t believe Baekhyun could be here, being surrounded by women full of greed.  
“Are you alright?” asked Kai patting on your back.  
You nodded and kept walking. You headed to the bar where Sehun advised he would be. Finally seeing his unmistakable frame.  
You found yourself walking faster to get to him, your nerves on edge, your legs not taking you to Sehun fast enough.  
“Hi __-”  
“Where is Baekhyun!?”  
Sehun didn’t answer, instead he pulled Kai to his side and whispered to him something on his ear.  
“NO! TELL ME WHERE HE IS! WHERE? ISN’T HE HERE?”  
“___, listen you are not calm enough, can you just relax so we think how to get him out of here?”  
“Take me to him! Now!”  
You were not joking, you were prepared for everything right now, you knew you had the power to make him come with you, you just needed him to look into your eyes. Whatever he was doing he was going to stop doing it and come home with you.  
Sehun walked in front and Kai next to you, there was a set of golden double door and 2 gorilla-like guards at the sides.  
“Open the door” demanded Sehun.  
“Yes Oh Sehun-ssi but… this is no place for a lady”  
“I am not a lady! Open the fucking door!” you didn’t know where you gathered your strength and confidence that moment, but it seemed to be in place.  
“You heard her, open!” added Kai.  
And the doors opened, at it was nothing like what you imagined because this looked like the gate of hell.   
Red lighting, deafening ear-spliting music, a platform with women swinging themselves around dance poles wearing… almost nothing. You couldn’t believe that Baekhyun would be in a place like this.  
You’ve heard an imagined what a strip club looked like, drunken men throwing money at strippers, vulgar… cheap… but this…. this was nothing like that. If people at the casino were rich, people inside this inferno were the elite of filthy rich people, it almost scared you, what was doing Baekhyun among these people? They could crush him in a second if he were to mess with the wrong person.  
He was there. In front of a roulette, his outfit outrageous, his chest peeking out of his blazer, his hair disheveled. He was far, but the heavy eyeliner was obvious. The girl whispering on his ear was also obvious, he didn’t move while she was all over him, running her hands over his hair. You saw him push her hand several times, however he didn’t seem too bothered, because she tried different approaches, and because she was simply still there.  
His lucky charm?  
“Shhh just don’t look” said Kai before encircling his arm over your shoulders covering your eyes “he will be alright”   
You didn’t find it in you to argue, you went with it, you trusted Kai unconditionally, he will make this mess better, he knew Baekhyun needed you and you weren’t going to go all crazy and demanding right now.  
You walked to a quieter place.  
“Stay here” said Kai removing his hand.  
You found yourself in a circular booth, it had a red velvet couch around it and it’s own x-pole for private services.  
“But where is this? What are you going to do?”  
“Sehun and I are going to go get him, wait here”  
“What if doesn’t listen?”  
“I’ll just tell him you are here, he will listen, if he doesn’t care we will figure out another way, just please when he comes… if he does… don’t get upset”  
“Wha-”  
“I’ll go now just wait here”  
Kai and Sehun approached his table, they made themselves visible to him, Baekhyun had no reaction and just kept playing, wasting his money. They knew he wouldn’t have much left, they knew what were his limits.  
“Alright pretty girl, this guy is calling it quits” said Sehun pulling the girl away from Baekhyun lightly.  
She whined and complained, she didn’t get much out of him, she hoped for money and a good night with a youthful beautiful man like Baekhyun.  
“How about he decides for himself” she said playing with his hair again “or perhaps you are interested?”  
“I’m gay, so is you potential sugar daddy, and oh, this beautiful sun-kissed man with perfect lips is also gay” added Sehun grinning at her making her want to smack him.  
Kai hooked his arm on Baekhyun’s and pulled him away, Sehun blew a kiss to the girl before joining to Kai.  
“What do you want fuckers? Leave me the fuck alone” growled Baekhyun.  
“OK hyung, I must admit that she was hot” said Sehun “I guess I don’t have any chances with her after what I said for you”  
“I don’t fucking care, leave me”  
“No, we have some other plans for you” added Kai.  
Baekhyun tried to set himself free but in vain, the taller youngsters just dragged him to the booth where you were seated bitting on your nails.  
Kai opened the door without previous warning shoving his hyung inside closing the door behind him.  
“Baekhyun!” you gasped.  
He acted disinterested, he sat down resting his legs along the couch.  
“What are you doing here? Changed the coffee and law business and you plan on giving me a private striptease? You are full of surprises, so diverse and intriguing”  
You went on your knees next to him and cupped his cheeks “Baekhyun! Why are you doing this? Let’s go home and talk about it, you know Chanyeol is not that hard to talk to”  
Baekhyun scoffed straightening himself “you are going to tell me how my fucking best friend is? The irony, are you stupid or just acting stupid?”  
You sat next to him trying to take his hand in yours “I don’t blame you that you are confused and upset, but Baek, trust me we can make it work”  
“I heard you are going out with Chanyeol anyway, so what happened? He fucked you and he wasn’t as good as me? Do I fuck you better? Is that it?”  
You stood up exhaling “don’t be vulgar, don’t talk to me like this. Don’t you dare use my love for you to attack me. Don’t hurt me Byun Baekhyun”  
Baekhyun stood next to with a smirk, he did have power over you, that was an undeniable fact. He walked forward slowly till his nose was almost touching yours, feeling his warm breath on your face, instantly forming goosebumps on your skin.  
“You do look good cupcake, it’s been a while”  
“Baekhyun” your voice giving you away, you were so at his mercy.  
“You smell expensive, and inviting, like a delicacy”  
Your hand travelled to his chest, feeling his skin with your thumbs “come home with me, I missed you”  
His hand pulled the strap of your dress to one side crushing his lips on your shoulder blade making you moan instantly.  
He loved it, he loved that effect he had on you, unlike before that made him feel guilty, he just loved how easy he could have you, knowing that you only belonged to him.  
“You’ve missed me cupcake?”  
“Yes, yes I did! I can’t live without you Baekhyun, let’s just go home or run away together and forget about everything and everyone”  
His hands took a hold of your neck, you felt it, it was a tight grip, you didn’t know what he was doing but you went with it.  
“Baekhyun, I am choking”  
“I like your neck cupcake, all the things we didn’t get to do, all the possibilities…”  
“Come with me and show me” you were begging at this point your hands inside his blazer feeling his warm skin.  
Your lips traveled forward and you kissed him, you were kissing Baekhyun’s lips, they were on yours again, the familiar taste and the softness.  
“Baekhyun” you spoke on his mouth “kiss me, kiss me back, Baekhyun please”  
He just opened his mouth for you to kiss him, to show him how much you loved him, he did want to feel it, even tho still killed him from inside.  
Your tongue found his and you titled your head to deepen the kiss, you heard a grunt and it drove you crazy. Your hands wanting to undress him, you wanted to feel him again. Make sure he loved you.  
“Baekhyun, Baekhyun I need you”  
“Tell me cupcake, so has Chanyeol been telling you about us? How we were? What we were? How we thought that never nothing or no one could ever come between us?”  
“Everything will go back to normal, I know Chanyeol will accept it”  
“So are you planing in giving us both love? A threesome maybe? I’ve always been curious about Chanyeol that way. Maybe you are the one who can make that happen. Who would you like behind and who would you like in front?”  
You detached yourself, it hurt you. It felt too real, this nasty tone.   
“Baekhyun this is the last time I am going to ask you to stop being like this and come with me and resolve this problem together”  
“If he hasn’t fucked you yet… has he at least kissed you? Has he looked at you at told you that he loves you?”  
“I love you Baekhyun, I don’t care about anything else”  
“Unlike you cupcake. I do care about something else. Maybe I am not as important to him as he is to me, but this between us is not happening. Because I cannot love the woman he loves”  
“And what is your idea? Waste all your money? Live this life?”  
“I have nothing worth living for and as long as I can afford it why not? Women here are not bad to look at”  
“Then why did you kiss me?”  
“I didn’t. You did… all I did was proposing a threesome” he smirked again.  
“You are an asshole”  
“The sooner you see it the better cupcake”  
“Don’t call me that. Ever. You think you are right acting like this, but you aren’t. Your friend won’t come back to you doing this, you are hurting me, and most importantly hurting yourself”  
You opened the door your tears already flooding your face, when Kai saw you he pulled you at his chest.  
“What happened? ___, what?” asked Kai worried.  
“It’s useless, let’s go home Jongin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________
> 
> A/N: Have faith… he loves her I swear ^_^ you might feel he doesn’t but he is so delicate right now.   
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	17. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Baekhyun is decided to get you back for real this time… But it might be just too late…

Too much… he’s gone too far this time… he sat for a moment in the couch thinking…  
If Chanyeol was living his life as if nothing, enjoying his girl, not even caring about their shattered friendship. Why should he care?  
He loved you. Byun Baekhyun was in love with you, he really never admitted it to himself until now, sitting in that shit hole, surrounded by filth, people that weren’t worth his time… women that didn’t come close to you.  
He ran outside in hopes to get you before you left, he went through the golden gates and just when he was about to get inside the casino he was stopped by the 2 bouncers at the doors.  
“Why in such a hurry Byun Baekhyun-ssi?”   
“Do I need to report you my schedule now? Take your hands off me!” he demanded removing their hands from his shoulders.  
“Big boss says you didn’t pay what you owe”  
“And how much is that?” Baekhyun heard Kai as he walked slowly towards them.  
“He will have to meet with the big boss, he is at his table” replied the bouncer pulling Baekhyun back inside.  
“Let him go, I will pay for whatever he owes” stated Kai patting on one of the bouncer’s back.  
“I don’t want you to pay for my debts”  
“You will have accept my offer this time hyung, otherwise she will slip away, Chanyeol hyung is here, he insisted in coming and collect her himself”   
“What? And why would she wait for him?”  
Baekhyun didn’t wait for Kai to reply, he just sprinted outside. The cold air hitting his heated skin, regaining some needed soberness, but nothing made him more aware than the view he witnessed. Chanyeol was removing his suit jacket placing it over your shoulders, your head moving forward landing on Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun had an idea of how something like this would look like, but actually witnessing was beyond him.  
Chanyeol’s big arms enveloping you, you welcoming it and how he run his hands up and down your back to sooth you.  
It was surreal.  
The man that once you run away from, this was the same man that was patting you due to a pain that Baekhyun had caused.  
Baekhyun’s brain gave him orders to claim you as his, take you away from Chanyeol. You were his, and no matter what he had with Chanyeol, you were sacred, untouchable. His to love, cherish, and cuddle. He had the need to be the one hugging you, to tell you he was sorry, to tell you that he loved you.  
His legs carried him forward, making himself visible to Chanyeol.  
“What do you want asshole?”   
“Not now Chanyeol” replied Baekhyun calmly.  
When you heard Baekhyun’s voice you detached yourself. It was strange, how the roles had changed so fast, you in Chanyeol’s arms, Baekhyun seeing all this. It stung you, you would never want for him to see something like this, when he came back for you.  
Maybe he loved you…? You thought to yourself.  
“Baekhyun?”  
“Let’s go ___, don’t let him hurt you again” suggested Chanyeol not letting you move from his embrace.  
“Wait Chanyeol, I need to talk to him”  
Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head in disbelief looking elsewhere in disgust.  
“What are you laughing at fuckface?”  
“It’s just mesmerising, you know she loves me yet here you are pathetically…” said Baekhyun smirking.  
“You son of bi-”  
“Chanyeol! Calm down, I’ll just go talk to him, give me a moment”  
Chanyeol had no other choice, he gave Baekhyun a nasty look before going back to his car to join Sehun.  
You walked behind Baekhyun and stopped when he turned around to face you.  
“Fucking unbelievable, how long did it take you to run to his arms?”  
“Did you come here to tell me that? Am I not allowed to be treated well? Because you are used to treat me the way you did, you think is all I can get? Do you think I am just going to stand and take little crumbs you give me every now and then? You think I will just keep running after you? Or do you simply think that I will sleep with your best friend just because? Can’t I be treated well? Can’t I have a friend? The friend you no longer want? Can’t someone pat my back when the man I love treats me like shit?”  
Baekhyun was taken aback, where was his cupcake? The girl that would just do just about anything for him, exactly how she explained, take anything he gives her even if it’s little, and treasure it as if he’s done the impossible.  
“Cupcake?”  
“What do you want Byun Baekhyun? I think I’ve suffered enough, sacrificed enough. I will take the best piece of advise you’ve given me. Not to waste my time with the one I love, but to go with the one that loves me instead. Thanks for putting me in Chanyeol’s way”  
“You are leaving me?”  
“Have we ever even been together? I don’t recall, refresh my mind”  
Baekhyun stepped forward bringing you close to him pulling you from the small of your back “cupcake…” he whispered in your mouth, almost touching your lips.  
Chanyeol got out of the car slamming the door behind him, you looked his way but Baekhyun pulled your chin to look back at him.  
“You love me, cupcake”  
“___, let’s go home, you are worth much more than this” Chanyeol’s desperate call was heard.  
It made you wake up. Yes you were worth much more than this. You wanted to be selfish for once. Receive for once. To be loved… That feeling must feel really good and you were ready to let yourself be loved.  
You pushed at Baekhyun’s chest to free yourself, he held onto your wrists pleading with his eyes by now.  
“I need to go Baekhyun, this… you are wreck, and I really still don’t understand why. You are not thinking straight and I need some stability. I’ve done enough so far, please let me”  
He let go of your wrists exhaling loudly in defeat.  
“Get your life back together and then we can talk, all 3 of us as adults. For now I can’t keep doing this. I am not going to look for you again. I’m sorry Baekhyun”  
With that last word you run towards the car, Chanyeol opened the door for you, before getting in himself he looked at Baekhyun who looked lost, they had a conversation of their own with the silent gazes they gave each other.  
No one was right, and no one was wrong. Both had a point, and both were wining and losing in a way. You were in the middle and that was a fact, now you had to act in a way not to hurt either of them. But you also had to think about yourself.  
Silent thoughts as Sehun drove. You welcomed Chanyeol next to you at the back seat. You felt Chanyeol’s arm wrap around you, you really couldn’t push him away, you needed that embrace, anything that was related to Baekhyun, he was the closest person.  
“I will make sure that bastard doesn’t bother you again”  
You lifted you head and looked at him eye to eye, the closest you’ve ever been to Chanyeol, he thought that you did finally take his offer, and all he thought was to kiss your lips.  
“If you don’t make up with Baekhyun I think I’ll never trust you”  
Silence, his eyes big like orbs, crushing his hopes again.  
“Because he was the most important person in your life, and you trashed him in a blink of an eye. How can I trust you Chanyeol?”  
“He betrayed me, I have no place in my heart for traitors”  
“You and I know that is not true, it was all my fault. Can’t you see how broken he is? He can’t forgive himself”  
Chanyeol exhaled detaching himself.  
“If you don’t make up with him I can’t think of you in a good way, not even as a friend. Not after I saw how shattered Baekhyun is”  
“Stop thinking about him”  
“I will stop when you start”  
The rest of the drive to your house was quiet. Sehun was totally mesmerised with how you spoke. He didn’t dare speak a word, and just drove away glancing from time to time at the rear-view mirror.  
When you arrived to your apartment Sehun waited in the car while Chanyeol went down with you. He knew you were very upset and he didn’t want to be one of the reasons.  
“So… goodnight ___”  
You came closer to him and took his hands, Chanyeol was so surprised but didn’t want to ruin whatever you were trying to do by looking anxious.  
“I will date you, officially I will go out with you” you said out of the blue.  
“___!? For real? How- really? You want to date me? You will be my girlfriend?”  
“I accept, under one condition”  
“ANYTHING!” exclaimed Chanyeol realising it was too late at night to be this loud in the street.  
“Make up with Baekhyun”  
“Deal”  
What was this now you just agreed to?  
For Baekhyun, for Byun Baekhyun you were ready to sell your soul to the devil if you had to. For his wellbeing and happiness, if this was going to fix him so be it. It was obvious that his medicine was Chanyeol and not you, and if you could help, you were going to do it.  
Anything for him.  
*****  
From that day onwards Baekhyun started calling you.   
So this is how it had to go. The minute you showed your disinterest and threatened him that you will stop following him, he was at your mercy.   
Why were guys like this? Why couldn’t they take the love of a girl and treasure it? Why did you have to show your ugly side for them to realise that they loved you?  
His calls usually came when you went out with Chanyeol, it made you feel followed, chased, stalked… horrible… but also good.  
You weren’t sure if he had heard the news about you being Chanyeol’s girlfriend now, Chanyeol didn’t comment anything about if your condition was fulfilled yet either.  
Was Baekhyun jealous?   
He wanted your attention, he couldn’t stand how close you got to Chanyeol. He just wanted to disturb your dates, he wanted you to pick up the phone and hear your voice.  
You started to get curious about where he’d hide. You excused yourself to the toilet, maybe Baekhyun would follow you. Sometimes you run outside the restaurant. But he was never there.  
Baekhyun had Kai spy for him. Kai told him about all your little dates with Chanyeol, so he basically knew everything you were up to.  
“Is that Baekhyun calling?” asked Chanyeol as he sipped his wine calmly.  
“Have you made up with him?” you replied with another question.  
“I hadn’t had the time, now I am working for 2, the fucker just left me drowning with work”  
“Well if you haven’t made up I guess I am still not your girlfriend, so technically I could answer the phone” you stated getting up.  
Chanyeol didn’t have anything to say, his nostrils flared in anger watching you walk to take the call.  
“Cupcake?”  
Silence  
“Cupcake I know you can hear me, thanks for answering your phone. How have you been?”  
Silence.  
“It doesn’t matter, you can hear me, you can hear how desperate to see you I am”  
Silence.  
“You know, I stopped gambling, and I got another job in this other corpora-”  
You terminated the call, it was too painful, even his voice sounded different, too cheerful. Fake cheerful, he was begging for some attention. It made you feel horrible.  
If he only knew what you were about to do.  
*****  
The following morning you went into Chen’s office as per usual. At this stage you were taking care of all his business, as he liked to say ‘since I left my business has flourished, why come back when I can enjoy life?’  
It was true, Chen’s new life was by far better than ever, and soon maybe even nuptial news will be announced.   
It was epidemic, first Xiumin, then Lay, Suho seemed to be getting to close to the girl from the data protection department.  
Love was hitting EXO, wondering when would it knock your door.  
SHINee Inc. was visiting today, as well as all 4 Chinese share holders of EXO. A big deal was being negotiated, and you were representing Chen, having giving you full authority to sign any agreements.  
You entered the meeting room still deserted. You liked going through the papers to be completely prepared for when they start coming.  
Suho arrived with Choi Minho from SHINee first, they were very close and the companies were affiliates, expanding their business would only mean prosperity.  
Kai made his way in accompanied by Lee Taemin, who was also very close to Kai. Their parents shared business since before they were even born.  
Sehun, Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, followed. Then Kris with Kim Kibum, Kim Jonghyun and D.O.  
Lay was next, when he saw you he waved at you displaying his dimples, walking alongside with Lee Jinki the CEO of SHINee.  
Chanyeol followed who took the chair next to you bringing you a paper cup of coffee.  
“Right so, we are all here, just Kim Jongdae is missing and ___ will be representing him” announced Suho “thanks for coming and I look forward for this busine-”  
*Knock*  
“Oh it must be our new team member” said Jinki.   
The door opened and your jaw dropped as well as everybody’s.  
“Not a stranger, so SHINee is officially 6 from now. We are delighted to have Byun Baekhyun on board with us. I still can’t believe you let this man slip away from your hands” added Jinki staring directly at Kris, Suho and Xiumin.  
“I still can’t believe it either Jinki hyung” added Kris looking at the Koreans.  
Everyone was astonished, losing Baekhyun wasn’t like losing Chen. Baekhyun was one of the most important assets in the company, and with him gone it really did make a difference.   
You did see how disturbed and annoyed Chanyeol was.  
“This calls for a celebration then” announced Chanyeol trying to dissimulate his annoyance “tonight, we have a lot of things we need to discuss and celebrate”  
Baekhyun made eye contact with him, his tense face expressions relaxing when his friend smiled his way. It was unbelievable the effect Chanyeol had on Baekhyun. A really faithful thankful childhood friend. He didn’t even bother to look at you, he was over the moon.  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun will soon be what they used to be.  
*****  
What a long day. You threw your shoes across the living room riding yourself from your clothes. A bath, a relaxing bath was all you needed right now. Forget about work, Chanyeol and Baekhyun…  
Just as you dipped your feet in the warm bubble bath your phone rang, it was him.   
Again.  
You sat on the edge of the bath and took the call.  
“Cupcake… I missed you. You looked so good with that ponytail today”  
You exhaled loudly pinching the bridge of your nose.  
“You neck… how I miss your neck”  
“What do you want Baekhyun?”  
“Finally I hear your voice. I miss you”  
“I’m kind of busy, I was just about to take a b- what do you want?”  
“Cupcake…” he whispered close to the speaker making whole body tremble “you can take that bath, I won’t disturb you”  
“Alright then I’m hanging up”  
“Cupcake… don’t…” his voice now sounding all sensual, not that he needed to put extra effort but he did.  
“Baek-”  
“Just get inside”  
You obeyed his commands, he hypnotised you all over again. It was useless to fight it.  
You sat in the bath making yourself comfortable while he breathed over the phone.  
“Ba-Baek-what-”  
“Yes baby, I missed you, and you missed me. I am naked too, I wish I could touch you. I wish you could touch me”  
“No- I can’t do this- pl-”  
“I’m hard, and thinking of you, I still didn’t go on you as deep as I wanted”  
Your breath got laboured, your body suddenly started to itch.  
“Yes cupcake keep breathing, harder” Baekhyun was moaning by now and you did imagine him pumping himself…  
The thought of that…  
“Spread your legs cupcake”  
You did.  
“Imagine my fingers… angh~~~”  
He won, he totally won because your eyes shut and your fingers found their way to your core.  
“Yes cupcake, yes, say my name”  
“Baekhyun~~~”  
“Yes, more, harder”  
What did he want? Why was he doing this? Was it like a game to make sure you were his no matter what? He could call you with his pinkie finger and he’ll have you begging for some attention like he used to do before.  
What will the end of this bring?  
“Baekhyun! What the fuck do you want from me?”  
“Baby!?”  
“NO! Tell me, is this like… what? Have you made up with Chanyeol? Are you going to tell him that you want me?”  
“We just- we just started talking again. I understand that you had to do with it and I am thankful. He has almost forgiven me”  
“FORGIVEN YOU? FOR WHAT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DOES HE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW?”  
“I was thinking maybe we could- until I can- it’s just-”  
“Don’t ever call me again Byun Baekhyun, I am no toy for no one. Don’t make me hate you because really your actions are hateful”  
You slammed the phone on the tiled bathroom wall and decided on a shower instead. A cold one to clear your head.  
You finished and got out of the shower, gathering your wet hair in a towel wearing an oversized t-shirt as you eyed the options of what to wear for tonight’s event.   
Chanyeol had proposed a cocktail party with all the business partners at the Grand Hotel, to celebrate the new partnership with SHINee, and his reconciliation with Baekhyun.  
It was frustrating, you had absolutely nothing to wear.   
*Knock*  
“Who is it?”  
“I have a delivery for ___”  
You opened the door skeptical.  
“Please sign here”  
You signed looking at the large package. You closed the door and went on your knees opening the box intrigued.  
Two magnificent dresses, 1 was emerald green, made out of tulle fabric, long with long sleeves and a killer back opening. The second one was navy simple also long but strapless.  
You then saw a note.  
‘Byun Baekhyun is back, dress to impress girl. Your little sister Saehyo’  
You smiled to yourself, you loved the idea. Even Saehyo wanted you to impress Baekhyun, it was too obvious. Everybody knew. Even Chanyeol himself.  
Things looked brighter you thought as you jumped inside that sinful dress looking at your reflexion in the mirror, it was indeed a killer. Perhaps the only time in your life that you’d go out without wearing a bra. To make the look extra dramatic you decided to put your hair up and wear a back necklace.  
It was the perfect timing for Baekhyun to step up. It was today or never, being back to his normal self with his best friend.  
No more hidden calls or meeting in secret, you wanted him all.  
You put your heels on, looked at yourself one last time admiring your amazing skills in makeup. Perhaps too heavy and the eyes were too smoky, but fuck it. You were aiming to give Baekhyun a heart attack.  
You went down to take a taxi, but of course Kai was there waiting for you looking like royalty. This guy was too much, the suit he wore looked good because he was the one wearing it, the strands of his fringe falling over his forehead as he walked, hands inside his pockets displaying that typical Jongin smile.  
“May I have the honour to drive you m’lady?”  
“Kim Jongin! Why don’t I date you and let Chanyeol and Baekhyun date each other. It would be a win win situation for all”  
“I was just thinking the same pretty noona”  
“If I am pretty what are you then boy?”  
“Just a hopeless womaniser”  
“Nothing is perfect. I knew it”  
You laughed together as he opened the passenger’s door for you. Kai was amazing in every sense, a real little brother you never had.  
“So…”  
“Yes?”  
“Getting your man back today?”  
“I hope, how are they?”  
“Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung? They are fine, just like before, even tho it hurts not having Baekhyun hyung working with us. I hope it’s temporary”  
“So… Baekhyun is happy? He is happy that Chanyeol-?”  
“You have nothing to worry about. Nothing and no one can break what they have”  
You breathed out in relief smiling all the way to the Grand Hotel. Today was the day everything will go back to normal. You had faith that Chanyeol would understand that he can’t get between the 2 of you. Not when you loved Baekhyun and Baekhyun loved you. Even tho you agreed to be his girlfriend he would understand how ridiculous that is.  
You hooked your arm with Kai’s and entered the cocktail reception. Wow Chanyeol really went big, it felt almost like a wedding, but then again what did you know about these kind of gatherings?  
Every member of EXO was accompanied by a lady, just Kai and Sehun would be the ones that would be accompanied by more than one tonight.  
You didn’t know anyone except for SHINee and EXO.   
Some business men approached the 2 of you “Kim Jongin, settling down finally?”  
“Ah no she is a friend, ___ is taking care of Jongdae hyung’s business while he is away”  
You smiled and excused yourself to say hi to Saehyo who was busy with Xiumin.   
On your way to their table you saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the balcony. You watched them laugh and hug each other so many times, you were seriously starting to think that they had a thing for each other more than a great friendship. The love was undeniable. You wished Baekhyun ever looked at you that way in public, display of his love in front of everybody.   
You couldn’t hear what they were talking about and the view was amusing, you decided to get closer, just a little bit. Your heart fluttered seeing Baekhyun this happy in such a long time. You needed this just as much as they did.  
As you went closer where music was no longer that loud. You hid behind the huge balcony door curtain just in time when they leant on the balcony railing giving their back to the party, their laughter dying into a sorrowful silence.  
“I missed you fucker”  
“Me too Baekhyun, you think I didn’t?”  
“How did we let this happen to us? Ever since we were 7 we have been together. Everyday”  
“I was hurt. Out of all women. Fuck Baekhyun! How could you?”  
“I love her Chanyeol and you know she loves me too”  
‘I love her?’ Did you just hear a confession out of Baekhyun’s mouth? In this circumstances?  
“You know this is not the end of it”  
“Chanyeol please. What the fuck man? This is being selfish, you are coming in the way of 2 people that love each other”  
“You never told me. Why now? Why when you saw me lovesick like this? Why her?”  
“I always put you as a priority. I always thought about you before myself. Don’t you ever doubt that because I have been fighting this feeling just for you. But I couldn’t, I can’t turn down a woman I love too”  
“I bet you I still can get her”  
“Chanyeol you sound crazy man. I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU WE LOVE EACH OTHER”  
“I love her too”  
“I could punch you for that you know?”  
“Then punch me fucking Byun Baekhyun”  
“I won’t. You know I won’t because you are important for me”  
“Then the bet is on”  
“What the fuck? Is a bet what you want? I could just go right now kiss her in front of everyone and take her home with me. You don’t stand a chance”  
“So confident Baekhyun. I bet you she will come with me, becuase I haven’t told you is that ___ is my girlfriend”  
Silence, that ate you up. That was so low of Chanyeol, but also true, if Baekhyun only knew.  
Your insides were ripping, as well as Baekhyun’s who was having difficulty swallowing. He loosened his bow tie and leant on the stone wall.  
“Your silence is a sign of defeat?”  
“Fucking asshole. What the fuck do you want?”  
“The bet is on Baekhyun?”  
“Fine!”  
“Fine!” said Chanyeol satisfied leaving Baekhyun in the balcony alone.  
You pressed yourself to the wall to avoid Chanyeol from seeing you. He passed right in front of you not noticing you. Once he was gone you went in the balcony where Baekhyun was clearly groaning out of frustration.  
“A BET!? WHAT AM I A TOY?” you exclaimed making your way towards him.  
You surprised him, nevertheless he was still very angry.  
“You are his girlfriend?” he asked crossing his arms around his chest.  
“Answer me first” you shouted.  
“No! I owe you nothing. I thought- you fucked him haven’t you?”  
“And so what? He loves me, he asked me officially to be his girlfriend, he risked everything for me, and most importantly he didn’t care that I slept with you. Why should you care?”  
He punched the stone wall making his knuckles bleed immediately. You reacted trying to get close to him.  
“Don’t” he stopped you “your boyfriend must be waiting” he continued calmly leaving you there.  
You tried to follow him but he run fast out of your sight. As you walked back in the reception you heard Chanyeol’s voice loudly talking into a mic.  
“Oh there she is, honey please come here, where have you been? I was looking all over for you”  
The crowds laughed at the comment, everyone was scanning every inch of you.  
“Not a good start if I can’t find you in a day like this” he added pressing his hand flat on our bare back.  
“So this is my beautiful girlfriend ___”  
Everyone was cheering except for EXO who were astound by Chanyeol’s behaviour, they looked each other and you tried looking for Baekhyun in the crow but nothing.   
Finally you settled on Lay who had a reassuring smile despite Xian pulling at his arm to stop looking at you. Saehyo was just as surprised and Kai had his hand over his mouth in disbelief.  
“So I just- aghr this is so hard” spoke Chanyeol over the mic.  
“You can do it” was heard.  
He placed the mic on the nearest table and went on one knee getting a relatively big box out of his pocket. You gasped when you saw it and Chanyeol smiled thinking that really this time you would completely fall for him.  
He opened the box displaying a pair of rings, distinctively the smaller one was covered in diamonds.  
“I love you since forever. I will protect you and love you till the day I die. I will never love anyone but you ___. Please would you give me the honour to be my wife?”  
You looked around to try and locate Baekhyun in this awful moment. You couldn’t just say no in front everyone, more than 200 pair of eyes were on you waiting for your answer.  
You started to shake not knowing what to do. You kept looking around as Chanyeol awaited for his answer looking up at your face.  
Finally you saw Baekhyun, Lay was patting on his shoulder clearly giving out to him. You waited for a couple of more seconds for him to do something, but he just pushed Lay’s hand away from him running outside.  
He run and run until he was out of the hotel, he kept running trying not to tear but his emotions were winning over his tough attitude.  
His best friend asking his girl to marry him.  
Where and when did he go wrong? Has he not been the best friend all his life?   
Why did he have to give always?  
The feeling of inferiority perhaps? Why didn’t Chanyeol put their friendship as a priority like he did?  
Selfish, he wanted to feel selfish right now. You were his woman.  
You were his and no one else’s.  
He stopped running and run his fingers through his hair and face.  
Go get your woman back Byun Baekhyun.  
He sprinted back to the hotel faster than he’s ever run in his life. He stumbled several times due to his stage of exasperation.  
Finally making his way to the reception just in time to see Chanyeol lifting you off the floor spinning you around as his face buried in the crock of your neck.  
“Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!” called everyone.   
Baekhyun’s heart sinking to his feet, tears falling like waterfalls, causing a scene of his own. The only saving grace was that they were far and the cheers were too loud for him to be noticed. But Lay had his eyes on the door and came to the rescue.  
“Let’s go Baekhyun”  
“Hyung! Hyung I can’t”  
“Let’s go home”  
“Uuuuuuuuuh” was heard.  
Baekhyun went closer to see Chanyeol putting you down, his eyes closing and his head titling to one side to kiss you. Baekhyun’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out at the sight.  
Almost there, Chanyeol’s nose touched yours but you avoided the kiss crushing your forehead on his chest.  
Relief, Baekhyun could breathe again momentarily.  
*****  
“Who is it?”  
“Room service” said Baekhyun muffing his voice with a napkin to sound different.  
“I didn’t ask for anything”  
“Park Chanyeol-ssi sent it”  
You opened the door of your hotel room hiding behind it not suspecting anything.  
The door was pulled aggressively revealing you, your dress half hanging as you were just about to change.  
“Is that how you open the door to room service cupcake?”  
You pushed the door trying to kick him out of the room.  
“Now you want me out of your way? Your life? Like this?”  
“Chanyeol is about to come and if he sees you here it will be a big problem”  
“Does he have a key?”  
“No”  
Baekhyun shut the door behind him with a loud thud. You walked backwards trying to put the sleeves of your dress back on.  
Baekhyun in the mean time was riding himself of his clothes slowly.  
“Baek- wait, what are you doing?”  
“Whoops… I don’t know… why is my shirt opened?”  
“Baekhyun this is wrong, we can’t do this”  
“Why not?”  
“I am-” he pulled your hand and saw you wearing the engagement ring.  
“The irony”  
“You don’t want me, you never did”  
“But you do. I’ll show you”  
He was being an ass, but still irresistible.  
“Baekhyun go away”  
He pressed his bare chest on yours playing with your back necklace. His smirk and sexy attitude. He knew you too well.  
“I normally hate high heels, but looking at you now taller… these are more accessible” he said squeezing your breasts.  
“Baekhyun don’t touch me like tha- aaaah~~~”  
“Yes cupcake, louder!” he demanded as he unzipped his pants.  
He pulled you bringing you close to his face.  
“Baekhyun!”  
“Tell me to leave” he whispered taking your hands pressing them against his torso.  
You looked away trying to think but he just clouded every single neurone in your brain.  
“Hum? Tell me, is that what you want?”  
You turned to meet his gaze. This demon just turning into the sweetest puppy, his eyes pleading.  
“You want me to go? Forever? Don’t you love me cupcake?”  
“I- do…”  
He slid his hands on both sides of your neck bringing you to his lips. He kissed you softly licking your lips thoroughly, nudging you to give him access to you mouth. When you finally opened your mouth he bent down lifting you bridal style, he walked to the bedroom not breaking the soft intimate passionate kiss, taking his time in the process.  
Once inside he placed you carefully in bed. You watched him biting on your lower lip as he pushed his pants and briefs out of the way. He caressed your cheeks before grabbing on your hair bun guiding you to his erected member.  
“Baek- how I-”  
“Open your mouth” he said feeling your eyebrows with his thumbs smiling nicely.  
And you did, you opened your mouth and closed your eyes. The foreigner feeling of the soft skin against your tongue, it did turn you on a lot. Especially with the noises Baekhyun was making.  
Pure bliss.  
He didn’t thrust in your mouth, just enjoyed the little unexperienced kitty licks you gave him, eventually opening your eyes to watch how you pleasured the man you loved.  
He pulled the sleeves out your shoulders commanding you to strip, once naked you wanted to continue but instead he pushed you lightly to the mattress.  
You thought he was going to nestle between your legs but instead he sat on his ankles taking in your nakedness spreading your legs by your bent knees.  
“I missed you cupcake”  
“I love you Baekhyun. I love you”  
“Shhh” he said hovering above you “suck” he ordered offering you his beautiful fingers.  
Gif originally posted by sebootylyfe  
You took his digits and inserted them inside your mouth, he growled when your tongue made contact with his digits, you swirled your tongue making him lose control.  
He removed his fingers bringing them to his own mouth sucking the wetness you had left.  
“So tasty cupcake” he said now allowing all his weight on your body, your chest pressed onto his “my tasty cupcake”  
“Baekhyun!” you cried when you felt his teeth at your neck “don’t leave marks”  
“It’s my territory. I will if I want”  
“Baekhyun no- nah ah ah”   
Your eyes doubled in size when you felt his slender fingers teasing your core, before roughly inserting 2 fingers inside your entrance. He detached himself to watch you lose it with his ministrations, leaning on his elbow next to you. Your hands grabbed his wrist as he dug deep, fast and in an erratic manner every time you moaned. It wasn’t until he hit that spot with his middle finger that you let go of his wrist arching your back making you see stars, your legs trembling sinking further in the pillow.  
You finally opened your eyes and watched Baekhyun sucking his fingers clean, going back atop of you kissing your forehead, his tip teasing your swollen bud.  
“Baekhyun” you said your breath laboured “what do you want from me?”  
He slid inside of you in one clean thrust.  
“I won’t tell you in this horrible day, but you already know”  
“Tell me Baekhyun, please”  
He ignored you and kept thrusting not long he released inside of you shamelessly till the last drop he had. He kissed your jaw massaging your breasts.  
It was perfect, everything.  
Ignoring the fact that this was your engagement night to his best friend that you didn’t love…  
“Baekhyun I love you”  
“And that is me winning the bet” he said straightening himself.  
_________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So many things happened OMG I wanted to cut this in 2 but I didn’t want to be mean. Altho the cliffhanger gonna kill you cuz you don’t know what he’s doing…  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	18. Healer - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Eunbyeol’s and Jongdae’s life took a drastic change of events. The journey to happiness wasn’t going to be easy, but taking the first step together sure would make it more bearable.

He held her in place from her waist, placing his other hand behind her neck, bringing her closer to his face. She was not completely passed out as he could hear her blabbing some words  
‘Bumyong, Bumyong…’  
Sweat forming in her forehead glistering. She was so soft and he just wanted to keep her in his arms.  
“Eunbyeol” he called gently, moving her hair away from her face.  
Finally he was doing what he wanted for so long, run his hand over her hair. However he didn’t want it to be like this. She was not his, she was someone else’s.  
Jongdae sat on the floor bringing Eunbyeol to his lap. She wasn’t his but for now he chose to believe that she was. She needed his help.  
“Can you hear me?” he whispered as he caressed her face, her unique and beautiful bare face.  
Tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb. Slowly feeling her skin, the magical skin that was smooth yet gave him sweet electroshocks throughout all his body.  
They were both trembling, each one for a different reason, yet both feeling the need to get closer, to comfort and give comfort.  
“I will protect you Eunbyeol” he whispered on her ear again, this time touching her earlobe with his lips, his nose on her scalp.  
As a reaction she pulled on the lapels of his jacket bringing her face to the crock of his neck. Not fully aware of what she was doing she cried, her whole body still shaking. His hands pulled her closer to him, his arms tightening, feeling her chest over his. She was scared and he hated the feeling. He wanted to heal her even thought he was a soul in need to be healed.  
He run his hand up and down her back soothing her, she was starting to relax.  
“Bumyong oppa” she cried.  
It made Jongdae stop for a moment, reminded that she belonged to another man.  
“Jongdae… o-oppa” he corrected her.  
Eunbyeol winced at the sound of the foreign name in her ear. She opened her eyes pushing herself into a sitting position while still on his lap. She looked at her hands that held the lapels of his jacket tightly, releasing them in horror, bringing her knees to her chest hugging them instead at the feeling of being exposed. She tried getting up but her body felt heavy and unresponsive. Jongdae held her in place.  
“Don’t, please. If he sees me like this I don’t know what he will do”  
“Your husband? You are terrified of him. When did you get married? You are only 19, why do you look this unhappy? Why are you scared?”  
“STOP!” exclaimed Eunbyeol bringing her hands to her ears to block anything he might have to add.  
She went on her knees to try and get off from Jongdae, her body clenched and again she fainted.  
It was paining him beyond belief, as if his own life was slipping away from him. He kissed her forehead and brought her to his chest.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t want to scare you too, just hang on a little longer”  
Again he took her in his arms, Jongdae was enjoying every single second feeling her body next to his. It was a selfish feeling but he didn’t care right now. After 10 minutes of endless caresses and forehead kisses, finally the elevator opened it’s doors. He carried her lifeless body to his office. Luckily just a few employees saw the scene and no one suspected anything as it looked like what it really was.   
Kim Jongdae being trapped in the elevator with the new coffee girl that fainted. No big deal.  
He placed her on his couch in his office and covered her with his suit jacket. Taking his office phone.  
“Saehyo! Come to my office please”  
“Alright I will go when I finish closing the cafe. Is that alright Jongade oppa?”  
“NO! NOW, IT’S URGENT”  
“Oh-oh alrighty, I’ll be right there”  
Saehyo left everything she was doing and sprinted to Jongdae’s office, she knocked the door and entered, gasping when she saw Eunbyeol lying down in his couch.  
“What happened?”  
“We were the ones that were trapped in the elevator earlier”  
“Oh yeah, I heard” said Saehyo looking at her watch “she really needs to get going, Bum-”  
“Her husband? Why the fuck is she scared to death of him. I want to help her, I know I can help her”  
“I don- I mean it’s not my place Jongdae oppa” replied Eunbyeol skeptical.  
“TELL ME!”  
“HEY! Why the fuck are you yelling at my missus?” asked Xiumin getting coming from outside stopping in his tracks when he saw Eunbyeol pale in the couch “what the fuck? What did you do Chen?”  
“I didn’t do anything, we were in the trapped elevator and she fainted” replied Jongdae worried.  
“Oh it was you? She fainted?”  
“Oppa she needs to go home, her husband”   
“Husband?” asked Xiumin now totally puzzled “you never told me she was married”  
Jongdae exhaled at the waste of time and lack of information he was getting “Saehyo!”  
“What?”  
“Hey your tone” added Xiumin.  
*Knock on the office door*  
“Whoever it is, not now!”  
“Kim Jongdae-ssi, there is someone here that won’t leave and is adamant that his wife is here” announced his secretary from behind the door.  
Jongdae opened the door aggressively “what’s his name?”  
“Jang Bumyong, sir”  
“FUCK THIS SHIT!”  
“Yah Jongdae-yah?” called Xiumin patting on his back.  
“Tell him to… tell him… OK tell him that Eunbyeol… no Saehyo, go tell him that she has to stay to clean the oven and she will finish in an hour”  
“Alright”  
“And you Mara, if I hear that anyone in the office knows about this you will be fired. Understood?”  
His secretary bowed and excused herself, Saehyo also went to meet Bumyong at the waiting area.  
Once alone with Xiumin he went on his knees caressing Eunbyeol’s face.  
“She is married Chen”  
“I don’t give the slightest fuck. She is not happy, she is abused and I will not-”  
“So you basically are going to break up a marriage for a quick fuck with the 19 year old that happens to be married and is my fiancé’s best friend. You know how many people will be affected because your dick can’t stay in place?”  
Chen lifted his head meeting Xiumin’s threatening gaze.  
“It’s different this time hyung. I need her, and she needs me, we need each other”  
Minseok never saw this genuineness in his best buddy. He was just as taken aback as Eunbyeol that heard it all, more than heard it she felt something very strange, as if ants walking all over her skin. She covered her face and that is when Jongdae and Minseok knew she was conscious.  
“Alright man I will leave you to it. You need to discuss a lot of things. You know I’m here for you bro, right?”  
“Yes hyung, thanks”  
When Minseok closed the door and they were left alone, Eunbyeol buried her face into the cushion.  
“Hey, it’s alright. You were awake the whole time?”  
Eunbyeol couldn’t verbalise, she just shook her head.   
“Please let me help you” he voiced as she felt his hand caressing her hair “please talk to me, we don’t have much time and I need some sort sign that you…”  
She truned to face him slowly, he was seated in the floor next to the couch. The whole situation wasn’t really sinking in, but all she knew is that the look and the smile Jongdae gave her was enough to make her forget all her sorrows.   
She wanted to see this smile forever. She could of swore those lips couldn’t be real, suddenly wondering how they felt under her touch.  
Or against her own.  
“Tell me! You are married, how? Why?”  
“I- it just happened”  
“There’s no such a thing as ‘just happened’” he exhaled looking at the ceiling for a moment “alright listen, I will be straight forward, I will ask you some questions, just say yes or now, without thinking, just answer me”  
“I will”  
“Did you want to marry him?”  
“No”  
“Were you forced?”  
“Kind of”  
“No kind of, where you?”  
“Yes I was, I had no choice”  
“Do you love him?’  
“No”  
“Would you want to leave him?”  
Eunbyeol stopped for a few seconds to think.  
“Don’t think, answer me”  
“I am scared”  
“Why? Has he ever hit you or-”  
“No”  
“Then answer me, would you want to leave him? If I were by your side? And look into my eyes”  
Eunbyeol looked at him like she’s never looked at anyone.  
“It sounds crazy, and I know I am the older one here, and you are practically a kid, and I should know better than to drag you into this”  
“I am not a kid, I am 19, I’ve been married for 2 years and taken care of a husband and a household. Don’t talk to me as if I’m being brainwashed”  
“I am sorry you are right”  
“What do you want Kim Jongdae-ssi?”  
“I want you, I want to take care of you and you take care of me. I want you for myself, willingly. I want you to want me”  
“I like the sound of it, but…?”  
“Tell me then. Tell me that you want to do this with me. For you and for me”  
“I would love the get out of the prison my mother put me in. I would love for Bumyong to be happy, but not with me. And I would love the idea of healing each other”  
“Come with me, tonight, let’s just leave everything behind”  
“How? I have to go home, he is outside. He will freak out, he is not stable, he loves me too much”  
“I lov- I- just listen to me, I want to be the one-”  
“Alright” Eunbyeol scoffed.  
“I never said I love you to anyone”  
Eunbyeol stopped giving her full attention to Jongdae.  
“And in a matter of minutes I think I am ready t-”  
Eunbyeol giggled covering her mouth.  
“You are adorable. Also please don’t ever trust any man telling you these things out of the blue. Just me”  
She nodded “and now what?”  
“You are coming to Jeju with me”  
“Just like that? Run away?”  
“I will call ___, you know she is my lawyer and I know she will be able to help us with the divorce pap-”  
“Divorce? Jongdae-ssi I am overwhelmed, I don’t know…”  
“Well we can’t do this properly if you are married”  
“This is a bit too sudden, I am scared” Eunbyeol panicked for a moment covering her face.  
Jongdae embraced her, he couldn’t control the urge of just wrapping his arms around her to make her feel better.  
“Jongdae-ssi” she complained “don-t”  
“Look at me”  
She did and then she surrendered, where was this man all this time? Why did he come this late. Her husband was just outside, however all her fears disappeared, her shaking due to being scared were replaced by shivers of being too excited.  
Too attracted.  
“I know you are not mine yet, but I am 100% yours, to keep, to feel loved with. I will heal you Eunbyeol-ah”  
She melted, she absolutely melted away, all her weight on his arms as he held her looking at her eyes.  
“I won’t, not until you are mine. I am patient as long as I know you want this”  
She nodded as her ability to talk was no more.  
“Now, we will get out of here. Let me get you a change of clothes so no one suspects who you are”  
She couldn’t argue or even think about this crazy idea, she just went with what he was offering her. Nothing really apart from love.   
Real love.  
He came back with some sweat pants and a hoodie “here”  
“These won’t fit me”  
“It’s all I have, and you ain’t wearing hyung’s clothes because I don’t want his smell in your skin. Period”  
It was intense. He was intense.  
“Hurry up, the bathroom is right there”  
She took the clothes and hurried to the bathroom, she took her clothes off and jumped into his sweats, and hoodie.  
His smell… oh his smell made her feel things… new things deep down inside. She was hypnotised by him completely now.  
She went outside and found Jongdae talking on the phone pinching the bridge of his nose. Saehyo was seated in the couch perplexed and Minseok was also as astonished.  
“I will be in Jeju, call me when you have everything ready”  
“Hi?” she announced.   
“Eunbyeol-ah!!! You are leaving that asshole of a husband and your crazy mother and stepfather!!! I am so happy!” said Saehyo enthusiastically hugging her friend.  
Chen bent down with a pair of sneakers “give me your foot”  
“They are too big”  
He lifted her foot putting her his sneakers, tying the laces tightly. He then placed the hoodie over her head securing his arm around her shoulders making her shiver again.  
“Right so, this is it hyung. Please distract her husb- the man outside”  
“Yes yes, go now”  
“Thanks hyung”  
“Good luck bro”  
Bumyong was just there, sitting bitting his nails looking at his watch nervously. He didn’t recognise Eunbyeol as she waited for the elevator to arrive, Jongdae was next to her. That was the only thing that made her relax.  
They took the elevator sighing in relief, he then took her hand on his and rushed to the parking.  
Once in the car Eunbyeol couldn’t but to shed some tears.  
“Am I bad and selfish person?” she asked.  
“Did that jerk ever ask himself that question? Who is selfish you or him?”  
She nodded her head taking Jongdae’s hand entwining her fingers with his “thank you”  
*****  
Eunbyeol opened her eyes and it was as if she was still sleeping, maybe a dream that she will soon wake up to next to Bumyong.  
“What is this place? Where are we?”  
“We are on our way to Jeju” replied Jongdae calmly caressing her hair.  
Eunbyeol gasped pulling on the lapels on his blazer bringing him close to her as she took her surroundings.  
“Are you afraid? Don’t be, please”  
“I’ve never been in a car in a boat”  
“Next time we come we can go by plane”  
Eunbyeol turned to face him and just then she realised how close he was, releasing her grip on him. He smiled and rubbed her scalp scrunching his nose.  
“Go back to sleep, we will be there soon”  
She didn’t sleep, instead she heard him sing. All the way till he stopped somewhere. It was almost sunset and the weather was warm and placid.  
“Hey” she heard a whisper in her ear “we are here sleepy head”  
Eunbyeol did and this was yet the bigger surprise of the day.  
Lotte Jeju Resort Art Villas.  
She opened the door, her eyes doubled in size. She felt how her outfit was not matching the place looking at herself.  
“Tomorrow we will go shopping, I promise, now let’s go, I need to get the keys”  
Eunbyeol followed him awkwardly, she felt misplaced. At the lobby she noticed how some people eyed her, and he noticed how uncomfortable she felt.  
He waited for her and then just went for a back hug, pulling her hoodie down.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Showing you off. You might be not dressed accordingly but you are the most beautiful among all these fake girls around”  
“Good evening Kim Jongdae-ssi, here are your keys” said the receptionist.  
Jongdae walked behind her his chest on her back not letting go of Eunbyeol until they arrived to his villa.  
“This is too much, I don’t know how I feel about it”  
“You know this is the first time I bring a girl here”  
“Sure” she said detaching herself to look at his face “look at me believing you. This is my believing you face Kim Jongdae”  
“Oppa, I am your oppa. And I am not lying”  
His tone suddenly turned flirty, she felt tiny. She felt that even tho she was convinced this was the best decision she made in her life, perhaps the only one. She still felt tiny.  
Jongdae entered and opened the door for her, she stood there, biting on her nails, not bale to move.  
“Come in”  
“Jongdae-ssi, what am I doing? I am a horrible woman”  
She broke down, Eunbyeol just couldn’t handle the realisation of what she had done.  
Jongdae pulled her inside hugging her tightly “shhh, don’t cry ever again. I don’t want you to shed another tear in your life if it’s not from joy”  
“But how will I face him?”  
“Look, little girl. I am not going to lie to you and sugarcoat this situation” he said pushing her lightly to look at her face “you will have to face him, and it might get ugly, most certainly it will” he continued twigging her hair behind her ear “but I will be with you all along”  
She nodded shyly wiping her tears.  
“Now let me show you your room”  
He opened the door to an even more incredible bedroom that overlooked to the whole island. Jongdae wasn’t really trying to showoff, not with Eunbyeol, but he wished he could make her happy, and maybe the place can help.  
“I’ll close the door, take a shower while I order us some food”  
Eunbyeol entered the room very sceptically, when the door closed and found herself alone all her fears returned, she even thought of calling her husband and apologise.  
Give up on her dream.  
All those thoughts were in her head as he water hit her shoulders. She started crying, more than crying it was weeping, it broke Jongdae’s heart, he was just behind the door, he couldn’t handle it anymore.  
“Byeol-ah! Please, please don’t cry”  
She turned off the shower to hear more.  
“I know it’s hard, I swear, just don’t take me for selfish myself”  
“When you left me alone in the room I panicked”  
“Finish up and come out, I’m not going anywhere”  
And she did, she dried herself combing her hair, putting on Jongdae’s clothes back on. She looked at herself in the mirror having the urge to look prettier, but she had no makeup on her, she never did. She pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to make them look crimson.  
When she opened the door Chen was standing just outside the room uncovering the dishes they were delivered.  
“I hope you are hungry, I didn’t know what you like so I got everything”  
Beef, chicken, fish, rice and even some ramyeon.  
“I am not, I want to sleep”  
“Oh… alright, you don’t want to talk?”  
Eunbyeol shook her head.  
“Alright, we can talk in the morning”  
“I can’t sleep alone, can you-”  
“Of course I can!”   
He then entered her room gathering a duvet and some pillows from the wardrobe, making himself a nice bed on the floor.  
“Can you come closer?” she asked as she covered herself pointing for him to make his bed next to her bed.  
They looked at each other in silence in the dark, neither of them could sleep that night. Jongdae’s hand was lightly brushing with hers. They both had so much to say and to ask, but they both enjoyed the silence staring at each others eyes.  
She just closed her eyes for a split second, turning around feeling how sweaty and warm it was getting. Her eyes shot open out of fear and anxiety, the sun had already risen and she could even hear some birds chirping. She looked down to see if Jongdae was still sleeping, but he wasn’t. Her relief provider, her healer was not there.  
She jumped out of bed in panic, she noticed the door of the balcony opened so her first impulse was to see if he was there.  
And he was.  
Bare chested, in shorts, doing pushups.  
She was just about to go outside, but something stopped her. Her curiosity did, she wanted to watch him. To hear the noises he was making every time he went down.  
He was perfect, he was gorgeous, and the sweat seemed to be enhancing her thoughts.  
After about 20 of those, he got up stretching his arms, his muscles coming to life and she couldn’t just not look. She even had the urge to get closer.  
He jumped into the pool swimming freestyle to the other end. At this point she was literally drooling, it was making her feel things she never did.  
When Jongdae reached the other end he saw her behind the glass balcony door, she was being too obvious and he did like it. He swam back getting out, his swimsuit hanging too low on his glorious v lines. He run his hand through his wet hair walking till he stood in front of Eunbyeol.  
“Good morning, did you sleep well?”  
Her eyes were still taking in his body, even had the chance to admire that happy trail that run down his belly button, wishing to see the end of it…  
“Did I wake you?” he asked again.  
“It’s too warm, and I can-can’t sleep without you, I got scared”  
Jongdae smiled opening the balcony “let me get you a t-shirt instead”  
He got inside after pulling the towel to wrap around his waist. Eunbyeol took off the hoodie and waited for him in nothing but her thin straps undershirt. When he came back and saw her he mirrored exactly the way she looked at him previously, walking slower wanting to look unaffected.  
“Here” he said extending his arm.  
“I think I will stay like this, it’s very warm in here”  
Jongdae exhaled looking to his side “I don’t think I can tho, I don’t want to lie to you, I can’t have you walking like that, I can’t control myself”  
She loved it… even his voice as he stated it, it excited her beyond belief.  
“But I can’t go back to bed, and you promised not to leave me alone”  
He didn’t respond when he locked eyes with her, his eyebrows knitted and a very serious look was displayed as his nostrils flared… thinking of what to say.  
“You look so disgusted, I am sorry” she said taking the t-shirt off his hand.  
She was just about to put it on when Jongdae grabbed both her wrists, forcing her to look at his face. She shivered, she saw how he licked his lips, she wanted him…  
She was doomed and hated herself, but the need was bigger…  
He got closer making her walk backwards finally pinning her to the wall.  
“Jong-aaah” she squirmed when his cold lips connected to her neck “what are y-aaa”  
She couldn’t push him away. She didn’t want to.  
He kissed her neck, once, twice… countless times, making her hands press against his wet torso. He was lost in the feeling, so much that he didn’t want to face her before he was satisfied enough with the taste of her skin.  
“Jongdae-ssi, please”  
“I told you I can’t control myself”  
“We can’t, not yet”  
“You want me to stop?” his voice was affected as he spoke in her neck.  
“Please” she begged, altho didn’t sound convincing.  
He pulled away regretfully “I am sorry, I am sorry” he repeated bringing his hands to his head.  
“No no, I should be the one who is sorry”  
Jongdae walked inside leaving her standing, he headed to his room in very upset, he hated himself.  
She knocked on his door but he didn’t answer, she opened the door and all she could think off is to hug him, her nose connecting to his Adams apple.  
“Don’t leave me alone”  
“I am sorry I shouldn’t of had…”  
“Don’t be sorry, I liked it, besides I am separated now right? And I am yours, am I not?”  
“You mean it Eunbyeol?”  
“I do, I mean it. I liked it… and I want more of it, because I think it will do me good, and it will do you good”  
Jongdae looked at her, surprised at her words.  
“Eunbyeol, I do really love you, I want to protect you from everything”  
“Love me oppa, show me how being loved by someone I want feels like”  
“Byeol-ah…”  
She went on her tiptoes kissing his lips, he was taken surprised at first, but in a matter of seconds he responded to the kiss, angling his head to get all he could from her heavenly tasting lips.  
He wanted to go soft and loving on her but she made it very difficult, as each time his tongue made contact with hers a satisfying moan was elected.  
It drove him crazy.  
His hands cupped her bottom and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked straight to his bed making her fall on his mattress.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________  
> A/N: Finally I got the ball rolling for Chen’s story, now I can happily say Saviour part 16 will be posted next…  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	19. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Baekhyun will receive the most shocking news of his life.

“Baekhyun I love you”  
“And that is me winning the bet” he said straightening himself.  
You held onto the sheets shellshocked watching him put his pants back on. His face factions cold and uncaring. As if proud of what he did and said.  
“Baekhyun?”  
He didn’t answer, instead he put on his shirt and looked at his reflexion in the mirror fixing his hair.  
You buried your face in your hands and cried quietly. For some reason you didn’t want to show your weakness. Not to this cold-hearted man that you loved.  
Nevertheless he heard, he saw your reflexing and your body shaking  
It stung him.  
He loved you but he was way too hurt to care right now.  
He opened the door aiming to leave, but as he turned the door knob he stopped. He swallowed and noticed that his saliva went down with difficulty. He couldn’t believe he was doing this right now. People don’t hurt the people they love.  
“So why? Why did you do this to me?”  
You stoped crying lifting your head to meet his angry face. You didn’t like his look at all.  
“You left Baekhyun, you didn’t fight for me”  
“You hurt me”  
“You hurt me more, and now even hurt your best friend”  
“I don’t give a fuck about Chanyeol”  
“Since when? All this mess we are in it’s because you cared too much about him. And now not only you hurt him, but you rea-”  
*Knock on the door*  
“___? It’s me, I was thinking if we could have dinner together”  
“Oh interesting, very very interesting” cooed Baekhyun with a smirk.  
He didn’t even bother buttoning his shirt and went to open the door for Chanyeol, you panicked wrapping yourself to the best of your abilities with the sheet.  
You heard the door opening and no words exchanged, instead Chanyeol’s steps as he run towards the bedroom, finally pushing the door open creating a loud thud, most probably the door knob making a hole in the wall.  
His hands travelled to his hair and he crushed on his knees when he saw you wrapped with the bed sheet. This was the second time he’s witnessed such a horrific sight, but this time you were the girl that promised him to marry him, and this time he did see you in bed with nothing on but a mere sheet.  
“Why?”  
“Why? Are you really asking that Chanyeol? Why? Simply because we love each other? She is mine and I am hers and you are nothing in this relationship” stated Baekhyun stepping inside the room.  
You should had felt happy, if these were normal circumstances. But not now, you felt disgusted.  
Used.  
And definitely not loved.  
Chanyeol got up, his eyes almost popping out of his face, his hands gathered into fists towering above Baekhyun’s small form. You got up from bed to prevent the imminent, and as an instinct you came between them. A hand over Baekhyun’s chest and the other on Chanyeol’s.  
“Stop, this was my fault” you said taking both by surprise “I was too weak, forgive me Chanyeol” you continued looking at the tall man.  
Baekhyun scoffed stepping aside.  
“It’s his fault, who would do this to his best friend ___?”  
“Chanyeol you are not listening, you want to see what you want to see, ignoring the rest of the problem. I cannot be your… your anything but your friend, and apparently I suck at it too because I turned your best friend into a monster. It’s all my fault”  
“You are just going to leave me and go to him?”  
“I am not going to anyone, now if you’ll excuse me I need to change”  
“You heard her Chanyeol, out”  
“You too Baekhyun”  
“Cupcake!”  
“No don’t call me that, and get out”  
You finally closed the door leaving the 2 men alone to deal with what just happened. They both sat on the couch in silence for a few moments looking at the bedroom door before Chanyeol broke the silence.  
“You betrayed me. Twice”  
“You are delusional Chanyeol, she is mine, she always has been”  
“Since when?”  
“Since we were teens and I just ignored how she liked me and not you. The attraction was mutual, but I let it go for you. I let go of the girl I liked for you”  
“Why couldn’t you keep doing it? If you love me so much as you claim”  
“And why can’t you for once? We are not kids anymore” Baekhyun exhaled “Chanyeol ___ is my woman, we just had sex, on your engagement night. Are you out of your mind? How can you even consider a girl that doesn’t love you?”  
“Stop! Stop talking you fucker”  
“Listen, I will let you 2 talk, but I will be back to get her, for me. This is the last thing I have to say Chanyeol. Get yourself together. ___ will never be yours, and from now on I will make things right for her and for me. Goodbye Chanyeol”  
Baekhyun stood up tapping on his friend’s shoulder, he looked at the bedroom door one last time before leaving, the door of the room closing behind him. When you heard the sound your heart sank, you finished buttoning your pants opening the door of the bedroom finding only Chanyeol standing with a mild smile.  
“Where-”  
“He left”  
You couldn’t, you just couldn’t keep the act of the strong woman, you were too in love and you hated yourself for it. After what he did just minutes ago. After the way he treated you. Since day one he’s been nothing but a selfish coward.  
You broke down in tears before feeling a pair of arms wrapping around your fragile body. You would be lying if you said you didn’t welcome it. Chanyeol was warm and it felt comforting hearing his heartbeat at your ear level.  
“I will never leave”  
“How can you be like this? I slept with him, I love Baekhyun”  
“I know. And I love you, and I’m here, and I don’t care”  
“That sounds surreal Chanyeol. Why would you do this to yourself?”  
“I want to be the one that brings you happiness, I know you love him. But I will be the one who makes you happy. Just please stop seeing him”  
Silence.  
“You are right when you said I can’t just throw my friendship. I won’t, he will remain my friend, I won’t get angry or upset, because I know we can’t control who we love” he laughed “I wish I could”  
You couldn’t believe this man right now. You didn’t care. You wanted affection and you let yourself relax between his arms. Even Chanyeol was surprised, normally you’d be stiff and inflexible, but right this instant you were so willing to feel genuinely taken care of. He confidently run his hand over your spine and you welcomed it. You welcomed it all.  
“No matter what, I would never ever leave you. I am hurt to imagine what just happened between you 2, but I don’t care as long as you let me in. Just a little bit, try me ___”  
“I feel bad tho”  
“Don’t, just let me”  
“Chanyeol”  
“Yes?”  
You fisted the lapels of his suit jacket pressing your forehead on his chest”  
“I have something to tell you, I’m afraid. I am afraid and…”  
“If you let me in you will never be afraid again”  
“I am pregnant”  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
Something inside of him died…  
He stopped running his hand over your back. You hear him swallow and his heartbeats accelerating. As if someone just hit him with a baseball bat on his head.  
“Chanyeol, I’m baring Baekhyun’s child, I am sorry for all this. Forgive me, I will leave now”  
You tried detaching yourself from his tight grip, but he didn’t let you.  
“Chanyeol?”  
“Does he know?”  
“Baekhyun?”  
“Yes does he know?” he asked again.  
“No he doesn’t”  
*****  
It was late, way too late when you left the hotel room. Chanyeol begged you to stay after he shed some tears still saying he didn’t care. He even offered you to be the baby’s father.  
It was so wrong…  
When was Chanyeol planning to be a normal person and get upset? Hate you… realise that his actions weren’t even of a person in love any more, but more like an obsessive behaviour. Strangely it didn’t creep you out at all, because you knew he wasn’t a bad person, even tho he had assaulted you before, you learned to believe that it was out of desperation.  
Maybe you were the crazy one. Analysing the situation you were the one that fucked with these 2 best friend’s life. You take yourself from the equation and everything is perfect, filled with joy and happiness.  
Chanyeol loved you like crazy, you loved Baekhyun like crazy, and Baekhyun loved Chanyeol like crazy.  
You add yourself to the equation and it simply didn’t work.  
You looked at your phone, 4th call from Lay>>>  
“Ni hao gege”  
“___! Why weren’t you answering me? Where are you? Are you alright? Baekhyun told me everything”  
You scoffed “he did?”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m just making sand castles, I’m fine”  
“What sand castles? Are you at the beach? At fucking 3am?”  
“I need fresh air”  
“Go home ___!”  
“Why? Why everything has to be like this?”  
“Listen, you are worrying me, let’s talk about it tomorrow”  
“Xian unni? I understand, I’d be like her if Baekhyun were to talk to any girl, I wish I could call him mine and act jealous all day an-”  
Your phone was snatched from your hand and pair of legs enveloped your body sitting right behind you. Before you had the chance to scream you realised who it was.  
“Hyung! It’s alright, she with me. I’ll take her home”  
“Take care of her”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Why did you follow me?”  
He pulled you closer making your back rest flat on his chest, his head on your shoulder.  
“It’s going to be alright cupcake”  
“What is Baekhyun? What? Chanyeol is crazier than ever and you are playing me like a 5 year old”  
“I am sorry” he said before moving your hair to one side exposing your skin for him to plant little open mouthed kisses “delicious, I love how you tremble every time my lips are on your skin”  
“Baekhyun this is not going to work, I’ve had enough”  
“You are really leaving me for Chan?”  
“I don’t know what are you referring to when you say ‘you are leaving me’ who left who Baekhyun?”  
“I love you”  
“Too late, I don’t need this right now”  
“So is this it?” he asked straightening himself.  
“Jongdae-ssi has entrusted me with a lot of work. I have no time for this, your insecurities, and playing with my feelings. I don’t need any of it” you continued getting up from the floor dusting the sand off your clothes “if you’ll excuse me, someone has came to collect me” you stated when you heard the engine of a car nearby.  
Baekhyun tried to follow you but he stopped standing there watching you walk away, Kai greeting you with a signature smile and a welcoming hug, he opened the door to the passenger’s seat darting a reassuring gaze to Baekhyun before taking the driver’s seat and disappearing.   
“Come to my place tonight ___ noona”  
You didn’t reply and just burst into tears covering your face with your hands, Kai saw that you no longer wore Chanyeol’s engagement ring in your finger. Somehow he was happy about that because deceiving Chanyeol and your own feelings was wrong. Also because he knew that you and Baekhyun loved each other.  
“It’ll be alright, Baekhyun hyung is just too good, he can’t act selfish he-”  
“Yeah, only with me, he can only be a dick with me. Literally he thinks with his dick when it comes to me, it’s all about sex and nothing else, then he remembers Chanyeol and he just cannot deal with all this crap. I’m done! I swear if it wasn’t for Jongdae-ssi’s cases I’d be so gone”  
“Then I’m thankful for Jongdae hyung’s cases, because we can’t have you leave this upset. I have faith everything will be alright very soon noona”  
*****  
That very soon never came, you were fragile and hormonal and in need of affection. You questioned Baekhyun’s coldness. You saw him a few times in the office due to EXO and SHINee’s businesses that had had flourished thanks to him. He was the best at what he did, and he brought prosperity to both companies in a matter of weeks.  
He looked professional, unaffected, as if wanting to show you that he could live without you. And indeed he could. It was over. Over when your baby’s life didn’t even start. Byun Baekhyun moved on.  
Chanyeol in the other hand, no improvement, he kept asking you about your pregnancy, how you were, offered to take you everywhere, bought you healthy food, kept insisting in being part of this baby’s life.  
He was perfect, the only downside to all this was that you didn’t and couldn’t love him back.  
Today was a hot day and you had overworked yourself, you still needed to make some photocopies at the same place where you had made out with Baekhyun before. You remembered the day vividly when you placed the folders over the table where you sat when Baekhyun devoured you.   
And he was there, watching you.  
“Finally alone”  
You turned around and he smiled at you, closing the door of the small room behind him.  
“Remember last time we were here? Cupcake…”  
“I’d kindly ask you to open the door Byun Baekhyun-ssi”  
“It still sounds sexy when you address me so formally, no woman has ever turned me on like you cupcake”  
“I am not comfortable with the tone you are using”  
“Your cheeks look so cute cupcake, you gained some weight, I’m dying to caress your curves” he added bitting his lower lip coming closer.  
“BYUN BAEKHYUN-SSI!”  
“What?”  
“Open the door!”  
He had no other choice but to open it, you continued photocopying and he just stood there taking whatever he could take from just looking at you.  
“I gave you and I some time to think, and I thought a lot”  
Silence.  
“I know you are not with Chanyeol, we all know. Everybody knows we love each other”  
Hearing him, you were again affected. Maybe this time he would actually do something?  
“Can you just give me a chance? We can just start as friends, the original plan. Remember how we couldn’t? You loved me back then so much and I was stupid, I realised if we both show Chanyeol how happy we are he would accept it? Does it make sense? Can we maybe try cupcake?”  
You took your copies and moved slowly, you walked with difficulty getting out of the room, dizzy, trying to suppress your tears.  
“Cupcake?”  
“___? Are you alright?” asked Chanyeol from the end of the corridor, he panicked when he saw Baekhyun near you. He had faith it really was over between you two “___?”  
You dropped the folders and leaned on the wall, Baekhyun bent down to get the folders off the floor while Chanyeol sprinted your way and before you collapsed he lifted you bridal style, leaving Baekhyun puzzled and upset that Chanyeol realised that you were about to collapse and he didn’t.  
“___! ___!? Answer me!”  
“What’s wrong?” asked Baekhyun.  
“Stop asking questions and take my car keys from my pocket, I’ll take her to the hospital”  
“I’ll drive you!”  
Chanyeol didn’t really think about the offer but he just took it. They rushed to the parking getting in the car, Chanyeol sat with you at the back resting your head in his lap, making Baekhyun very uncomfortable, watching Chanyeol’s every stroke in your hair from the rear-view mirror.  
When they arrived Baekhyun had no other choice but to let Chanyeol take you inside while he parked the car. After parking Baekhyun rushed inside like crazy, looking around the hospital to see where Chanyeol had taken you.  
Finally and after running like a headless chicken in the crowded hospital corridors, he saw you seated in a wheelchair, your head leaning on Chanyeol’s thigh as he rubbed your back. Baekhyun stopped for a moment, he wasn’t getting used to how comfortable you were with him. He should be the one doing that. He moved again in time before a nurse called them to follow her, they got in a room and he pulled the door knowk before it closed.  
The nurse, Chanyeol and you that were now aware looked at him.  
“Please wait for your turn” said the nurse.  
“I’m here with them”  
“Only direct family is allowed here, which one of you is”  
“I am”  
“I am” spatted Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the same time.  
“Who is the father of the baby?” she asked.  
You pinched the bridge of your nose while Baekhyun was left open-mouthed to assimilate what he just heard.  
Chanyeol wanted to just say it was him, he wished he could reply but he looked at you waiting for your answer.  
“Ma’am, only one of them can be here”  
Baekhyun couldn’t swallow that statement, he felt as if he just fell off a cliff. He tried to rewind what the nurse said and replay it in his head but it just wasn’t adding up. He took his hand off the knob making the door close on his face, he stood looking at the door his mind in blank, just like the door. He couldnt think of anything but a white closed door in front of his nose.  
“Excuse me? Sir?”  
Baekhyun was awoken with a poke on his shoulder “I’m the doctor, can you please?”  
Baekhyun moved away letting the doctor open the door, he was met again with Chanyeol lifting you off the wheelchair placing you on the stretcher before the door closed again.  
Father of the baby.  
Father of the baby…  
FATHER OF THE BABY!!!  
What baby? Who’s father of who? Who was having a baby?   
He walked slowly towards the waiting area chairs and sat down. He rubbed the nape of his neck, trying to resolve this mystery.  
A nurse just asked who is the father of the baby in a room where no one except for you (a female) was in.   
You were pregnant…  
You where pregnant?  
His cupcake was pregnant.  
The woman who he loved. You were having a baby.  
He got up and went to the room wanting to knock the door. But then he remembered Chanyeol was there, and he knew, and he didn’t seem upset, he was taking care of you.  
Could it possibly be?  
He went outside to get some fresh air, and clear his head. This wasn’t just happening, he was happy, angry, confused, enraged, doubtful.  
He was in love, and he felt threatened, because if that was Chanyeol’s baby he was the one to blame. But still it hurt, just the idea of you being in Chanyeol’s arms.  
Suddenly even the image of you with Chanyeol in bed became visible in detail in his head, the whole thing, your moans in his ears, calling Chanyeol and not him. Chanyeol would of taken care of you after, wrapped between his arms, head rested on Chanyeol’s chest, the after care you deserved that he never gave.  
“FUCK THIS SHIT!”  
He awoke himself from the painful thoughts, people around looking at him after the awkward scene he made in public.  
“He left ___, I’m sorry, we can take a taxi” advised Chanyeol holding onto you walking alongside.  
You nodded, you weren’t really upset because you knew that was not a way to receive such news, especially as you haven’t even talked to Baekhyun for at least a month.  
“I don’t want to sound intrusive, but… you heard the doctor, you aren’t taking care of yourself like you should, I can help, why don’t you come over to my place, just temporarily”  
“Chanyeol-”  
“No I promise, I won’t talk about anything in relation to my feelings, I just want to take care of you and the baby, which is the priority right now, I’m not expecting you to give me anything ___, please believe me”  
“I’ll call Saehyo”  
“But she’s at Minseok hyung’s”  
“I don’t know”  
“Please”  
He showed you your room enthusiastically, he made you a fort made out of cushions on the bed, he was being so excessively protective, treating you like a princess. Before you even spoke he was taking off your socks leaving you shellshocked.  
“Chanyeol!”  
“Alright, I’ll go. Can you change?”  
“Well I will have to, I can’t use your help with that”  
“Just call me if you need anything”  
You waited for him to leave but he stopped. “Ahm…”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I see the ultrasound picture. Please?”  
“It’s in my bag” you replied a bit surprised by the request.  
He sat next to you giving you your bag.  
“Here”  
He took it in his hands bringing it close to his eyes “whoah ___” he traced the little white lump in the image “a baby, growing inside of you, just 7 more months and you will have a baby” he continued his voice breaking as he sniffed trying not to sound affected.  
“Yes Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s baby”  
“I hope he looks like you, Baekhyun-ah is ugly” he laughed “I hope he is a nice boy like his father, he was the best guy I ever met in my life, I don’t blame you for falling in love with him, I know I am in love with him too”  
“Chanyeol!” you slapped his shoulder.  
It was nice to see him smile as he talked about Baekhyun, but soon it turned sorrowful “you know how much he loves you too right?”  
“I do. I do and for that reason I don’t want you to think that you had anything to do for what happened” he continued.   
“Sometimes I do tho Chanyeol, what you had with Baekhyun was so special”  
“He is like my twin soul, I guess that is why we both fell for the same girl. I fucking blew everything”  
“You kind of did not going to lie” you joked “but now is not you, it’s him. His doubtfulness, you are too important for him”  
“I am sorry ___, I am so sorry I d-”  
Chanyeol was interrupted with a crazy bang at the door.  
He narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what to expect, he gave you the ultrasound picture back smiling gently “don’t worry”  
He went to get the door that was now being banged clearly with kicks.  
“OPEN THE DOOR! WHEN DID YOU FUCKING CHANGE THE PASSCODE?”  
“Lower your voice Baekhyun, the code is 9922, sorry I forgot to tell you”  
“Where is she? She’s here isn’t she?”  
“Well you left us at the hospital and she is weak”  
Baekhyun pushed his friend aside and walked towards Chanyeol’s bedroom.  
“She isn’t there Baekhyun, and please calm down”  
Baekhyun walked towards the guest’s bedroom and saw you sitting comfortably in the bed, your back leaned on the cushions. His anger immediately vanished when you smiled at him, Chanyeol soon patted on his back getting inside the room before him. When Chanyeol sat in the bed next to you he felt jealous.  
“You are pregnant!?”  
“Calm down Baekhyun, she is exhausted”  
“FUCKING ANSWER ME!”  
“Hey! Hey man! What the fuck! Lower your voice”  
“Why aren’t you answering me!?”  
“I am not going to answer you when you are using that tone” you finally replied crossing your arms over your chest.  
Baekhyun saw the ultrasound picture in your lap and instinctively took it gasping the minute he saw the white lump in the picture. He covered his mouth and shivered at the realisation.  
“Why haven’t you fucking told me! It’s not like you are hiding a cold. THIS IS A BABY!”  
“Baekhyun I really don’t want to talk to you after all what happened and your tone, is not helping” you said now your tears shedding.  
“Baekhyun, go and come back later”  
“Is it mine?”  
“What?” you asked flabbergasted.  
“YOU FUCKING HEARD ME CUPCAKE! IS IT MINE!?”  
“Baekhyun!” said Chanyeol standing pushing his friend outside the room.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!”  
“Stop it Baekhyun she’s stressed enough already”  
“HOW MANY WEEKS PREGNANT AREYOU?” he stopped for a moment “HOW MANY WEEKS HAVE YOU BEEN PREGNANT!?”  
“STOP IT BYUN FUCKING BAEKHYUN! SHE’S 2 WEEKS PREGNANT”  
Baekhyun loosened the grip on Chanyeol as the news hit him.  
Two weeks…   
It couldn’t be his.  
“I get it, congratulations guys” he said Chanyeol letting go of him.  
Baekhyun gave you the picture back planting a kiss in your forehead.   
“I really am sorry”  
_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WTF? All this drama… more… OMG this is not even the begging, Xian will get involved and a mystery lady will make an appearance next part.  
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	20. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Getting adjusted to the new reality. You were so far to reach.

You were left speechless. Everything seemed just like a bad dream that you were soon going to be awoken from. But Baekhyun planting that kiss on your forehead and leaving was very very real.

Chanyeol didn’t move either, he was kind of puzzled... why did Baekhyun calm down all of a sudden? And why the ‘congratulations guys’ statement?

Both of you awaken from your thoughts after Baekhyun closed the door behind him with a thud.

“Chanyeol!!! Why did you tell him I was 2 weeks pregnant?”

“Huh? Yeah, is that wrong?”

“I am 2 months! 2 months Chanyeol!!!! You just even said it yourself, in 7 months I will have a baby! BAEKHYUN’S BABY, and now he thinks it’s not his! Because we haven’t been together 2 weeks ago”

“Fuck! I’m sorry ___, I really didn’t mean it, I swear”

“No!” you yanked the cover off your legs “I don’t believe you, I don’t Chanyeol, you are ruining everything”

“So you like how he’s treating you? I can’t stand it”

“So you did do it on purpose!”

“I told you I didn’t, I am not lying, I got confused with the weeks and months”

You got up with difficulty trying to follow Baekhyun.

“___, you are weak, please ju-”

You shoved Chanyeol’s hand away, but you couldn’t really walk, you felt dizzy and the room was spinning around, you placed your fingers over your temples trying to regain strength, but it was just too much.

Chanyeol held you in place placing his hand behind your knees lifting you and placing you back in bed.

“Take me home Chanyeol”

“How? Look at you”

“I would rather the father of my baby do this. Take care of me”

“___! I am sorry I will talk to him, but for now just stay here”

Chanyeol didn’t even finish his sentence when his phone was already ringing.

“Look it’s Back, I will tell him to come over. Everything will be alright ___, you know all I want is for you to be happy”

“Yah! Why did you just leave? I didn-”

“Listen Chanyeol, I apologise for everything, congrats man, she is a great girl. Now, I know she might be fragile in the beginning, but I fucking missed the hell out of you, let’s go for drinks, no maybe not, you fucker attract the female population like bees to the honey. Hmmm, let’s go skateboarding, let’s go some days to the beach, I’ll keep the girls away, or let’s go the the cabin you have in Busan. Man I want to just hang out with you”

“Baekhyun”

“Just like before, I have no fucking clue how I did it without you, I know we made up but it’s not the same”

“Baekhyun-ah”

“So where should we go?”

“Byun Baekhyun! Stop talking man!”

“Chanyeol please don’t just leave me. I am sorry, I am so so sorry. This whole time I fucked up with you and your girl, and I am an asshole please forgive me”

“Yah!”

“What!?”

“We need to talk, this is nothing like what you think it is. I need to talk to you about ___ and then we can fucking disappear to our own honeymoon fucker I missed you too” said Chanyeol winking your direction.  
It sounded good, too good to be true, it sounded like everything was going to be resolved and over and finally the 3 of you, well 4 now would actually have a normal life.

“Chanyeol, whatever you do, don’t talk to me about ___ right now, I am being inconsiderate, I know, but I just need time, please just don’t mention her, it’s you and me man. Fucking sucks being straight, why can’t we just fuck it and love each other. I’d let you take over and suck your dick all you want”

“Fuck off Baekhyun, you would like that wouldn’t you now?”

“Bro!”

“That doesn’t sound all bad in fairness, but listen man, just hear me out”

“No Chanyeol, please, just ignore these past months and let’s go back to what we were before her. Before you become a dad man”  
The words as they came out of Baekhyun’s mouth and after he hung up the phone... He was in his car, he moved his head fell backwards into the headrest, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. He felt as if he didn’t have the ability to swallow no more. As if his heart was going to just come out out his mouth.

The better man won, because you were hurt, because he caused it, because you had the ability to forgive even Chanyeol’s sins, all you needed was to be loved a little. He couldn’t believe that a baby that wasn’t his was growing inside you. He was happy for Chanyeol but it was a bittersweet happiness. Finally he was getting his friend back, but he had lost you forever.

He wanted to start learning how to live without you having you near. He knew that you would never be out of his life, ever... He knew that it was the time to be Chanyeol son’s uncle.

Your baby that would father Chanyeol.

He run his hands over his face stopping at the thought of you in Chanyeol’s arms, again this image hunting him. He shook his head but there you remained.

Naked.

With Chanyeol, being loved by him, finally Chanyeol’s dreams becoming true. You deserved all that love. And he was picturing all this right now.

Chan-yeol-aaah. Your voice almost tickling his ears with Chanyeol’s name rolling out of your lips.

No!

He was losing his mind. he punched the steering wheel screaming pulling his hair.

“Cupcake!” he exclaimed before bursting into tears holding onto the steering wheel, resting his forehead on it.

Game over.

Byun Baekhyun had lost you.

Forever.

*****

“He won’t answer my calls, and Chanyeol is trying but... Yixing-ge, please do something”

“I tried, but he just doesn’t want to listen, I can’t just tell him you are having his baby like that ___, you need to talk. He is pretending to be alright but he isn’t”

“Are you taking care of of him? How is he?”

“Well he is with us, that is a good sign. But he isn’t working, and Jinki is not happy about his absence”

“Jongdae-ssi is absent also”

“It’s different. In this case he had a commitment, Jongdae has an investment, he doesn’t really need to be workin- ___? Are you alright? Are you crying?

“No Yixing, I am absolutely not alright, I’m hormonal, and always hungry, and my feet are swollen, and I get morning sickness, and all I want is Baekhyun to be with me, but I don’t even know if he really wants me and now I’m pregnant...”

“I understand. All I can say is please come to the wedding”

“I wouldn’t make Xian unni upset on her wedding day” 

“She won’t, she is too excited to have anything against you. Just come”  
*****

“Take care of her Kai! Gosh I really don’t want to leave you ___”

“I will take care of her hyung, go have fun and bring Baekhyun hyung back”

Chanyeol moved your fringe away from your forehead pressing his lips on your forehead. You’ve grew fond of his warm forehead kisses, they were soothing. Comforting. It was the last memory you had of Baekhyun and you liked how Chanyeol did it the same way.

“Don’t let him sunbath without putting sunblock, Baekhyun’s skin is very sensitive” you said before waving your last goodbye.

“I know ___, believe me, I know him like the back of my hand. You take care of the baby, you have an appointment in 5 days, I wish I was there to hear the heartbeats again”

It was strange for Kai to witness the amount of madness going in on. He just pulled you to sit in his car, motioning with his hand for Chanyeol to go before he’s too late for his plane.

Chanyeol was meeting Baekhyun in Yalong Bay, one of the best beaches in the island of Hainan, China. It was Baekhyun’s idea and all 3 of you were excited and happy about this initiative.

You now trusted Chanyeol, he promised to help. Also Baekhyun not being angry with his friend that supposedly got the girl he loved pregnant was hope.

Anything was hope.

You wanted to believe that this was just temporary, and that your baby won’t be fatherless.

Chanyeol arrived to the location in the company’s private jet from mainland China to the island. Suho and Kris weren’t too happy about it, but if it potentially meant bringing Baekhyun back on board they let it slip.

Baekhyun was waiting for him at the Sanya Marriott Yalong Bay Resort & Spa, the place where Yixing’s wedding was supposed to happen in 10 days, they both thought it would be a nice vacation away from everything and everyone and stay till the wedding before the rest of invitees arrive.

Chanyeol was told that he would be waiting for him at the lobby. He kept looking around but he just didn’t see Baekhyun anywhere.

“Yah Park Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol turned at the direction of the voice calling him. He doubled his eyes in size, a bit surprised.

“You-fucking-dyed-your-hair... BLONDE!”

“Yeah! Yes I did. You like it?”

“I cannot believe you Baek”

“New life, new look”

Chanyeol sighed, he knew his friend was just faking all this happiness. He hugged him as if they haven’t seen each other in years.

“How did I miss getting embraced by your insanely big arms you piece of shit”

“Shut up man, your blonde hair is really giving me issues”

“I love you Chanyeol” whined Baekhyun playfully a bit too loud.

A group of foreigners stopped and clapped at the romantic scene. They detached themselves clearing their throats “let’s go to our room before the pretty girls see me in this situation”

“It’s your fault fucker!” added Chanyeol walking behind Bakehyun head-down.

“This feels nice, you and I. Just like before”

“Just like before... yes”

“Yes Chanyeol, I feel so much better now, I am happy for me and for you. Finally relieved, as if this pain in my chest just vanished. It’s good to have you back. Let’s not let anything ever get between us again. Promise?”

Chanyeol nodded... but he wasn’t convinced. It sounded off “we are not like before tho Baek. We are no longer 2″

“Your personal life is your personal life. I am just glad you put everything behind your back. I am sorry I doubted you. I guess I didn’t really realise how much you loved her”

“Baekhyun!”

“Chanyeol, don’t ruin it please, and enjoy this week we have together, you will soon be begging for some sleep when that baby arrives” he added having a sip of his iced Piña Colada.

Chanyeol looked at his phone, you were calling again, he sighed looking at Baekhyun.

“What?”

“She’s calling for you Baek, you should talk to her”

“What would I talk about with your pregnant girlfriend Yeol-ah?”

“She is not my girlfriend. I wish she was, but she isn’t, and she won’t take me and you know why”

“This is some weird ass shit going on here. I mean I would of totally gone for a threesome, but not with baby on the way”

“Baekhyun you are an asshole”

“You don’t want to share me right Chanyeol?” asked Baekhyun hiding with a smirk that his heart was ripping.

“I swear to go- fucking talk to her!”

“NO! I will not, and please stop because I am trying to enjoy the sunshine and the ladies” he added eyeing the options winking right and left at the girls in the pool.

Chanyeol huffed one more time before cancelling your call.

“We are not here to fuck girls and go home as if nothing Baekhyun”

“Just because you can’t, it doesn’t mean I can’t”

“And why can’t I smart ass?”

“Because you love her Chanyeol”

“And you love her too you fucking bastard” barked Chanyeol getting up to call you.

It was awkward again between them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were getting ready to go down for dinner, but it was just too quiet. Too serene for these 2 loud old pals. Chanyeol smiled lightly and said sorry twice already when his arm brushed against Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun kept clearing his throat smiling awkwardly.

He was giving away that he still loved you of course, that was obvious. And Chanyeol wasn’t feeling any less exposed. He didn’t like being in love with the girl his best friend got pregnant. I was just wrong. But uncontrollable. 

Baekhyun wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a wine colour silk shirt, he opted to button it unevenly displaying too much of his torso, decorating his neck with a thin black wrap around choker. Leaving his hair wet and brushed back, applying some light hold hair gel to give it the wet look all night.

“Wow Baek”

“Yeah, I am not finished”

Chanyeol watched his friend moisture his face and spray some heavy manly cologne.

“Want some?”

“I’m not here to pick up girls Baek”

“Suit yourself” he replied as he continued, looking at himself satisfied.

Chanyeol was simply wearing a pair of navy jeans and a black half sleeve polo shirt, he let his hair fall naturally over his forehead, creating the typical mushroom hairstyle.

“You look underage Yeol-ah”

“And you look like a fucking fuckboy”

“Thanks, that’s the idea, but not quite yet” added Baekhyun getting an eyeliner, eyeshadow and coloured eye-lenses from the drawer.

“What the fuck?”

“As if you never put eye makeup before”

“Yes I did, we all have. But the fuck with the-” Chanyeol took the eye-lenses pack in hand eyeing them “amber colour eye-lenses”

Baekhyun ignored him and applied some eyeliner at the edge of his eye waterline, following by some burgundy eyeshadow skilfully.

“That is fucking too much, it won’t only attract girls, but also guys”

“Are you jealous Chan?”

“Fuck you! I don’t even think ___ has wore that much eye makeup ever”

They had dinner way too quietly, the only interruptions to the silence was when you called Chanyeol, he’d leave the table to answer you, just to tell you that he is a bit busy and that he will call again.

Baekhyun couldn’t care less, and all he did was look and look and look, till he found his target.

“Let’s follow the ladies to the pool, there is a DJ tonight and I can’t wait to get laid already”

“___, has morning sickness, and she says she misses you”

Baekhyun stood leaning his hands on the table lowering himself “if you want to come you are more than welcome. I you don’t... I’ll see you tomorrow”

With that he went to the pool, Chanyeol followed him desperate to make his friend listen. He was thinking of just blurt out that you were having Baekhyun’s baby and not his. He thought of many scenarios, but knowing his friend he knew it would backfire him.

And Baekhyun aimed, and Baekhyun got, because after ordering his drink, he drank it in one go, going to the dance floor pulling this girl to dance with him. The attraction was mutual judging by the way he ground on her. Strangely Chanyeol was disgusted by the sight, a lot more than what he thought it would. Maybe he imagined how this would hurt your feelings, especially expecting.

“Ni hao” announced a girl touching Chanyeol’s arm.

She was extremely pretty, her cheeks big, and her lips full, her hair long covering almost all her back.

“I’m not Chinese, I’m Korean”

“Well then hi there tall guy, because that is all I can say in Chinese”

Chanyeol nodded, trying to ignore how she filled her tiny dress to perfection.

“It that your friend?” she pointed at Baekhyun.

“Yes”

“Well that’s my friend too. The girl with him. I’m Tina by the way” she extended her hand for a handshake.

Chanyeol took it hesitantly going back to his phone.

“Are you busy? Am I bothering you?”

“No it’s fine”

“Are you married? Gay?”

“Answer Chanyeol? Are you married? Or gay?” asked Baekhyun coming to the bar where Chanyeol stood.

“Shut up idiot” he spat “I’m none”

“Nice to meet you Chanyeol, I’m Jenny”

“Yeah nice to meet him, but we are going” added Baekhyun bringing Jenny closer to him.

“You don’t mind staying with Chanyeol do you Tina?”

“No girl go, I’m sure I will have so much fun with Chan here” said Tina rolling her eyes.

Both Chanyeol and Tina watched their friends walk away, their hands already busy.

Baekhyun pinned Jenny to the elevator wall eager to get started, it’s been too long. Too long since he’s kissed you, since he’s felt your skin on his. He closed his eyes and crushing his lips on Jenny’s collarbones. Thinking that you were much nicer to the touch. Your scent made him fell better than this. 

It wasn’t enough, and having you in his thoughts right now was not in his plans.

He brought his hand to squeeze her breast to bring himself to the edge and get turned on... but it just made it worst, the texture was different and it didn’t move like when he did it to you.

The elevator dinged indicating that they had arrived to her floor, he was almost happy to detach himself, he needed to see her naked.

It’ll all be fine.

And naked she got, and naked he got, and the making out in bed was extremely hot, she was hot, he was hotter. But he couldn’t get it up.

“Hmmm, alright. I mean it can happen”

“No, no I’m fine, I was just exhausted from yesterday, and- blow me. You’ll see”

Jenny was willing to do anything because she was just too horny and this wouldn’t do.

She positioned herself between his legs and started to dirty talk him, Baekhyun closed his eyes digging his fingertips in her scalp. He hair was too thin, nothing like yours, it was too different.

He decided to bring his hands behind his neck and imagine...

Imagine.

Imagine.

“Cupcake-aaaah, yes, faster”

It was working, because he got hard, and Jenny couldn’t believe the size that was forming in her mouth.

“Baekhyun~~~” she whined “can I ride you now?”

He was awoken from his imagination, he was elevated to heavens when he imagined your cute lips around him. It was true that he would of loved seeing it instead of closing his eyes, but Jenny’s voice just ruined the moment.

“Can I?”

“Just stay still... and don’t talk”

He tried, he did try. He wiled himself to do it.

“It’s a pity, you are very handsome and attractive and fuck, you really have the equipment. You might want to go check on it before it gets serious” coed Jenny pissed for her misfortune.

“Shut up” he aired tugging his shirt inside his pants.

10 days later

You looked at the door thinking of what to tell him first. That you missed him? That you loved him? That you were expecting his baby? What if that scared him. What if he moved on like Chanyeol said?

“Baekhyun?" you whispered knocking on the door “Baek?”

Baekhyun huffed when he got up from the annoying knocking, he knew Chanyeol wasn’t going to get the door anytime soon after the lack of sleep and the hard work he did with the pounding on the wall all night, it felt as if the wall was going to fall. He had no other choice but to get up hearing his friend snore all the way from the other room. He put on his robe on, walking as he rubbed his eyes. 

“What the fuck is it? Can’t you see that we have the ‘Do Not Disturb’ light on?”

“Hi!” you said shyly causing him to double his eyes in size.

“Oh you got the door?” Tina’s voice was heard behind Baekhyun. 

You moved to get a better view and that wasn’t amusing at all. You saw Baekhyun wearing nothing but his briefs and a robe wide open. Behind him a girl in similar conditions, nothing on but a lingerie set.

All 3 of you puzzled. 

Tina decided to leave the awkward silence and head back to Chanyeol’s room to get some more sleep.

When she left you decided to leave too, you placed your hand over your belly and walked back to the room that Yixing had reserved for you.

“Wait!” Baekhyun didn't know why he was asking you to wait or what he wanted to say.

You stopped and smiled, he looked at your face, you had definitely changed, you looked flushed and your cheeks full, you belly noticeable...

“You have no right to be upset”

“Of course I don’t” you went on your tiptoes and kissed his forehead.

“Congratulations guys” you said moving slowly, holding onto the wall next to you.

7 days earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the drama dude... I am sorry just the amount of angst ^_^ It’s still not clear of what really happened, and what will happen. In fairness I am not entirely happy about this part, but I need to get the ball rolling in order for it to make sense. I am sorry U_U
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	21. Part 18

Seven days earlier

“Noona please come to the wedding? Please for me? Just come with me, I will be proudly displaying you”

“Oh Jonginnie… you make me laugh, displaying me? You mean my fat belly?”

“Just dump Chanyeol hyung and come with me”

“Jongin-ah, I am not with him”

“I know, I know, but… he’s been taking care of you so much, I mean I didn’t- you know”

“You know I think that he’s moved on, it’s more like taking care of Baekhyun’s baby than me. It’s because of Baek”

“You think? I hope, I really wish that but… he loves you too much ___ noona, he’s not well, he’s totally…"

“No it’s because of Baekhyun, I know that I am hurting him by letting him into my life, but I know he will be happy if Baekhyun and I… I just feel it’s the time. I hope they will sort it out now that they are together”

“Alright so you need to come to Yixing hyung’s wedding”

“I don’t want to ruin it for Xian unni, no Jongin”

Kai took his phone and smiled.

“What are you doing?

Kai grinned placing the phone over his ear.

“Jongin-ah?”

“Ni hao Xian jiejie!”

“Kim Jongin! How is that you are calling me?”

“I missed you jiejie! Also to ask what you’d like for your weeding present”

“You liar! I want you to look your best, but I take it it’s nonsense to ask because you always do, you and Sehun will break some local girls heart’s”

“Sehun might break some hearts, I will make sure to heal all those hearts” stated Kai with a cheeky smile.

“Ah you player, not settling down, are you?”

“Who knows, I might meet someone as lovely as you, then I will consider, however Yixing gege got you already”

“You are unbelievable Kim Jongin”

“So jiejie, you know Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung are at the hotel right?”

“I heard, I hope they make up, I over did it with Chanyeol last time, I feel horrible”

“Yeah they made up, you know how close they are”

“And ___? How is she? How is her pregnancy?”

“She is very well, healthy and pretty. I wish Baekhyun hyung could presence it, I wish I could do something to get them back together”

“Hmmm, well I don’t know, Yixing already asked her to come to the wedding, and they could meet up there, the atmosphere is perfect for these things”

“SO YOU WANT ___ TO COME TO THE WEDDING?” he asked excitedly looking at you.

“Oh sure, I- I need to make it up to her, but I have no clue how”

“Xian jiejie! Call her! She would love to go, I’m sure. She feels you don’t want her to come but if you call her...”

“Are you sure?”

“A 100%!”

“Alright, let me get Yixing’s phone, he’s asleep”

“Cool!”

“Alright Jongin”

“Jiejie jiejie!”

“What?”

“Wo ai ni~~~!”

“You are an angel Kim Jongin, a playboy one but still and angel”  
And that is how Xian called you right after she ended the call with Kai, the guilt noticeable in her voice asking you to come. She went the extra mile convincing you to come the following day .

You thought of at least call Chanyeol before hand, he’d sure help you surprise Baekhyun.

“___, Baekhyun moved on... why can’t you?”

“He didn’t!”

“He did! He is perfectly fine, and he’s had company”

“What do you mean company?”

“___, Baekhyun is seeing other people. Meanwhile I am trying to open up your eyes, trying to make you happy, whiling to take care of your son, just try me! What do you have to lose? I am not even asking for anything romantically involved. Just let me be there”  
Again tears... like every day, every single day since Baekhyun went to China you have been crying. And Chanyeol has been there for you, all along, always.

He’s held your head when you needed to vomit, which was often these days, he’s taken you to your doctor’s appointments, he’s cooked for you, he’s offered you foot massages, he’s been the shoulder to cry on. All while you had been asking him about Baekhyun, how he was when he was younger, what he liked and disliked, the funny stories they shared. It ripped Chanyeol’s heart that the minute he stopped speaking about Baekhyun you’d be depressed again. He thought you were stronger than that, but apparently not.

Baekhyun was under your skin, and getting rid of his memory was not an easy task.

He did try talk to Baekhyun, for you. God knows how much he tried, he knew that it would probably get resolved if he just told him you were bearing his child, but that is not how things should be done. Chanyeol didn’t want Baekhyun to just pity you and go back because of the baby. He genuinely wanted Baekhyun to take you because he loved you. Treat you the way you deserve.

You shook off the call and booked the flight. Kai was going to accompany you of course, Lay had to make sure you weren’t just going to come alone. 

You were blessed. In the past months you made good friends, Saehyo who was busy preparing her own wedding. Little Kai, Lay who was an angel. Chen that offered you the best job you could ever dream of. You had discovered the good side of Chanyeol that didn’t make an appearance until later.

And Baekhyun... 

The father of your baby.

This was it. All you had to do was knock on his door.

You wore a cute half sleeved mid-thigh baby blue dress that showed clearly your pregnant belly. It was very hot in Hainan and your cheeks were blushed extremely, apart from your feet swollen from the pregnancy and the flights. You didn’t tell Chanyeol when exactly you were coming as suggested by Lay, he knew Chanyeol was horrible at keeping secrets, especially from Baekhyun.

When you arrived to the hotel accompanied by Kai, you straight away wanted to see Baekhyun, you had planned a million things to tell him, but when you arrived your mind went in blank. Kai advised you to take a shower first and maybe rest for a bit, but you couldn’t wait, you just wanted to throw yourself in Baekhyun’s arms.

Maybe it was the uncertainty of the situation. You knew he loved you but baby included? That was intimidating for most men. Rollercoaster of emotions.

Kai offered to take you to their room, but you kindly declined, you just wanted to be alone with Baekhyun, hug him, kiss him. Tell him how much you loved and missed him…

Finally...

You knocked on his room’s door “Baekhyun?“ you whispered knocking on the door “Baek?”

“What the fuck is it? Can’t you see that we have the ‘Do Not Disturb’ light on?” yelled Baekhyun opening the door.

“Hi!” you said shyly causing him to double his eyes in size.

“Oh you got the door?” asked this girl behind him.

You moved to get a better view, just then you realised what Baekhyun was wearing, nothing but his briefs and a robe wide open. Behind him a girl in similar condition, nothing on but a lingerie set.

The girl decided to leave the awkward silence and head back to Chanyeol’s room to get some more sleep (that part you didn’t know). When she left you decided to leave too, you placed your hand over your belly and walked back to the room that Yixing had booked for you.

“Wait!” Baekhyun didn’t know why he was asking you to wait or what he wanted to say.

You stopped and smiled, he looked at your face, you had definitely changed, you looked flushed and your cheeks full, you belly noticeable…

“You have no right to be upset”

“Of course I don’t” you went on your tiptoes and kissed his forehead “congratulations guys” you said moving slowly, helped by the wall next to you.

He didn’t move, he rubbed his scalp confused, but he didn’t move. He hated everything, he hated how gorgeous you looked in your baby blue dress, despite you being pregnant, you looked more innocent than a 15 year old, your cheeks that he was dying to touch and kiss, hold you between his arms, and then the baby that you carried that he thought it was Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol that didn’t do anything but fuck Tina all the past week while he couldn’t do anything but to jerk off to your memory.

He hated how unfair everything was.

He watched you walk with difficulty, you were clearly crying judging at how you slowly you walked, how tense your body was, how your nails dug in the wall.

“Why did you come!?” he asked walking towards you closing his robe.

You didn’t answer and just kept walking.

“___! You need Chanyeol? He is asleep, do you have a room? I think you need to rest”

You stopped holding onto your belly with both hands leaning on the wall.

“What’s wrong? Why ar-“

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun!” you cried looking at your legs.

He followed your eyes and saw blood running down your thighs, your body started to shiver “save me! Save my baby Baekhyun!”

“Cupcake! What’s wrong? Why are you bleeding?”

“Baekhyun my baby!” you pleaded slowly collapsing.

He bent down pulling you from behind your knees, carrying your limp body, your head falling on his chest running to get the elevator to the lobby.

“___! ___! Yah! Yah! Look at me! Nothing is going to happen, OK!?”

“Please, I don’t want to loose the baby” you managed to say.

“I won’t let that happen. You hear me ___?”

He was reassuring you but he was freaked out himself. He panicked , he was terrified. When he arrived to the lobby he rushed outside getting into one of the vans that were parked just outside belonging to the hotel asking the driver to drive to the nearest hospital.

“Call Jongin and Chanyeol” you whispered before fainting.

He placed your head on his lap noticing how loud he was crying, his hands on your face babbling nonsense.

“Open your eyes ___! Please! Please I’m sorry!”

He looked at your legs and hesitantly placed his hand over your tummy. He asked the driver for his phone and called Chanyeol.

“Fucker let me sleep”

“Yeol-ah! It’s ___, she came and I’m taking her to the hospital”

“WHAT? When? How?”

“FUCKING COME TO THE HOSPITAL NEAR THE HOTEL!”  
You arrived and you were taken from his arms and placed on a stretcher immediately taken to the A&E.

The doctor asked what had happened and he just related that you had a sudden bleeding. The nurses pulled your dress upwards placing the heartbeat monitor over your belly. The baby’s heartbeats were heard loud and clear, just then Baekhyun relaxed and a little smile was drawn on his face when you opened your eyes and heard how strong and full of life they sounded.

“She’s alright, the baby is fine” confirmed the doctor.

You started to cry in relief, Baekhyun stroked your hair and kissed your forehead “you hear that? The baby is fine. I’m sorry if I upset you”

“I need to ask some questions and will need to examine you” continued the doctor “when did you notice the bleeding?” he asked placing a sheet over your body spreading your legs carefully.

You didn’t reply and Baekhyun didn’t reply.

“I should suggest to cut back on sexual activities for a while, oral sex however is good for her and actua-”

“We didn’t!” both of you spat at the same time your cheeks blushing at the thought of the doctor’s suggestion.

“Oh… alright, good to know, well did you hold something heavy? Are you stressed lately?”

“Yes, yes it’s my fault, we kind of- well I upset her”

“Well none of that dad! You need to pamper this wonderful woman, and make her breakfast every morning, and maybe rub her feet” added the doctor after he examined you.

“Sure, I- I will do my best”

“He is not the father” you barked “so he won’t be doing any breakfast anytime soon” you added trying to stand up ignoring how you stabbed Baekhyun right on his heart.

Just then Baekhyun realised that he was barefoot, tiny and insignificant. He was reminded again of his place. He tugged his robe tighter questioning if he should help you or leave. 

There was a knock on the door and Chanyeol and Kai appeared. Kai was about to hug you but Chanyeol beat him on that pushing him away embracing you with his big arms. When you felt his warmth you started crying again fishing for attention. He shushed you running his hand over your back like he knew it soothed you.

“Alright I take it you are the father” said the doctor as Chanyeol detached himself “she really needs to relax and not do anything. Bed rest is preferable” 

You noticed by then Baekhyun had left the room. He was outside in the waiting area.

This was harder than he thought.

The feeling of being hated.

Of being nothing.

*****

He leaned his arms over the railing of his room’s balcony, he bit his lips as he watched you dip your feet in the swimming pool. Helped by Chanyeol you sat and waved when Chanyeol got in the water, you stayed at the edge watching him swim as Baekhyun watched the 2 of you.

Your cheeks and your cute figure, he missed touching your skin and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that it looked delicious under the warm sun. He was aching to just go there and run his fingers through your hair.

The same way you were doing to Chanyeol’s hair that had his hands on your calves.

You seemed happy. 

Complete.

Chanyeol was the better man. He got the girl of his dreams.

Chanyeol placed his hands on your belly before kissing it, slowly pulling you to join him in the pool.

The sight was beautiful and painful. He imagined Chanyeol as a father. His mind went to when they were little and how Chanyeol was bullied for his ears in primary school. He never allowed anyone to bully Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted to protect Chanyeol’s son, your son. He was still part of that family...

“She is beautiful isn’t she hyung?”

“She i- what the fuck? How did you get in here?”

“Ah Chanyeol hyung gave me the key, to convince you to get out”

“I’m fine Kai go away”

“___ noona, she was all yours. It’s not too late hyung”

“Shut up Kai!”

“Chanyeol hyung just... it’s not... Baekhyun hyung~~~” whined Kai.

You encircled your arms around Chanyeol’s neck and he carefully pulled you to join him in the water, he spun you around in the pool, your laughs loud and resonating in Baekhyun’s eardrums. Suddenly Chanyeol stopped and smiled, happy to see you smiling and happy that he was providing this unexpected happiness.

You brought him closer to you and nipped at his lips. It was brief and sweet, and Chanyeol was left petrified.

This moment that waited for so long. You, willingly planting your lips over his softly and in a loving manner. Appreciation and real care in your eyes.

“Thank you Chan” you smiled.

It felt wrong.

“It’s useless, look how happy they are” said Baekhyun looking away.

His body shook away that image. He couldn’t see it. Yes he knew that you were pregnant, but you weren’t together with Chanyeol, and this now...

“I lost. This is never going happen ever. I was too blind not to see it coming” he added as his lips quivered.

“You were too blind, and still are hyung”

****

Saehyo came the following day worried sick about you. You assured her that you were perfectly fine and there was nothing to worry about. She knew you couldn’t go shopping and as per usual she took the initiative and hired a stylist that came to your room with 3 clothing racks full of dresses for you to chose from.

“Saehyo~~~” you whined “you didn’t have to, I already got a dress”

Saehyo examined your dress looking at the stylist with a sideways smile.

“What do you think?” she asked him.

“It’s certainly a maternity dress, that I can tell”

“That’s not what we need, we need to give her stubborn guy a heart attack”

“Saehyo-yah!” you reprimanded “no we don’t!”

“Don’t listen to my unni here. Now show us what you’ve got there”

Baekhyun was fixing Chanyeol’s bowtie in silence. They had nothing to tell each other. Chanyeol had finally tasted your lips and it didn’t feel like what he thought it would be. And Baekhyun... he was a mess.

“So where is Tina?” asked Baekhyun casually.

“I- she’s gone”

“No more Tina. Please treat ___ well”

“Baekhyun, I hadn’t had any for over- what the fuck! It’s your fault, like you were fucking Jenny and I was lonely”

“I fucked no one, yes it was my plan but I couldn’t”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it Chan” said Baekhyun moving away as he finished with his bowtie.

“No! What the fuck you do you mean? You can’t? Are you like going to tell me you love ___ and all that bullshit? Because I will not believe you”

“I do. And I do not look at taken women. She’s yours”

“I DO! IT’S THAT WHAT YOU MEAN? BECAUSE SHE WAS YOURS?”

“Chanyeol don’t be salty. Now come on we will be late”

“She kissed me, with love. ___ finally accepted me”

“You deserve that love Chanyeol”

“Why the fuck you are making this so complicated? Why the fuck Baekhyun? I came here to spend the week with you to convince you to listen to her. She has been lovesick, crying over you, asking me about you every hour. I’ve seen her belly grow while the only shared conversation was Byun fucking Baekhyun”

“WHAY DOES THIS MATTER NOW? THE WOMAN YOU LOVE IS HAVING YOUR BABY AND SHE-” he stopped running his hands over his face “it’s over”

They sat in the table reserved for EXO, even Baekhyun because Jinki was upset, Taemin tried to smooth things with him, but disappearing for over a month was not making SHINee very happy. It was however making Kris and Suho happy, perhaps it meant that he would join EXO soon.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had their eyes fixated on the gate of the venue. They both got up when you finally appeared next to Kai. 

“Well well well. Look a that Kris, see that woman?” asked Suho sarcastically making all the present hear.

“Kai settling down? I’m surprised”

“She is Xiumin’s coffee jewel, Chen’s lawyer. The real trouble maker. Also Chanyeol has a crush on her, right Yeol-ah?”

Chanyeol ignored them and went to greet you. You were stunning.

image  
The dress you wore dissimulated your belly. Baby pink with embroideries. your cheeks full and a bright smile decorated your face. When Chanyeol reached you, you left Kai’s arm and pulled Chanyeol by the lapels of his suit jacket going on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He placed an hand over his cheek getting embarrassed looking back at Baekhyun who’s gaze said it all.

“Take it easy noona. I will go say hi to the China squad” said Kai excusing himself.

After greeting the guys he sat next to Baekhyun.

“It’s your last chance hyung, otherwise the next wedding you will attend it’s Chanyeol hyung’s and ___ noona’s” whispered Kai on Baekhyun’s ear.

“Stop it Kai”

“So Chanyeol conquered her? Who is this mysterious lady? I am kind of intrigued” asked Kris gain.

“You won’t believe this Kris. Remember the convenience store we used to get booze from when we were kids?”

Kris looked at Suho waiting for the more.

“That’s her, and Chanyeol liked her, don’t you remember how bitter he got after she cock blocked him?”

Baekhyun’s hands were gathered into fists, his knuckles going white.

“I can’t fucking believe it. She seems cunning this one”

“Too intelligent if you asked me” added Suho.

“So who won the bet? Did anyone kiss her?”

Baekhyun pushed his chair backwards creating a loud rasp on the floor.

You were still talking to Chanyeol as you dusted his shoulders, it looked like you were the most common couple.

Until Baekhyun stood in front of you.

“Hi guys. How are you now ___?”

You didn’t answer and hooked your arm with Chanyeol’s.

“She-she’s perfect look at her” stated Chanyeol awkwardly.

“I should sit, hight heels really not good for me but they look so good with the dress, right Chan?”

“Uh-yeah-”

“Yes. Yes they do, you look very pretty ___” added Baekhyun confidently “listen Chanyeol, I will steal her for a couple of minutes if you don’t mind”

“Ah- uh- sure man” Chanyeol removed your arm from his, you were actually surprised.

“I should sit” 

Baekhyun took your hand and hooked it with his “we will sit”

Before you could reproach you were out of the wedding hall slowly walking behind Baekhyun. When you realised how easy it was you pulled your hand away.

“What do you want?”

He turned to face you “what I want I can’t do or tell you here”

“So smooth as always, well I can’t and I don’t want to hear it. If you’ll excuse me”

“Just listen to me. I need to talk to you before I leave”

“Leave? Where?”

“I thought you weren’t interested in knowing anything about me” he smirked. He had hope.

“I don’t care. I just don’t want Chanyeol all depressed because of someone like you, someone who doesn’t deserve all the love that people feel towards you”

“Like the love you have for me?”

“And here he goes again. Byun Baekhyun the invincible who thinks he owns everything”

He stood quiet for a moment biting on his lower lip eyeing you head to toe...

image  
He moved forward, he was too close, he smiled again but the smile died into a sorrowful sigh looking away. You didn’t move and just stood there watching his face expressions that cried in silence. His eyes met yours again, you saw him gulping, thinking of his next words carefully.

You wanted to leave him there to his misery, but you were curious...

“Listen” he started taking a deep breath “I- this will be the last time I will talk to you about this, I will from now on treat you like my sister. Like the mother of my best friend’s kid. My nephew or niece. But before I do that I will just want to talk to you like before. One last time”

“Alright. Sure. What do you want to tell me”

“Not here, please follow me. I swear I will not bother you ever again” he whispered making your all hairs stand.

He took your hand gently running his thumb on the back of your palm. You looked around and saw no one was near, and then you found yourself walking behind him. Baekhyun relaxed for a second relieved that he still had that effect on you. Maybe it was only pity, but still it made him feel the best he’s felt ever since he found out you were pregnant.

You took the elevator in silence never breaking eye contact. You walked behind him to that same room where you saw him stand almost naked with that girl, the painful memory that Chanyeol warned you about but you didn’t listen.

“I don’t want to go there. It’s not my place, your girl might get upset if she sees me here” you said standing outside his hotel room.

“She’s not my girl” he offered his hand to take you inside.

“Oh great. One night stands sound even better”

“Are you jealous cupcake?”

“What? No I’m not”

“Then come in please”

You slowly found yourself inside his room guiding you to the couch. You sat down and you just realised how sore your feet were when you looked down. Baekhyun noticed and went on his knees pulling your feet on his lap.

“Don’t! I’m fine!” you exclaimed trying to pull them back.

“Shhh, it’s alright cupcake” his voice was husky.

You were reminded how weak you were towards him.

He took your shoes off slowly. He massaged your toes and your feet and your calves. A little muffled feminine moan escaping you made Baekhyun stop and look at your face.

His smile.

Relaxed and genuine. How long were you planning in making him suffer? It was obvious that he still had a thing for you. And him being with other girls while you were broken up was normal. You were sure you could let that slip.

“Cupcake”

He stopped placing your feet back in the floor raising himself to your eye level, your knees at his belly stopping him from getting any closer. His hands slowly parting your knees allowing him between your legs.

You felt one of his hands rest on your belly looking down as if reminding him of the wall that was between the 2 of you.

“I- I am sorry. I am sorry for letting you slip from my hands. I was an idiot, And now it’s too late for me- I mean... cupcake I love you. I swear I love you. No matter what happens I love you and will always love you”

You swallowed your tears and nodded, you wanted to hear him. You needed to hear him because he’s caused you so much pain all this time.

“I will try to be a good uncle, and a good brother in law. For Chanyeol and for this innocent baby that I would give my life for”

“Baekh-”

“Wait. Just wait. Cupcake I needed to say this like months ago”

You nodded smiling.

“Even though I will be this person I need to be. I will not stop loving you ever. I don’t care. It’s not like I can switch it off. I won’t cross the line and I will never do or act upon my impulse. But just this once...”

“What do you mean Baek”

His head moved forward his hand resting on your thigh, his other hand under your ear tilting his head to one side.

He captured your lips softly and slowly. Baekhyun wasn’t shy with this kiss and his tongue brushed your lips the second his lips were planted on yours. You didn’t move but his tongue opened your mouth as if your lips were hypnotised. He found your own tongue and he tasted tentatively as he traced it across the bottom of your lip. The caress of his lips seemed much softer this time. Soon you started swallowing each other making the kiss even more intense. He let out a moan and so did you while his warm breath traveled into your face, to your jaw and then your neck, back to your ear.

“I love you cupcake. I love you, I always had. Always. I not only liked you when I was 15. I loved you back then and forever. I knew I will meet you again because no one made my heart race like you did”

“Then why Baekhyun. Why you let this happen?”

He kept kissing you his hand running up and down your thigh digging his fingers on you.

“I am sorry cupcake. I swear I didn’t mean any of this happen”

"Baekhyun” you whined when you felt his hand between your legs “you heard the doctor. We shouldn’t” 

“You are right, let’s go back”

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“You look... you are blonde”

“You like it?”

“You look like a fuckboy”

Baekhyun laughed and made your stomach churn.

“Maybe after the wedding we can... can I maybe see you again?”

“Yes”

“Alright” he kissed your lips again pulling your lower lip slowly between his teeth “deal” he winked.

You felt happy and relieved.

You will tell him tonight that it’s his baby you were carrying. No sex but the doctor suggested something better.

Finally you will be with Baekhyun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________
> 
> A/N: You think the drama is over... ha ha ha, not even close.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed ^_^


	22. Part 19

Your face glowed. 

Baekhyun’s face glowed.

That much Chanyeol noticed. He sighed looking at his hands before leaning close to Baekhyun.

“So I guess you are back together?”

Baekhyun gasped looking away from you that sat across him. He cleared his throat before meeting Chanyeol’s sorrowful gaze.

“Chan- I”

“Man, don’t worry about it. Don’t worry, please don’t look this sad. I am finally happy and I can breath and have you both close to me and we will be a big family… and… yeah man I am happy”

“Chanyeol, how are we going to do this?”

“How what? Baekhyun you finally got your girl and I will just have to deal with it. How will we what?”

“The baby, your son”

Chanyeol doubled his eyes in surprise looking at you. You hadn’t told Baekhyun that it was his son yet. Chanyeol got confused. He noticed you placed your index finger on your lips motioning to him not to tell Baekhyun. He understood you were the one wanting to tell him. After all, this was a moment both parents should share.

“Baek, what the fuck? Just… don’t think about that right now. Live the moment. Why you always ruin everything good that happens to you because of me?”

“I love you Chanyeol”

“Fucker I know, I love you too” he leaned closer hugging his pal patting on his back.

“Get a room you two!” snorted Sehun and Kai.

“You are going to make me cry you fucker stop it” whispered Baekhyun.

They detached themselves and the boys clapped. Some knew what was going on, but some didn’t, like Kris.

Baekhyun excused himself and took your hand inviting you to sit with him in a quieter table. Saehyo winked at you and patted your butt as you passed by her.

The boys bombarded Chanyeol with questions, all while Kris contemplated everything quietly.

“She’s the reason of all this commotion the past months. I wish she never came to our lives” murmured Suho close to Kris.

“Shut it Suho!” roared Xiumin.

“What? It’s true!”

Saehyo shook her head rolling her eyes pulling Xiumin to the garden to avoid having to hear all the crap that was going to be said about you.

“Tell me Suho. I suddenly feel intrigued by this girl”

“What do you want me to say Kris? Is the worst thing that could ever happen to us. Chanyeol and Baekhyun rivalry. Finally ending in Baekhyun leaving us”

“So she is the weak spot of both?”

“Yes man! What the fuck? Would we ever have this confrontation for a girl?”

“I take it it’s OK if I take an interest in Iseul?”

“Kris!”

“What? I want to know how serious are you with her”

“I don’t know man. All I know is that she’s mine for now. Don’t fuck with me”

“Alright Suho. Back to ___. Tell me more”

“Baekhyun had her pregnant without telling Chanyeol that he was seeing her. Chanyeol went crazy for her and finally when he discovered they were together he lost it. Baekhyun pushed her away because of Chanyeol and he doesn’t even know the baby is his”

“That is fucking unbeilable”

“As you hear it”

“Women. Useless, just a good fuck and that’s it”

Suho quietened at the comment. Iseul wasn’t useless. She provided him with more than just a fuck. He didn’t want to believe it but it was true. Suddenly he even understood Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“Anyways we want Baekhyun back. What are we gonna do about it?” continued Suho

“Maybe that baby could help Suho-yah”

Kris’ last statement made Suho worry. Kris’ unorthodox ways were famous. Kris was the brains and Suho was the implementer. 

A demonic combo.

“My heals hurt, let’s go to the grass so I can take them off”

“Great idea” 

Baekhyun in the mean time decided to carry you.

“Baek! Put me down, I can walk! I am so fat now” you whined kicking your legs.

“You are not fat cupcake, you are perfect as always, besides I don’t want you to walk with them heels”

He kept walking till he reached the backside of the hotel. It had a big garden decorated with a fountain and flowers all around. 

“Put me down now, it’s grass I can walk”

“But I want you close to me, it feels like I’m hugging you”

“I’ll hug you when you put me down”

“Promise?”

“Yes Baekhyun, I’m not planning on letting you go from my side ever. I’ll hug you till the morning”

Baekhyun stopped walking and raised his eyebrows “cupcake!”

You placed your hands under his ears and brought him close to your face, resting your forehead on his and smiled “I love you Baekhyun”

He caught his breath unable to believe what was actually happening right now. It was as easy as that. To have your unconditional love was just show you some love himself. All the pain from the past forgotten. 

“I love you too, cupcake I love you more than anything and anyone. I would love to show you how much for an eternity”

“Me too Baekhyun, I want to spend all my life with you”

You kissed him shutting any further love confessions because you just couldn’t ignore his soft tempting lips any longer. He was so warm and loving and his lips devoured yours the moment they touched.

You felt complete.

He kept walking till he reached the fountain never breaking the needy kiss, he wanted to be able to feel your skin as well as kiss you. He wanted all of you. His cupcake.

He reached the edge and slowly sat down sitting you on his lap, his fingers traveling to the nape of your neck while his other hand rested on your knee wanting to wonder upwards.

“Baekhyun! We are in public!”

“Aghrrr, I missed you so much, so much cupcake, so much” he kept babbling as he peppered little kisses along your jaw “you just have no idea how much I need you, I was going crazy. I love you so much!”

“Baekhyun but we need to talk” you pushed him lightly as his shoulders “don’t you think?”

Baekhyun swallowed thickly looking down at your belly, he nodded in silence sighing deeply “we do”

“So are you…” you took his hand placing it on you “are you ok with this? We can’t ignore him or her”

His hand caressed your belly before looking at your eyes “I am not ignoring the baby. I would never do that, he’s a part of you”

“And you Baekhyun…”

He didn’t understand what you meant, he was confused and suddenly his happiness died.

“Yes cupcake, of course. I will do my best but…”

“But?”

“But please, just today. Just for today can it be you and me? Can we pretend you are not pregnant?”

“No I can’t do that! How will I do that? Drop it at reception and collect it in the morning?”

You wanted to get up, he’s done it again. Acting selfish seemed to be Byun Baekhyun’s favourite hobby. 

He pulled your forearm to make you sit back on his lap “just listen to what I have to say”

“What?”

“Just for tonight! You and I, teenagers, no responsibilities, no friends, no baby. And no Park Chanyeol. Nobody but us. You and I. He never really had that before. I know it’s my fault because you gave me your all and I never did. In the morning we will discuss anything you want and I will be the father or the uncle or anything you want me to be. I’ll be there”

You looked away not entirely satisfied with this. Maybe he wasn’t really ready to hear that he was the father. It must be shocking to just drop that the baby he thought it was Cahnyeol’s it was his. All while Chanyeol was there and not him.

What if he got upset?

What if he got angry and left?

“What do you say cupcake?” he asked caressing your cheek with his thumb.

“I don’t know”

“Please… please just for tonight” he whispered in your ear before taking your earlobe between his teeth.

“Baekhyun-aaah. Stop, aaaah, Baek-”

“Cupcake, I just missed you so much”

“Alright Baekhyun” you placed your hand on his chest for him to look at you “but we will talk about the baby as we have breakfast”

“Breakfast in bed that I will bring you, and will listen to everything and will obey any order you give me”

You giggled, you liked the idea. What harm could this cause? It was only one night.

Only one night.

You walked back to the wedding hall barefoot feeling the grass between your toes holding hands with Baekhyun as he held your heels. You looked stupid and in love. It was almost perfect.

Almost.

Back at the wedding hall The bride and the groom were already dancing. Yixing looked so much in love, and Xian was glowing with happiness. Baekhyun looked at you feeling bad that he never really gave you anything but trouble. He felt as if he wasn’t enough and you certainly deserved everything that he never offered you.

“One day I will marry you ___”

You looked at him and chuckled “that was sudden”

“Would you marry me one day?”

“Not if you don’t ask me the proper way”

“Would you though? Would you wear my ring and hold my name?”

“I would do anything for you Baekhyun. I love you, but don’t plan go all cheap on me. I’m warning you” you joked pecking his lips.

Baekhyun caressed the back of your neck before placing a kiss on your forehead.

“Our story will be the most beautiful, and we will tell out children and we w-”

“Baekhyun-ah! Where were you? ___ can’t be walking with high heels!” exclaimed Chanyeol interrupting the moment “what the fuck? She is barefoot!”

“I’m fine Chanyeol! It’s alright!”

“The fuck not. No! Give me your room’s keycard”

“I’m fine Ch-”

Chanyeol stanched your clutch from your hands taking the keycard running for dear life back to the hotel.

“He is just overprotective” you patted on Baekhyun’s back.

“He is right though. Am I too careless?”

“Baekhyun I am fine”

“You kissed him this morning. Am I being an asshole?”

“Baekhyun”

“I am being a selfish bastard wanting to spend the night with you while he is fucking getting you proper shoes”

“Baekhyun don’t start. Baekhyun look at me” Baekhyun had gathered his hand into a fist as he bit on it “are you going to leave me before we even got together?”

“Have you told Chanyeol that you are going to be with me?”

“When would I tell him? We just decided this 2 minutes ago”

“I don’t know”

“Baekhyun what do you not know? Why are you doing this to me for the 100th time?”

Just then Baekhyun made eye contact when he felt that he was back to hurting you “no no no, cupcake no, I am sorry, I just. I don’t want to do anything wrong”

“Start by loving me like you said you would!”

“I will” he kissed you just in time when Chanyeol appeared with a pair of comfy ballerina shoes that didn’t match your dress at all.

“I am sorry, I just… here ___, put these on” Chanyeol handed the shoes to Baekhyun and going back inside.

Baekhyun bent down and placed the shoes on your feet after running his hand on your heels.

“I wish I were as good as he was to you”

“You are because you are the one I love Baekhyun” you kissed his cheek and took his hand on yours “now I want you to dance with me in front of everyone”

When you joined the other couples dancing Xian waved at you, Yixing winked at Baekhyun and and also waved at you. Saehyo and Xiumin, Kai clapped blowing you a kiss, and even Suho raised himself from Iseul’s neck to acknowledge your presence.

And Chanyeol just sat there alone trying to look cool. Trying to be happy like he said he would. Interfering in his best friend’s love life and his pregnant girl was not OK anymore.

Chanyeol had to moved on.

But it was burning holes in Baekhyun’s back, he knew Chanyeol was watching like a hawk.

“Cupcake how about you and I just leave?”

“But the wedding”

“But we are teenagers remember? Let’s just escape”

“Now?”

“Come on!”

He pulled you to his side and went to the lobby.

“I would like a suite”

“We are all booked sir I am afraid”

“I am” he took a card out from his jacket’s pocket “Byun Baekhyun from EXO, the groom’s side”

“Let me just check what we can do for you sir” the receptionist disappeared to talk to the manager of the hotel in duty.

“Byun Baekhyun from EXO?”

“Well cupcake you have no clue what EXO’s name can do sometimes. I kept a few business cards”

“You are scary Byun Baekhyun”

The receptionist came back “sir we have 1 imperial suite, and we are happy to offer it to you for the price of a regular one”

Baekhyun gave his credit card and took the keycard giving it to you.

“What do you want me to do with it, Baek!” you shouted when he carried you again “put me down! Not in the lobby”

“Let everyone see how much I’ve missed my girl”

He intentionally left you alone when everything sank in. The reality of the situation. Baekhyun said that he needed to go to the toilet. It didn’t surprise you and instead you let your body relax in the comfortable mattress.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror resting his weight on his hands that were on the basin. He had got rid of his own clothes trying to shake off the bitter sweet taste of having you in his bed with the knowledge of Chanyeol. He really didn’t want to think about Chanyeol right now. He wanted to ignore that you had a belly and that Chanyeol’s seed was the reason. He wanted to be with you after so long. 

He placed his head under the tap and washed his hair with ice cold water. You heard his groans. You knew what he was thinking about. It must be so hard…

Should you just tell him?

Should you not?

“Baekhyun?”

He appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist, towel drying his hair.

“Yes baby?”

“You don- you… are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes cupcake, why?”

“He sat in bed next to you caressing your face”

“You took so long? I don’t know”

“I guess you can’t trust me. I don’t blame you, I was horrible to you all this time”

“So yo-”

He cut you off kissing your lips as he pulled the towel off his waist, he moved the duvet off you carefully never breaking the slow passionate kiss, nestling himself between your already parted legs. 

“Aaaah, finally. You smell so good, so sweet so…”

“Baekhyun! You are naked!”

“Cupcake~~~ please” he begged finding his way to the dress’ zipper.

He pulled down slowly revealing your shoulders and your unusual bra.

“Ouch!”

“What!? What!?” he straightened himself worried.

“My nipples!”

“What about them?”

“Baekhyun you can’t pinch them like before!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know. Did I hurt you?” he asked sitting back.

You unclasped the maternity bra to see where he had pinched “no I am fine”

“What is this? A bra with a window? I like it!”

“It’s a… it’s a maternity bra, they are comfier and it’s more handy when I put the nipple cream”

“Nipple cream?”

“You know… do you want to talk about it Baekhyun?”

He pulled down the what he called the window of the bra meeting with your breast.

“Oh my god, why are they so big and so… They look… different”

His hand pulled your dress further down, eyes focused in your naked bellybutton and the black line that had formed, his jaw dropping down and his eyes doubling in size. You tried to cover yourself at his reaction.

“No cupcake, don’t ever do that”

“Look how disgusted you are!”

“I am sorry, it’s just, you look different”

“And ugly and fat”

“What you call ugly is the most beautiful in my eyes”

“Liar”

“Actually your boobs look a lot nicer, your ass is much more inviting, and you cheeks, I could kiss them forever”

He towered over you again making your head fall on the pillows, his hands on each side of your head before kissing you again. He slowly pulled your lower lip before letting his tongue inside your mouth “this” he pulled away for a moment “is the happiest I have ever been in a very long time” he continued kissing you as you suddenly felt his tip rubbing your clothed entrance.

“Baek~~~ I love you”

“I love you too, my cupcake, mine for me and no one else’s. Forever mine”

“Forever yours” you moaned back when you felt Baekhyun’s hand in your core.

“Tell me cupcake, what did the doctor say we can do?”

“Baekhyun~~~” you whined.

“Tell me, I want to hear it”

“Just… go down”

“How?” he asked again his fingers intruding underneath your panties, rubbing on your swollen nub.

“Eat me out Baekhyun”

“He kissed his way down slowly and lovingly, his hands found the hem of your panties and he slowly pulled them down smiling when he met the bigger size underwear you were using “this is so cute cupcake”

“Oppa~~~”

With that his head disappeared between your legs and that is when you felt his tongue lapping your entrance “you taste so good, I’ve been so deprived”

“Liar, angh~~~”

“I haven’t cupcake. How can I after tasting this? Fucking sweet like sugar”

“Baek! Ah!”

His tongue kept licking and circling your clit the way you needed. He sent you to heaven and in no time your legs gave in. Your fingers running through his beautiful silky blonde hair.

“I can’t get enough, I love it too much”

“Baekhyun oppa, come here”

He came back letting you taste yourself in his tongue, he was tender and his hand kept massaging your leg bringing you closer…

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Pull my dress out of the way”

He did as you asked tossing it aside, unclasping your bra as he kissed the crock of your neck.

“You promised me lots of hugs cupcake”

“Come here silly”

He rested his head on your shoulder and you embraced him as he pulled the duvet to cover you both.

“___, I am the happiest man”

“Will you be happy tomorrow morning? When we have our talk?”

He placed his hand over your belly and he sighed “I will, I will always be happy as long as no one or nothing separate us”

“Then tomorrow you will receive a surprise”

It about about 4am when Baekhyun woke up to an erotic dream involving you. The old you… He groaned when he saw the mess he created. He slowly got up from bed taking his phone to turn the torch to see his way to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw the 23 messages received from Chanyeol and 8 missed calls.

11:52 pm 

Yeol-ah: You fucking asshole, where are you? 

12:04 am

Yeol-ah: Is ___ alright?

12:37 am

Yeol-ah: Don’t make her walk too much. When are you coming back? Lay hyung and Xian are about to leave.

01:02 am

Yeol-ah: Baekhyun-ah! Call me!

1:54 am

Yeol-ah: ___, has medicines to take. Also don’t let her have any orange juice it will give her reflux.

2:19 am

Yeol-ah: Bastard! Bring her back she needs her meds!  
And it went on an on…

Baekhyun covered you and went to the balcony, he swallowed thickly and dialled Chanyeol’s.

“You son of a bitch!”

“Yah Chanyeol she is fine”

“How did you just think that disappearing with her was OK? I couldn’t sleep all night, I was going crazy! Where the fuck are you?”

“Chanyeol we were trying to figure out things… and-”

“WHERE ARE YOU BYUN BAEKHYUN?”

“We are in the same hotel, don’t worry she is fine”

“No she is not fine! You know nothing about ___ being fine! She has to take her meds because of what happened and the bleeding, you are risking the baby’s life!”

“Come on don’t exaggerate Ch-”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME NOT TO OVERREACT! SHE HAD A BLEED! OR DID YOU JUST FORGET? ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?”

“I- but Chanyeol she seems fine!”

“She needs her medicines, 3 times a day, plenty of water after or with food. Did she eat anything?”

“Well she… I’m- I’m sorry Chanyeol” Baekhyun looked at your sleeping form pulling his hair.

“Come and get the fucking medicines. And take care of her, this should be your responsibility from now on Baekhyun”

“Alright, I’m on my way”  
Baekhyun put his pants back on and his undershirt. He kissed your forehead and went running barefoot to Chanyeol’s room.

Hr knocked the door lightly and Chanyeol opened it making Baekhyun gasp at his friend’s menacing worried look.

“Hey Chan” Baekhyun forced out trying to sound casual.

“Get in, let me explain to you”

Chanyeol had a full bag with your things prepared, change of clothes and slippers, your vitamins and the new medication that was imperative for you to take. Even your nipple cream.

Chanyeol was explaining everything to Baekhyun as he looked in the bag making sure everything was there.

“I am sorry Chanyeol. I’m never going to be as good as you are with all this”

“Don’t apologise to me man. Just… just take good care of her and the baby. That I would never forgive you”

But of course Chnayeol was worried about his unborn baby. Baekhyun was having one of those moments again and Chanyeol saw it coming.

“Dude!” he slapped Baekhyun’s forearm “we need you strong and sane”

“I am the worst”

“Well you look the worst Baekhyun. And just don’t… you have… have you.. you can’t…”

“Chanyeol she is my girlfriend!” Baekhyun tried to sound confident “I am not going to harm her”

“I know man, just I went crazy thinking that- just fucking answer the phone when I call you!”

“You took good care of her while I wasn’t around. I don’t deserve her”

“You only deserver because she loves you Byun Baekhyun. And that’s all that matters”

Baekhyun went back to the suite head down. You were still sleeping. He got the pills and the strawberry yogurt Chanyeol advised was what wouldn’t make your stomach upset. He had gotten them before the wedding.

“Cupcake” he whispered on your ear.

“Uhm, Baek what time is it?”

“You haven’t taken the pills, here have some yogurt and take them”

You smiled straightening yourself “am I dreaming?”

“You aren’t baby. Now come on eat it so you can take the pills”

“It feels like I am dreaming. I love you” you said taking the yogurt.

“I love you too. Forever no matter what cupcake”

Sleep had won the battle while cuddling with Baekhyun, it felt like being in heaven. Between his arms all night. All night and all day and the following day…

“Baekhyun!?” 

You woke up frightened a cold sweat taking all over your body, you felt strange. Something was not right.

He wasn’t in bed and it was passed 11. He never woke you up…

You wrapped the sheet around your trembling body and walked out of the room.

“Baekhyun?” you called again noticing something placed in the desk.

An envelope…

‘My dear cupcake, 

I will start saying that I love you. I just want you to know that, I think I never really told you enough. But I realised that is not a matter of love, the issue here is that I am really and truly not good for you or even the baby you are expecting. Chanyeol in the contrary, he is a good man and he is the father, and this is selfish.

I know you will not love him, but deciding on the future of this baby that I will never love as Chanyeol will is not wise.

I am sorry ___, but I cannot do this. 

I love you and will always love you, till the last breath I will love you. 

Take care of yourself, raise that baby well and tell Chanyeol that I love him. I cannot face him.

I am sorry, I promised you an eternity but I couldn’t give you a day. Nonetheless I really truly love you.

Yours always.

Byun Baekhyun.’

You run outside and found Chanyeol sitting in the armchair, his hands over his head and his elbows resting on his parted knees.

“___!”

“Where is Baekhyun!?”

“He’s gone ___. I am sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________
> 
> A/N: I know that you will hate me for this, but next part you will see the real cunning and sinister CEOs showing some nasty side. It will be interesting I promise.
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there. I was not feeling like writing and I think I am finally back.
> 
> Feedback always welcomed ^_~


	23. part 20

“Where is Baekhyun!?”

“He’s gone ___. I am sorry”

You walked right and left like a headless chicken trying to look for him ignoring the fact that Chanyeol was in the room and not Baekhyun.

“___, what are you doing?”

“He must be here. He said he will have breakfast with me. He promised.”

You sounded completely incoherent, almost crazy. Worrying to say the least.

“___! ___, stop. Stop!” Chanyeol reached for you and hugged you “why haven’t you told him?”

“I didn’t have time. He said not to talk about the baby. Your baby. He wanted us to be alone for the night without responsibilities. Why is he like this? Why did he lie to me again?”

“We will find him.”

“Let me call him.”

“His phone is out of service. But I promise you we will find him. He loves you ___, and he loves the baby. Even knowing he’s mine. Imagine when he knows it’s his.”

“Chanyeol I am tired. I am so tired.”

“He’ll be back.”

*****

4 Months later

He was never back.

He vanished and there was no track of him. You did try to find him and Chanyeol tried, Kai and even Lay... but nothing.

You had to move on for the sake of your baby. Your sanity needed to be in one piece.

You stopped working at the corporation altogether and just spent your days eating and talking to you now ‘ready to pop any minute’ belly. You moved back to you own apartment even though Chanyeol insisted in having you close. That didn’t stop him from coming to visit you every day. At some point you’d have to kick him out because he always wanted to stay the night. 

Kai also visited regularly. He went baby shopping with you and even assembled the baby blue baby’s cot for your now confirmed baby boy to arrive.

Chen had settled down with Eunbyeol, even got engaged after her divorce was finalised, and he was back working at the corporation. 

Xiumin and Saehyo had got married and she took her role as the CEO’s wife quite well.

And you were just getting fat and ugly as you kept claiming.

You had to get used to your new life. Baekhyun was never going to come back, that was a fact that you accustomed yourself to. You didn’t stop loving him but your heart stopped aching as much, because simply you will need to give all your love to your baby from now on. 

Your new life away from Baekhyun. A love you could give to someone that really needed it, someone that will be part of your new life.

A life Baekhyun will never be sharing with you or your son.

****

“What does this mean Junmyeon?”

“We cannot just use Baekhyun’s shares Yifan. I can’t do anything.”

“Well you will have to, otherwise I will not hesitate to close off my business with EXO Korea.”

“Kris! Bro. Listen, don’t- let’s think about this one through alright?”

“Suho don’t baby me. I hate it when you just talk to me like a wife. I don’t need your shit right now. Find me Byun Baekhyun. I can’t fucking believe we agreed to giving him fucking shares. I am so mad right now Suho.”

“You know why Kris. He is like king Midas. How much money we made with him? It was only fair. Still he was paid like an employee. For fucks sake if it wasn’t for Baekhyun would you be able to afford your private jet?”

“The jet I need to sell to payoff the debt we have with SHINee? Jinki is on my back- Fuck this shit Suho! Where the fuck is he?”  
Suho fell silent exhaling as he pinched the bridge of his nose. EXO was doomed, in debt. They just realised how much they relied on Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun the only one who could save EXO from the crisis they were facing.

“I don’t know Kris.”

“Has he not touched his bank account? Chanyeol! Didn’t he freeze his money before?”

“He did, but it was stupid so he unfroze it.”

“And? Hasn’t he withdrawn any money all this time?”

“Kris, we have gone through all this before, and I told you he hasn’t. We can’t track him.”

“What about that woman? The coffee girl. The fucking bitch that almost costed us a millionaire compensation to Chen. For your fucking arrogance I must add.”

“Great, rub it on my face Wu Yifan.”

“Fucking answer me! Where the fuck is she? Wasn’t she knocked up? Isn’t the baby his?”

“It is.”

“And he is that much of a dick to knock a woman pregnant and not be the least concerned?”

“I told you, he doesn’t know it’s his baby.”

“How fucking stupid is that? Unless they really had a threesome with Chanyeol then he can’t put 2 and 2 together.”

“You know sometimes you can really be nasty Kris.”

“Not as nasty as how I will be when I tell you what we are going to do.”  
Junmyeon put the phone down falling on his leather office chair. He wanted to pull his hair out of frustration. His father never taught him how deal with situations like this, because simply he never had to. He just realised how dependant they were of Baekhyun, and how money alone didn’t build an empire.

“Come in” he mused.

“Good morning Junmyeon-ssi.”

“Iseul! Lock the door and come give me a massage.”

“But I need to finish a lot of stuff, today is the end of the period and there are a lot of irregularities. I don’t have ti-”

“Fucking-lock-the-door-and-come-here!” he demanded his eyebrows knitting.

She adjusted her glasses walking towards him placing the files on his desk.

“You’ve been avoiding me lately Iseul. Can I know why?”

“N-no I haven’t. As I said it’s the end of period, you know how busy it gets.”

“Ah~~~ yes. right there” moaned Suho as her wonder fingers worked on his tensed shoulder muscles “I’ve missed you.”

“You are not capable of missing anyone Kim Junmyeon-ssi, let’s be realistic here.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You were busy with a lot of women while I was not around. You can’t miss me having at least one lady per night. Do you not have anyone for today? Is that it?”

Suho stood making Iseul gasp as she took 2 steps backwards. He looked so attractive when wrinkles formed in his forehead like this.

“What is all this confidence talk I am hearing? Have you forgotten who I am?”

She shook her head.

His face softening before reaching for her neck, his thumb smudging her lipstick making her flinch at the sudden action.

“What is it Iseul-ah? Are you perhaps jealous?”

“Me? Why would I be? You owe me nothing. I should be actually thankful that you even remember my name after you’ve fucked me.”

Suho sighed “Iseul. You know it’s not like that.”

“I need to go Kim Junmyeon-ssi.”

“I need you these days. Come stay with me for a while.” He reached for her hair but she again avoided him.

“I also need me. I can’t.”

“Why can’t you? Are you back with that loser?”

“I wish I was. He won’t take me back. I cheated on him, remember?”

“You are better off without him.”

“I think otherwise.”

“Iseul. What’s with you?”

Now that his voice came mild enough to regain her confidence she took the files and left the office without answering that last question.

And really all he needed is some praising, and he needed it from Iseul. A good decent woman he swayed into his bad ways. It was the most real thing he’s ever had. And he needed her near him while he thought of how to get out of this mess.

*****

You loved a calm warm bath before going to bed, you loved feeling the baby kick especially when your hands rested on your belly underwater. You smiled to yourself thinking who he’d look like. Would he have his father’s hands and beautiful fingers? His lips? His puppy eye smile? His delicate collarbones? 

The feeling of wanting to imagine how he’d look like. It was the need to meet the real man of your life. Your son. More than Baekhyun himself. 

You stopped feeling bitter towards him and instead were blessed to have experienced the brief encounters you had.

Would you ever see him again? Not seeing you maybe was easy for him. But never meeting his best friend? Could he really never see Chanyeol in his life again?

What if one day you met? What if he saw his son? Would he recognise him? Would he be mad at you for not telling him? For having him without his knowledge? Would he have feeling towards you still?

The baby kicked hard waking you from your thoughts. He’d always be awake and move the most when you’d be relaxed, because when you moved and walked the baby would sleep from the rocking. And now it seemed to be wide awake noticing that your tears were falling.

“Baby... what are you doing there? You seem playful like your dad. I can’t wait to meet you. I hope I can be a good mom and I am sorry for not being able to make your dad part of your life. But I will talk to you about him and uncle Chanyeol will be around. You will love him I am sure, as much as he already loves you. Also uncle Jongin. You have so many good nice uncles. So lucky my baby.”

You kept mumbling and talking to your huge belly smiling to yourself. You were anxious, and the baby was anxious too because he didn’t stop kicking.

“Boy! Boy are we happy today? Are you hungry? I know I am hungry... well I am always hungry but let’s get some nice dinner. Uncle Chanyeol got loads of food.”

This was the hardest part of bath time. Getting up.

“Baby! Stop kicking... shhhh. I am tryi- oh... oh oh. What! Are you comi- now?”

You wore your bathrobe noticing that a warm liquid going down your thighs.

“You are coming now... ouch!”

You run to your room and took your phone and out of habit you dialled Baekhyun’s number that was out of service for months now. Even reading his name in the screen made you feel at ease. Waiting for a tone to come made you feel alive.

But again. Nothing.

So calling the one that was always there for you only made sense.

“___!”

“Chanyeol. I am having this baby. Now!”

“What? See I told you to move in with me! Sit down and wait for me I am coming!”

“I will call an ambulance?”

“I will! Now just sit down please!”

“And Kai?”

“___! Sit down!”  
You ignored Chanyeol. You had to change and prepare your things. You brushed your hair and tied it in a high bun. You dried yourself ignoring that your waters did break and there was no coming back from that. 

You had to sit down. This was it. You were having Byun Baekhyun’s baby tonight.

“Baekhyun?” you desperately called “come back Baekhyun?”

After about 4 minutes the ambulance arrived. They had called you and you gave them the passcode to your apartment. The paramedics confirming that you were in labour and this baby was on his way.

“Where is the father? Any family?”

“Yes, they are on their way.”

“Name?”

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

They took your prepared bag and went to the hospital as soon as you were secured in the stretcher.

“This baby is such in a hurry” confirmed the doctor.

“But wait I need Chanyeol. Kim Jongin might come also.”

“We can’t wait any longer.”

“I AM HERE!”

His deep voice making you relax instantly, your lips pouting asking for some sort of affection.

Chanyeol rushed towards you caressing your face planting a kiss on the crown of your head “am I late? I am sorry, the fucking traffic.”

“Your hair Chanyeol, look at you.”

He felt his disheveled hair with his hands cracking a laugh “I hope I don’t scare the baby.”

“You would never. Thanks for coming Chan.”

“Alrighty dad. Now we need you hold on ___, and give her loads of support and praise her for the good job she is doing. Now hold her hand” ordered the doctor “you will need to take deep breaths and push when I ask you to push, clear?” he continued as the nurses covered your body spreading your legs tying them to the foot rests at the sides.

“Chanyeol! I am scared!”

His long big arm encircled your shoulders kissing your forehead repeatedly “you can do this. We want to meet this boy already, don’t we?”

You nodded as he wiped your tears.

“Now ___, push! Push ___!”

Chanyeol was whispering nonsense looking at your baby boy sleeping in the hospital cot. It was so soothing. The feeling that this giant man oozing so much love towards your tiny baby that could fir in the palm of his hand. 

“Hello!” a nurse looking through your medical file that hanged from the hospital bed “this baby boy is very healthy. But he needs his feed. How about appa feeds him because his mom is still too weak?”

“Me!? But I have no breasts!” Chanyeol replied genuinely speaking.

The nurse chuckled “oh dear, your dad will be so much fun!” she addressed the baby carrying him and placing him on Chanyeol’s arm.

She then pulled out of her pocket a tittle warm formula milk bottle offering it to Chanyeol “let’s see how much he listens to appa. We need him to finish at least half.”

Chanyeol had his eyes fully opened like orbs, he carefully placed the teat on the baby’s lips that he welcomed making him open his eyes. You saw how Chanyeol gasped and trembled with excitement “good boy. You are a champion. I love you. I will protect you forever. You hear me Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun...

He called him Baekhyun.

“Thanks Chanyeol.”

“You are awake?”

“I am. And really thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. This is one of the happiest days of my life. He is gorgeous ___.”

“Can you come closer?”

“But he is feeding. What if I drop him.”

“You won’t, don’t be silly. If anyone can carry him it’s you Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol slowly manoeuvred his way to a standing position carefully carrying the baby placing him on your arms.

“Hi” you whispered “nice to meet you my man.”

Chanyeol kissed your forehead again “so what’s his name ___?”

“He is Chanhyun.”

“Chan?”

“Yes Chanyeol, you will be big part of his life and I want to name him after you too.”

Chanyeol covered his face and the tears that he’s been suppressing all day finally made an appearance. He tried swallowing them back, but he was way too emotional.

“Thanks for everything. Thanks for being there and making me feel that Baekhyun is somehow near me.”

“Byun Chanhyun?”

“No, ___ Chanhyun. I can’t use Byun until he is aware of his son’s existence.”

4 Months later

“Baekhyun did us dirty Suho.”

“And what are we doing him Kris? Doesn’t look too genuine.”

“There’s no other way.”

Chanhyun was growing at an amazing speed, he was gorgeous in every sense, but of course he was 100% his dad, he took absolutely nothing from you except your long eyelashes.

You started working just a few days ago in the only thing that didn’t have drama and wouldn’t stress your life. Coffee.

Chanyeol tried convincing you in opening you a coffee shop of your own and just manage it, but you never accepted, you couldn’t take advantage of him like that, even though he took care of Chanhyun as his own child. He was still nothing to you, 

Your co-workers at the coffee shop kept insisting that there was something going on between you and with either Chanyeol or Kai, they even had bets on who you’d end up with.

“Hello eomma!” greeted Chanyeol holding Chanhyun “we thought of giving eomma a visit.”

“Guys, how many times I told you not to come while I am working?”

“We need to spoil our nephew on our last day babysitting him” pouted Kai looking upset.

“Guys taking him to the nursery is the best for all of us. Chanhyun has grown too dependant on you.”

“Yeah, but he will be dependant on who ever will take care of him at the nursery.”

You walked from behind the counter taking Chanhyun between your arms “how is my Hyunnie doing?” you kissed his cheeks.

“Can’t I take care of him? I will open a nursery at EXO.”

“No Chanyeol. Please it’s already hard enough for me.”

“Ah noona. We could alternate.”

“Jongin. Please? Guys just enjoy today and that’s that. Now let me go back to work, that is if you don’t want me to take him to the nursery a day early.”

“No! We will let you work.”

You went back to your position waving at Chanhyun. You loved how close he was to the guys. He was being the best baby ever.

Chanyeol and Kai took a seat while you prepared their coffees, the definitely draw attention of the female population at the place.

“Hyung you know. Check out that table, 3 bimbos ready to drop it for us.”

“Kai!” exclaimed Chanyeol covering Chanhyun’s ears. “The fuck is wrong with you man? Chanhyun can hear you.”

“You just cursed.”

“I have his ears covered.”

Kai started laughing before noticing one of the girls coming closer and waving at Chanhyun.

“Ahwww, he is so cute.”

Chanyeol got shy and protective bringing Chanhyun closer to him, meanwhile Kai parted his legs and a smirk drawing on his face. 

“He is. We couldn’t be happier to have him.”

“What is his name?”

“Chanhyun.”

“Ahwww Chanhyun. So lucky you have 2 daddies.”

“Wha- no! No no no! We aren’t together.” stated Kai in panic.

“Ah honey why so shy?” Chanyeol teased.

“What the fuck hyung!”

“They aren’t together. They are friends.” you confirmed bringing the coffees. “He is my baby. And they are both single” you added winking at her.

The girl seemed to like that statement, she smiled at you before you went back.

“Would you like to sit with us? Tell your friends.”

“That would be nice.”

“We need to get going Kai” reprimanded Chanyeol.

“No we don’t. We have Chanhyun for the rest of the day, don’t be a party pooper.”

Chanyeol sighed wiping Chanhyun’s mouth after he was done with his bottle.

****

“Hi Junmyeon-ssi.” 

“What are you doing here Iseul?”

“Wow. You were convincing me to come over, and when I come-”

“I don’t like surprises Iseul. I thought by now you’d know me better.”

“You have company don’t you? This was a mistake, how silly of me.” 

She turned on her heels to leave but Suho stopped her grabbing on her wrist “wait!”

“What did I do to deserve being played with the way you do?”

“It’s what happens when you fall in love with an asshole like me. I wish I could let you go because you do deserve better.”

“I am leaving Junmyeon-ssi. If you’ll excuse me.”

Just before she pulled her wrist free she heard a baby crying. She stopped to look at Junmyeon’s worried face.

“A baby? You have a baby in your apartment?”

“It’s- I don’t- Iseul I need your help. I don’t know but I feel I can trust you.”

Junmyeon walked back inside, Iseul found herself following him, the cries of the baby were heard clearer coming from upstairs. Junmyeon led his way and slid the door of his master bedroom open revealing none other than Chanhyun crying on his bed. Iseul ran and picked him up soothing him by whispering a lullaby in his ear, she noticed then that Chanhyun attached his lips to her neck.

“He is hungry. Look he’s trying to suck on something.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because you are simply so irresistible?”

“I am ignoring that stupid comment at a situation like this. Where is his mother? Did you get someone pregnant and they dumped your son at your doorstep? No forget it I don’t want to know. Where is his food?”

Junmyeon rubbed the nape of his neck. I- well Yifan went to get stuff.”

“Stuff? What is this Junmyeon-ssi?”

“Iseul. I am in deep shit. Please don’t leave me now.”

*****

“KAI! KAI! WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

“Yes?”

“KAI! CHANHYUN! WHERE IS CHANHYUN!?”

Kai shot his eyes open in panic, Chanyeol was looking through all the apartment in vain.

“BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T KEEP YOUR DICK INSIDE YOUR PANTS! WE LOST CHANHYUN?”

“No, it’s gotta be a mistake!”

“THERE IS NO FUCKING MISTAKE! THOSE BITCHES YOU INVITED DRUGGED US AND KIDNAPPED CHANHYUN! YOU FUCKING MAN-SLUT!”

By now Chanyeol was pulling his hair crying hysterically “WHAT ARE WE FUCKING GOING TO TELL ___, SHE IS GOING TO KILL US! I WOULD KILL YOU IF IT WAS YOUR MISTAKE ALONE. BUT I AM PART OF THIS SHIT.”

“Hyung calm down, just calm down OK? Let’s think.”

“THERE’S NOTHING TO FUCKING THINK ABOUT!”

“I’ll call the police!”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL THE POLICE! THEY MIGHT HARM HIM!”

****

“Junmyeon-ssi? You kidnapped this baby? For what? I don’t think I can help you with this.”

“Iseul. Look at the baby, he likes you. You would do a great mother.”

“And you would do a shit father.”

Junmyeon fell quiet for a second. In other circumstances he’d have her apologising and use it against her for the rest of her life. But now he couldn’t do anything. He needed her too much. Also she held his secret.

“Father? Would you picture me as the father of your children?”

“Never! I’d never do that to them. Any man is better than you. Money has blurred right from wrong for you. You are dead inside. Don’t make me hate you more and return this innocent baby to ___. Enough she has to deal with Baekhyun-ssi not being there for her. I don’t know what made you think he’d return to you if he knew his son was in your possession. He’s just as bad as you and Yifan-ssi are.”

“Enough insolences. Don’t think I’ll hesitate to use my power on you.”

“No, I don’t doubt that. A man without a heart can do anything they please.”

“Iseul!” he shouted.

“You made the baby cry. Control your anger, I’ll try making him sleep. Check if there is a bottle inside his bag.”

Suho obediently followed Iseul’s instructions, he got an empty bottle and a container with white powder. He showed Iseul quietly. She inspected the contents trying to figure out how much water it needed.

“Alright so” she whispered as she rocked Chanhyun in her arms “fill the bottle to 100 milligrams with bottled water and heat it in the microwave.”

Suho did as he was asked coming back with the warm bottle of water.

“Now empty the contents of the container in.” she instructed “and feel it in your wrist.”

“Feel what?”

“The milk Junmyeon-ssi!”

Suho squirted some milk on his wrist hissing “hot hot hot!”

“Put the bottle under the tap and try to make it cold.”

By now Chanhyun had fallen asleep between Iseul’s arms. Suho tried the milk on his wrist again and it seemed to be warm and ready for Chanhyun. She took the bottle and quietly fed Chanhyun as Suho sat beside her completely mesmerised by her actions.

“How are you so good with babies?”

“My cousin had a baby about a year ago, and I like babies.” she replied raising her head to meet with the softest look she’s ever seen on Suho’s face.

How could a man so beautiful be so bad?

“He is very handsome. He does look like Baekhyun-ah a lot.”

“Why did you do this Junmyeon-ssi? How could you break a mother’s heart so easily without hesitation like this?”

“I have no other choice. It’s only temporary.”

“I guess I am just as bad now. Look at me not going straight to the police to report you.”

“Iseul, I know it’s not the time or the place. But you are making me feel new things I never knew they were possible.”

Iseul moved his hand away that rested on her shoulder.

“I don’t want to know” she chided disgusted.

*****

“Lay hyung. She’s had a nervous breakdown, we are in the hospital and she’s sedated now.”

“Park Chanyeol you fucking asshole. You claim you love her so much and Chanhyun, and then you are just as bad as Jongin if not worse.”

“Please hyung I- please” Chanyeol started crying again “how are we going to get Baekhyun back, he needs to be here.”

“Now? Now that there is no joy and is shit situation you want to look for him? But when it’s all joyful and ___ is beside you and Chanhyun is growing thinking you are his closest male figure, Baekhyun doesn’t cross your mind.”

“Don’t be so harsh on me hyung. You know I tried finding him. You know I left no stone unturned in my efforts to find him, and ___- she- she is not like that to me anymore.”

“You are a fucking failure. I am disgusted. You fucking asshole you lost their baby!”

“Hyung. Please.”

“Let me fucking think idiot. Now go stay by ___’s side.”  
4 months earlier

He kept kissing your lips, 1, 2, 3 times. The kiss tasting salty as his tears lingered on his lips.

“I love you cupcake. I love you. I will leave my heart here before I go. I wish I was stronger, but this is wrong. Please take care of yourself, and of this baby” he continued muffling his sobs “I love you. I love you. I can’t say it enough times.”

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes my sweetest cupcake.” he wiped his tears with his arm and cleared his throat to sound normal.

“Why are you awake? Come closer. Caress my back.”

“My princess wants attention? With pleasure my beautiful babygirl.”

Baekhyun positioned himself behind you warming his already warm hands some more. He ran his fingertips carefully up and down your bare back, placing little eventual kisses on your shoulders.

“I love you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me Baekhyun? On my wedding night showing up in my hotel room? What time is it? What the fuck Byun Baekh-”

“Lay hyung. I am leaving, I cannot do this.”

Yixing adjusted the towel wrapped around his waist pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Baekhyun my dear, I came to a conclusion that you do need a mental health checkup. For your own good, and everyone else’s.”

“I guess I deserve that. I just wanted to say goodbye. I left a note for ___. Goodbye hyung.”

“Baekhyun!”

He turned around.

“How do I find you?”

Baekhyun stood quietly trying not to tear “I don’t want you to find me. I will be weak and come back and ruin everything for everyone.”

“What if something goes really wrong, and we need to reach you?”

Baekhyun’s head hung in defeat.

“Baekhyun. give me any sort of contact, and I promise you to keep it a secret. I will never contact you if it’s not really serious. I am no one to interfere in your toxic relationship. You guys know better. But I need to locate you should anything you need to be aware of happens.”

“Google ‘The Old Hog’ it’s a little convenience store in Scotland. Leave a message to a lady called Margaret or her son Denis.”

“Thank you Baekhyun.”

“Take care of ___, hyung please.”

“I will.”

Present

Yixing had already left a message to Margaret and she assured him that Mr. Byun didn’t show up in the past 2 weeks. Yixing advised her the urgency in the situation and she promised she’ll try and locate him if he was still located around the area.

There was nothing he could do other than wait.

That is what Baekhyun agreed with Margaret. To always tell the man that would call looking for him that she hadn’t seen him in at least in 2 weeks. After she was done with Yixing, she called Baekhyun immediately to the little print shop that he had opened now that he didn’t have any access to his money.

“The man called... Lay he said it was his name, because his other name, oh god almighty, I am not sure I can even pronounce that one. Almost as difficult as yours when y-”

“Margaret! What did he say?”

“Alright. You need to head home.”

“Margaret!”

“He said your son needed you.”

Son...

His son...

His son...

Baekhyun dropped his phone. His whole world spinning and the images of when he first saw you, the images playing on his head like a movie till that last time he kissed your back.

His son?

Who’s son?

His head was spinning as he tried to find the next flight to Seoul in the desktop in front of him. He booked in a matter of seconds a flight leaving from London in 4 hours. He closed the shop and headed to his flat were he got his passport and only the necessary in a backpack heading to town where he could book a rental car. Finally and the silence of the highway while driving he called Yixing.

“Baekhyun?”

“What happened?”

“I can’t tell you over the phone. You have to come.”

“I am on my way Yixing hyung. What son?”

“Baekhyun, ___ is in the hospital and... when will you be here?”

“I will be there in less than 17 hours, if everything goes to plan. What is wrong with ___? What’s wrong?”

“I will be here in Seoul all this week. Call me when you arrive.”  
After the call Baekhyun got a notification on his phone. He ignored it at first but they kept coming. He took his phone in hand while driving. It was from Yixing.

Yixing:  
image  
Yixing: Isn’t he beautiful?

Yixing: His name is Chanhyun

Yixing: He is almost 5 month old now

Yixing:  
image  
Yixing: Isn’t that you?  
Baekhyun stopped the car and pulled in the hard shoulder of the highway looking at Chanhyun’s picture. He covered his mouth, his heartbeats audible in his ears. He needed to keep driving but he was incapable. He needed to call Yixing again.

“Yes Baekhyun.”

“Ho- wha- he is...”

“What is he Baekhyun? What is what?”

“Chanhyun?”

“Yes Baekhyun.”

“He is-”

“Yes Baekhyun. He is. He is Byun Chanhyun. He is not a Park and he is not a Kim and he is not anything but a unique and gorgeous and bright baby boy Byun Chanhyun that has an asshole of a father that wouldn’t ever hear anyone, stubborn and pigheaded. He is your son Baekhyun, and he needs you more than ever, and I am sick of your behaviour, and now your mistakes lead to this- Baekhyun stop fucking crying and bring your ass here because your woman needs you strong.”

“He is my son?”

“Look at how beautiful he is Baekhyun. Listen you have exactly 5 minutes to regain composure and continue your trip. I, no we, all of us are waiting for you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“WHY? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHY? Simply because I didn’t want to lose the only contact I have for you. How did I know what would your reaction be?”

“I am sorry gege.”

“You should be sorry, but this apology wouldn’t be for me Baekhyun.”

“Will- will I call ___?”

“She can’t talk Baekhyun, she is not well. Now are you alright?”

“I am hyung. I am coming.”  
*****

As soon as Baekhyun arrived at Incheon airport he took a taxi and headed to the hospital. Incheon hospital was very close fortunately. He was anxious, he was shaking and the taxi driver was looking at him from the rear view mirror questioning his anxiety.

“Welcome back home. I hope all good.” the taxi driver chirped.

“All good. I am just nervous, I am going to meet my son.” Baekhyun found himself speaking, as if his wife just gave birth to his son and he was just simply going to visit her.

“Congratulations! Here we are.”

Baekhyun rushed to the front desk asking for your room. And there he was. He stopped when he noticed Chanyeol squatting in the floor hands over his head.

“Chanyeol?”

He lifted his head to meet with his best friend. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do, he felt guilty that he couldn’t protect his so called nephew.

“I am sorry Baekhyun.”

“What- what happened? Is ___ alright?”

“She- she is in there. She wouldn’t talk to me, and I can’t leave her alone.”

“Come here man.”

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into a needed hug. The taller one breaking down hugging him tightly.

“Check on her. Make her smile again.”

Baekhyun entered your room and gasped, he was faced with your back as you stared from the window. He cleared his throat to draw your attention but you didn’t move.

“___?”

You still didn’t move.

“Cupcake.”

The familiar pet name that he gave you when you first met rang in your ears. You turned around slowly meeting Baekhyun’s beautiful face. Your Baekhyun was here. Chanhyun’s father.

You started crying and he moved forward trying to embrace you but you flinched away. It was your first reaction to anything, crying was a good sign. He tried again grabbing both your arms forcing your body on his chest. As a reaction you started to slap his chest repeatedly.

“I am so sorry I am late cupcake.”

You finally gave up burying your face on his neck, filling your nostrils with his smell. His warmth. Safety that you missed.

“I hate you. I hate you. Where were you all this time? Where were you when we both needed you?”

He kept running his hand over your back the back only he could.

“Don’t touch me” you managed to whisper “I hate you.”

“Cupcake. I am so sorry. Please tell me. Where is our son?”

You lifted your gaze to lock eyes with him.

“Lay hyung didn’t tell me everything. I am sorry I wasn’t here. I-”

“You should of been here. It’s your duty to protect our innocent defenceless baby. Bring me Chanhyun back.”

“What-”

“It’s my fault Baekhyun. Chanhyun was under my supervision and he got kidnapped.” announced Chanyeol standing at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________
> 
> A/N: Angst till the end of days. Hehehehe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feedback always welcomed


	24. Part 21

“You should of been here. It’s your duty to protect our innocent defenceless baby. Bring me Chanhyun back.”

“What-”

“It’s my fault Baekhyun. Chanhyun was under my supervision and he got kidnapped.” announced Chanyeol standing at the door.

Baekhyun’s hold on you loosened trying to swallow and assimilate what was happening.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! I DON’T WANNA EVER SEE YOU AGAIN” you barked at Chanyeol that kept weeping.

“I am sorry ___. I am sorry Baek. I failed you” he whimpered before closing the door behind him.

When you and Baekhyun were left alone you pushed him away, your eyes oozing hatred “now, don’t waste your time here and go find me my son.”

This was the first time he felt the rejection, the hate, how unnecessary he was. He knew and he had convinced himself that he was an insect long time ago, but all he had was your unconditional love that now it was no more.

“Don’t stand there looking at me. We have nothing to talk about other than you bringing me my son back. You have no idea how indifferent I am towards you. You are just Chanhyun’s father, act like it.”

“Cupc-”

“Don’t you even dare” you threatened with your index finger “you do not call me that. You do not address me in any way. You just bring back my baby and we are done.”

This hurt like nothing else before. Not even 1000 times breaking Chanyeol’s heart hurt like this. His legs felt like mush, and he was struggling to hold himself straight. It was too much to take in.

“Listen” he began his voice cracking “I know, I can only imagine how hard all this has been, and me not being here… I have no excuse” he cleared his throat to try and hide how vulnerable he was “but I just got the news of all this like right now, I need you to support me ___, I need you. I- I- I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? What you don’t know? You knocked me up, you left. When you came back finally accepting our relationship you leave me again before you know I am carrying your baby. Now he has been kidnapped, and I am most certain that it’s something related to your business, so you are responsible. If your departure broke me like this, I can only imagine how much you pissed other people to have my son kidnapped.”

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands leaning on the wall. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hold you tight and feel your pats on his back that he’s missed so much to make him feel that he could fix this. He needed you.

“I am done talking. Now go and don’t come back if it’s not with Chanhyun.”

He swallowed his weakness, he run his hands over his face, he looked at you that were again sitting holding your knees looking at the window. He didn’t think of what he was doing but all he knew was that he needed to touch you, in any way and anywhere. His fingers found their way running down your hair, when you felt his touch you shuddered, hiding your face between your knees.

“I will find him, I leave no stone unturned, even if it costs me my life” he bent slightly and kissed the crown of your head.

“Baekhyun” you called as he opened the door to leave.

“Yes!?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” he asked confused.

“Don’t say ‘even if it costs my life’ again. Your life… he needs you, I don’t want to raise an orphan.”

Baekhyun relaxed hearing you say that. It was tiny, but it meant you still cared for him. It gave him a boost of energy.

“I won’t, for you. For the 2 of you I won’t say it again.”

It was a cautious sentence, you knew it would make a difference to him, you knew that he needed to hear something like that. It meant absolutely nothing to you. It was your turn to be the mean one, but for your own and your son’s good you wanted to make Baekhyun understand that you needed him. Nothing else mattered right now, and certainly Baekhyun didn’t.

Baekhyun met Chanyeol swatting again next to your door holding his face with his hands, he was absolutely wrecked, more than anytime he’s seen him.

“Chanyeol?”

“Baek! Baekhyun I am so sorry, so so so sorry.”

“Come on man, come here” Baekhyun pulled the taller man into an embrace “shhh stop crying. Men don’t cry right?”

“Baekhyun you aren’t mad at me?”

“I can’t be mad for being there when I wasn’t, I should thank you. We will figure it out.”

Chanyeol detached himself sniffing “Baekhyun, I missed you.”

“Now come on let’s go to the cafeteria and then you can tell me everything that happened and show me pictures of Chanhyun.”

Chanyeol nodded looking at your door one last time before walking along with Baekhyun. They sat down and awkwardly looked at each other.

“Well where is your phone?”

“Ah yes here you go Baek” Chanyeol gave him his phone and Baekhyun started scrolling in his gallery of pictures.

“He- he is… he’s very like me” whispered Baekhyun “whoah Chanyeol I have a son.”

“You do, and he is indeed like you, I often called him Baekhyun, it’s as if he filled the hole you left when you weren’t here.”

Baekhyun’s tears finally spilled down his cheeks, it was like seeing himself, he was trying to contain himself, trying to look strong.

“So Chan… have you contacted the police?” inquired Baekhyun calmly as he kept scrolling.

“NO!” exclaimed Chanyeol making the people around them gasp and look at them “no, no Baekhyun we cannot do that. The kidnapper called ___ already and said to wait for another call, he said never to contact the police.”

“Then what the fuck is your plan?”

“The kidnapper will call again, they aren’t just kidnapping Chanhyun for being a cute baby, this is well planned ahead, he was targeted for a reason.”

At that very moment Chanyeol’s phone rang.

“Here man it’s Kris hyung” offered Baekhyun the phone back looking away.

“Hi hyung.”

“Is Baekhyun back?”

“Yes, he… he is here with me.”

“Alright, Suho and I are on our way, tell him not to move, we want to talk to him, and ___ needs to be present. We will do anything it takes to save this baby.”

“Sure hyung, thanks.”  
“What did he want?” inquired Baekhyun.

“Man Kris and Suho hyung are on their way. I have a feeling they will be able to help.”

Baekhyun nodded disinterested.

*****

“Do you trust her with the baby, Suho?”

“Who? Iseul? I trust her with my life Kris.”

“Yeah whatever you say, just make sure you pay her extra, we don’t want to be facing really having to look for Baekhyun’s son.”

It sounded poisonous, Suho still couldn’t believe the situation he was in. It was everything, all of it felt surreal.

Suho went to his room where Iseul was feeding Chanhyun, when he slid the double doors open he knew she had heard, he hated how she looked at him in disgust.

“Seul-ah” he called sitting next to her tilting his head to kiss her cheek.

“Don’t Junmyeon-ssi. Just- you know I am here not because I support you, in the contrary my stomach flips every time you come close to me. I am here for this innocent baby, I really don’t trust you with him.”

“Baby, please” he tried again reaching her with his hand to touch her, but she got up avoiding him rocking Chanhyun in her arms to make him sleep. “Iseul, I… please don’t hate me like this.”

“Yah! Kim Junmyeon! What the fuck are you doing? No time to be fucking your girl right now!” exclaimed Kris from downstairs, “we fucking have an appointment, keep your dick in place!”

Iseul snorted placing Chanhyun in the middle of the bed securing him with pillows around him now that he was fully asleep. When she finished she crossed her arms around her chest smirking in disgust. “What are you still doing here Kim Junmyeon-ssi? Or is your plan really dip your dick somewhere before you go?”

“Lee Iseul!” threatened Suho with an authoritative tone.

“Not going to work this time because simply I resigned and I am here doing you a favour. Now leave, it was hard finally make him sleep, he must really miss his mother.”

Suho exhaled in defeat placing his hands over his hips looking at the floor.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Leave!”

Suho lost his patience and cool because this was the first time anyone has spoken to him this way, he lifted his gaze and locked eyes with her before walking towards her pulling her by her wrist slamming her against the wall harshly. Iseul gasped and caught her breath trying to read Suho’s extremely angry facial expression, she tried pushing him away with the hand she had free but he held her in place.

“Let me go!”

“Listen here, don’t try to gain territory little girl, it’s too soon for you to even try that on me. You hear me?”

Suho’s breath was hitting Iseul’s face, and she would be lying if she didn’t admit that his angry dominant look didn’t do things to her, she felt disgusted for being so affected by it. She hated herself even more than when she cheated on her boyfriend. She knew how bad Kim Junmyeon was, despite that she was still weak and needy for his touch, even in situations like this.

She looked away trying to regain composure because she was sure by now Suho would be able to feel that her arousal obvious.

“Answer me!”

“Yes Junmyeon-ssi.”

“Yes what?”

“It won’t happen again.”

“Look at me when I speak to you” he harshly pulled her face to look at him by her chin, “understand?”

She nodded bitting her lower lip, he noticed and his eyes took in the view of it, them lips he craved for that he could no longer have due to the rejection he was facing. He didn’t think it twice and he leaned moving his head to one side capturing her lips softly. He was tasting waters, it was a small kiss, but his confidence grew and his hands travelled to cup her face bringing her closer to him, his lips moulding over hers wanting her to kiss him back. Growing impatient when he saw that she was unmoving he pressed his body over hers, his left hand landing over her breast, and that is when she couldn’t cope with the reality of the situation, she tried pushing his hand away but it only made him more needy. She moved her face trying to break the kiss only making Suho more nervous, he started forcing himself on her.

“Junmyeon-ssi, please no!”

“Iseul, Iseul-ah, please I need you.”

Chanhyun made some noises when his pacifier fell off his mouth, she was awoken from her out of place desire.

“No Junmyeon-ssi.”

“Please” he pleaded trying to capture her lips again.

Iseul pushed him harshly this time slapping him across the face, they both gasped in disbelief. Suho covered his cheek with his hands, his eyes doubled in size at the surprise, this was something he never thought possible.

Iseul run towards Chanhyun placing the pacifier back on his mouth, patting his chest gently avoiding looking at Suho. He simply just took his suit jacket and left the room enraged.

Suho walked down the stairs feeling the sting on his cheek, he couldn’t believe what just happened. Iseul, his beautiful Iseul, the girl he trusted her with his life, the girl that he actually more than once asked to stay with him, the only girl. Just slapped him, rejection was something unknown for Suho.

“What the fuck happened to you?” chimed Kris.

“Nothing let’s go.”

“Well there are a set of 4 fingers in your pretty porcelain face my friend.”

Suho stopped hiding his cheek again with his hand.

“Wash your face with cold water. I can’t believe I am witnessing this. The great Suho being slapped by a woman.”

“Wu Yifan! I have no time for your bullshit. We kidnapped a baby, try convincing any of the women you sleep with that it is OK to do such a thing, have them take care of the baby and still be desired. You fucker, don’t you dare speak down to me!” yelled Suho back at him.

Kris muted, he knew he went too far this time, even his best friend would stop him at some stage for taking the piss out of place.

Suho got an ice pack placing it on his face before leaving the apartment, Kris followed him silently without further discussion.

“Make that fucking call and let’s get this thing over with” suggested Suho looking at his swollen cheek in the car’s visor mirror.

Kris took his phone making sure the voice changer was on calling you this time. When you saw in your screen flashing the unfamiliar ‘Unknown’ caller ID you picked up in panic knowing exactly who it was.

“Your son is in good hands, but not for long” said Kris calmly.

“WHERE IS HE? WHAT DO YOU WANT? PLEASE LET ME HEAR HIM! PLEASE! PLEASE!”  
Kris detached the phone from his ear “don’t scream and listen to me. I will remind you to not call the police. Do not do anything funny.”

“What do you want? I just want my baby back, please don’t harm him.”  
Kai and Sehun were outside your room and they heard you shouting, they entered the room knowing that the kidnappers would be the ones in the other side of the phone.

“It’s pretty simple what we want, ₩10,000,000,000.”

“I don’t have that amount of money! He is an innocent little boy that needs me” you cried desperately.  
Sehun patted your back whispering to calm down and get all the info. Kai was watching you broken, not knowing how to comfort you. You were mad at him just like Chanyeol, so he was glad Sehun was there to help out.

“You have exactly 24 hours. Well no, you have 23 and 59 minutes now. Gather the money and I will call again then.”

“WAIT! WAIT! I WANT TO HEAR MY BOY!”  
But the call was terminated.

You started crying hysterically again, Sehun bringing you close to his chest.

“Call Chanyeol, Baekhyun is with him” whispered Sehun.

“Noona, is that what you want?” asked Kai.

You didn’t answer and Sehun motioned for him to make the call.

“I feel like filth Yifan.”

“We are filth Junmyeon” confirmed Kris parking the car at the parking lot of the hospital.

“Why do I get influenced so much by you? You know I would of never thought about something like this alone.”

“You should answer that yourself Suho. I am not going to apologise for what we did, you will thank me later.”

By the time Kris and Suho arrived to were your room was located, the 4 men were gathered outside your room. No one was allowed in except for Lay that was the only one able to comfort you. When Suho saw Baekhyun he felt cold sweats. His mind took him to be in his shoes, to have his child kidnapped by someone that claimed friendship. To see Iseul broken for her baby being kidnaped. The feeling of vulnerability.

“Baekhyun! How are you?” asked Kris hugging the youngster “we missed you man! What happened?”

Suho followed hugging him and it felt almost good to have him between his arms, as if wanting to tell him that his son was alright.

“They want ₩10,000,000,000 hyung.”

“I will sell everything I have Baek” confirmed Chanyeol.

“We all will Baekhyun hyung don’t worry” added Kai.

“Is ___ inside? Let’s talk to her, no need to sell anything, Suho and I will take care of it, we will gather that amount easily” vowed Kris.

Lay was patting on your back as you buried your face in the pillow, he’s been trying to tell you he will do his best to get the money when Kris knocked the door and let himself inside, Suho followed and the effect was greater than what he thought it would be, his mind took him to Iseul and Chanhyun again.

“___, how are you? We heard what happened and we will have the money ready tonight, don’t you worry about a thing?” affirmed Kris reassuringly.

You lifted your head up to meet with the 7 men looking at you, pitying you.

“Yeah? What in return? Am I going to have to sell my soul or sign a slave agreement with EXO?”

“Nothing in return. Baekhyun is like a brother to us” preached Kris.

You looked at Baekhyun that was just as wrecked as you were, you felt the urge of having him near, after all he would be the only one that would feel this pain so vividly like you were. That is if he loved you still. If he loved his son like he claimed.

“That’s it, we just came here to let you know about this, please consider everything resolved. Baekhyun take care of her. Come on Junmyeon we need to do some numbers.”

Suho nodded smiling at you. When he turned to leave he was stopped by Baekhyun “thanks hyung, I don-”

“Not now Baekhyun, don’t worry about anything, we are family” whispered Suho trying not to give away that he was a filthy rat.

“I am sorry for not being… I am sorry hyung” continued Baekhyun. 

Suho patted on Baekhyun’s back. Lay was the one that found it suspicious, too kind of these 2, was totally not Kris’ style, not even Suho’s.

Lay followed them out and stopped them.

“I just… since when?” inquired Lay leaning on one leg.

“What do you want?” roared Kris in Chinese.

“Speak in a language Suho here can understand gege” teased Lay making Kris really want to grab him by the neck.

“Lay look we are not in the mood for this right now” criticised Suho.

“Why? Why aren’t you in the mood? You seem all angelical sent from the heavens, donating such an amount… excuse my dubiety.”

“What is that supposed to mean Zhang Yixing?” Kris was not having it.

“You sure want something in exchange” Lay admitted confidentially knowing his friends and partners way too well.

“You are an intelligent man Yixing didi” Kris voice sounded off, Suho knew Kris the most and he tried calming him down patting on his back. “Of course I want, I will not even need to ask because Baekhyun is as intelligent as you are.”

“And I am ready Kris hyung, I will do anything to repay you” announced Baekhyun from the distance coming their way.

Kris and Suho were caught by surprise, falling silent till Baekhyun joined them in the little improvised get-together in the silent hospital corridor.

“Baek, listen you don’t need to, I will help and I will gather money, I will collect from the guys too and you won’t be indebted” offered Lay.

“No Lay hyung, you just got married and… no, I will take the hyung’s offer, and I will come back and work for EXO to repay for this big favour.”

“Wise Baekhyun, you are doing what is best for all of us” Kris couldn’t hide how satisfying was to hear that. “And by doing that you will not be owing us any money.”

“But I will ask for a week with my son when he is back, if you don’t mind I would like to get to know him. I will start working after that.”

“Sure! Absolutely no problem. He will be back and between your arms before you know it Baekhyun. We are sorry that you had to suffer such a thing, you know we have a lot of enemies in the market and your son was the easiest target I guess” approved Suho trying to sound cool.

“I guess you are right hyung. Thanks again. If you’ll excuse me.” Baekhyun bowed at them and went back to your room.

Lay followed him, not before shooting the evil couple a death glare.

*****

“What do you mean I need to dress up as a woman?”

“Well I can’t do it myself Suho, I am a bit too tall for the role” teased Kris stretching his arms on the sofa “that or your beloved Iseul will need to do us a favour.”

“NO!” yelled Suho getting up from his seat “she doesn’t have to do anything, she’s been involved with enough shit already, I won’t put her in risk like that. Who do you think you are Wu Yifan?”

“Me?” scoffed Kris, “this isn’t about me, it’s about you lovebirds. She will do it for you.”

“What makes you think I will ask her to? And what makes you think she will agree?”

“Answering those questions, simple, you will ask her because we need her, and she will agree because she loves you.”

“Hasn’t it crossed your mind that I love her too? Why would I send the woman I love to fulfil such a dangerous errand?”

“You? Love?” Kris laughed out loud, “is that a word in your dictionary Junmyeon? Since when?”

“Since now.”

“Don’t foul yourself, if you loved her you wouldn’t of involved her to begin with.”

“I did because I love her and I trust her.”

Kris exhaled out loud “you are like me Suho. You cannot love.”

“I was, now I am in love with Lee Iseul, the woman that is taking care of Baekhyun’s baby upstairs. I will do it, I will crossdress to get this shit over with” thundered Suho leaving Kris as he kept laughing.

*****

“I want to go home!” you whined again.

The doctor looked at you not very convinced “you won’t be alone? I see you have a lot of family.”

“She won’t be alone” assured Baekhyun stepping inside your room.

“Direct family?”

“He is” confirmed Lay “boyfriend, just came from a business trip and she will do fine when they go home.”

You didn’t dare say a word to deny it, because if you did you will be kept in the hospital and that was something you didn’t want.

“And our son is waiting for her, I will take care of her and not leave her side for a second” asserted Baekhyun with a happy smile looking at you.

“Alright then, I guess you seem fine. Just please follow the timed medication administration.”

“I will doctor, she is my life” affirmed Baekhyun.

The guys left and only Lay, Chanyeol and Baekhyun remained. Chanyeol was helping you even if you didn’t ask putting your belongings in your backpack, Baekhyun observed in silence, while Lay explained to you that everything will be sorted soon. The ransom money was more than ready for when the kidnaper called.

“I need to change.”

“Do you need help?” spatted Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the same time surprised looking at each other when the same words left their mouths.

“Since when have I ever gotten naked in front of you Chanyeol? Are you trying to make this insecure asshole doubt me again?” you poisonously asked pointing at Baekhyun.

Chanyeol swallowed, it felt like pebbles going down his throat “I just wanted to help.”

“Well enough help you’ve done so far, it’s time to do things by myself.”

“Guys leave her alone get out” interjected Lay.

Baekhyun felt the happiest since he’s came back for a moment. The final evidence that nothing had ever happened between you and Chanyeol. However it felt bittersweet. Your new tone and harshness. Nobody could blame you at the moment, but still it felt alien to him.

The 3 men went outside the room feeling the most awkward, Chanyeol knew that he had to leave until you calmed down to properly apologise with Kai once Chanhyun came back safely.

“I- I will head home, welcome back Baekhyun.”

“Take me with you” boomed Lay “these 2 need to talk.”

“But hyung!” hesitated Baekhyun “she- she-”

“She doesn’t need anyone else, take it like a man Baekhyun” Lay punched Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly “call me if you need anything alright?”

Baekhyun watched as his friends walked away feeling the anxiety. He bit on his nails waiting in agony until you were done. He finally decided on placing his ear on the door trying to hear anything, after a few seconds you opened the door making him step forward crushing on you.

You gasped and Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It was like dealing with a total stranger that he had feelings for and shared parenthood of a baby with.

“So- sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Where is Yixing?”

“He- hyung, he left.”

“Great” you chided rolling your eyes.

“Here! I will take the backpack” offered Baekhyun trying to take it from you but you pulled back.

“No thanks, I can do it, I don’t want to owe you favours” you stormed back.

“I owe you a lot” he smiled “of favours I mean.”

You walked past him heading outside and he followed you overtaking you walking backwards “I’ll take you home.”

“No thanks. I can take a taxi.”

“I insist.”

“You are going to fall.”

“Do you care if I do?”

“Fuck off” you sneered walking looking anywhere but his face.

Once outside you looked around for a taxi.

“So you are going to take a taxi? Let me be your taxi.”

“If you are not in front of me in 2 minutes I will leave” you threatened, however it sounded the sweetest to Baekhyun.

“Yes ma’am.”

He ran towards where his car was parked as if his life depended on it. In a different situation you would of find it cute and flattering, but you didn’t care right now, there was a big wall that built between you and Baekhyun.

You looked at your watch and before the 2 minutes passed an unfamiliar silver car stopped in front you, Baekhyun getting down opening you the passenger’s seat to sit next to him. You ignored him opening the door to the back seat, he smiled rubbing his neck. It was just the beginning, he had hope because you were in his car even if not seated next to him it was still with him.

He got in the driver’s seat adjusting the rear-view mirror to be able to look at you as he drove, he was happy despite how awful and ugly the reality you both were facing.

“Do you need me to stop by somewhere to get you anything?”

“No I don’t, and if I need I will get it myself.”

“I was thinking… I mean, how about you come to my place? For when… you know the kidn- the person… so when they call I am with you.”

“You know even the kidnapper thinks Chanyeol is the father, that is why they called him too, because he was acting like one, he was there when Chanhyun took his first breath, he changed his first nappy and many more after, he was with him all along everyday since he was born. Meanwhile you were god knows where and I seriously don’t give a shit.”

Baekhyun fell silent for a moment not knowing what to say “so is that a yes?”

“I hate your tone, I hate how you are acting as if you gave a fuck, I seriously don’t get why you are even here.”

“He’s my son ___” uttered Baekhyun.

“He is not your son, you can consider yourself a sperm donor that found my egg and they got together and gave me Chanhyun.”

Baekhyun exhaled loudly stopping the car, he hadn’t even gotten outside the hospital grounds. He run his hands over his face before looking back at you. “Listen I know you are upset bu-”

“NO YOU DON’T! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT US! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE LIKES AND HOW HE IS. YOU NEVER HAD EYE CONTACT WITH HIM OR FELT HIS SKIN! SO DON’T SAY YOU KNOW!”

Baekhyun got out of the car slamming the door behind him walking to your side opening your door grabbing your forearm pulling you out. He didn’t care that he was in public and he didn’t care how bad it looked, he just needed you to look at him and set things straight.

“Let me go! This was a mistake. I hate you!”

“You can hate me, fine! I’m fine with you hating me, I don’t care right now, but for the love of- for Chanhyun’s sake stop doing this, I am not asking for moral support, but until we get him back stop doing this.”

“NO! I DON’T NEED YOU!”

“Well I don’t care if you need me or not, I am here for him, so you will have to deal with me around, because wether you like it or not he is my son that I didn’t know I had.”

“Who’s fault is that?”

“___, please.” His lips quivered, his head fell forward and rested on your shoulder blade, feeling the moist from his tears on your exposed skin “please, please I feel like this is too big, too much, I jus- don’t treat me like that.”

You pushed him away and sat back in the car “take me to Chanyeol’s” you murmured, “just in case they call him, and because I need to makeup with him, I’ve been nasty to him and he is the least one I should be nasty too.”

It was good enough for him, having you next door was good enough.

Chanyeol was surprised when he opened the door and saw you and Baekhyun behind you, your arms stretched and your face crushed on his chest. His eyes doubled in size not knowing what was all this about, he looked at Baekhyun puzzled before corresponding the hug.

“I am sorry Chanyeol” your voice sounding muffled “forgive me.”

“___? I am sorry, I didn’t-”

“Can you host me?” you asked cutely, Baekhyun biting on his upper lip disliking your tone.

“Always, please come in.”

“I guess I will leave now, I need to sort out the ransom money” announced a defeated Baekhyun.

*****

Iseul helped Suho putting the blonde long haired wig on him, he watched her carefully as she secured it and braided it to one side. She fixed his fake breasts and looked at him head to toe. “I think you are ready.”

“Thanks Iseul” he whispered taking her hand kissing it lightly, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Thank me by not crossing my way again. This will be the last time you see me Kim Junmyeon-ssi.”

“Let’s talk about that when this is all over.”

Iseul took her red lipstick and spread some over Suho’s lower lip “move your lips like this” she motioned with her own lips to stain the upper one and Suho followed her command “beautiful, you look stunning I’ll give you that. Perhaps if you were a woman you’d be less of a jerk and I would definitely date you.”

Suho’s nose scrunched in content with Iseul’s comment on him being eye pleasing even as a woman, but remembering that it wasn’t really a compliment his smile died watching Iseul hug Chanhyun maybe for the last time. 

“I will miss you little one, you have been an amazing boy, you eat so well and you are gorgeous. I will miss you really” she kissed his forehead hugging him.

“You will see him again Iseul.”

“Goodbye Kim Junmyeon-ssi" she handed him Chanhyun leaving the apartment without even glancing towards Kris.

“Damn Su… I gotta admit you look kind of hot, blonde hair and red lipstick definitely suits you” snickered Kris to try and make the atmosphere less heavy.

“Shut the fuck up Kris, I really I am in no mood for your shit, I don’t even understand how I agreed to all this, why? Even Iseul” he stopped for a moment “she hates me.”

“Fuck her Suho, and fuck her you did, now get over that woman, you have all the female population willing.”

“I don’t want the- fuck you Kris! Let’s go before I- ughrrr I’m so mad.”

Kris and Suho placed Chanhyun’s carseat inside a box, luckily he was asleep so he didn’t make any noise till they reached the garage where they had parked an old 80′s model Hyundai.

“Relax Suho.”

“Make the fucking call, I am so uncomfortable.”

Kris took the phone and called Chanyeol this time.

“Hello?”

“Is the money ready?” asked Kris knowing for sure that it was, being him the one handing Baekhyun the full amount just hours ago.

Baekhyun snatched the phone out of Chanyeol’s hand “where is my son?”

“Who is this?” asked Kris knowing exactly that it was Baekhyun.

“I am the baby’s father, can I hear him please?”

“Is the money ready?”

“It’s right here, even though you said 24 hours” said Baekhyun feeling the bag that was in his lap. The same bag Suho gave him.

“I wanted to caught you off guard, don’t tell the mother, I don’t need drama.”

“I won’t.”

“Good, now drive to Mapo bridge, there will be a blonde woman dressed in a green dress, she will be carrying the baby, leave the money in the only bench that’s under the bridge.”

“Alright, we are on our way.”

“Before you try and get funny, I should advise you that the woman that will be bringing you your son is also kidnapped, she doesn’t know what she is doing other than obeying our orders, so don’t harm her or you will be harming an innocent person.”

“I won’t do anything, take the money and give me back my son.”

“See you in 25 minutes, don’t be late or I will kill her and your son in a blink of an eye.”  
Kris terminated the call watching Suho’s shellshocked expression.

“What?”

“Yifan you are the devil, how did I not notice before?”

“You had, but you changed, love turned you into a softie, this isn’t the worst thing we’ve done Junmyeon, should I refresh your mind?”

“Whatever, shut up and drive because I really need to put all this behind my back.”

“Aren’t we going to tell ___?”

“No Chanyeol, let’s go.”

“I feel bad about it, she won’t forgive us.”

“When we come back with Chanhyun she will.”

“What are you guys whispering about?” you asked getting out of the toilet.

“No no, we just need to go meet Yifan and Junmyeon hyung”replied Chanyeol.

“You are going to leave me alone? Let Baekhyun go.”

Baekhyun exhaled pinching the bridge of his nose “he needs to come with me, it’s work related” said Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol don’t go please?” you whined pulling on his sleeve.

“Chanyeol let’s go!” ordered Baekhyun firmly.

“No please Chanyeol, I need you here” you kept whining.

“We have no time for this Chanyeol we will be late” insisted Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was in the middle of you 2 that were acting like children “guys can you leave my sleeves?”

“Then can I come?” you asked pouting at Chanyeol.

“No! You can’t!” growled Baekhyun.

“I’m not talking to you, I am addressing Chanyeol.”

“Aish!” yelled Baekhyun done with your child-like behaviour.

“Call Kai or Lay hyung ___, I am sorry but you cannot come.”

You started crying burying your face in your hands, Baekhyun looked at his watch cursing under his breath because this was no time for one of your panic attacks.

“Chanyeol go to the car and meet me at the building’s gate.”

Chanyeol took the car keys and sprinted out of the apartment leaving you 2 alone. When the door closed Baekhyun pulled you to his chest running his hand over your back.

“I hate you.”

“I know, but I really need to go now.”

“I don’t even want you around me, I hate you.”

Baekhyun pulled your hands away from your face kissing your forehead and nose. “I will be back in no time, wish me luck” he cupped your face lifting it so that you made eye contact with him, “please” he asked, broken and weak after your eyes finally met.

“I want Chanhyun back” you cried.

“I will bring him back, I promise” he slid his hand to the nape of your neck planting an open mouthed kiss on your lips that immobilised you “I love you, I love the both of you, both my beautiful cupcakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________  
> A/N: Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Next part will be all about Baekhyun and the reader, loads of fluff and cuteness and maybe more… as this one it lacked their presence for the purpose to explain the kidnap.
> 
> Feedback always welcomed.


	25. Part 22

“I want Chanhyun back” you cried.

“I will bring him back, I promise” he slid his hand to the nape of your neck planting an open mouthed kiss on your lips that immobilised you “I love you, I love the both of you, both my beautiful cupcakes.”

You let him kiss you without moving away, however your body clenched at the alien feeling of having Baekhyun’s lips on yours while your son was kidnapped. You felt horrible for letting that happen, but at the same time you knew Baekhyun needed it, and you knew you could provide him with a boost of energy with a simple kiss.

You watched him open the door to the apartment and run outside to meet up with Chanyeol, and as the door closed you did actually smile to yourself… his lips were on your again, his beautiful soft lips. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun… Chanhyun’s father… 

Byun Chanhyun’s father just kissed you in the lips and said ‘both my beautiful cupcakes’

It felt strange and alien, but also natural and finally he was here…

Baekhyun as he ran to catch the elevator felt the same feeling, however intensified 100 times more. When finally the elevator’s doors closed he looked at his reflexion on the mirror and touched his lower lip smiling like and idiot. The taste of your lips vivid on his.

“Yes! Yes cupcake, my baby girl.”

He exhaled in relief leaning his back on the wall waiting to arrive, the dumb expression never leaving his face until he opened the passenger’s door to Chanyeol’s car.

“Wow, you look pretty Baek.”

“She makes me pretty, it’s her lips, her scent, her skin.”

“Poetic! Nice one man. Kissed?”

Baekhyun nodded displaying a smile.

“I am very happy Baekhyun” affirmed Chanyeol driving away. “I think I should go to give the ransom and collect Chanhyun.”

Baekhyun straightened himself. “No! It’s my duty, he’s my son!”

“Yeah Baek, that’s why, in case anything happens… I don’t want to risk your li-”

“Shut the fuck up Park Chanyeol! As if I would let you!”

“But-”

“NO!” Yelled Baekhyun muting Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nodded driving in silence, Baekhyun wore his regular serious face bringing the briefcase with the money on his lap rubbing it impatiently.

They had arrived where they were told. Just underneath Mapo bridge looking for the blonde woman the kidnapper described. They were very nervous until Chanyeol’s phone rang again, Baekhyun pulling it away from his hand to reply.

“Yes!”

“Act less obvious, stop looking around, the woman is quite noticeable once she appears in the spot we agreed on.” Spoke Kris over the phone.

“I can’t see her!” Murmured Baekhyun shaking.

“Patience! We are just making sure you didn’t bring company.”

“We didn’t! I am not a fucking idiot!”

“Leave the money at the bench and go back where you are standing right now.”  
And with that last demand Kris turned off the phone taking the sim card off the device breaking it with his teeth.

“So what now?” enquired Suho very anxious.

“Is the baby is still sleeping? I guess those drops I gave him worked.”

“WHAT THE FUCK KRIS!? WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM!?”

“Relax dumbfuck! It’s only some relaxing drops. You do look attractive when you are angry Myeon-ah” teased Kris.

“I fucking hate your guts.”

“Sure you do. Now come on, show me how you walk with that dress down the ramp babe. Fuck me up!”

Suho ignored Kris rolling his eyes, he was wearing a black long coat with a large hoodie over his head and sunglasses, he got off the car taking the box where Chanhyun was asleep still and went where he was supposed to go. He looked at Kris one last time for encouraging but he regretted immediately when Kris winked at him blowing him a kiss. Suho was very scared, but the chill in Kris was appreciated, despite showing that he was annoyed by it, in reality he wasn’t.

He went down the stairs carefully holding the box, he noticed Chanyeol holding onto Baekhyun’s shoulders for moral support. Suho kept walking until he saw the bench, he walked towards it leaving the box then taking the coat off revealing the blonde wig and green dress.

“Baek! Look!”

“Let her take the money.” Suggested Baekhyun faking a clam tone.

“But where is Chanhyun?”

“He must be in the box, don’t tense me fucker.”

When Suho opened the briefcase making sure all the money they gave Baekhyun was inside, he sprinted back to where Kris had the car parked. Just then Baekhyun ran towards the bench opening the box meeting his son for the first time.

He gasped covering his mouth with his hand making Chanyeol worry. Chanyeol was asked not to move from where he was and for a moment he thought Chanhyun was harmed, but when Baekhyun lowered himself picking up Chanhyun he was relieved.

The scene was so strange from a distance, father and son, Baekhyun sniffing on his baby as he hugged him, but Chanyeol knew better, Chanhyun’s sleep wasn’t that deep, he looked lifeless…

Chanyeol rushed towards Baekhyun and without thinking it twice he pulled the baby out of Baekhyun’s hands.

“Hyun-ah!” He cried making confusing Baekhyun “yah! What’s with you baby? Wake up!” He placed his ear on Chanhyun’s chest to hear his heartbeats that he luckily found steady, but still he looked pale and unwell, he kissed his forehead rubbing on his back “Hyuna-ah! Hyuna-ah!”

“Chanyeol! What are you doing to him? Why are you handling him so roughly? give him back!”

“Move away Baekhyun!” 

Chanyeol knew there was something wrong with Chanhyun, but finally Chanhyun opened his eyes lazily, Chanyeol sat down on the bench placing Chanhyun on his leg bending his head down slightly.

“Chanyeol! What are you doing with him?”

“Shhh. Come on Hyun-ah!”

And there it was, the baby vomited big time all over the ground, Chanyeol just knew and felt that the kidnappers might of given him something to soothe him and luckily he brought it all up.

“That’s my boy! Good boy!” Chanyeol patted on his back cleaning his mouth with a tissue he had in his pocket, when Chanhyun recognised Chanyeol he started crying touching his face and pulling on his hair. “That’s ok Hyun-ah, you are safe now.” He hugged him closing his eyes feeling the small body between his arms.

Baekhyun felt like shit, he understood that his friend was there when he wasn’t, nonetheless it felt really bad. He cleared his throat making Chanyeol open his eyes again.

“Oh, Baek, sorry I-”

“Don’t worry man, he’s all he knows” sang Baekhyun sitting down next to them.

“Look Chanhyun, this is you appa.”

Chanhyun looked where Chanyeol was pointing returning his face to Chanyeol’s shoulder in refusal.

“Look, he is very nice, don’t you want to meet him? He’s my best friend” he tried again, Baekhyun lifting his hands inviting Chanhyun to come to him, but Chanhyun kicked and didn’t want.

“I think we should go back home, ___ would want to see that Hyun-ah is safe.” Suggested Baekhyun looking at his feet.

“Don’t get discouraged Baek, he’s just a baby.” Cheered Chanyeol standing up.

Baekhyun nodded following Chanyeol to get the best view of Chanhyun, his hand reaching for his leg to feel his little feet and occasionally play peek-a-boo with him, but all Chanhyun did was bury his face onto Chanyeol’s neck making Baekhyun sigh.

Chanyeol entered the passcode to his apartment and as soon and Chanhyun recognised the place he kicked with his feet for Chanyeol to let him crawl his way to his favourite place where his toys were gathered in the living room’s corner.

“___! Look who is here!”

You heard Chanyeol announce cheerfully, then you heard little hands slapping the floor crawling his way to his corner, you saw his body move and he was there, your baby Chanhyun.

You ran towards him and opened your arms picking him up kissing him everywhere possible, checking his little fingers and toes and back to his face and kissing him again and again. He was kicking excited when he saw you again, and as if nothing ever happened all he really wanted was to go to his corner and play in the mat.

“Just let him go now ___, he’s alright. Don’t make him feel there is something strange going on.”

“But he looks pale, did he lose weight Chanyeol? Should we take him for a checkup?”

“He’s alright ___, just let him go play” Chanyeol then hugged you both… all while Baekhyun just watched in silence. He was unnecessary, he didn’t fit, but this time he wasn’t going to leave, he was determined to fight for what was his.

He cleared his throat again making you and Chanyeol detach yourselves from that teasing hug that seemed never to have an end, feeling jealous of the numerous times you’ve said thank you to Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun please come in, it’s your house bro.”

He nodded shyly and sat across from you watching you and Chanhyun in your lap that kept kicking to be let down.

You finally let Chanhyun down lifting your gaze making eye contact with Baekhyun. “Thanks ah… thanks Baekhyun.”

He smiled widely. “Don’t thank me please, as you said it’s my duty.”

“So I think you should to bathe him ___.” Suggested Chanyeol enthusiastically.

“Yeah I will, let’s go Hyun-ah… ahmm you can go now Baekhyun thanks.”

You disappeared to get the bath ready and Chanyeol took advantage to sit and talk to Baekhyun.

“She still hates my guts.”

“Sure she does, now listen up, bath time. This is such a big deal for ___, she’s always panicking whether the water is too cold or to hot or wether Hyun-ah will slip out of her hands, it’s mental man, like really big deal. So I will leave and she won’t refuse your help because fuck, she is paranoid. Tell her I went to call the guys and advise Kris and Suho hyung.”

“But Chanyeol, what if-”

“Bye Baek, go get your family back.” Chanyeol waived at Baekhyun leaving tiptoeing his way out.

“Chanyeol do you mind holding-” you asked stoping to look around the living room “where is Chanyeol?”

“He… well he, he said he wanted to go tell the guys and meet Yifan and Junmyeon hyung.”

You huffed running your hand over Chanhyun’s back. “Why didn’t you go instead?”

“I could maybe help you?” Baekhyun walked close to you lifting his hands to try and reach for Chanhyun but you stepped back. “Help you with Chanhyun, please?”

“Baekhyun go home.”

“I don’t want to go home, if I do come with me.”

You snorted covering your mouth “what? Baekhyun please, don’t act all-”

“Let me help you with that bath, hm?”

Baekhyun watched you getting little tiny clothes from the chest of drawers in the guest’s room placing them on the bed, all while you held Chanhyun with one arm. Baekhyun wanted to help but it seemed like you were ignoring him, not being able to even talk to him or simply look at him. It was a strange feeling, having him around you and around Chanhyun.

“I could maybe hold him while you get everything prepared?”

You stopped at his suggestion and faced him, you nodded awkwardly. “OK.”

Baekhyun tried lifting Chanhyun but again he just buried his head on your neck.

“I guess he is just not used to you.”

Baekhyun looked sad, he genuinely wanted to feel his son between his arms but it wasn’t that simple.

“Why don’t you fill the bath and put his bath toys in, they should be inside the bathroom vanity.”

Baekhyun rubbed Chanhyun’s head softly and headed to do what you asked him to.

He took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves cleaning the bath before starting to fill it with warm water, you were leaning on the bathroom doorframe watching him, it felt surreal. Here he was Baekhyun, your Baekhyun preparing a bath for your son.

Chanhyun sneezed and Baekhyun noticed you standing.

“Hi.”

“Hi, how are you doing?”

“I think the water is ok.”

You went inside sitting on the edge undressing Chanhyun, you wiped his bum with a wipe and tried the water with your hand before letting him in.

Oh he was so happy, he missed his toys that he had at uncle Chanyeol’s, but… there was no bath seat to hold him still and the task was harder than usual.

“Baek, be careful! Please!”

“Wow he is very active, Hyun-ah!”

Chanhyun kept slapping the water splattering completely drenching Baekhyun’s shirt, you washed his hair and tried to make it as brief as possible but Chanhyun wanted to play.

“I think- I well… I think I will go inside with him so you can leave Baekhyun thanks.”

“But when you are done he won’t let me pick him up, would he?”

“Well this cannot be, he needs his bath chair.” You tried lifting Chanhyun but he started crying uncontrollably. “Oh dear he really wants to play.”

“Poor baby just let him.”

“Baek he’s moving too much, I can’t, what if-”

“I can go in with him, I mean you don’t need to leave, I’ll get Chanyeol’s swimsuit wait here.”

Before you had time to protest Baekhyun was out of the bathroom undressing himself taking Chanyeol’s swimsuit from the second drawer. In less than 2 seconds Baekhyun had taken off his clothes jumping on the almost Bermuda looking swimsuit that run too long on him. He looked at himself in the mirror fixing his sideburns going to the bathroom where you were now having a really hard time to hold Chanhyun still.

“Here I am!” He announced dipping his feet inside the bath taking Chanhyun from your hands sitting in the bath.

A cold sweat run down your spine when you saw him bare chested, you looked away faking to be doing something getting up.

“Don’t leave us alone, he is not used to me yet, I don’t want him to hate me, please?”

Chanhyun didn’t look upset because he was still in the water playing with his toys. You sat back down in the floor leaning on the edge trying to focus on anything that wasn’t Baekhyun, but it was being impossible as he kept touching your hand whenever you tried massage Chanhyun’s little frame.

“I feel the happiest I have ever been right now. I can’t believe that I am actually here, my son in my lap and you next to me.”

“I am happy that you are happy about Chanhyun’s existence, but that’s all it is to it Baekhyun.” Your voice monotonous.

“You know he does look a lot like me, I think he’d love to have me close to you.”

“It would be lovely to have you in his life, but not me Baekhyun.”

“Cupcake!”

“I’ll go get a towel, I think he is comfortable enough with you now.”

You got up and went to your room fanning yourself, your tears threatened to make an appearance, you sat on the bed and listened to how Baekhyun was playing with Chanhyun smiling to yourself finally. You let them play for about 10 minutes returning with a towel watching them from were you stood. Chanhyun was having a blast with Baekhyun, he was submerging his plastic toys releasing them making them float doing noises and Chanhyun was giggling his life away. You could breathe… everything you ever wanted was in that bathtub…

“Come on, I think that is enough for one day.”

“But eomma~~~” Baekhyun pouted encircling his arms around Chanhyun.

“No come on Baekhyun don’t spoil him. He needs to eat and sleep, it was too much for all of us today.”

Bakehyun nodded getting up handing you Chanhyun. You wrapped the towel around him and went back to the room.

You were almost done dressing Chanhyun when you felt Baekhyun’s hand on the small of your back before sitting down on the bed leaning on one elbow next to Chanhyun watching how you professionally put his diaper on.

“I’d love to try.” He mused kissing Chanhyun’s forehead.

“You should put some clothes on yourself Baekhyun.”

“It’s very warm. How about you teach me how to do this?” He insisted getting up beside me placing his hands over yours while you tried putting Chanhyun’s vest on.

“Baekhyun don’t, not now.”

You lifted Chanhyun and headed outside to prepare him a bottle and Baekhyun followed you.

“Where are you going?”

“He needs a bottle and go to bed.”

“Let me hold him while you do that, he’s my pal now” Baekhyun extended his hands and Chanhyun didn’t refuse this time. “See? He knows his appa.”

You ignored him and made the warm bottle of milk while Baekhyun bounced like a child with the baby making him giggle. You couldn’t deny that it looked amazing. You loved it. It was almost perfect.

“Let me feed him. Let me~~~”

You offered the bottle and watched Baekhyun sitting in the bed his back on the headboard. You sat next to him and watched how he looked at his son with his puppy eyes while Chanhyun drank contently discovering his father’s face with his tiny hands.

He finally and after a long day Chanhyun fell asleep, after that needed feed and burping like a champion.

“Put him him down Baekhyun.”

“I want to lie down next to him for a bit, please I want to hear him breath next to me.”

“Baekhyun.”

“No, please. Look, he has his my finger trapped between his, we don’t want to disturb him.”

Baekhyun placed Chanhyun carefully in bed and threw his arm around the small body covering himself and Chanhyun with the duvet.

“I love you.” Whispered Baekhyun looking at you.

“Huh?”

“I love you. Chanhyun.” He corrected himself.

“OK now he is asleep, you can leave now Baekhyun please.”

“And I love you, I love you cupcake.”

“And I don’t, I really really don’t Baekhyun, it’s not because I am upset or for everything that happened between us. It’s just… I do not love you anymore. It’s gone.”

He didn’t say a thing and he kept caressing Chanhyun’s forehead and eyebrows carefully with his thumb.

“Please go because I’d like to cuddle with my baby.”

“No one is stopping you, I too want to cuddle with my baby.”

“Baekhyun leave.”

“I am not leaving.” He pouted snuggling next to Chanhyun even more.

You exhaled and lied down too, Baekhyun slowly covered you with the duvet and just like that the 3 of you were under the covers, looking at each other and at Chanhyun in silence. Your hand caressing Chanhyun’s cheek while Baekhyun’s playful feet tried to reach yours.

“What do you want Baekhyun?”

“I want you.”

“Because you know that you have a son?”

“Not going to lie, that contributes to the desire.”

“Not good enough for me.”

“I thought he was Chanyeol’s son. I told you that I love you repeatedly, I thought I was being selfish wanting to take you from the real father.”

“Not good enough for me.” You repeated sighing rolling over your back looking at the ceiling.

“Cupcake.”

“What do you owe to EXO now? What in return of that amount?”

“I will work for them again. Forever, I hope that is enough.”

“And if it isn’t?” You asked looking at Baekhyun again.

“It will be.” He placed his lips over Chanhyun’s forehead kissing him lightly.

“You plan to stay here all night?”

“Yes, I am sleeping with my boy today, all night.” Baekhyun confirmed smiling.

It was about after an hour when Chanhyun started to cry, a change of nappy for sure. Baekhyun was snoring and his mouth was open, he looked cute and innocent. You got up and washed Chanhyun’s bum in the sink surprised when you noticed Baekhyun behind you rubbing his eyes, still bare chested wearing Chanyeol’s oversized shorts.

“Can I help?”

“No Baekhyun, but you should really go home, it’s just next door, have a good night sleep, I am sure you have business to do tomorrow.”

“I asked for a week before joining the company to be with Chanhyun.”

You shook your head and walked past him when you finished wrapping the towel around Chanhyun. You changed him and in the process Chanhyun fell asleep again, you secured him in the middle of the bed encircling him with your arm. You waited for Baekhyun to go back to his place but instead you felt his arm around your waist, his nose at the nape of your neck.

“What are you doing?” You asked elbowing him trying to turn to face him.

“Stay put. Listen to me.” He whispered forcing you to to stay still. “I don’t know where to begin, but let me try.”

“Move away!” You elbowed him with all your force this time hitting him just under his chest causing him to start coughing. You turned around to see his face turning red. “You are going to wake him, shhhh.”

Baekhyun nodded and got up from your side feeling his chest. You covered Chanhyun properly and got up standing in front of him, your hand resting atop of the red spot where your elbow had hit him. Baekhyun looked down at your hand swallowing his need to keep coughing.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Yes, you did, and if hurting me meant you touching me the way you are, then hurt me again, hurt me all day.”

You looked at Chanhyun one more time tuning on the baby monitor. Baekhyun was confused when you returned to his side taking your lower lip between your teeth, your hand touching his chest again, this time looking at his torso.

“You want me to hurt you Baekhyun?”

He nodded happy like a puppy, his hair falling down his forehead looking the most innocent you’ve ever seen him.

You walked away and motioned with your finger for him to follow you, he gulped when he noticed your eyes and face expression had changed suggestively. 

You walked in front of him, slowly looking back as he walked behind you, he was almost drooling, he looked needy and desperate for you to touch him in any way. You entered the bathroom and lit a big scented candle that was waiting for you, as if you’d had this prepared already.

“You haven’t had a proper shower or bath since you came.”

Baekhyun doubled his eyes in size.

“Right Baekie?”

“Me? Baekie?”

“Well is anyone here called Baekie but you?”

“Yes, no, I mean-”

“Shhh, relax.” You hissed touching his chest with your nails. “Would you like to have one with me?”

“Cupc-” You placed your forefinger at his lips.

“You know I could use your hands on my shoulders, I am a bit stiff. Would you do that for me? Hm?” You asked touching your neck making him lose his shit.

Baekhyun nodded hysterically agreeing to anything you would give him. Anything.

“Get the water running, I will get a hair bubble.”

Before you even left the bathroom Baekhyun had pulled his pants down sloppily freeing his already hardened manhood. He opened the shower door and started the water getting inside looking at the door for when you came back. He was so nervous, he was already biting on his nails even though it didn’t take you 30 seconds to reappear in the candle lit bathroom.

“Cupcake~~~” He whined frowning.

“I just got the hair bubble, now get under the water.” You winked at him making him smile closing the door and obeying your orders.

He waited, he run his hands over his wet face, he let the water run through his hair and down his back. He waited.

And he waited.

“Cupcake?”

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Not yet. I am trying to look pretty for you.”

He scrunched his nose in satisfaction, it was that easy. You loved him. He opened the door of the shower and saw you in your underwear, when you noticed he was watching you, you felt exposed. The feeling was no longer as natural as before. Your legs crossed and you looked down shyly.

“Cupcake, come here.”

You played wit the straps of your bra unclasping it covering your breasts with your arms as you let the bra fall in the floor.

“Fuck! Cupcake, please come here.”

“You know I haven’t had sex since you got me pregnant, and I am not on the pill. Is it safe?”

“Come here! Cupcake please!”

You walked towards the double doored shower Baekhyun pulling you inside next to him making you gasp in surprise. He tilted his head aiming to kiss you but you pushed him away.

“Have you had sex all this time?”

“What?”

“Answer me.”

“I well-”

“Well?”

“I- wha- cupcake!”

“That’s OK Baekie.” You mused running your fingers over his cheek making your breasts bare to him a little bit more.

He couldn’t cope, he kept swallowing not knowing how to approach you.

“My body has changed, and I gained weight and… my hips and my…” Your turned around feeling your butt cheek. “I am not as attractive.”

Baekhyun’s hands traveled to his head pulling his hair lightly. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What… is it…” You asked with a suggestive tone that had him trembling feeling his blood pulsating in the right places.

“I was all this time thinking of you.” Your hand slowly travelled from your navel to your centre. “I was very lonely.” You took his hand and kissed his fingers slowly before bringing his hand to your core.

He came close to you again but you pushed him away playfully. “Can’t you wait?”

“No.”

“As usual, you can’t wait.” 

You pinched your nipples making sure he took on the view, slowly and teasingly.

“Cupcake what are you doing?”

“Are you suffering?” You asked poking his erected member with your knee.

“Yes I am. Yes I am suffering because I love you and I want you near me and I want to tell you how sorry I am and kiss you-”

“How much are you suffering?” You looked down as he stroked himself. “Are you really in pain in here?” you moved forward tracing his tip with your thumb. “And in here?” You placed your hand over his chest.

“I am, extremely. I think I am going crazy, I can’t live without you.”

You took a step backwards smirking proudly. “Good, then I guess you will die then, because your dick ain’t coming near me. Ever again Byun Baekhyun.”

You scoffed watching him breaking into a million pieces. You loved how in power you felt.

“Cupcake! Please!” He tried reaching for your hand.

“It’s still all about sex. Yes I seem to have an effect on you. Sexual effect, you have absolutely no feelings. You are really dumb to think that I would just go and have sex with you, after all you did! I fucking hate your guts, you make me sick Baekhyun.”

“Cupcake don’t kill me, please listen to me.” He cried pulling your wrists to make you look at him. “I love you, I am nothing without you or without Chanhyun.”

You pulled your wrists free punching his shoulder. “Don’t you touch me like that ever again. I thought this was going to be harder, but I am so glad I got to finally break you. We will talk about how you will visit Chanhyun tomorrow. I’d also appreciate you leaving because I can’t stand you near me.”

You opened the shower door putting the bathrobe on as you heard his weeping satisfying you to an extent.

Oh it felt really good, breaking the man that broke you felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________  
> A/N: Nope I am not really sorry for him, she needs this for herself. Having her back this easy is not fair on her. Far from over and many things still will happen. 
> 
> Also back to Krisho cuz…
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback always welcomed.


	26. Part 23

You opened the shower door putting the bathrobe on as you heard his weeping satisfying you to an extent.  
Oh it felt really good, breaking the man that broke you felt good.  
As soon as you were back in the room and after making sure Chanhyun was still soundly sleeping you felt bad. This wasn’t you. Yes you were hurt, you were hurt so much, and Baekhyun not knowing anything about it hurt even more. All this past year apart made you bitter towards him. You were dreaming about the day you’d be able to crush him, to see his eyes tear because you were refusing him, turning him down. The idea of confessing to you, show you that he loved you and you simply breaking him the way you just did was appealing. You thought it would taste sweet, but instead there was a feeling of a stabbing in your heart.   
Could it be? Could it be that you still loved him? Or was it just affection? After all he gave you Chanhyun, your love made him.   
Why was your mind so clouded? Why did you have the feeling of wanting to go back to that bathroom and hug him and kiss him and be his again? You couldn’t be feeling like this, not again. You couldn’t trust him anymore. Even if Chanyeol had clearly moved on. You now almost wished that Chanyeol still loved you that way, like before. You’d give your soul to the devil to hear Baekhyun say ‘she’s mine and you can’t have her Chanyeol, even if the baby is yours.’ But now that was no more, and that is why Baekhyun came back to you, because his best friend didn’t want you like before. He settled on so little, he never fought for you, your relationship was always like this, in the shadows, in the darkness, behind his best friend’s back.   
Hypocrite.  
That was not love, not the love you wanted, the love that could protect you and Chanhyun. Baekhyun was weak and his love for you was still based on physical urges and nothing more.  
You didn’t doubt that he loved Chanhyun, not after he made a verbal agreement with Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan to go back to EXO, that, will cost him an eternity. Baekhyun will never be able to get out of there. His debt was big. All for Chanhyun.  
The door of the room opened, it was him, Baekhyun with a towel wrapped around his waist, just then you did notice that he was thinner than before, still gorgeous. His hair very wet not even towel dried, little droplets falling from his fringe that tried to cover his blood-red eyes from crying. He stood there, his hand on the doorknob not looking at you but instead looking at his baby.  
“When can I come see him?”  
“Ah- Baekhyun… I-”  
“Also, does he have my surname?” He inquired now locking eyes with you, his voice breaking as you secured the towel around your chest hugging yourself.  
“No.” You admitted.  
“I want him to have my surname. He is my son and I will never leave his side. You owe me that much. He is Byun Chanhyun.”  
“Alright Baekhyun, that should be no problem. I didn’t inscribe him with that surname because I didn’t know if you’d want, and I can’t just use the surname without your permission.” Your voice sounded genuine, and that made Baekhyun start crying again pressing his fingers to his eyes for the tears not to start flowing again and sound like a little girl. “Baekhyun.” You called coming closer to him.  
“No, you are right. Don’t be nice to me, I always take advantage. I deserve this.”  
You touched his forearm and at the sudden touch he gasped finding you close to him. “Yeah you always do, you do take advantage of me, but I never knew how weak you really are towards me. I think that I just realised I have you wrapped around my finger.” You joked smiling.  
“Cupcake!” He hissed grabbing your shoulders wanting to bring you to his chest.  
“But no Baekhyun, it’s too soon. Too weird and awkward. I am not that desperate, not yet.” You pushed him at his chest, your palms feeling his nipples that pebbled under your touch.  
“It’s true, you have me all wrapped around your finger.” He admitted taking your hands in his massaging the back of your hand with his thumbs “But this is not new, you always had me wrapped around your finger. I am not trying to make excuses for myself, what happened between us… It was horrible and I don’t deserve you, but I never ever lied to you in regards to loving you. Even on our first day when I gave in and took you behind my best freind’s back, even then when I didn’t say that I loved you. I really did, I was just afraid, because I thought I didn’t deserve Chanyeol’s trust and a girl like you.”  
“Yeah Baekhyun, but it’s too late.” You snorted freeing your hands “I mean look we have a son and we never even dated, we never had a proper conversation and even the sex. How many times we slept together? Four times? What is my life? What is this? Everyone complaining about their relationships and the lack of routine, about how monotonous life can get” You looked at him in the eye “Well I want the routine, I want to get bored of you being around me, I want to walk in underwear around the house and have you scold me for blocking the view while you watch a match or play video games, I want all that!”   
You voice raised and Chanhyun’s dummy fell off his mouth making some noises, you both run at the same time bumping shoulders.   
“I will do it, please let me.”   
Baekhyun leaned in the bed and placed the dummy back into Chanhyun’s mouth, he caressed his hair kissing his forehead before sitting back, he found you in front of him, his nose almost touching the underside of your breasts, he looked up watching your unreadable facial expressions. You moved his fringe to one side exposing his forehead. Confusing him.  
“Cupcake?”  
“What if I am playing with your feelings again making you think that I want you? Like minutes ago.” You asked biting your forefinger lowering your head to his eye level.  
“It’s worth it. It’s worth the suffering.”  
“Is it? You want me that much?” You asked again loving seeing him desperate for anything.  
“It is, anything you give me I will take, do anything you want with me.”  
“Uh…” You lifted the towel and without a warning you sat on his lap straddling him “the idea of a sub Baekhyun,” you licked your lips “I kind of like it and it’s intriguing me.”  
He gulped and nodded, you couldn’t believe he was willing to fall for the same trap. Again.  
You noticed how stiff he went, he didn’t want to risk it, you caressed his face and you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you missed it.  
“What are you thinking about Baekhyun? Wouldn’t you want to treat me like before?”  
“I’d like to act around you with more confidence yes, but I don’t want to treat you like before.”  
“More freely you mean? As in yours? Your girl?” You asked surprising even yourself of how slutty that sounded as you encircled your legs around his waist, your crotches almost meeting.  
“Yes as in my girl, but properly treat you cupcake.” His hand travelled to your thigh tracing his fingers over it. “I missed you like crazy.”  
“Yeah sure you did, I mean every guy would say that in front of a girl they haven’t touched for over a year that is naked and straddling them. Of course you missed me. I wonder if Chanhyun didn’t get kidnapped, or if he didn’t exist… would you ever see me again?” You wondered after snorting.  
“That night.” He stopped swallowing as his voice was breaking again. “That night when I told you I will be like your brother, an uncle to your baby, the night I told you that I cannot control my feelings, that I will always love you. I meant it. I was saying I love you to the woman that I thought she was ready to start a family with my best friend. Cupcake you don’t understand how hard that was for me to confess.”  
“You haven’t answered my question, you were offering me to him. You were fine with me sleeping with Chanyeol knowing that I love you.”  
You stood up and regretted this whole conversation.  
“Cupcake! Give me a chance, a whole new beginning, let’s start afresh. Hm?”  
“I will start afresh of course, now having you around it means I can go out while you take care of Chanhyun, I will redo my life with someone that I am yet to meet. I had no social life and I really want to go out with the girls before they start having babies of their own.”  
“Cupcake don’t break my heart.” Baekhyun’s voice broke again standing up to try and reason with you.  
“But I have a nice idea though, I mean…” you began placing your hand on his chest licking your lips “I need company, I am lonely.”  
Baekhyun was puzzled, what were you suggesting? He titled his head, his lips drawing a thin line. You pressed yourself on his chest nuzzling his ear before taking his earlobe between your teeth. “I need company, you know. I need affection, I need you to touch me Baekhyun. Would you do that for me?”  
He trembled with your suggestion, his whole body jolted at the sound of that because he was just as needy.  
“You- you are giving me a chance?” he stuttered, his face puppy-like.  
“Fuck me Baekhyun.” You responded after you moaned in his ear.  
He looked back at Chanhyun that was sleeping soundly.  
“I have the monitor, let’s go to the shower again.” You suggested playing with the towel that covered your body.  
“But-” He stopped you grabbing your wrist “I would like to- to- I mean in bed, I want to feel you, I want to love you ___.”  
“I don’t want you to love me Baekhyun. I want you to fuck me. Two very different things.” You stated crossing your arms over your chest.  
“That is not what I had in mind cupcake.” He added quite frankly.  
“Suit yourself. I will go hook up with anyone willing, maybe Chanyeol can take me now that I made sure that you mean nothing to me. Poor guy he’s been stuck with me and all I ever did is peck his lips-”   
You cut yourself off when you saw Baekhyun leave the room while you were still talking. Did you piss him off that much? Did you mean that little to him? Did you just shoot yourself in the foot going too far with this nonsense?  
You followed him out of curiosity because he didn’t even kiss Chanhyun goodbye. He went into Chanyeol’s room and you watched him from outside the room open Chanyeol’s wardrobe getting a fluffy winter duvet out of the higher shelf, he went out of the room again going to the guest’s room where Chanhyun was asleep. He threw the duvet on the floor. His behaviour was really starting to look strange. After the duvet was displayed in the floor he took one of the cushions that were in Chanhyun’s bed and threw to the floor also. Then, just then he made eye contact with you while at the door trying to guess what was he doing. He walked towards you and pulled you inside the room roughly closing and locking the door behind you. His facial expression was demanding, silent and admittedly sexy. You realised you were walking backwards reaching the duvet in the floor. He pulled you by the waist crushing his chest over yours, you gasped when you felt there was absolutely no gentleness in his actions.  
“Hook up? You need to hook up? You want to get laid is that it?” It was a question he didn’t need an answer to.  
“Yes!” You simply confirmed trying to sound confident.  
“I can do that. At least I am in the top of your list as a candidate, am I not?” He shook you as he asked the question.  
“Yes you are, you are my number 1 until I find someone better.”  
“Well I will make sure you don’t find someone better cupcake.”  
With that he forced you down to the floor and you welcomed it, your nerves on edge at the idea of having sex again, and you had to admit to yourself that you loved that it was with Baekhyun, more to it, you had to admit that you loved him dominant like this, finally making you obey his orders. You were definitely into that shit, and being a badass was not your style, and the frown he wore as he pulled the towel off his body was making you feel them electroshocks you so long missed.  
From the first second he had no shame in his actions, this was the Baekhyun you knew. You watched him stroking himself gently, making sure you were looking, he bit his lip harshly and motioned with his head for you to get rid of the towel that covered your needy body.  
“Show me yourself cupcake.”  
In a second you pulled it out of the way and rested your back on the duvet, he didn’t need to give you further directions because you were already spreading your legs bringing him closer to you by his neck.  
“I am so horny Baekhyun, fix it. Damn you. I hate you so much. Fuck me well and fast.”  
Baekhyun blinked slowly at the sight of you beneath him, he couldn’t believe this was finally happening, he had so much love to give, to show, to feel. He wanted to take in everything slowly and taste everything he never did.  
“I love you cupcake.”  
“I don’t have time for this, fuck me Baekhyun.” You cupped his butt cheeks and tried lowering him down to your heat but he was still looking at you with a dumb smile that you hated to admit melted your heart. This was supposed to be a sexual act, no feelings involved. You wanted to control the situation and it didn’t seem to be as easy as you thought.  
“Stop looking at me like that. Get your dick inside me, I am wet enough.”  
You tried taking his erection but he stopped you grabbing your wrist, and then the other forcing them atop of your head with one hand. You tried kicking but Baekhyun caressed your thighs with the hand he had free. The sensation relaxed you, curious to know how was this soft sensitive Baekhyun was going to take you.  
“Shhhh, our baby is soundly sleeping,” he said before kissing your nose “we don’t want to wake him up. Not before I make his eomma happy like she deserves.”  
He lifted himself and lied down next to you still with your hands caged in his, he kissed your cheek softly looking at you, gifting you with a another smile. You were thankful your hands were grabbed, because you had the urge to cup his cheeks and kiss him. But you weren’t there for that so you turned your head the other side.   
“Baekhyun if you don’t do it, I’d rather you leave. I-”  
You ate the rest of the sentence when you felt his hand there, he squeezed lightly opening your entrance with one finger making you catch your breath at the welcomed intrusion.  
“Did you miss me like I did?” He asked lowering his face speaking in your ear.  
“Angh- no! I didn’t.”  
“So you didn’t miss this?” He asked again inserting 2 fingers in your needy entrance.  
“More!” You asked desperately spreading your legs wider for him to start doing some action.  
“How would you like it cupcake?”  
“Fast! Fast don’t you dare tease me Byun Baekhy-”  
And he obeyed your orders. No teasing, just fast fingering as he understood how needy you were. When you were squirming due to hitting that spot he took advantage and attached his lips to your collarbones kissing and nibbling like he wanted to do ever since he saw you in the hospital. You didn’t find the power to stop him and quite frankly you loved his lips on your neck while he was sending you to that heaven that you almost had forgotten.  
“Is this god cupcake? Are you enjoying this?”  
“Yes! Ah- YE-”  
He landed his lips over yours shutting you up letting go of your hands that immediately fisted the duvet for support. You breathed in his mouth but he took your lips again sealing any gap, kissing you slowly but passionately not matching his rough actions in your entrance.  
When your walls tightened around his fingers crying one last time you pushed him away from you.  
“Don’t kiss me! Don’t get the wrong idea.” You instructed while panting.  
“You were going to scream and I didn’t want to Chanhyun to wake up.”  
“Still, don’t do that.”  
Baekhyun sighed as he removed his hand from inside you, you groaned at the loss of friction urging him to get atop of you again.  
“It’s not enough. Over a year you see… I need more.” Your tone sassy and unbearable.  
“Yes my sweet cupcake.” He lifted himself and placed your legs over his shoulders. “Is it alright if I do it like this?”  
“Whatever.” You shrugged looking at your side.  
“It will reach deeper cupcake,” he whispered lowering himself as he spread your juices over his erected member. “Look at me please.”  
Your head turned to face him, you frowned to protect yourself from giving away how you really felt when he gently smiled at you while caressing your thighs up and down gently creating goosebumps along your skin.  
“I love you cupcake, I love you and I am the happiest man right now.”  
With that he lowered himself more bringing your legs to your chest sliding inside of you smoothly and slowly to savour the feeling of no rush, of pure need and love, of having you around him and underneath him. He rested his forehead over yours kissing your nose before tilting his head to one side burying his head in the crock of your neck again lapping the skin with fervour before he started rocking himself in and out, his fingers digging gently on your thighs.  
Your ability to verbalise was completely gone, you pulled at his hair to detach him from you but instead you corresponded the passionate actions giving him more access.  
It was mind blowing.  
Never ever has he made love to you so thoroughly, and despite his pace he was again hitting the spot effortlessly. You tried suppressing your moans and for a second you forgot about Chanhyun when you cried in pleasure. Baekhyun lifted his head again claiming your lips, he poked your lips a few times with his tongue to make you surrender thrusting a bit harder making you gasp giving him access to your mouth. He wasted no time in invading it and your tongue seemed to welcome him. Your mind was in haze and you matched his movements to make the whole experience indescribable.  
“Cupcake, I missed this, I missed you, your skin, your smell. I love you.” hissed Baekhyun between kisses.  
“What happened to you that turned you this poetic? Harder I feel nothing.” You commanded.  
Your lie sounded demanding and Baekhyun believed it lifting his waist before he started pounding into you merciless.  
“Cupcake! Are you close because I don’t think I can hold it much longer.” He admitted.   
“Of course you can’t, you are here to cum leaving me halfway-”  
Baekhyun sat on his ankles taking one of the towels releasing his seed there, you propped yourself onto your elbows watching the scene as he milked himself, his head falling backwards creating wriggles on his forehead, eyebrows furrowed and goddamn he looked so hot.  
“Well?” You asked trying to sound pissed.  
“Cupcake! I am sorry, I- I had to just in case… you said you weren’t on the pill.”  
“And now, you are done?”  
He cleaned himself and you noticed that his shaft was still decently hard, he came back hoovering over you caressing one of your thighs before wrapping it around his waist, you followed with the other and caged him between your legs. His member slid again inside of you and you allowed him to massage your breast when he started thrusting inside of you again. His whole body was touching yours, you also let him pepper little kisses all over your chest all while your eyes were closed taking in the pleasure.  
“I love you, cupcake you are perfect,” He whispered “thank you for existing, thank you for giving me a chance. I am so sorry, I love you.” Almost inaudible, as if talking to himself, his whiny little voice piercing your ears.  
You walls tightened around him and he groaned thrusting faster this time, he squeezed your breast and sucked your nipple diligently.  
Oh this never felt this good, he’s gone romantic and definitely better performer. Or was it the lack of sex?  
Nothing was making sense and all you saw was stars as you felt your orgasm rocking your body from head to toe, trembling underneath him.  
“My cupcake coming for me, yes baby tighten around me like that.”  
“Ah- I-”  
“Yes my sweet cupcake, yes.”  
You finally came undone and all you could hear were your pants and his. You opened your eyes and Baekhyun was still smiling beautifully, his forehead covered in glistering sweat. He pushed his arms between the duvet and your back and brought you to his chest squeezing you removing his member from inside you.  
“That was amazing cupcake. Thank you. My girl. Mine.”   
He kissed you everywhere, you face, your neck, your nose. He couldn’t be happier, his face 180º changed from sexy to fluffy. He looked and acted like a puppy who just found his owner.  
“Baekhyun move away.” You said with a monotonous voice that petrified him.  
“Ahm, yes of course. I am sorry.” He detached lifted himself loosening his hold lightly looking at you, but you pushed him away completely getting up.  
“Please now get dressed and leave, you live next door. I will see you tomorrow.”  
“I- but cupcake shouldn’t we talk?”  
“Talk? No no need to talk, thanks for… for this.” You chanted wrapping the clean towel around your chest.  
Baekhyun got up and hugged you from behind kissing your neck. “So can you move in with me? We are back together. You are my girl, an-”  
“Baekhyun.” You snorted peeling yourself from him. “No we are not, you are Chanhyun’s dad, that’s it. This… well I wouldn’t mind it from time to time, if we are single, I mean it’s nice. You did fuck me good.”  
Baekhyun grabbed your forearms and forced you to look at him. “___? What are you saying?”  
“I already told you, thanks for the fix, I really needed it but it’s time for you to leave. I will call you if I need you again. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“So what does that make us?”  
“It make us parents to that beautiful baby that looks 100% like you, and you and I friends with benefits, we still have to work on the friends part, but the benefits.” You stopped licking your lips tracing your fingers over his chest. “I stablished that is more than good.”  
“Cupcake! But I love you, please give me a chance. I will make it right!”  
“I don’t want you to make nothing right. I am not ready for this. I don’t want it even if you are the best guy. I just don’t want to suffer Baekhyun. I have no time to anymore, Chanhyun needs me and I am not willing to give you any kind of attention. Just sex.” You winked at him.  
Baekhyun run his hands over his face not believing his ears. This hurt more than the rejection in the shower.  
“I am going to have a shower, mind Hyun-ah.” You concluded the conversation patting on his shoulder.  
Baekhyun watched you disappear into the bathroom looking around the room in disbelief, he totally fell for it. He felt empty and hopeless.  
He waited for your to finish, he had put his clothes back on and lied down next to Chanhyun caressing him.  
Baekhyun run his forefingers over his delicate skin in his forehead and cheeks, and even admired a smile, Chanhyun most probably was dreaming. Made Baekhyun laugh and forget his sorrow momentarily.  
You got out of the bathroom and your eyes locked with Baekhyun’s. Your heart. Your heart stopped beating because you did love him. Of course you did. But you also knew that what you decided on was the right thing to do.  
“I need to change, please wait outside.”  
“I was just making love to you not even 5 minutes ago.”  
“Making love? Oh my god! Baekhyun please, you are talking like a teenage girl. Anyways leave.”  
“What if I don’t?”  
“Fine I will.”  
You took your clothes and thank god you left because you were ready to give in. The power of his gaze was stronger than anything. What effect he had on you that you couldn’t stay upset?  
When you came back you saw Baekhyun standing, his hands in his pockets, he lifted his eyes and again there it was. The dangerous puppy eyes.  
“Leaving?”  
“Yeah I will go clean my house. Locked for too long.” Sighed Baekhyun.  
“It’s clean, I- well Chanyeol made sure to be cleaned and ventilated regularly. It’s ready for you.” You blushed looking away.  
Baekhyun smiled widely, he did hear you say ‘I.’ He nodded and walked towards you, he cupped one of your cheeks kissing your temple.  
“I will be back, and I will make you fall in love with me again.”  
“Yeah you do that.” You swatted his hand and moved away.  
“You will see cupcake.” He blew you a kiss and left.  
*****  
“And so what happened?” Questioned Chanyeol walking side by side with Baekhyun heading to Suho’s office.  
“Nothing man, she won’t take me back.” Whined Baekhyun worried.  
“So you didn’t try and do… anything?”  
“I did, and she said she is ready to date other people and shit.”  
“What? Really? Can I try then?” teased Chanyeol earning a shoulder punch from Baekhyun.   
“Yah!”   
Chanyeol loved teasing his friend like that. “Kidding shithead! And her, dating? Man she hasn’t seen anyone all this time, never I’ve seen her with anyone. Yes people thought that we were a couple and perhaps that is the reason no one really tried?”  
“I don’t know Chan, what if she never takes me back?”  
“Did really nothing happen between you 2 yesterday?”  
Baekhyun fell quiet pressing the number to Suho’s office floor in the elevator gulping as he bit his forefinger.  
“Fucker! You… you did! You did, din’t you?”  
“Chanyeol, it was just…”  
“Was it bad?”  
“It was the best, Chanyeol I held her again, and she looked at me, and I thought I had it all… and then she crushed me, she says she-”  
“Bullshit, just treat her and Chanhyun well and that’s that. Which reminds me that I wanted to tell you about opening a nursery here, at EXO premises, to have him here all day. But now let’s see what hyungs want.”  
It was as Baekhyun thought it would be. Kris and Suho didn’t want the ransom’s money back, instead they made Baekhyun sign a contract where he wouldn’t accept the offer of any other company. Chanyeol didn’t really see anything bad in what it was asked from Baekhyun because that meant having him there forever and he couldn’t be happier. He will have to work for EXO forever. Yes it was illegal, but Baekhyun owed them way too much.  
Or at least that is what thought.  
Chanyeol asked about the nursery to open and Kris and Suho didn’t oppose to the idea. Good chance for all the employees with young children aged 0-5 to have their children near them. Making the employees happy with the minimum of costs was something that Suho loved. Kris also saw potential money making so they got the approval signed from the first try.  
*****  
Four days later  
Cupcake: Baekhyun… [12:42 AM]  
Cupcake: Baekhyun? [12:44 AM]  
Cupcake: Byun Baekhyun? [12:45 AM]  
Cupcake: Baek??? Where are you? [12:46 AM]  
Cupcake: Baekkie… Can you please answer me? Are you busy? [12:46 AM]  
Baekhyun: Never busy for you cupcake, I was just asleep, are you alright? Is Hyun-ah alright? [12:47 AM]  
Cupcake: We are fine, he is sleeping in Chanyeol’s room tonight, and I feel cold [12:47 AM]  
Baekhyun: Cold? You don’t have enough blankets? I have a spare one [12:48 AM]  
Cupcake: Baekhyun are you dumb? [12:48 AM]  
Baekhyun: I am sorry cupcake, tell me what do you need and I will do it [12:49 AM]  
Cupcake video call —>  
Baekhyun cleared his throat and sat down fixing his hair rubbing his eyes making sure there was no rheum around them.  
“Hello Cupc- oh wow, Ahm-” Baekhyun stuttered when he saw you lying down in bed, your hair sprawled over your pillows showing your lacy bra.  
“What took you so long to answer me Baekkie?” You asked almost moaning biting your lower lip. “You don’t want to talk to me? I am very very very cold.”  
“I- well- you should maybe put some clothes on. It is getting kind of chilly at night.”  
“You think I should put something on?” You lowered the camera exposing your lingerie set suggestively touching your thighs.   
“Cupc- what- what are you doing?”  
“Baekhyun would you like to come over?”  
“What? Now?”  
“Baekhyun, are you that slow? Or you don’t want me anymore?”  
“Sweetheart of course I want you, but not like this. This isn’t what is best for Chanhyun.”  
You hung up the phone pissed throwing it next to you kicking with your legs on the mattress. You thought you had this under control but sexual frustration was a bitch. What were you expecting anyways? Baekhyun collected Chanhyun for his visit and you didn’t even reply to his greeting. He asked you to accompany them and you refused. He’s called you over 5 times a day and sent you text messages that you didn’t even bother open.   
Was he distancing himself from you already because you gave him he cold shoulder?  
Baekhyun: Cupcake I am sorry, can we perhaps talk? I am at the door, I am going to enter the passcode, will you open the door of your room for me? [01:03 AM]  
You didn’t reply but you heard a light knock at your door.  
“___, open the door please.”  
You huffed and got up throwing a robe on you making sure you were covered. You then open the door and saw him leaning on the doorframe looking down lifting his gaze slowly meeting your eyes.  
“Can I come in?”  
“That is what I asked you in the first place but of course you have to complicate everything.” You ranted letting him in walking back to your bed.  
He closed the door locking it behind him.  
“I am sorry, I am sorry tell me what you need.” He spoke as he tried taking your hand you pulled it before he could.  
“Nothing, not anymore, I am not in the mood anymore Baekhyun.” You grumped sitting in bed. He tried taking a seat next to you but you gave him a death glare. “I am tired, I want to sleep.”  
“___, please. Let’s talk.”  
“I don’t want to fucking talk at 1 AM at night. That is not why people stay awake. Not to talk certainly.”  
“What do you nee-”  
“Baekhyun, leave!” You whisper-shouted.  
He nodded in disappointment and did as you asked. You couldn’t believe when you heard the front door closing behind him. That easy… he didn’t beg or anything. Why was this so hard.  
Cupcake: Open the door! [2:17 AM]  
Baekhyun was wide awake when he received your message, he was in fact waiting for it, and as he still didn’t have work for 3 more days he didn’t care staying up all night for your inevitable booty call.  
Baekhyun had combed his hair, brushed his teeth, sprayed his seductive manly perfume, and changed into some nice black boxers briefs under his pyjamas.  
He heard the passcode being entered, he opened the door of his room and found you panting next to the front door.  
“Oh hi!” Greeted Baekhyun. “Are you alright?”  
“Are you Baekhyun?” You replied with another question pissed.  
“I- well I am, but you are worrying me ___.”  
You walked towards him opening your robe letting it fall to the floor, You were only wearing that white lingerie set and Baekhyun’s heart stopped when you crushed your chest over his.  
“Baekhyun~~~” You whined looking straight into his eyes.  
“Yes cupcake, tell the man that loves you more than anything in the world what’s the problem.”  
“You know what’s the problem.” You pouted moving your shoulders from side to side like a little girl throwing a tantrum.  
“Are you still cold?” He teased placing his hands over your hips. “Really I do think you should wear more clothes.”  
“BAEKHYUN!” You screamed.  
“Let me fix that for you.” He bent down slightly lifting you walking towards his bedroom.  
“I hate you Baekhyun.” You cried encircling your legs around his waist.  
“I love you too my sweet cupcake.”  
_______________________

A/N: Because you needed some cuteness in the middle of all this angst ^_^   
I have a surprise for you coming soon in regards to Chanyeol. ^_~  
Thanks so much for reading, feedback always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
